Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: SMHP xover. challenge from Shinigami's shadow. Queen Beryl works to return her brother to power, but she runs into trouble with the Sailor Scouts, and their new allies. Chapter 30-The Rainbow Knights and Scouts win the battle.
1. Sun Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. This was not my idea but a challenge from Shinigami's shadow. I AM SO SORRY THIS STORY IS LATE GETTING UP!

Challenge :Harry and Serena were brother and sister during the Silver Millennium time  
-Harry also has Knights who are 19-20 (Sorry couldn't resist, Harry  
deserves some older brother figures)  
-You are allowed to use Sailor Rainbow, but their must be a Rainbow  
Knight also.  
-Molly must be Sailor Sun and Nephrite(Nephlite) must be alive and must  
be paired with Molly.(I just can't break them up cries)  
-Their must be a Sun/Solar Knight  
-Must have SerenaxDarien and HarryxGinny

-The Knights must be OC's cause. It will make things more complicated for the Moron AKA Fudge and Dumb-

As a note, only 3 of them will be OC's. The others are cannon, but ones we don't know really well.  
-Must be set either during fourth year or fifth year  
-Darien and Harry must get along very well

HP era: Part of this will be in book 3 and 4.

SM era: first season of Sailor Moon, right before Nephlyte dies.

* * *

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun 

Sun Power

Nephlyte saved Molly from Zoicite's vine-vamps but they tracked them down and attacked them. While he was trying to protect Molly, he got hurt. Grape, Zoicite's thug, hit him with poisionous thorns that drained his enrgy.

"Those thorns will keep sucking your energy until you die!" said Grape as her comrades appeared on either side of her. They had the same pointed ears and their mouths were coverd. Grape's hair was light brown, her skin purple and her outfit dark green. On her right was Suzuran. hre hair was black, her body light green and her outfit dark green. Housenka's hair was reddish brown and her outfit was green and red.

"If you do not want us to kill the girl," said Housenka, "give us the dark crystal."

"Very well," said Nephlyte. He looked at Molly. "Run!"

"No!' said Molly.

"Run!"

"No! No!" Molly insisted coming to his side.

"Dont' be foolish!" said Nephlyte, pushing her away.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" declared Molly and she clasped her hands on the thorns and she screamed in pain. It was hard to keep hold of the thorns, much less than pull them out. But she had to. She wasn't going to watch Nephlyte die.

"You can't pull those out," said Grape.

Molly truggled to pull out of the thorns. Nephlyte couldn't watch it anymore. "Hurry! Hurry and run!"

Molly didn't let up. Grunting, she yanked onto the thorns. Nephlyte continued to tell her to stop. "It's enough. It's okay. You can go."

The thorns slowly began to draw out of his body. Just a few inches more and he would be saved.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Grape.

"Nephlyte, don't die!" said Molly.

"I'll stop them both!" said Housenka, throwing dozens of red explosive balls at the couple.

Nephlyte jumped to protect Molly again, losing the dark crystal. Nephlyte shieled Molly and Molly looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Good work," said a voice as a flurry of petals appeared. "The black crystal is mine now." Zoycite laughed as the crystal flew to her hand.

"You're pathetic, Nephlyte," she said, rather pleased. "First you lose your crystal and now you'll lose your girlfriend too. We do not tolerate traitors." She disappeared, leaving her thugs to do the rest.

"Heartless creature," Nephlyte muttered.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," said Grape.

"Leave me," Nephlyte pleaded Molly.

"No!" Molly resisted. How could she leave her love?

"Hold it!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Huh?" mumbled Grape.

"Just because they're in love, you want to torment them," Sailor Moon exclaimed. "That's not right!"

"It's those Sailor Scouts!" said Housenka

"In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"And in the name of the planet Mercury, I will punish you!"

"On behalf of Mars, I will punish you!"

"We'll deal with you first," said the demon in disgust. "Attack!"

The demons went after the scouts but they were ready.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Her bubbles attack disoriented the monsters. "Take that!"

"MARS FIRE!"

"MOON TIARA!"

"IGNITE!"

"MAGIC!"

The combined attack destroyed the monsters but could Nephlyte still be saved? He was slipping away before their very eyes.

"Nephlyte!" Molly cried, looking scared.

"Sailor Moon," Nephlyte said weakly.

"Yes?"

"It looks like your true identity will remain a secret," he told her.

"What are you saying?" Sailor Moon asked in surprise.

Nephlyte gazed at Molly. "Sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"Don't think we'll be having a chocolate parfait," he explained.

"No," said Molly.

"Sorry I lied to you again," Nephlyte went on. "But this time I didn't mean to. Forgive me. Don't forget me. I just want you to know you're in my heart."

Nephlyte started fading away. Molly held him close.

"Nephlyte, no, don't go," she pleaded. "We'll get a doctor and everything will be all right. Nephlyte, hang on. I don't want you to go. No, don't leave me. NO!"

Feeling helpless and sad for Molly, the three sailor soldiers stood back with tears stinging their eyes. They were too late. They were going to watch Nephlyte die and Molly's heartbreak. Nephlyte really did care for Molly. He did change for the better.

Sobbing, Molly held the dying Nephlyte in her arms. She wished there was something she could do. Then something strange happened. A gold symbol of a circle with a dot in the middle appeared on her forehead. Nephlyte stared in surprise.

"Molly?"

Something appeared in front of Molly. It was a pretty shiny white locket outlined in gold with a dot, just like the symbol on her head. It was the symbol of the sun. She stood, raised her hand, and called on its power.

"SUN PRISM POWER!"

Gold sparkles of light flew down to her fingertips. Rays of golden sunshine glowed on her body, creating her fuku. She had a gold skirt and vest with red bows. Her collar was red emblazoned with the symbol of gold symbol of the sun. She had gold ballerina like slippers wrapped around her feet. Her tiara had a bright red ruby, the gem of the sun. Once her transformation was complete, she crossed her arms out in front of her as if she were about to embrace herself.

Like Nephlyte, the other sailor scouts were stunned. Sailor Moon especially. She had been best friends with Molly for so long and she finally learns that she had been a sailor soldier this whole time? The red-haired girl that had been friends with Serena for years, showed her true self: Sailor Sun.

"Molly?" Nephlyte whispered.

"Hold on, Nephlyte," said Sailor Sun. "SUN HEALING REMEDY!"

She held out her hand and sparkles of sunlight fell on him. The thorns that had impaled him disappeared and the hole in his chest began to heal up. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars stood in surprised. Sailor Moon was crying.

Once Sailor Sun was done healing his wounds, she smiled and lowered her hands. She knelt down to him and took his arm. "How do you feel? Can you stand?"

"I—I feel fine," he said, still in amazement. "How did you do that?"

Sailor Sun shrugged. "I don't know."

Nephlyte embraced her and she embraced him back, nuzzling his chest.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" said Sailor Sun.

Sailor Moon walked to them. "Molly?"

Sailor Sun turned around. "Sailor Moon…"

"Molly, it's me, Serena," Sailor Moon said. "How long have you been a sailor scout?"

"For about thirty seconds," Sailor Sun said with a small smile. "But…I feel as if I've been Sailor Sun longer than that."

"Me too," said Sailor Moon with a nod. "I'm glad you're a sailor scout. Now I feel closer to you than ever."

"You know," said Sailor Sun, taking Sailor Moon's hands. "I think I've always known that you were Sailor Moon. It's no surprise to me finding out who you are."

Sailor Moon smiled broadly. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury came up behind her. Sailor Sun recognized them.

"Raye…Ami," said Sailor Sun.

Sailor Mars stared. "I don't think you even met me."

"Yes, but I just knew," said Sailor Sun. "I just knew who you guys where when I saw you." Sailor Sun looked at Nephlyte. "It will only be a matter of time until Zoycite finds out that she failed to kill you. You'll need to keep a low profile."

Nephlyte nodded. "From this day forward, I'm not serving the Negaverse."

The four sailor scouts smiled and nodded at the former Negaverse general. Nephlyte bent down before the sailor scouts. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury gasped in shock while Sailor Mars raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sailor Sun looked on Nephlyte in admiration.

"I swear my allegiance to the sailor soldiers and the Moon princess, the true carrier of the Imperial Crystal," Nephlyte promised.

Sailor Moon looked at the other three sailor scouts. "All right. It hasn't been easy trying to find the Moon Princess or the Imperial Crystal. I'm sure we could use your help."

"And you can tell us the weaknesses of the Negaverse," said Sailor Mars. "You will be a great ally."

"Welcome to the team," said Sailor Moon and she shook hands with Nephlyte.

--

_Hogwarts, Harry's 3rd year_

It was final year exams for Harry and third year divination students has a crystal ball scrying session with Trelawney for their exam. Harry was not in the mood to sit with the drama queen of a teacher and stare at a large marble. He was the last one to meet with her. Ron came down the steps.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked.

"Rubbish," said Ron. "couldn't see a thing, so I made stuff up. Don't think she was convinced, though…"

"Harry Potter!" called Professor Trelawney.

"Meet you in the common room," Harry whispered to Ron and he climbed the ladder to Professor Trelawney's room. It was always hot in the tower, but now it felt hot as Hades. The fire was going, filling the room with its strong and sick aroma, causing Harry to cough. He walked through to a table where Professor Trelawney waited for him. In the middle of the small table was a crystal ball.

"Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb…take your time now….then tell me what you see with in it…"

Harry pulled the chair opposite Trelawney out and he sat upon it. He stared into the ball, rubbing his head. All Harry saw was a swirling mist. Was England expecting some heavy fog?

"Well?" Trelawney prompted delicately. "What do you see?"

Harry's mind was on many things: Sirius Black, Hagrid's hippogriff and dementors. He decided to follow Ron's example and use his imagination.

"Er—" said Harry, "a dark shape…um…"

"What does it resemble?" whispered Professor Trelawney. "Think, now…"

Harry searched his mind and thought of Buckbeak.

"A hippo--," said Harry, but before he could finish the sentence, the swirling mist cleared to show something. Harry put his hands on the table and leaned closer. It was a woman with long, wavy red hair in a dark purple dress wearing a black headdress and an evil fanged smile. "A woman?" Harry said in surprise.

"A—yes—the girl that would one day break your heart," said Trelawney.

Harry looked at the woman again. She looked quite old and she didn't at all seem like Harry's type. In a way, she didn't even look human. The whites of her eyes were yellow and her pupils were red. On her shoulders were spikes and her ears were pointed. She was wearing earrings and a necklace out of beryl.

"No," said Harry, looking at her fangs. "She looks kind of like a vampire to me."

"A vampire?" Trelawney said. "I believe that is how you will meet your demise."

Harry rolled his eyes. First he had Sirius Black to worry about and now some female vampire? Did Trelawney always have to talk about something negative?

"Well, dear," said Trelawney. "I think we'll leave it there. You are dismissed."

Harry stood up, pushed his chair into the table and then he heard Professor Trelawney speak. However, her voice was nothing like it was. It was as if she had a cold…a very nasty cold. In fact, it sounded as if she were possessed.

"Professor Trelawney?"

_"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT." _Professor Trelawney said in a raspy, harsh voice. What was freakier about this was that Professor Trelawney's body had gone rigid and her eyes were unfocused, rolling about in her sockets. Harry wondered if she was putting on another act, but he thought that this was too extreme for even Professor Trelawney. Something about it was all too bizarre, too eerie.

"_THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVENT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT..THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GRATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN HE EVER WAS. THE DARK LORD'S SERVANT WILL RETURN TO HIM….IF HIS SISTER DOESN'T RETURN TO HIM FIRST…"_

Professor Trelawney's head fell onto her chest and she grunted. Harry stared at her and then a second later, Professor Trelawney's head snapped up again.

"I'm so sorry, dear boy," she said dreamily, "the heat of the day, you know…I drifted off for a moment…"

Harry couldn't stop staring.

"Is there anything wrong, my dear?"

"You—you just told me that the—the Dark Lord's going to rise again...that his servant's going to go back to him…and something about a sister."

Professor Trelawney was flabbergasted at Harry's news.

"The Dark Lord? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? My dear boy, that's hardly something to joke about…Rise again, indeed—"

"But you just said it! You said the Dark Lord--,"

"I think you must have doze doff too, dear!" said Professor Trelawney. "I would certainly not presume to predict anything such as far-fetched as _that!"_

Harry looked at the crystal ball once again. The woman was still there, this time laughing. If the crystal ball had audio, Harry was certain he would hear booming, evil laughter.

"Sorry," said Harry, picking up his bag. "I'll just be on my way."

Harry climbed down the ladder with Trelawney's 'prediction' still fresh in his mind. The Dark Lord—Voldemort—will rise again. His servant would return to him. He would start tonight. A servant that had been chained for twelve years…the exact time Sirius Black had been in prison. Would Sirius go to him? Was that why he was ran from Azkaban? And that is why he was after Harry? To bring Harry's dead body to Voldemort? And there was something else that was strange about Trelawney's prediction. She had said that the servant would return to Voldemort if his sister didn't beat him to it. Did Voldemort have a sister? Before Harry started his second year, Dobby the house elf tried to stop him. He had told him that something bad was going to happen. When Harry asked him if Voldemort had a brother, Dobby said no. If he didn't have a brother, then perhaps he had a sister.

It didn't make sense though. Harry had even met Tom Riddle. Tom said nothing about a sister. Was it possible that Tom Riddle's mother may have had a second child with another man? Or perhaps his father had met a new wife? But if tom Riddle Sr. had fathered another child, this time a girl, certainly he wouldn't tell the girl that she had a wizard half brother. Perhaps the prediction wasn't real after all. Professor Trelawney wouldn't speak of the return the Dark Lord, when so many people feared his return. To speak of such things was considered blasphemy.

But the way Trelawney sounded, and looked, Harry couldn't help thinking, was that it wasn't her at all. It was as if someone else made that prediction.

When he got the news of Hagrid losing the appeal, he completely forgot about Trelawney's prediction. He had the present to worry about.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I hope you liked the begining! This is a short start, I know. But 1/4 of the story was already written and I thought I'd add a bit and just put it up. Shinigami's been waiting some time! But just so you know, this story may be slowly updated b/c of my other stories (and life). But once a story is finished, I might get this story rolling! 


	2. Nephlyte's Plan

_Disclaimer: NT owns Sailor Moon, JKR owns Harry Potter and I own the fingers that typed this fic. Yep, that's me in a nutshell!_

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 2

Nephlyte's Plan

With all the excitement of Molly's kidnapping, Nephlyte's near death and Molly becoming Sailor Sun, it was hard for the scouts to get any sleep. Serena discussed the situation to Luna and Luna was just as surprised to learn of Molly being a Sailor Scout.

"You didn't sense anything about Molly?" Serena inquired, once she was dressed in her pajamas and got into bed.. She was confused at this. Luna was her advisor. She was supposed to know these things!

Luna shook her head. "No Serena. If I had, I would've given her transformation stick--,"

"Locket," Serena corrected, indicating her moon locket, "she's got a locket like me."

"Well, _locket _the day I met her," said Luna.

"I don't understand why it took so long for Molly to transform to Sailor Sun now," Serena said. "She's been around danger many times. When her mother transformed into a monster, became Sailor Moon but Molly was always Molly. Why didn't she transform then?"

"Perhaps it wasn't time for her powers to be realized," said Luna thoughtfully. "A soldier is ready in a certain crisis. When Molly feared that Nephlyte was near death that awakened the soldier within her."

Serena sighed. "Yes, I see. That makes sense."

"Of course it does," said Luna.

Serena rolled her eyes at her mouthy cat and yawned.

"It's very late," Luna told Serena. "You should get some rest. You have school tomorrow."

"No, more like a couple of hours," Serena put her head on her pillow. "Even if I were to fall asleep now, there's no way I'll…."

Serena dozed off in an instant and Luna hung her head with a sweat drop. "Serena…"

--

Serena fell asleep once in class but she was lucky not to get detention. After the long school day, she, Molly and Ami walked out of the school speaking about homework.

"Well before I get started on that," yawned Serena, "I'm taking a nap!"

A crowd of girls started talking and fawning. "What a nice car!"

"Is that Maxfield Stanton? At Juban High School?"

"Maybe he'll start coaching tennis here!"

At the mention of Nephlyte's alias, Molly took her attention from her friends and looked around. Sure enough, a red hot sports car was parked in front o fthe school, the windows rolled down. A handsom man with a head of dark brown hair sat in the driver's seat. He waved at Molly.

Grinning, Molly waved back. "Hi Maxfield!"

A girl at Molly's left gasped. "You _know _Maxfield Stanton?"

"Sure do," said Molly, turning to her. "He gives me private tennis lessons."

"Private tennis lessons with Maxfield Stanton?" she squealed. _"No way!"_

"_Way,_" insisted Molly with a grin.

Maxfield motioned for Molly to come forward. She did so, followed by Ami and Serena. She poked her head through the open passenger window.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I've got a plan," said Maxfield, "get in. I'll give you three a ride."

Molly grinned at Serena, who grinned back. Ami looked a little nervous but all three girls got into the car. Serena and Amy climbed into the back seat, allowing Molly to ride shotgun. The entire female student body stood there looking envious. The red sports car roved off from the school.

"You normally hold soldier meetings, I presume?" asked Nephlyte.

"Yes, sometimes," answered Ami, "at the Cherry Hill Temple. That's where Raye—Sailor Mars—lives."

"Cherry Hill Temple?" Maxfield glanced at Ami in the rearview mirror. "I remember Jedite did an assignment there."

"Yeah, he did," replied Serena. "He was selling phony charms and this bus kidnapped people! It was scary."

Maxfield laughed. "Seemed like something Jedite would do."

"Is everything all right, Maxfield?" inquired Molly.

"I believe so," Maxfield replied. "As I said, I've got a plan--A plan to thwart the Negaverse. I would like to discuss it with all of you."

"Well, I guess I'd be on time for a meeting for once," said Serena, leaning back into her seat. "Since you're taking us there. You should drive us every time."

"Serena," whispered Ami, as if she was being rude and imposing on the new member of their team.

"Not a problem," said Maxfield, as if he heard Ami's whisper and could tell what she was thinking. "We should hold regular meetings to discus our tactics. The Negaverse is always plotting something. Humans sleep, but not the Negaverse. We should always be on our guard…even they have caught me unawares….I never would've thought that Zoycite…"

Maxfield shook his head and his hands tightened around the wheel slightly. Molly patted Maxfield's right thigh sympathetically. They made eye contact for a split second and then Molly returned her hand to her lap.

"Anyway---I'd be more than happy to drive you to the meetings to discuss our strategies," said Maxfield.

"In that case," said Serena, leaning forward and grasping Maxfield's seat. "You mind driving me to school in the morning?"

"Don't push it," muttered Maxfield and both Ami and Molly giggled.

Raye was quite jealous to see Serena come out of the sports car. She did her best to hide her jealousy well. "Hey, what're you doing here?" she asked, continuing her sweeping.

"Maxfield has a plan to use against the Negaverse," said Molly.

"Really?" Raye said, looking up from the ground. "Let's hear it!"

"I'm going to gain intelligence from the Negaverse," replied Maxfield.

The four girls stared at him as if he were insane.

"Wait, you're what?" said Serena. "Go back to the Negaverse, are you crazy?"

"Zoycite will kill you!" exclaimed Molly.

"Even though it is a good idea for you to be a double agent," added Ami, "the Negaverse thinks you're dead."

"I know it isn't very logical and it is dangerous," said Maxfield, "but it hasn't been very long. It has only been a day. I don't think Beryl commanded Zoycite to try to do away with me. I was making progress." He grinned. "Beryl may even punish her for it."

"What information do you plan to get?" asked Raye. "You already told us they're after the silver crystal."

"Yes, but I can find out how close they are to getting it," said Maxfield.

"But we don't even have the crystal," Serena scratched her head. "We wouldn't know where to look. I bet the Moon Princess is the one who has it, but we can't find her."

"I see," said Maxfield with a nod. "You see, finding information on the Negaverse isn't the only reason why I should return. I want to save Jedite."

"Jedite!" gasped Raye, Ami and Serena. Molly looked from the girls to Maxfield, raising an eyebrow.

"Jedite?" she asked. "Who's Jedite?"

"A big sexist jerk!" exclaimed Serena. "He thought three girls couldn't stop him but he was WRONG! Maybe his disguises were hunky but…still!"

"Jedite didn't have the best tactics of collecting energy," Maxfield agreed. "But I think the stars are telling me to get him."

"You think he'll come with you?" Ami asked.

"He really doesn't have a choice," said Maxfield. "He's asleep. After he failed to kill you, Beryl sentenced him to eternal sleep."

Molly gasped. "That's horrible!"

"If he's asleep, then why bother to get him?" asked Raye. "You think you can reverse the spell?"

"Not me, but Molly," answered Maxfield

"Me?" Molly stepped back and pointed at herself.

"You indicated great healing powers last night," said Maxfield, "you were able to heal my wound."

"Yes, that was pretty simple but," said Molly, smiling slightly, embarrassed but flattered. "Waking up someone that's supposed to be sleeping forever—I wouldn't know the first thing to do!"

"I know it sounds like a lot," Maxfield said, "but I believe you have the potential. People's energy reach a peak and I believe that you energy is at that peak now. You proved that just last night. How else could you explain your ability to become a sailor scout?"

"Hmm, I think you have a point," said Molly, putting her finger to her lip. "But when I thought it was because you were going to die and I was wishing that there was something I could do to help. Maybe I just willed my transformation. I never knew about a person's energy peaking or anything like that."

Maxfield's statement made Serena think of her conversation with Luna the previous night. Luna did say that Nephlyte's being close to death could have triggered Molly's transformation and if Maxfield was right about a person's energy peaking, then her power was peaking at the right time.

"Not many people know about the peak of in an individual's energy," said Nephlyte. "I don't even think Beryl knew. The peak comes from the stars and that is how I get all my information. For a while, the stars was showing me you, and the dark crystal was reacting to you for some reason, even though you didn't have the silver crystal. The only explanation is that your energy was at its peak and still is."

"How long can a person's energy be at its peak?" Raye inquired, becoming enthused by the information.

"It varies on the individual," said Maxfield. "I assume that people with special abilities, like you, your energy peaks for longer, and more frequent periods."

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Raye said. "I guess ours is always at it's peak…unless we use it all up."

"Well, if my energy is still at its peak," Molly said softly, her arms folded. "Then I must try and awakening Jedite as soon as possible."

"What if it doesn't work?" Ami inquired.

"Then we have tried," Nephlyte said. "We can let him stay in a hospital and perhaps he will eventually come out of the sleep. It is better that he stays here than in the Negaverse. Even in eternal slumber, he is not free."

"Say it does work and Jedite won't work with us?" Raye inquired negatively. "Last time we met, things weren't exactly on good terms. He found out our identities and he could tell Beryl. How can we trust him?"

"I'll handle Jedite," Maxfield promised, looking at Molly. "What do you say, Molly?"

"I'll do it," Molly said, "but only on one condition. I go with you to get Jedite."

The girls including Maxfield began to object.

"Are you kidding me?" cried Serena. "You're my best friend—I'm not letting you go there!"

"The Negaverse is a dangerous place, Molly," Maxfield told her.

"I don't care," said Molly. "I'm coming with you. I can use a disguise."

"Well, I've got a disguise power pen," said Serena, "I don't think it will disguise you as a Nega-monster. I've never tried it and I can't guarantee it will work on you."

"Worth a try," said Molly. "When can we do this?"

"Tomorrow," said Maxfield. "We'll discuss the plan so we'll be ready."

"Right," said Serena and the other girls.

--

After the meeting, Maxfield took Molly to the ice cream parlor for a chocolate parfait. Again, heads turned as the couple came in and sat in a booth. They never saw Maxfield Stanton come in for ice cream and never with a junior high student. They ordered one large chocolate parfait with two spoons and Molly pushed it toward him.

"You can have the first bite," she said.

"No, shouldn't you--?"

Molly giggled. "I've had tons of parfaits. I insist on you having the first bite…here…" she got a spoonful of whipped cream and chopped nuts off the top and held it out for him. He paused and then let her feed it too him.

"Not bad," he said and then it was his turn to feed her a bite. Instead of discussing the Negaverse, as they were in public, Molly talked about her family and Maxfield spoke about tennis.

Finally, there was only one bit of parfait left. Molly dipped her spoon into a large ice cream dish and scraped out the last bit of chocolate. Instead of eating it herself, she turned the spoon ahead of her and smiling widely, placed the spoonful of chocolate into Maxfield Stanton's waiting mouth.

"Well?" she said.

"It's good," said Maxfield, "just as good as the first bite."

Molly giggled again. "I knew you'd like them!" she placed the spoon in the glass dish and sat back. She glanced at her watch. "Oh, shoot…it's getting late and my mother must be worried about me. I didn't realize the scout meeting would take so long."

"It's all right," said Maxfield, rising up. "I'll take you home."

Molly slid out of her seat and Maxfield put his arms around her shoulders, leading her out of the ice cream parlor and to his car. For a while, they said nothing.

"Nephlyte," said Molly softly when they were halfway to her house. "You really think I can do this?"

"If there is a person that can break the spell besides Beryl, Molly," said Maxfield, "it's you."

Molly smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'll do my best…I think I'll know what to do once I get there, or Sailor Sun will anyway."

"Just stay close to me," Maxfield said. "You don't want to be alone there."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Molly told him.

He parked in front of her house, leaving the engine running. "All right, I'll pick you up right after school. In the meantime, I'll take a look at the Negaverse before then and find out where Jedite is."

"You sure you want to do it alone?" she asked.

"I can handle it," he said. "I should be able to do it unnoticed. I saw Beryl put Jedite to sleep myself but she hid him right after she did it. I think the stars wil have insight on it."

Molly nodded. "Serena will give me her disguise pen tomorrow morning and she'll explain how it works. She wanted to talk to Luna about it first."

"Understood," said Nephlyte. "Goodnight, Molly."

"Goodnight, Nephlyte," Molly leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek. She blushed a little then opened her door and got out. She waved at him and hurried to the front door. When Molly was safely inside, Maxfield drove away. He did not want to take Molly to the Negaverse but that was the deal he made with her. As he thought of it, it may be easier and faster to get Jedite out of there if he had Molly's aid. However, if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

--

The next morning Molly and Serena walked to school together. Serena hesitantly gave Molly her disguise pen. "Luna doesn't think it's a very good idea but if we can get Jedite to work with us, then we'll be ahead of the Negaverse."

"Thanks, Serena," said Molly.

"You know, you don't have to go with Nephlyte," said Serena.

"Maybe not," Molly said, "but I want to. So, how does this thing work?" she held out the disguise pen.

"Just hold it up and say 'Disguise Power' and tell the pen to change you into whatever you want to change into," Serena replied.

"Cool, I hope when I tell it to turn me into a Negaverse monster," said Molly, stowing it into her bag, "it won't turn me too ugly."

"Or to Zoycite," Serena added.

"Yeah," Molly muttered. "That'd be worse."

--

There was a new irl named Lita Kino at Juban Junior High School. Many of the students were spreading rumors that Mthe new girl was a bully and her previous school expelled her for fighting. Instead of believing the rumors, Serena and Molly went to meet her. Serena became fast friends with her, particularly because Lita was an excellent cook and was willing to share her goodies.

"You should open a restaurant one day," said Molly as if she were speaking for Serena. Serena's mouth was too full to say a word. Molly smiled and then took a small bite from her cupcake.

Lita laughed. "Well, that's what I hope to do."

"You seem like a nice girl," said Molly, swallowing a bit of cupcake. "There's no way you could've been a bully."

"What?" said Lita.

Serena choked a little bit and then swallowed a mouthful of food. "Well, that's what people have been saying about you…but I really don't believe it….no one that cooks this good can have a temper problem."

Lita rubbed her head. "Yes, well, I kind of do. But I wouldn't consider myself a bully."

"Did you really get kicked out for fighting?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but I didn't start the fight," Lita explained, her eyes hardening as she reflected on the memory. "Someone jerk was picking on a kid. Tripped him as he was trying to get in his locker and I, decided to teach him a lesson. Unfortunately it was right next to the principal's office."

"Did the other person get expelled too?" Molly asked.

Lita shook her head. Molly and Serena gasped.

"That's so unfair!" said Serena. "You were only trying to help somebody."

"I know, It makes me so mad," Lita groaned. "I don't like switching schools."

"I hope nothing like that happens again," said Molly.

"Thanks," said Lita.

--

Serena decided to hang out with Lita and show her around the town. She was glad that Lita transferred to Juban Middle School and not because of her treats. With Lita to distract her, Serena wouldn't have to worry about Molly in the Negaverse.

After Maxfield picked Molly up, he took her to a back alley for her to them to transform and disappear without anyone noticing.

"Last change to back out," said Maxfield, his shirt and jeans changing into the dark uniform he wore as Nephlyte. "You still don't have to come with me."

Molly smiled, took out he disguise pen and cried out, "Disguise Power! Turn me into a Negaverse minion!"

Molly's hair grew down to her knees and her school uniform was replaced with a gold midriff off the shoulder top and matching tight pants. Her skin was glowing yellow with dark orange spots, which kind of made her look like she was radioactive. Her nails grew into one red inch claws to rival Beryl's.

"Molly," mumbled Nephlyte in surprise.

"The name's Sunspot," said Molly and even her voice sounded evil. "And I'm still going with you, Nephlyte."

Nephlyte nodded, held out his arms and she walked inot him. The moment he put his arms around her, they disappeared from Maxfield Stanton's apartment and they were at the doorstep of the Negaverse.

It was darker and creepier than Molly imagined it and she could understand why Nephlyte left it. How could anyone feel at home in this place?

"Nephlyte," murmured Molly, looking around. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Shh, remember, this is supposed to be your home," he whispered to her ear.

"Right," said Molly, mentally acting herself to act like a baddie. She was relieved not to see any of Beryl's henchmen but she did her best to prepare herself incase she saw one. They avoided the throne room where Beryl normally sat, plotting her next scheme. They went to what looked like to be the remains of an old church. This was where Nephlyte sought wisdom from the stars.

"This is where Jedite is?" Molly asked, looking at the place.

"No," Nephlyte answered. "I came here to plan my next move. This is where I could consult the stars. They may be able to tell me where Jedite is."

Nephlyte walked to the middle of the room, concentrating contently on his motive to find Jadeite's location. He knew he was close. Jedite was somewhere in the Negaverse, but Nephlyte knew of no room labeled "those that apposed Queen Beryl."

"Stars," Nephlyte said, "you have never let me down once. Tell me where I can find Jedite; the one Queen Beryl had sentenced with eternal sleep."

Nephlyte opened eyes and looked up at the stars. For a moment, there was just blackness and then they replayed the moment when Jedite met his demise.

_"You've failed to defeat those sailor scouts once again, Jedite!" _Queen Beryl shouted. _"I told you what would happen!"_

_"Please, Queen Beryl," begged Jedite._

_"Sleep for eternity!" said Queen Beryl and as Jedite backed up, he was incased in a giant crystal of ice (I'm guessing the crystal is ice). _

_The minions in the background gasped and murmured at Jedeite's fate._

_"Useless minions should be thrown aside," said Beryl, as the crystal containing Jedite rose into the air and disappeared with electric currents._

"Oh no!" Molly gasped. "How could she?"

"That is how she is," explained Nephlyte.

The stars showed the journey of Jedite. His body floated to a place of darkness.

"Well, we know where he is now," said Nephlyte.

"How do we get there?"

"We follow the way he went," he answered.

"But Queen Beryl opened whatever gate he went through," said Molly.

"if we go to the spot where he was sentenced," said Nephlyte, the portal will open for us. "Come, we must hurry."

They went to the throne room and to his surprise, Queen Beryl was not there.

"Where is she?" inquired Molly.

"I don't know," answered Nephlyte.

A few underlings noticed Nephlyte. "Sir Nephlyte! We have not seen you here."

"Zoycite told us that the sailor soldiers defeated you," said a Negaverse monster that had insect wings.

"Defeated me?" said Nephlyte and he chuckled. "Those fools may have been too much for Jedite, but not me. The reason I have been away si because Zoycite thought she overthrow me."

"Zoycite?"

"Yes, she sent the plant sisters after me and she stole my crystal," said Nephlyte, "and I would've died if Sunspot here hadn't saved me."

The minions looked at Molly. Molly wondered if they would see through her disguise, but because the Negaverse was full of Negaverse monsters, they figured she was one of the quiet ones.

"Ah, well done, Sunspot," said the bug monster. "How did you do it?"

"I gave the plant sisters a bit of a tan," said Molly, her hand glowing. 'Unfortunately for them, they don't tan so well and they shriveled to compost."

A lizard like minion laughed. "I never really liked those plant sisters. Or Zoycite."

It was no secret among the Negaverse that Zoycite liked to stick her nose into other business and take the credit for herself. Many of the minions did not like her. Some were angered that Nephlyte preferred to work alone, but others admired his wit and will to do Beryl's orders. He had made the dark crystal all on his own, without the help of anyone else. The only thing Zoycite could create was a bad headache for everyone else. Malachite was the only one who paid her any mind.

"Nephlyte, have you come your crystal?" inquired a min that looked to be made out of mud.

"Hmm, that have crossed my mind," said Nephlyte, "but there was another matter I needed to attend to."

"Allow us to get it for you," said the mud monster and the others nodded. "Sunspot, why don't you come with us? I think Zoycite could use some sun."

"Er," Molly looked at Nephlyte and Nephlyte put his hand on her shoulder.

"I have a job for Sunspot," said Nephlyte, "but if you do succeed in getting the crystal from Zoycite, you will be rewarded."

The minions nodded and grinned. "Yes, Nephlyte, we will do so!"

"Where is Queen Beryl?" inquired Sunspot.

The mud monster pointed it's muddy hand to the far left. "Speaking with the Negaverse. Queen Beryl is receiving new orders."

"She's been there for some time," said the insect minion a little shakily. "I wonder if the Negaverse is angry with us."

"I assume not," said Nephlyte.

"We'll go and get your crystal back for you, Nephlyte," said the mud minion and the three monsters left, eager to be of use.

"You think they'll get it?" asked Molly."

"Perhaps," said Nephlyte, "come."

He led her to the place where Jedite had met his demise. It wasn't too long ago when Jedite stood frozen in fear. Nephlyte looked at the floor and then above him.

"Take me to where Jedite rests," said Nephlyte and then there was an opening above their heads, as if someone took a knife and cut the air. They were lifted up through the hole and then it closed up behind them.

Molly shivered against Nephlyte. It was like a frozen wasteland, and yet there was no snow. There was no cold wind, just cold darkness. If they found Jedite, would he even be alive?

"It's so cold," Molly said.

"As soon as we find Jedite, we can get out of here," he told her. "Jedite, where are you?!"

He known it was stupid. Jedite was asleep. How could he answer him? There was no way Jedite could hear him.

Far from them, Nephlyte saw a spark of light, much like a star.

"This way," said Nephlyte and keeping him close to her for warmth and comfort, he led her toward the glowing light. Finally they made it. The light was coming from Jedite's crystal. The crystal was lying on the cold misty ground and Jedite was asleep, though both his mouth and eyes were open in fear.

"He looks terrible," said Molly in pity.

"Yes," said Nephlyte. "I've seen him in better states, I must say."

"I'm going to try and do it now," said Molly.

"No," said Nephlyte. "The Negaverse can sense positive energy. You transform and Beryl may know you're here. This is the place where those sentenced to eternal sleep are kept." He sighed. "I shouldn't have brought you here, forgive me."

"It's all right," said Molly. "This disguise works pretty good for me and it even allows me to use some of my powers. I think I can at least melt the ice crystal without having to transform."

Nephlyte nodded. "Do what you can."

Molly stepped to the crystal and put her hands on the large crystal. Though it was frozen, it felt like it was burning her hands. She grimaced and closed her eyes. She had to try and do something. Her hands glowed shining yellow, illuminating the crystal. Steam rose from between her fingers and slowly, the part of the crystal where her hands were began to melt. It was working but it was putting a strain on her. If she could transform, then she suspected this would go a lot faster and a lot easier. But she could not endanger herself and Nephlyte and Jedite.

--

The three Negaverse monsters were not successful in getting the crystal from Zoycite, though she was covered in mud from the mud creature.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, shaking the mud from her light brown hair. "Why do you attack me?"

"Because you're a thief and you can't be trusted," hissed the lizard-like minion, his tongue waving between his mouth. "You stole that crystal from Nephlyte and we're going to give it back to him."

Zoycite laughed. "Impossible, he's dead."

"Not quite," said the insect minion, rising from the ground, her wings fluttering. "Sunspot saved him."

"Who is that?" Zoycite inquired.

"I don't remember seeing her," said the mud man. "But she said she stopped the plant sisters you sent after Nephlyte. Must be a powerful one, to have powers of the sun."

"What'd she look like?"

"Red hair," said the insect minion. "Like Queen Beryl's."

Zoycite felt that something was not right. "Nephlyte's here, now?"

"Yes," laughed the mud demon.

"Where?"

"We saw him in the throne room last," replied the insect creature. "He's perhaps about to tell Beryl you tried to get rid of him! She won't be too happy!"

"Buzz off!" Zoycite hissed, blasting her with a black burst of energy. "You are lying. I'll prove it to you…and you are not getting my crystal!"

"It's Nephlyte's!" cried the man-lizard.

Zoycite disappeared and the three cretins looked at each other. "You think Nephlyte would punish us if we failed?"

--

Molly's hands felt as if they were frostbitten. She fell backward and Nephlyte lunched to catch her. She had moved around the crystal, melting it bit by bit but it was not enough to melt the whole thing. Molly grunted and looked at him.

"I think…that's the best I can do for now, Nephlyte," she whispered.

"Don't worry," he replied. "You did well, my love. Leave the rest to me."

Molly smiled. He called her his love. He let her sit down and he came to the half melted crystal.

"I ask for the power of the stars," he said. He waited for a while and then he conjured a sword, the same one he had used when he fought the three girls that was holding Molly hostage. He held the sword level Jedite's chest and rose it as far as his shoulders will allow him. Then he drove the sword into the crystal hard until it was just an inch from Jedite's body. He pulled the sword to the left and then to the right, cutting an opening in the crystal from Jedite's head to his feet. Black energy made the ice crack and shatter. Nephlyte reached into the opening and pulled out Jedite, draping him over his shoulder.

"You did it, Nephlyte!" exclaimed Molly. "Let's get back home."

"Unfortunately, we can't go straight to Earth from here," sighed Nephlyte. "This is a secret place to Beryl. We will have to return to portal that led us here."

"Then let's hurry," Molly said.

--

Zoycite came to the throne room just in time to see Molly, Nephlyte and to her surprise—Jedite slide out of the portal to the unknown chamber. Just as she was going to throw an attack at them they disappeared.

"NO, that traitor!" she hissed. "What was he doing with Jedite? And that girl—I've never seen her before. She must be one of the sailor soldiers in disguise!"

--

Nephlyte and Molly appeared back in the same alley with the unconscious Jedite.

"It worked," said Molly. "I can't believe how easy that was!"

"I know," said Nephlyte. "Now we just have to---ugh!"

Zoycite appeared right above them and she hit Nephlyte with a blast f energy. "This time…I'll make sure you won't come back!"

Molly screamed. She knew she had spoken too soon. Now Zoycite had come to finish the job. What were they to do?

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Rude Awakening

**Twins of the Moon, Earth, and Sun **

**Chapter 3**

**Rude Awakening**

Molly lost her Sunspot disguise when Zoycite hit her with a blast of energy.

"Molly!" Nephlyte gasped.

"I'm—I'm all right," she mumbled.

"Molly—take Jedite and just go!" Nephlyte shouted to her as he struggled with Zoycite in the air.

"No," Molly said, "I can't. I won't leave you, Nephlyte!" she remained just where she was, trying to lift up Jedite. Nephlyte and Zoycite fought fiercely and Molly slapped Jedite in the face a few times to get him awake. He didn't even blink. "Wake up, Jedite! Please!"

After Serena and Lita played video games, Serena walked with Lita to her home. They passed the alleyway and saw the commotion.

"Hey, isn't that Molly?" Lita asked Serena, pointing at her.

"Yes,' said Serena. "Molly!"

"Serena!" Molly cried. "We need help!"

Serena glanced at Lita. She'd love to help, but she couldn't transform with Lita standing there, let alone oycite. "Lita, can you go and--?"

Lita ran up to Zoycite, throwing her bag into her face. "Hey, leave them alone!"

Zoycite grunted as the bag about made her fall down. "What? Why you!"

"Beat it, who ever you are!" yelled Lita and a green symbol, Jupiter, appeared on her forehead. Luna, who was searching for Molly, just noticed the symbol. She gasped.

"That's the symbol of Jupiter!" she cried.

Serena came to Molly's side and took one of Jedite's arms. She couldn't believe she was assisting one of her enemies. "Let's get him out of here."

"But, Nephlyte?" said Molly. She looked at Nephlyte who had just punched Zoycite.

"I'll give him a hand," said Lita.

"Then you should use this," said Luna, conjuring a green transformation stick.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Lita asked.

"Just hold it and say 'Jupiter Power!'" said Luna.

Lita bend down to pick up the transformation stick, held it above her head and cried out, "Jupiter Power!"

Sparkling lightning moved around her body as she turned around and became Sailor Jupiter. Molly and Serena gasped. Another sailor scout joining their group within two days?

"How many Sailor Scout friends do you have, Serena?" Molly asked.

Unable to answer, Serena pulled Jedite away as far as she could, leaving Sailor Jupiter and Nephlyte able to fight Zoycite.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!" the lightening attack electrocuted Zoycite, who screamed. "Want another?"

Zoycite growled, smoking from the attack. She glared at them. "I'll let you go for now, but Beryl won't be happy once I give her this information. Enjoy your freedom while you can, Nephlyte!" she pointed at Nephlyte and disappeared in a flurry of flower petals. Sailor Jupiter looked at Nephlyte.

"Jealous girlfriend?" she asked.

Nephlyte grunted. "Couldn't be more wrong."

--

Nephlyte took Jedite to Cherry Hill Temple along with the girls. He explained to them how the rescue mission went, until Zoycite followed them.

"Lucky for you, Lita and I were just passing by," said Serena as Amy examined Jedite.

"How is he?" Molly asked Amy.

"His heartbeat is still slow, but he should be all right," said Amy. "I think that reversing the effect is possible. The crystal he was in was made out of ice, right?"

"Correct," said Nephlyte.

"The ice must have been preserving him. When a living thing is in ice for a certain amount of time, it can return living just as normally as it did before."

"Then why isn't he awake yet?" asked Raye.

"I don't know," said Amy, "perhaps we need more time for his heartbeat to regulate. It's only been a hour."

"Let me try waking him," said Molly.

"Molly, you need to wait until you regain your energy," said Nephlyte.

"I've got enough," Molly insisted and she took out her sun brooch. "Sun Prism Power!"

Once Molly became Sailor Sun, she walked to Jedite's sleeping form and took a deep breath. She raised her hands and focused. Then in a loud voice she said, "SUN POWER ENERGIZE!"

Rays of golden sunshine fell from her hands onto Jedite's, illuminating him. She lowered her hands but the spell continued to work on Jedite. When his body stopped glowing, Amy checked his pulse. "His heartbeat is regulating."

"Look, his eyes!" said Lita, pointing.

They got closer to him, watching his eyes slowly open. Jedite looked at them blearily and Nephlyte put his hand on his shoulder.

"Jedite, can you hear me?" he inquired.

Jedite stared at Nephlyte for a second. "Nephlyte?"

"Yes, are you all right?"

"Yes," said Jedite. "Where am I?"

"Earth," Nephlyte answered.

"What am I doing here?" Jedite asked. "What happened? Does Beryl know who the scouts are? Did any one tell her?"

Serena, Amy and Raye backed up so he couldn't see them. Lita and Molly remained where they stood.

"No," said Nephlyte, "Beryl sentenced you to eternal sleep and I came to get you."

"Then we've got to tell Beryl," said Jedite weakly. "I know who the sailor soldiers are!"

"So do I," said Nephlyte., "but I am not going to tell Beryl this information."

"Why not?" Jedite demanded. "Have you—betrayed the Negaverse, Nephlyte?"

"I don't think I was ever really with them in the first place," said Nephlyte honestly. "My allegiance is with the sailor soldiers now."

"Traitor!" cried Jedite, forcing himself up and Nephlyte pushed him back down.

"I think we were meant to fight against the Negaverse," said Nephlyte. "The stars have told me this. Can you remember anything before serving the Negaverse?"

Jedite remained silent. All he knew _was _the Negaverse.

"I believe Queen Beryl tricked us into serving her," said Nephlyte.

"You expect me to follow you and help the sailor soldiers?" Jedite questioned.

"_We _don't," grumbled Raye and Jedite glanced at her and Nephlyte.

"I think I should return to the Negaverse," said Jedite.

Serena decided to make herself known to him. "Sorry, Jedite, but we can't let you do that." She walked to the other side of him, looking more serious than she ever been. "But my best friend risked her life to save you and we're not going to let you be ungrateful and go back to the Negaverse. You can either help us defeat the Negaverse, or you can stay here as a human being."

Lita cracked her knuckles. "And if neither of those choices grab ya, I can just knock you out again. It's up to you pal."

"You probably even wouldn't' survive if you go back to the Negaverse anyway," said Molly. "Queen Beryl would probably kill you next time."

Jedite did not say anything. He could not believe the situation Nephlyte put him in. He was better off asleep.

"I will need to think the matter over," Jedite said.

"Very well," said Nephlyte and he looked at Raye. "It is it all right if he stays here?"

Raye looked flustered for a moment. "I—ah—sure, I guess. I'll make sure he doesn't sell phony energy-sucking charms this time."

Jedite smirked so small that no one noticed it. The charms were a great idea, even if it did fail. The girls and Nephlyte walked away, leaving Raye in the room with him. She walked over to him, with her arms crossed.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you, Jedite," she said, "or should I just call you Jed?"

--

Queen Beryl could hardly believe the news the Negaforce was telling her. It was incredible and possibly the best news she ever heard. "My brother is still alive? He's on Earth? Are you sure, great Negaforce?"

She raised her head and slightly moved forward with her hands on knees on the ground. "I have not seen Onyx in a millennium! How could he have survived?"

"When he was thrown to Earth," said the Negaforce, "he used his energy to become a human. He does not remember this. All his memories of the Negaverse were lost the day he was born a human, but he still contains his power. He is asleep within a human body."

"How do I find him, Great Negaverse?" Queen Beryl inquired hopefully.

"Your brother has become a powerful wizard," answered the Negaforce, "he reigned in the country of England for a long time and many feared him."

Queen Beryl grinned. "So, even as a human, he still remained the same. So, I send my subjects to England to search for him then?"

"Not quite, Queen Beryl," said the Negaforce. "Your brother, now going by the name of Voldemort, lost his body and he is struggling to survive. One of his old subjects is searching for him and you must find your brother before he does. He is hiding in the forests of Albania, possessing snakes. Your subjects should remember him upon meeting him."

"Yes, I will have Malachite on the case," said Queen Beryl. "I will trust him more with a job as important as this. Zoycite would fail."

"There is another mission for you, Queen Beryl," added the Negaverse. "And you can have Zoycite to do this. The seven shadow warriors that your brother trained are also on Earth. When Serenity sealed them within the crystal, it shattered int the seven rainbow crystals."

"Oh yes, I remember that," muttered Queen Beryl. "They were fighting the seven rainbow warriors at the time."

"It is good for us, but bad for the Moon Kingdom," said the Negaforce. "If we succeed in getting the rainbow crystals, we can get our warriors back and possibly turn the rainbow warriors evil. They shall be our new shadow warriors."

Queen Beryl bowed her head respectfully. "I shall have Zoycite and Malachite start on these two missions at once, master."

Queen Beryl rose from groveling before her master and she went to her throne room to call on her last two generals. Before she was able to offer the missions, Zoycite opened her mouth and told her of Nephlyte's betrayal.

"Not only has he betrayed us, your majesty," said Zoycite. "But he brought a human with him to the Negaverse and they took Jedite! He must be--,"

"Silence!" yelled Queen Beryl. "I was never impressed of your jealousy regarding Nephlyte, Zoycite. It is because of you that he is no longer in my service."

"But aren't you concerned about--?"

"There are more important matters for us to be concerned about," cut off Queen Beryl. "Since you were always so eager to serve me, Zoycite, I have a mission for you. I want you to collect the seven rainbow crystals and get our shadow warriors back."

"Yes, my queen," said Zoycite. "How shall I do it?"

"The crystals are within seven people, most likely the seven rainbow warriors that they had been fighting a millennium ago," explained Beryl. "use whatever resource you have to find those seven humans and return with the crystals and the shadow warriors."

Zoycite bowed respectfully. Malachite looked at Queen beryl.

"Shall I assist her, your majesty?" he asked.

"No, Malachite, I have a mission for you as well," said Queen Beryl. "My brother Onyx is on Earth."

"He's survived?" asked Malachite and Zoycite together.

"Indeed," said Queen Beryl, "and I need you to find him, Malachite. You were his right hand man and you should be able to find him the quickest."

Malachite nodded. "Yes, I remember him well. Is there anything I should know?"

"Yes, he is a wizard on earth by the name of Voldemort and he was strong for a long time, until he lost his powers. Someone is searching for him and we must find him first. The Negaforce tells me Onyx is hiding in the forests of Albania and is living in snakes. He hasn't a body of his own."

"I shall start the search immediately, Queen Beryl," Malachite said.

"Good, now make haste, both of you!" Queen Beryl ordered.

"Yes, my queen," the two generals said, disappearing from view. Queen Berly leaned back in her throne, thinking about the missions she had given to Zoycite and Malachite. If she could get her brother and the shadow warriors back, the universe would be hers to rule. Earth would not have a chance. She could visualize her victory right now: he sailor soldiers defeat, everyone on their knees. She smiled in anticipation. It was only a matter of time.

--

Queen Beryl was not the only person thinking about her victory, but this person had no excuse. It came into their head as they slept and once it was in, nothing the individual did was able to get terrible images out.

A serpent was placed within a coffin-like pod and the energy of Earth waned, as the serpent got stronger. The serpent rose from the coffin not as a snake, but instead as a man dressed in black with a high, fanned collar at his neck. He had dark eyes and long black hair, yet his skin was pale as bones. He stretched out his hand an a woman that looked much like him, fell at his knees, and kissed his hand.

"My brother," she said, "my brother, we are reunited at last. We will find our warriors and we will be victorious."

"I am pleased," the man spoke.

The sleeping person who dreamed this turned in his sleep. Something about the voice was familiar.

Then, a laughing woman with light brown hair was holding a black crystal upon six people and one animal. Their screams of pain mingled with her laughter as a different colored crystal exited their bodies and they transformed into monsters. They joined the cause of evil and destroyed the world. There was nothing anybody could do. Everyone run around in panic. So much death. So much torture. So much evil.

"Stop, no more," the person grunted, rolling around. "Stop….NO!"

A young teenage boy with light brown hair sat up straight in bed. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and he felt cold and hot at the same time. He gasped to catch his breath and though he knew was safe in his room, the images were still fresh in his mind and he had a sickening feeling in his heart that something terrible was about to happen.

"Cedric?" said a woman and the door opened. "Cedric, I heard you call out—what's wrong?"

The boy with light brown hair and gray eyes shook his head. "I'm sorry Mum, I did not mean to wake you up. I just had a nightmare."

"Must have been very upsetting," said Mrs. Diggory. "You haven't had nightmares since you were a little boy. Goodness, you look rather pale." She added looking at his face.

"Well, I've had bad dreams before," admitted Cedric, "but they were usually about school, forgetting something for class…and when Harry Potter fell in Quidditch last year, I dreamed about it for a couple of days. I wanted to help; I wanted a rematch but…"

"Cedric, that was a long time ago," she said.

"Just a few months, Mum," Cedric said.

"Well, Harry was all right, wasn't he?"

"Yes," said Cedric. "I think I could use a glass of water."

"Of course," said Mrs. Diggory, snapping her fingers and a glass of water appeared at her son's nightstand. "Just wait. In a week's time, you'll be of age and can conjure your own water!"

"Oh, that's right," Cedric said. "Can't wait."

The dream caused him to forget about his birthday. He was looking forward to it. His father was telling him about something happening at Hogwarts, something important those only students of age could do. It excited Cedric.

Mrs. Diggory touched his head. "Will you be all right? You feel quite warm."

"I'm fine, Mum," said Cedric, reaching for his water glass.

"All right, sleep well, Cedric," said Mrs. Diggory.

"Wait, Mum," said Cedric when Mrs. Diggory was nearly out of her son's bedroom.

"Yes?"

"You-Know-Who, do you really think he's gone?" He didn't know what caused him to ask this. It just popped in his mind. For some reason, the dream reminded him of The Dark Lord.

Though Cedric did not mention his real name, she cringed as if he had done so. "Why on Earth would you bring that up?"

"Just…something about the dream I had," he said. "He's done some horrible stuff and stretched magic beyond his limits. Strange things happened at Hogwarts since Harry Potter came to school. There was the thing with Professor Quirrel, and all those attacks and then just last year, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban."

"Cedric, calm down," his mother said. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been gone for nearly fourteen years. If he's been gone this long, then I'm sure we're safe. And if he comes back, I'm sure you won't have to worry about anything. His first target would be Harry Potter."

"But if Harry's in danger…"

"If Harry Potter foiled He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named once, even as a baby, then I'm quite sure he'll be able to do it again now that he is a little older," Mrs. Diggory said softly. "It's said that Lily Potter died to protect her son and even if she's gone, that protection is still there."

Mrs. Diggory smiled and it seemed to put Cedric to ease. She left Cedric so he could go back to sleep, but it was a while until he could sleep again.

--

Zoycite used Nephlyte's crystal to learn the identity of the rainbow crystal carriers. She wanted to know all what the power could do. "Dark Crystal, show me who holds he first rainbow crystal!"

A teenage boy having brown hair, hooked nose and thick eyebrows appeared in the darkness. Zoycite did not know his name, but all she needed to go on was what he looked like. Now she had to go down and search for him.

However, as she searched Tokyo for the rainbow crystal carrier, she wasn't able to find him anywhere.

"Oh, where can he be?" Zoycite grunted after searching every nook and cranny for the mysterious red crystal carrier.

--

Malachite was having about just as much luck looking for Onyx. It was hard to imagine the great Lord Onyx struggling to survive, hanging on by a thread. He always remembered Onyx as being so powerful and logical. He knew many strategies to use against the Moon Kingdom. He was very good at getting resources and gathering mions to place under his control How was Malachite supposed to find him? Queen beryl said because he always worked under Onyx, she notice him when he found him. He walked around the forests of Albania, sending out a few Negaverse monsters to help him search. Then he saw out of the corner of his eye, a rat scurrying along the forst floor. It went to one rat and in small squeaks, communicated it. He knew he was supposed to be looking for snakes, but the rat acted as if it was searching for something.

"Could that rat be…?" Malachite wondered aloud. Curious, he followed the rat to a cave where a large snake was coiled, hissing. To Malachite's surprise, the rat transformed to a man. The man still looked like a rat and his appearance made it seemed that he was once fat, but lost a lot of weight within a short amount of time.

"Master?" said the man.

The snake rose its head, looking at the man. It hissed loud and it sounded as if the snake said "Wormtail."

Malachite felt a strange familiarity from the snake. It was Onyx inside that snake's body. He knew it.

"If that is you, Master," said the man called Wormtail. "I can find you a new body…one with arms and legs…"

"So can I," said Malachite, stepping in the cave. Wormtail gasped and looked at him.

"Who—who are you?"

Malachite did not bother giving out his name. He raised his palm at Wormtail and shot him with a powerful blast of energy that threw him off his feet and into the cavern wall. The snake looked at Malachite and hissed.

"Do not be alarmed," said Malachite. "Onyx. I was your servant long before that rat over there." He looked distastefully at Wormtail and then at the snake. "You do not remember me, but I am Malachite. I have come to take you to your sister."

"_I have no sister," _hissed the snake, but Malachite, not knowing the languages of snakes, could not understand him. He picked the snake up behind the head and then disappeared from the damp cavern.

When Malachite returned to the Negaverse with the snake, Queen Beryl was quite pleased that Malachite found her brother so quickly.

"Well done, Malachite," said Queen Beryl and she placed the snake inside of pod. "Now we just need energy in order to give my brother his body. We cannot kee p him in the body of such a lowly creature."

"Yes, my queen," answered Malachite.

Queen Beryl looked at Zoycite. "Well, Zoycite, please explain why you have not found the first rainbow crystal?"

"I know the identity of the first rainbow crystal carrier, my queen," Zoycite insisted. "But I am unable to find him."

"If you do not find the crystals by the time my brother wakes," Queen Beryl threatened, "I will have him destroy you personally!"

Zoycite did her best to hide her fear. Queen Beryl was scary and threatening, but it did not compare to the wrath of her brother. Zoycite bowed her head in respect.

"I understand," said Zoycite. "I will search harder."

"Now leave me," Queen Beryl commanded. "I must tend to my brother."

Zoycite and Malachite went to a separate room in the Negaverse. Zoycite showed Malachite the face of the first rainbow crystal carrier and explained how she could not find this person anywhere.

"Earth is a large planet, Zoycite," said Malachite, "perhaps you should ask where to find the carrier, as well as who it is."

"Ah, Malachite, such a wonderful idea," Zoycite flattered. "Thank you." Zoycite held the dark crystal in front of her. "Dark Crystal, show me where I can find the carrier of the crystal."

The dark crystal showed a map of England, zooming in to a blood red tent where a boy sat with a broomstick in his lap.

"There you are," said Zoycite. "You can't hide from me and neither can the others. I'll get the crystal from you soon enough."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Volleyball Camp

Twins of the Moon, Earth, and Sun

Chapter 4

Volleyball Camp

As Malachite worked to gather energy from humans in Tokyo, Zoycite set out to England get the first crystal. She found her victim, but the place she was in was overly populated. There were people everywhere and many of them were dressed funny. She was surprised to see a man in a flowery nightgown. There were tents spread out in the forest, some of them blood red, others bright green.

"How am I supposed to get the crystal with all this nonsense?" Zoycite muttered to herself as she peeked around a tree.

"So!" said a man all in green. "Will you be supporting Ireland too?"

"What--?" gasped Zoycite, "Oh…get out of my way!" she walked passed the cheery Irishman and disappeared. She had to wait until her target got alone.

Not far from the mass of Quidditch fans waiting for the Quidditch World Cup, there was a group of middle school girls playing volleyball. Several of them were wearing shirts that said "Glory Cram Volleyball."

One of the girls had long blond hair with a ribbon in it. She jumped and spiked the ball. A girl on the other side dove to hit it, but was a second too late.

"Great job there, Mina!" she said, slightly out of breath.

"Thanks, Beth," the blond haired girl named Mina said.

The girls decided to take a break from volleyball and they sat down to talk about how their days with volleyball camp was going. Volleyball camp was a week and they were on their third day. They had seen some people dressed funny and heard noises during the week but they were too afraid to ask what all the hubbub was about. Mina did not do much exploring as she was focusing on working on her volleyball skills. She was determined on becoming the best volleyball player on the team once school started. Even as a Sailor Scout, Mina did not want to check it out. She did not hear of anything-bad happening in the woods so she decided that it was all right to lay low. She had forgotten to charge her compact in the last full moon and there would not be one until the week was over. She could only transform if it was a dire emergency.

"Hey, Mina," said Helen, a girl with short dark hair. "Come with me to get some water?"

"Yeah, sure," Mina got up, stretched and grabbed some water containers. "I can't believe there's no river near here. What's a camping ground without a river, a lake, or something?"

"Well I think there _is _one," said Helen, "but it's no where near where we are. But there're water pumps all over the place."

"Still," said Mina, "I'd love to go swimming."

"Yeah, it's pretty hot," agreed Helen.

"Not only that, but I need a bath!" cried Mina.

Helen laughed. "Mina, come on, we're supposed to be roughing it." Helen was a major camper.

Before they went to the water pump to get water, the girls walked around the grounds. They came to a clearing, Helen began talking about how big, and beautiful it was when she stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Helen, what's wrong?" Mina inquired.

"Water, we almost forgot to get water!" said Helen, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Hurry, let's go and I forgot that I had to help with dinner too…"

"Err, okay," said Mina, surprised by her friend's sudden change in behavior and they went to get water.

--

When Cedric Diggory emerged from his tent, he gasped in shock. All the tents around him were burning. A group of black cloaked men in masks was marching forward and people ran away from the mob in fear. There were shouts of fright as several Muggles were levitated in the air and spun around.

"No," Cedric mumbled. "No—someone stop them!"

"Stop who, Ced?" said his father behind him.

"What?" Cedric turned to his father. "Dad?"

"Are you all right?" asked Mr. Diggory.

"Dad I saw--," he looked back at the campsite and none of the tents were aflame. Nobody was running in fear. People were walking toward the stadium, talking merrily. Everything was normal, but Cedric could have sworn he saw everything in chaos. Evil though everything looked all right, his heart felt sick. He could not help but think something awful was going to happen.

"Oh, never mind," groaned Ced, shaking his head. "I suppose I'm just a bit overexcited."

"Yes, it's the World Cup," said Mr. Diggory. "Everyone's excited! Well, shall we go?"

Mr. Diggory and Cedric went to the stadium and took their seats. Cedric could not believe the masses of people sitting in the stands. He knew by all the tents in the camping grounds that here were many people but now that everyone was together, he was really surprised to see so many people. He could see Harry Potter with the Weasleys several seats up. Then he heard the deep voice of Ludo Bagman:

"Ladies and gentlemen…Welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred twenty-second final of the Quidditch World Cup!"

Everyone cheered so loudly that Cedric wondered if Muggles could hear the noise. The blackboard showed: BULGARIA 0, IRLEAND 0. The game was about to begin and no one knew how long it would last.

"And now, without further ado, the allow me to introduce…the Bulgarian Team Mascots!" People cheered and blood red flags waved in the air.

A hundred of the most beautiful women Cedric had ever seen glided onto the field and began dancing. Because his father was in the Department of Magical Creatures, Cedric knew what veela were. He knew that they were beautiful women with silver hair and glowing skin but after all the things his father had told him, Cedric could not have imagined how beautiful and how influential the women were until now that he had seen them for himself. Cedric felt like he wanted to do something crazy.

Then the music stopped just as he rose to his feet, hand on his wand.

"You can sit down now, Ced," said his father, grinning.

Feeling foolish, Cedric sat back down and the music stopped. The crowd was yelling angrily and they wanted the veela to stay. Then Bagman's voice sounded again.

"And now, kindly put your wands in the air for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

A comet of green and gold soared through the air and split into two, heading for the goal posts. Then a rainbow formed across the field, connecting the two balls of light. Zoycite, who was watching the display from a distance, grinned.

"I wonder if the carrier of the crystal knows I'm here," she said.

The rainbow also affected Cedric. He gazed at it in amazement, almost as if he had never seen one before. Then he felt unbelievable warmth inside his chest. He felt as if something was going to jump from inside his chest. He placed his hand on his chest, looking down at it and then he looked back at the rainbow just in time to see a great large shamrock. Then gold started to fall from it and Cedric caught a handful.

"That will be gone within a day," said Mr. Diggory. "It's leprechaun gold; it disappears."

Cedric let the gold fall out of his hand. "I reckon the gold that's at the end of the rainbow is this stuff and that's probably why no one was able to get it."

The leprechauns sat cross-legged on the field across from the veela. The Bulgarian players mounted their Firebolts at the entrance, waiting for Bagman to holler their names as the coach was giving them last minute instructions.

"Dimitrov!"

Dimitrov, the captain and one of the Chasers flew out of the entrance. Following him was Ivanova, the Keeper and the rest of the Chasers of Beaters came out onto the field. Krum tightened his hands around the handle of is broomstick.

"_Aaand—Krum!"_

Krum flew out of entrance and the Bulgarians cheered in glee. Zoycite gasped and watched in excitement.

"_There _you are," she said with a grin. "Enjoy your game, Viktor Krum, because it will be your last."

The Irish Chasers played the game so well that it was difficult for Bulgaria to score a goal. Krum flew around near the ground, looking for the Snitch and then he looked at Mullet, who was in possession of the Quaffle. Mullet was soaring to the goal posts and Ivanova prepared himself for a save. Krum wished that Mullet was not going to score and just as the Quaffle left her hands, it did an about face and landed into the hands of Dimitrov.

"What the?" said Mullet, surprised at just what happened. Ivanova, who was just about to do the save, was also surprised. Dimitov was surprised for a moment, but then he flew in the opposite direction. He tossed the Quaffle from teammate to teammate. As the Irish Chasers came closer to try a steal, the Quaffle always swerved into the hands of a Bulgarian Chaser. With Levski in possession of the Quaffle, he made it to the Ireland Scoring Area. He threw the Quaffle to the left hoop, the Irish Keeper Ryan went to block it, and the Quaffle moved to the middle hoop. Ryan shouted at Levski for cheating and Leviski shouted back. Veela began dancing and Bagman was too astonished to comment.

"Did—did you see that everyone?" he said in disbelief. "Never—Never in all my years in Quidditch—amazing! Incredible!"

The game went on just the same way. The Irish Chasers were not able to get to the Quaffle and what's more, the Bludger could not get close to the Bulgarians. Quigley ferociously hit a Bludger at Krum and though Krum did not have time to duck, the Bludger went over his head and hit an Irish player. Krum stared in shock of what just happened.

'Did I just do that?' he thought to himself.

The game was going in Bulgaria's favor and the Irish players and supporters were growing irate.

"Cheaters!" shouted Seamus Finnegan. "They've tampered with the balls!"

With the yelling of the Irish supporters, Mostafa the referee timed out the match to check the Quaffle and Bludgers only to find that they were charm free. Confused but unable to find any problem, he started the match back up again. As Krum flew around, looking for the Snitch, he felt as if he had something to do with the game. He could not explain it, but whenever he looked at the Quaffle or a Bludger, it would move abnormally. He did not like to think that he was cheating but he was not sure what was happening. Never before had he wanted to find the Snitch so badly. Then he saw Lynch suddenly dive and he knew he had seen the Snitch. Krum flew after him and he saw the Snitch flittering just a few feet in front of Lynch.

'Just a little closer,' thought Krum, stretching out his hand.

The Snitch zipped in the air over Lynch's head and Lynch looked up after it. Forgetting where he was going, he crashed to the ground just as the Snitch flew into Krum's outstretched hand. Krum looked at the fluttering Snitch in his hand, wondering how in Merlin's name he caught it. All he did was look at it and it moved to him.

The scoreboard started flashing :BULGARIA 270 IRELAND 160. The scarlet clad supporters of Bulgaria shouted with glee as the players did lap of honor.

"BULGARIA WINS!" shouted Bagman.

After Bulgaria shook hands with their minister, the players went down to the locker rooms to change. They were ecstatic and they were always clapping Krum on the back. Krum was also pleased and he acted excited but he was still unsure how they won. When the game began, the Irish Chasers were scoring all over the place. If the Bludgers and Quaffle and even the Snitch were not bewitched, then why were they acting so strangely?

Once Krum got out of his Quidditch robes and changed into some muggle clothes, he left the Stadium to meet with his parents. Instead, someone got to him first. A woman with light brown hair he had never met approached him.

"You played a good game, Viktor Krum," she said with a grin.

"Vi thank you," said Viktor.

"Too bad it was your last!" she shouted, holding out a black crystal and laughing.

"Vot are you doing?" Viktor demanded. Then he got his answer in the next second. He felt as though his chest was coming apart. He screamed aloud but no one came to his aid. The stadium was still loud with the shouts of Quidditch fans and it drowned his voice out. A red crystal came from a dark hole inside of his chest and then his appearance change. He appeared to be back in his blood red Quidditch robes and he had a helmet on his head that obscured his face. On the top of his helmet were three hoops, much like the hoops on a Quidditch field.

"Let's go, Wizard Game Man," said Zoycite. "The Negaverse is waiting for you."

"Not so fast!" shouted a voice and they looked to see a Sailor Scout. Zoycite growled.

"A Sailor scout?" she demanded. "Are you meddlesome girls all over the place?"

Sailor V laughed. "We show up whenever you attack the innocent. You should know that already!" She pointed her finger at Zoycite. "CRESCENT BEAM!"

Nothing happened. Sailor V gasped and looked at her finger. "I said CRESCENT BEAM!"

Now it was Zoycite's turn to laugh. Sailor V gulped, painfully remembering that her compact had to be fully charged in order to use the Crescent Beam. "Oh no."

"Normally, I'd take advantage of a moment like this," said Zoycite, "seeing as you're defenseless. But I have to get this crystal to Queen Beryl."

"What crystal? What are you planning?" Sailor V questioned, bravely. Even though her powers were weak, she was still a sailor soldier and she had a duty to do.

Zoycite laughed again. "Oh, wouldn't _you _like to know! Wizard Game Man, finish her and come to the Negaverse once you do!"

"Hey, hold up!" yelled Sailor V but Zoycite disappeared and Sailor V had to focus on protecting herself.

Laughing, Wizard Game Man hit a mad Bludger at her. It was no normal Bludger but a small laughing head. Sailor V screamed and dodged it. Wizard Game Man then produced a Quaffle to throw at her.

"Ten points if this goes through your head!" he tossed the Quaffle and instead of dodging it like the Bludger, Sailor V dove and spiked the Quaffle as if it were volleyball. It soared back to Wizard Game Man and he caught it, surprised but impressed.

"Ooh, looks like we have a player! This should be interesting!"

"Bring it on!" cried Sailor V. "Don't count me out yet!"

"Maybe you would like to play a game of gobstones!" said Wizard Game Man and he threw a handful of marbles at her.

"Huh, marbles?" said Sailor V, confused. Then the marbles squirted nasty smelling and burning liquid into her face. She screamed and covered her face.

"What the—I can't see!" yelled Sailor V. She was done for. She could not use her Crescent Beam and she couldn't see. What was she going to do? She heard Wizard Game Man's laughter get closer.

"This is it for you, Sailor brat!" he chuckled.

Sailor V blinked like crazy and her eyes were streaming. If only she could see, she would be able to fight back. She felt a hand close around her front and she kicked around, contacting his shins. He grunted but did not loosen his grip. She hated to think what was going to happen next. She only wished if someone would help her. Usually Artemis would jump out and claw the enemy's face up when she was in trouble.

'Artemis,' she thought, 'Where are you?'

Wizard Game Man grunted again and his hand shook. "What—what are you doing?"

His voice suddenly changed. "Let her go. We have unfinished business, Shadow Warrior."

"What?" said Sailor V, squinting.

"No! No!" yelled Wizard Game Man and he let go of Sailor V. She could barely make out Wizard Game Man wrestling with himself, hands on his head and stumbling about.

Wizard Game Man shouted and then something large and red started to come out of his back. Wizard Game Man fell forward and a person stood right behind him. The figure was wearing a brilliant red cloak and red pants. On his front, he was wearing a white tabard with a red flame on it. Underneath the tabard, he wore a long red shirt that had a mask covering his neck, chin, and mouth. Wizard Game Man gasped when he saw him.

"You! It's you!"

"Yes, it's me," said the red stranger. "I am Ferrius, the red Knight of the wandering Rainbow Knights! Let's finish what we started back on the moon, shall we, Shadow Warrior?"

"Shadow Warrior? Rainbow Knights?" Sailor V wondered aloud.

The Shadow Warrior became more focused and determined about his new opponent. He batted five Bludgers at Ferrius and once they got within a foot of him, they stopped.

"I see you have new tricks, Shadow Warrior," said Ferrius, "and a new look, but that's not going to help you." Ferrius put his hand in front of him and the five Bludgers reversed back to Wizard Game Man, pelting him in the arms and chest.

"You can make things fly," said Wizard Game Man, conjuring a broomstick. "But can you make _yourself _fly?" He laughed and mounted the broomstick and the bristled came aflame like a jet pack. He threw a Quaffle at Ferrius, who sent the Quaffle straight back at him, breaking the three poles on his helmet.

"Ten points for me," said Ferrius and he enclosed his hand. Wizard Game Man's broom stopped abruptly and would not move.

"Hey, let me go!" shouted Wizard Game Man.

"Let's see how well you can hang onto your broom," said Ferrius and though his face was covered, he was grinning.

"No!" cried Wizard Game Man, shaking his head.

Ferrius waved his hand in the air, causing Wizard Game Man to jerk around in the air. He cried out and hollered, hugging onto the broom for dear life. "Let me down! Let me down!"  
"Very well," said Ferrius and he brought his hand down quickly and forcefully, as if he were trying to do a slam-dunk. Wizard Game Man smacked into the hard ground, his broomstick broken and most likely a couple of bones. Ferrius stepped over to him and pulled out a broken half of Wizard Game Man's broom with his telekinesis. He held the sharp point above his torso and drove it into his stomach. He screamed and his body became a red smoke that evaporated.

"He was more of a match on the Moon," muttered Ferrius.

"You were great!" said Sailor V. "I couldn't see you very well, but you were great!"

Ferrius turned around and walked to Sailor V. "You're not hurt much, are you?"

"My eyes," she said, waving her hand in front of them. "He squirted them with something…they sting!"

"I'm afraid I am not gifted at healing," sighed Ferrius, "but I may be able to use my telekinesis to remove the poison."

"Okay."

"Hold still," said Ferrius and he held his hand close to her face. He concentrated on the poison and pulled it from her eyeballs and face. It rotated into a small ball in his hand. Sailor V blinked a few times and was able to see Ferrius' eyes peeking at her under his hood.

"I can see!" she exclaimed. "Thank you—why do you wear a mask? I bet you're handsome!"

"Perhaps at another time," he said. He grimaced, fell to his knees, and grabbed his head. His hood fell back, revealing his dark hair.

"Are you all right?" said Sailor V.

Suddenly, Ferrius' cloak and tabard disappeared, revealing Viktor Krum in his muggle clothes: a gray shirt and jeans. Viktor Krum grunted. "Vot happened?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," said Sailor V. "I thought you might be able to tell me."

"Voo are you?" Viktor asked.

"Sailor V, of course," replied Sailor V. "You don't remember what happened?"

"I just remember I was on my way to my parents' tent—oh—they must be waiting for me!" Viktor got to his feet and pulled his wand from his back pocket. "_Lumos_." Ignoring Sailor V, he walked onto the scarlet tents. Sailor V rubbed her head.

"This is weird," she said.

"Sailor V!" said a familiar voice.

"Artemis?" Sailor V turned around and grabbed her kitty. "Oh, there you are! Where were you when I was maced in the face? I could've used your help!"

"You were in a fight?" he questioned.

"Sure was," said Sailor V. "It didn't make a lot of sense. I saw a general of the Negaverse and she took something from somebody. He became some sort of monster but then, he changed again. It was weird."

"Let's discuss it later," said Artemis:"before you seen. The girls are going to have the weenie roast without you!"

"You just want some weenies," Sailor V muttered to him.

"I can't help it if your friends think I'm the cutest cat in the world!"

--

Just like every night of volleyball camp, the girls huddled around the campfire after dinner roasting weenies and marshmallows as they told ghost stories. Mina told some of her scariest moments as Sailor V but was careful not to disclose alter ego. She modified the story enough just to talk about the talk about the bad guys as monsters and explained the victim as a young, blond girl. Some of the stories had a little humor, some were a little unsettling and some were so scary that the girls dropped their s'mores.

The best storyteller was Riana Figg, a girl with dark hair and eyes. Her friends always thought she was strange and secretive. None of the other girls had been to her house, and for good reason. Riana Figg had wizarding heritage and her room was full of pictures and statues of witches and occult trinkets. She was fascinated by magic and wanted to learn as much as she could, whether she has a drop of magic in her blood or not. Though neither of her parents were wizarding folk, her grandmother was a squib, Aberalla Doreen Figg. Riana's grandmother lived in Surrey and sometimes Riana would visit her grandmother, where she learned stories of the wizarding world.. One reason why Riana's stories were so good she told real stories. Sometimes her grandmothers' cats would speak secrets to her, things that even her grandmother wouldn't tell her. Riana had her own cat that she spoke to at home.

Riana spoke about creatures called Leithiolds, that ate people while they slept and creatures that feed off people's happy emotions. Riana liked to get books from Diagon Alley, but because neither of her parents had a wand, she could only come with her great uncle Ted Perkins. Sometimes he would get her magic storybooks when he visited Diagon Alley. Though magic was supposed to be a secret, she knew a lot about it. Her great uncle worked in the muggle office and sometimes he would ask her to find enchanted artifacts that were accidentally placed in boutiques. She lived as a muggle and went to a muggle middle school, but she knew just as much about Hogwarts as a Hogwarts student. If Rina couldn't go to Hogwarts, she felt that she could at least live between both worlds. She did not like being ignorant to the truth. She wanted to know much about the wizarding world as there was to offer.

It was Rian's turn to tell a story. She moved closer to the fire. 'This one will take the cake,' she thought. She knew it was wrong for her to speak of it, especially to Muggles but it had been fourteen years and she wanted to see the frightened looks on her friends. She loved playing them.

"You know, for several decades," she said softly, "there was a wizard that killed many people. Right here in England."

"Nuh-uh," muttered Helen, who was always skeptical about the paranormal.

Riana shrugged. "Sure, a lot of people don't know about him. People are even afraid to speak his name. They call him 'You-Know-Who.'"

"You know his real name?" asked Mina.

Riana shook her head. "Like I said, people were afraid to say his name. I guess his name was taboo back then. If you say it, he would appear right next to you!" she jumped next to Lisa Gray, the girl with the least self-confidence, who shrieked aloud. The girls laughed and Lisa shined her flashlight around her.

"That's creepy!" said Lisa.

"What did this guy look like?" said Pauline with a smile. Next to Mina, she was rather boy-crazy.

"Not handsome," answered Riana, standing up as tall as she could go. "He was tall and thin like a beanpole…but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. He was really creepy and his face was really white and he had no hair. People say he looked like a snake. He had a lot of people that worked for him and they were so good at hiding their idenity, no one knew they were on his side. They pretended to be a good asset to society, but they were just as cold blooded as 'You-Know-Who!' They killed so much that they were eventually called 'The Death Eaters.'"

"That's sick!" cried Lisa.

"The Death Eaters roam around wearing black cloaks and they wear masks that look like skulls," said Riana. "They would terrorize whoever got in their way. They had no conscious and they cared about nothing but power. People lived in fear for many, many years, until fourteen years ago." Riana paused, looking at all the eager expressions on the girls' faces. Even the skeptic Helen looked intrigued.

"Well, what happened?" Helen demanded in impatience.

"The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, was stopped," said Riana. "By no more but a mere baby."

Helen laughed. "No way—if this guy's as powerful—come on!"

"I know, it's incredible, isn't it?" said Riana. "Even You-Know-Who was surprised. He walked into the home of a young wizarding family. The father was trying to brave and fought him, but he was killed within a second. Then You-Know-Who went up to the stairs where the mother and baby was. The mother begged You-Know-Who to save her son, but the Dark Lord does not understand human love. He didn't want to kill her, you see. Even though he's a murderer, he only kills when he wants to. But the mother was in his way and so he killed her."

"That's so sad," mumbled Lisa.

"Then, with both parents dead, You-Know-Who tried to kill the baby—only it didn't work," said Riana. "The spell he used to kill him backfired and it left the powerful dark wizard defenseless. Some people think he's dead but it'd have to take more than that to kill the likes of him, I'm sure. I bet you he's out there somewhere, struggling to stay alive. Feeding off the living."

"So what happened to the boy?" Mina asked.

"He's living on the same street as my grandmother," grinned Riana. "Nice guy, but his aunt and uncle areabsolutely horrid."

"Wait…you've met him?"

"Of course I have," said Riana, "dozens of times. Sometimes my grandmother watches him when his aunt and uncle are out of town."

"Something doesn't add up here," said Jill, who was munching on a weenie. "The evil guy loses his power and disappears, the kid survives but what happened to all of his followers? Weren't any of them caught?"

"Yeah, some were," answered Riana, "of course, some said they only acted on You-Know-Who's side because they couldn't help themselves, that You-Know-Who did it to him so they got off free. But there were a couple that were imprisoned. But even if You-Know-Who is not here, his Death Eaters are…and you may have walked right by them and not even notice. They can even be here…in this forest…just waiting…to kill again…" Riana looked at the trees and the other girls followed suit, flashing their lights behind them. Riana was deadly quiet for a moment then turned back to the girls, pleased that they were white with fear.

"Well, goodnight, girls," Riana grinned and she walked into her tent.

Though Artemis' hair couldn't get anymore white than it already was, he was terrified. He crawled into Mina's lap, shivering.

"S-she's just joking, right?" stammered Lisa.

"Yeah…there's no such things as wizards and stuff," Helen said.

"But what about Sailor V?" said Jill.

"She's just an action figure," insisted Helen, "a movie star—she's not a _real _superhero or anything like that."

"Er, right," said Mina with a nod. She was surprised how she could be best friends with Helen when she wasn't a Sailor V fan.

"It was just a story, Lisa," said Mary as she patted Jill's back. "A good one, but just a story." She yawned loudly and went to bed. Eventually all the girls turned in and none of the girls could be prepared for the _real _scary story that was going to happen that night. They were going to find out very soon that Riana's story was true.

--

Once on his way to tent with his father, Cedric had the same vision of burning tents and people running amok. He had it yet again during dinner but dismissed it. Cedric went to bed and just as he was about to fall asleep, he got a sick uneasy feeling in his gut. Something told him to wake his father and leave right away. Giving into the feeling, Cedric rose from his bed and walked to his father.

"Dad, wake up," said Cedric, pushing on his father. "Wake up. Dad!"

"W-what?" Amos said wearily.

"Dad, we've got to get out of here," said Cedric.

"It's in the middle of the night, son," he yawned.

"No, Dad, you don't understand!" Cedric yelled. "We have to leave now. Something bad going to happen and if we don't leave now, we'll be caught up in the middle of it!"

"What's going to happen?" Amos sat up, looking concerned.

"I—I don't know, but people will get hurt. By…people dressed in black cloaks."

"Are you sure, Ced?" Amos said.

"You'd think I'd make this up?" Cedric shouted. "Want to wait until someone sets our tent on fire? Dad we've got to go _now!"_

Amos got out of his bed, throwing his cloak around him and he picked up his wand. "We've got to tell the ministry then."

"The ministry—but—dad we've got to get out of here!"

"Cedric, if we leave now," said Amos, "it would look suspicious. We've got to alert the ministry so we can catch whoever does this."

Cedric sighed. "You sure they'd believe us?"

"We'll see," said Amos. "Grab your wand, Ced. You're of age now, remember?"

Cedric swallowed and grabbed is wand. He didn't want to face whatever was going to create this chaos, but as he was the only one who knew what was soon to happen, he had to warn somebody. They went to a few ministry officials' tents and were able to get them up. Some were upset to be woken up so late and others, surprisingly were still awake and figured Amos wanted a nightcap.

"There's an emergency," said Amos. "There will be a group of people about to do some damage and we've got to be alert."

"It might be just some rowdy fans, Amos," yawned an official.

Mr. Crouch ran out of his tent, yelling.

"No, Winky, stay in the tent and do not move!" he shouted and he joined the crowd of ministry officials.

"What's all this about?" Mr. Crouch asked.

"Mr. Crouch—I think we've got to get the Muggles out of here," said Cedric. "They're in danger."

Mr. Crouch looked at him and then at Amos. Amos decided to answer for Cedric.

"Cedric got a really bad feeling something was going to happen, Barty," said Amos. "Maybe we should at least check on the Muggles incase things get out of hand."

"Very well," said Mr. Crouch. "We'll stay here and search this campsite. The rest of you pair off and check the others. Don't wake up the minister unless it's urgent."

"Come on, Cedric," said Mr. Diggory, leading him away.

Cedric's warning got the officials up and out of their tents, but tents in several campsites were already aflame and cloaked and masked figures were already levitating the Roberts family. While Cedric and his father was helping the ministry, Mr. Weasley ushered his un-of aged children and their friends out of the tent. Bill, Percy and Charlie were the only ones that could assist him.

"We're going to help the ministry," said Mr. Weasley. "You lot get into the woods and _stick_ _together. _We'll come get you when we sort this out!"

"Come on," said Fred, taking Ginny's hand and leading her through he woods. She went with Fred and George as Harry went with Ron and Hermione. George, Fred and Ginny ventured on close to the Glory Cram Volleyball Team. The girls' campsite were also found and the girls were scared out when they saw the people attacking them were the same ones Riana had described in her scary story. Helen and Lisa ran off as some girls and the Volleyball coach were levitated in the air. A few girls begged the Death Eaters to put their friends down, only to be thrown up in the air themselves. Mina and Riana were the only ones who showed no fear. Riana picked up a volleyball and spiked it right into a Death Eater's face, giving Mina the time to transform into Sailor V.

"I gotta transform twice in less than five hours," Mina groaned. "Moon Power Transform!"

In an instant, Mina no longer stood in her Union Jack T-shirt and boxers. She wore a white midriff shirt with red and blue sleeves. The shirt had a blue collar and white shoulder guards. She wore a blue miniskirt with a red line at the bottom. A white choker bearing a gold upturned moon appeared on her neck. She had a red eye mask to protect her identify and her bare feet was in black heels. Once transformed, Sailor V went to help her friends.

"Artemis, follow Helen and Lisa," she ordered her cat. "Make sure no more of those creeps get them!"

"Right!" said Artemis, scampering after the two girls.

Though Sailor V could not use her Crescent Beam, she wasn't about to let her friends be thrown about. She ran to the nearest Death Eater.

"You leave them alone!" she shouted. "Sailor V Kick!"

She jumped in the air and kicked him in the face, breaking his mask. The Death Eater stumbled, dropping his wand and the volleyball coach fell from the sky.

"Miss Anderson!" yelled the other girls.

"Oh crap," said Sailor V as she jumped not the air to save her volleyball coach.

--

"Help! Help!" sobbed Lisa. "Someone help us!" she was crying so hard that her words were undistinguishable.

"Hello, anybody?" shouted Helen, shaken but able to project her voice. "Someone help!"

Brushes bristled, Helen and Lisa shrieked, hugging each other.

"No please, don't hurt us!" said Lisa.

"Hey, you all right?" said a kind voice.

The girls opened their eyes to see two short and stocky good looking red haired twin boys. They didn't even notice the redheaded girl behind them. Lisa let out a sob of relief and threw herself against one of the boys.

"I'm so glad that you're not one of them!" she wailed. "Those…those men just came and threw our friends in the air!"

Helen pointed at the glowing stick in the other boy's hand. "Wait…your wizards too, aren't you?"

"Huh?" he said, "ah, well…"

"You need to help us!" shouted Helen.

"Listen, there are people handling the situation," said the boy. "We'd help your friends if we could, but there's really nothing we could."

"Well, can you stay with us?" said Lisa, looking up to the boy's brown eyes.

"Sure we can!" he said. "My name's Fred and this is my twin brother George."

"I'm Lisa," mumbled Lisa.

"I'm Helen," said Helen and she groaned, running her hand through her short dark hair. "I can't believe this is happening. I thought Riana wasn't serious about that Death Eater stuff."

"W-what?" mumbled Fred, surprised to hear a muggle speak about them.

As Fred and George spoke with the frightened muggle girls, Ginny wandered off to the girls' campsite. On her way she saw a strange white cat with a gold crescent moon on its forehead. It looked at her peculiarly and Ginny stood behind a tree to watch the chaos.

"I wish there was something I could do," she muttered aloud. "Maybe I should tell Dad about this…there's no one to help these girls."

"You _can _help them," said a voice down by her feet and she looked down to see the white cat from earlier.

"You followed me?" said Ginny.

"I sensed something from you," said Artemis.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "I heard of people speaking to their cat, but never have I heard of them speaking back."

"Well, I'm not an ordinary cat," said Artemis. "You see that Sailor scout over there, Sailor V?"

Ginny looked at Sailor V who was struggling with the Death Eaters. There were only four of them, but it was hard to fight against them when her compact had no more power. Ginny nodded, noticing her and her plight.

"Does she know those girls?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, they're her friends….sort of," said Artemis. "I think you're a sailor scout like Sailor V."

"You sure about that?" Ginny asked.

"Judging from the symbol of Earth glowing on your forehead," Artemis grinned, "I'm quite positive."

Ginny felt her forehead but was not able to feel anything. Unless Artemis told her, she never would have known there was a brown circle with a vertical and horizontal line crossing each other in the middle. Artemis did a flip and a white locket with the symbol of Earth appeared. Ginny bent down and picked it up.

"This is gorgeous," said Ginny, "but what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just hold it and say 'Earth Prism Power,'" replied Artemis, "and the locket will do the rest."

"All right," said Ginny, standing up and holding the locket in front of her. "EARTH PRISM POWER!"

Ginny's feet moved apart and sand came from the ground, forming brown sandals, both having a loop around her big toe. Her hands clenched into fists ant the sand formed her white gloves, the bands of which dark brown. The collar and skirt of her fuku were dark brown and the bows were light green. Her fire red hair grew several inches and wove itself into a braid. Two brown hoops appeared on her ears and a tiara with a tigers' eye in the middle appeared on her forehead. Her transformation complete, her left leg moved back and she held both fists in front of her as if she were about to start boxing.

Wasting no time, Sailor Earth charged forward and ignoring the surprised comments of the Death Eaters, disarmed them with clouds of sand. She used their own wands to return the Muggles back to the ground then snapped the wands in half.

"Don't you fools know that humans are more comfortable on the _ground?" _Sailor Earth demanded. "Maybe you would like to appreciate the earth a little more too, hmm? EARTH QUICK SAND!"

There was a loud rumble underneath the Death Eaters' feet and the grass quickly became a pit of quicksand. They hollered and tried to move out, some were reaching for their wands.

"If you struggle, you will be pulled faster," said Sailor Earth, her hands twitching. She continued to allow the sand swallow their bodies up until only their masked heads were above the ground.

"Hey, you," said Sailor Earth, addressing Sailor V. "Help me unmask them."

"What?" Sailor V said. "You sure it's safe?" she pointed at the sand pit.

"It's all right," said Sailor Earth. "We won't be pulled in. They're stuck in there."

Sailor Earth and Sailor V went to remove the Death Eaters' masks. She only recognized the bald, black mustached man called Macnair. She remembered him when he came to exterminate Buckbeak. She heard a little about him from her brother and father who worked in the ministry. She laughed, waving their masks at them.

"Well, Mr. Macnair, how does it feel to be a trapped beast?" she asked him. Sailor Earth turned to Sailor V. "Look, I've got this handled. You and your friends had better leave unless you want your memories removed."

"Our memories removed?" Sailor V asked.

"The ministry will find them soon," Sailor Earth nodded to the four unmasked death eaters. A man with a long face was wheezing loudly as he struggled to move. "And if you're still here, they'll take your memories. You're a sailor scout so maybe you should remember this, but if the Muggles are found, they'll have no memory of what happened today. If they want to forget what happened, they can stick around, but if they want to remember all this excitement, they should go."

"What are you talking about?" Sailor V demanded.

"You got to leave soon," Sailor Earth repeated. "Oh, and two of your friends are safe. They're with my brothers…I'll tell them to get back."

"Hey, hold on!" Sailor V said and Sailor Earth left, leaving Sailor V very confused. The volleyball team were staring at Sailor V. Sailor V chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad y you're all right," said Sailor V. "Perhaps its better that we—I mean—you all take off and go home."

Sailor V ran into the thick woods to detransform and she met Lisa and Helen as they were coming back. "Helen, Lisa! Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine," said Helen. "We met the cutest blokes in the woods."

"And they were _twins!" _said Lisa. "I should've given them my phone number!"

"Come on," said Mina, "I've been looking for you. We should get back to the campsite and maybe we should get back home."

--

"Well, those girls were nice," said George after Lisa and Helen left. "If I knew how to use a phone, I would've asked for their phone numbers."

"You think it's safe for us to go back?" said Ginny, who seemed to appear out of no where.

"Ginny, where've you been?" asked Fred. "Did you go off on your own? Are you nutters?"

"I'm fine!" Ginny insisted, trying to hide the masks in her coat. "Come on, Dad's probably worried…"

She pushed on the backs of her older brothers and they walked back to their campsite. Upon arriving, there were streaks of green in the sky, forming the shape of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. The three Weasleys stood up, gazing at the shape in shock. When they thought that the excitement was over, things turned worse. Was anything else going to happen?

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Jedite's New Charms

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SM. Thanks all those that voted. For a while it looked like "From out of the Past and Into Present Dreams" was in the lead but "Twins" came up, tying with "Heirs of the Founders." I was thinking about this story for a while. So enjoy the update!**

* * *

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 5

Jedite's New Charms

The moment the Death Eaters saw the Dark Mark in the air, they disaparated. The ministry members rushed to catch the muggle family before they hit the ground. Obliviators remained with them to modify their memories while most of the ministry members disaparated under the Dark Mark. Reluctantly, Cedric went with them. His father didn't say he had to come or even suggested it. However, Cedric felt he had to come.

They all disaparated to a clearing and prepared to fire stunners. Then Mr. Weasley began shouting.

"Stop! Stop!" he said. "That's my son!"

Mr. Weasley moved his way to the where Harry, Ron and Hermione were. Harry made his best friends duck just in time.

"Ron—Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "Hermione. Are you all right?"

"Out of the way, Arthur," said Mr. Crouch curtly. He looked anger. "Which one of you did it? Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't' do that!" said Harry, pointing at the gleaming skull.

"We didn't do anything!" Ron insisted. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie sir!" said Crouch. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime."

"That doesn't mean they're guilty," said Cedric softly.

As Crouch was suspecting them, Cedric was looking at the three young wizards and back at the Dark Mark. He thought he saw the giant skull and snake in his dream and something with a man. The images he was seeing played so quickly he couldn't keep up with them. His dreams had been vivid and random lately and even when he was awake, he had visions. The vision with a man with straw-colored hair remained in his mind. Cedric never seen the man, but Cedric's gut told him that he was the one who conjured it.

"Dad," Cedric looked at his father. "I saw your stunners go through the trees over there." He glanced at the trees. "The person who did it is over there." Cedric ran from the group to the trees.

Cedric didn't see the man with the straw-colored hair but instead he found a house elf. It wasn't just any house elf, but Mr. Crouch's elf.

"No, wait a minute," said Cedric in surprise. "A house elf? But that's not who I saw."

"Cedric, did you find anyone?" called Mr. Diggory.

Hearing his father's voice Cedric left to call for the group. "I found someone! Get over here!"

"Who is it?" demanded Crouch.

"It's um…well, you're not going to believe it, sir," said Cedric, turning back and leading them to where they found Winky.

Mr. Crouch stared and backed up.

"This—cannot—be—no."

Mr. Diggory squatted next to Winky and noticed the wand in her hand. "She's broken Clause three of the Code of Wand use. _No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."_

A pop sounded and Ludo Bagman apparated by Mr. Weasley. He looked up at the Dark Mark and spun around. "The Dark Mark!" he cried. "Who did it? Did you get them?"

"We think so," said Mr. Diggory, nodding at Winky.

"Gulping gargoyles!" Bagman exclaimed. "What happened to her?"

"My elf has been stunned," said Crouch.

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why?" he looked at the Dark Mark and then at Winky at her master.

"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"

"She had one," said Mr. Diggory, holing up the wand that was in her hand. "If it's all right with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

Though Crouch said nothing, Diggory awakened Winky. Her eyes opened and she sat up. "Elf!" said Mr. Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

Winky rocked forward and backward, breathing sharply. She knew she was about to be punished.

"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," said Mr. Diggory. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

I-I—I is not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"you were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Mr. Diggory, waving at her.

"Hey—that's mine!" exclaimed Harry and everyone looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Diggory said.

"That's my wand!" said Harry. "I dropped it!"\

"Yu dropped it?" Mr. Diggory said in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to retort but Cedric beat him to it. "Dad, come on. Harry Potter?" said Cedric, close to laughter. "He didn't even know who You-Know-Who was, how would he know his mark? It wasn't Harry Potter and it's not Mr. Crouch's elf either."

"Cedric…" sighed Mr. Diggory, "What do you think she was doing with this wand?"

"Yes, we hear someone!" said Hermione. "It didn't sound like Winky. The voice was much deeper." She look at her friends to back her up. "It didn't sound anything like Winky, did it?"

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "Definitely didn't sound like a house elf."

"Yeah, it was a human voice, "added Ron.

"We can find out for sure," growled Mr. Diggory. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell performed, elf, did you know that?"

Winky shook her head and it was Cedric's turn to sigh. No one was listening to him. Did anyone realize how ridiculous this was? A house elf did not need a wand to perform magic. They were magical enough. Cedric knew that the house elves did not support the Dark Arts. Why would a house elf conjure the Dark Mark?

Mr. Diggory pressed the tip of his wand to Harry's and said, "Prior Incanto!"

A gray miniature Dark Mark appeared between the two wands. "So," said Mr. Diggory, looking down at Winky."

"I is not doing it!" she squealed. "I is not, I is not I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wants, I isn't knowing how!"

"_You'c been caught red-handed, elf!" _Mr. Diggory roared. "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"

"Amos, said Mr. Weasley loudly, "think about it…precious few wizards know how to do that spell…Where would she have learned it?"

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Mr. Crouch, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"

It got awkwardly silent and Cedric groaned. "Of course not, Mr. Crouch. Dad, a house elf wouldn't create a mark like that! The culprit is still here. I've seen him!"

"Where, when?" said a ministry wizard. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was in a dream," said Cedric. "But I didn't recognize him." Cedric circled around. "He's still here, I know it!"

"But he could've disaparated and Winky must've just found the wand," suggested Mr. Weasley.

"No, he was stunned too!" cried Cedric, looking back at the Ministry and they all looked at hima sif he had gone insane. "I'm not crazy!"

"We're not saying you are, Ced," said Mr. Diggory.

"The man is still here," Cedric insisted., still walking around "Just because we—aah!" Cedric triped over something and fell to the ground. Cedric got back up and he saw a shoulder sitting on the ground. Cedric slid his hand onto the shoulder and pushed back a soft material. Lying on the ground was the person in his dream. Cedric pointed at him.

"It's him! This is the one who did it!"

Everyone gasped as the crowded around the still figure on the ground. "That's Barty Crouch!" said a witch. "But he was in Azkaban? How did he get out?"

"I thought he was dead," said a ministry wizard.

Cedric pointed at Mr. Crouch. "You wouldn't know anything about this, Mr. Crouch?"

--

After trying to explain himself to the rest of the ministry until he was hoarse, Cedric retired to bed and let his father try to handle things. He did not know how Barty Crouch was there. He couldn't explain any of the things that happened. All he knew was that he had a dream and visions that somehow led into reality. Mr. Crouch dismissed his servant Winky and the ministry took him and his son away for questioning. Cedric remained awake even until his father came to the tent.

"Cedric--,"

"Dad, please don't ask me how I knew that stuff," said Cedric irritably. "I don't know myself. That's what I told the ministry."

"I was just going to say you had get some sleep so we can get an early portkey," said Mr. Diggory.

"Oh," mumbled Cedric. "Okay."

Cedric closed his eyes and eventually he fell asleep. Yet again, it was filled of dreams he could not understand: Seven girls in mini skirts, and another seven boys wearing white tabards, each having a different colored flame. He saw two tall men, one with blond hair and the other with dark hair. There were two other young men—one with silver white hair carrying a bow and the other with gold hair holding a morning star. Bright light covered the eighteen people as they stood on the right. Then on the left, there was darkness. A tall man in black, with a red-headed woman in a dark blue dress at his side. A man and woman dressed in gray and many, man, many terrigying looking creatures. Cedric didn't know who any of these people were but he could tell that one side was good, and one was evil. He didn't know if Cedric had anything to do with this and deep down, he hoped he hadn't. He didn't want to responsible for all the bad things that might happen.

--

The ministry found the masks in a pile in the middle of the campgrounds. Believing that the owners of the masks were nearby, they searched for them. They came to an empty campsite. Whoever had been there had left in a hurry—the fire was still smoking and there were spots on the ground where tents had been.

"I believe Muggles were here," said a Ministry witch.

A wizard approached the unmasked Death Eaters, who heads were just above the ground. "What happened here? Start talking!"

"What did you do to the Muggles?" added the ministry witch.

"We only levitated them," muttered Avery.

"Where are they?"

"WE don't know," growled Macnair.

One of the ministry officials laughed. " Did the Muggles do this to you?"

"No," said Avery. "Whoever did this was not a muggle or a wizard. I can't really tell you what she did."

"Then perhaps you would talk better in front of the Wizengamont," added Madame Bones. "You're all under arrest!"

--

The minute Mina returned and Sailor Earth left, the girls' volleyball team of Glory Cram Junior High School packed up their things, rolled up their bags and unhitched their tents. They didn't care how sloppy it looked, they knew they had to get out of there before anything else happened. They threw their things in the storage compartment of the bus, climbed aboard and Miss Anderson ordered the Bus driver to high-tail it back to the school.

"It's 3:00 am, Miss Anderson," moaned the sleepy bus driver.

"JUST DRIVE!" the stressed volleyball coach roared.

"Yes, ma'am," said the bus driver.

Finally feeling safe, the girls propped up their pillows against the windows to sleep. Mina however, couldn't' sleep. Her adrenaline was running high. She had to transform twice in such a short space of time. She needed help both times she fought. She realized now she had to keep her locket charged. Mina had a feeling she was going to do more fighting. However that girl was from the Dark Kingdom. She'd would be after more people and those wizards were dangerous too. Would she be able to handle it?

Of course she could. She was a Sailor Scout after all. But what if it became too much?

"You missed Sailor V," said Riana, appearing behind Mina's head and resting her arms on her seat. "Where'd you go, Mina?"

"I was looking for help," lied Mina. Well, it wasn't a total lie, was it? Help did come.

Riana smiled. "Oh? You came back right after she left…did you see her?"

"I might have caught a glimpse of her," said Mina.

"I see," said Riana and she leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You don't fool me. I know you're Sailor V."

"What—me? No way!" Mina said.

"A minute after you left the camp, Sailor V came," said Riana, "and right after she left, you came back. No way that could be a coincidence."

"But—Riana—come on!"

"Sailor V called Miss Anderson's name," Riana went on. "Now how do you think Sailor V would know that?"

"Maybe she just heard the other girls," said Mina.

"Yeah right," Riana rolled her eyes. "You've got to be Sailor V. You've got the hair and the bow to match." She nodded at Mina's head and Mina reached her hadn to her bow.

"Look, Riana--," she began. "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not—but don't go telling everyone."

"Why'd I do that?" asked Riana as she came up from her seat to sit with Mina. "I just want to hear you admit it. I'm not going to go to the authorities."

Mina breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"So you are Sailor V then?"

"Yeah…" said Mina. Even if she were to lie, she knew Riana would see right through it. She might as well be truthful.

"That's brilliant," said Riana. "Good thing we've got Sailor V on our team, or we would've been in real trouble. By the way, any idea who that other sailor was?"

"No way she could've been on the team," said Mina, "unless of course it's Helen or Lisa and I don't think any of them could be a sailor."

"Yeah, good point," replied Riana. "She knew who those guys were and what magic was. I'm guessing she's a witch."

"I wish there was a way I could get in touch of her," Mina said. "Incase I come across those masked guys again…and can I tell you a secret?"

"Absolutely," Riana said.

"Before those masked men attacked our campsite," Mina began, "I had to fight this…bad guy…it was a Shadow Warrior or something and it was wearing these weird dark red robes and it had a helmet with three hoops on it. And he was flying on a broomstick. Now I've fought bad guys from the Dark Kingdom before, but they looked nothing like this Wizard Game Man guy. I thought maybe you would hear about it."

"Hmm," said Riana, "can't say I've ever heard of the Dark Kingdom, but I know of the Dark Forces that ally with The Dark Lord. Doubt they're the same thing. Perhaps the bad guys you normally fight with are attacking the wizarding community. Normally the attack ordinary people, don't they?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Mina with a nod.

"Well, not much you can do now," said Riana. "But if you see another one of these 'Shadow Warriors' again, give me a call. Maybe I can help."

"Okay, thanks," said Mina.

"Not a problem," Riana smiled then stretched. "Well, I've had enough excitement. I'm going to try and get some sleep before we get back to our school."

"Me too," said Mina. "And remember, this is our little secret, okay?"

Riana grinned. "Not even Vetriserum would make me break my promise."

Riana got back to her seat and Mina looked out the window. "Vetriserum?"

--

The teenage girls of Tokyo were very happy to see Jedite aka Jed again. He began selling charms again and tested them to make sure they didn't' contain any energy-zapping spells on them. They were legit, so legit in fact, that it seemed as if the charms were fake. It didn't matter though. The girls kept coming back for more. Raye was the only one who knew they were fakes until she told her friends.

"Back to his old tricks again," she said, eyeing him as she swept.

"Well, at least they're not dangerous," said Ami.

"I'm glad he's on our side now," said Lita. "He does sort of remind me of my old boyfriend….so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

"How's it been since he's been staying here?" asked Maxfield.

"Awkward," Raye replied. "Grampa's thrilled to have him back though and he's polite but...I'm just waiting for Jedite to do something. I keep a lock on my room."

"I'm sure when the time comes, Jedite will prove himself to us," said Molly.

"Maybe, but he doesn't seem to happy to be here," Ami glanced at him. Even though Jedite was crowded by a bunch of girls and was smiling, it was clear that he was forcing the smile. He told Nephlyte many times he wished that he remained in the Negaverse. There he was somebody. He was a general to the most powerful being in the universe. Now he's a charm salesman at a Shinto shrine. Queen Beryl would nto be pleased, but it didn't matter since he was no longer under her services.

He felt useless to the Sailor Soldiers as well. Even if he wanted to help them, there was nothing he could do. He was asleep while Queen Beryl was planning her moves. How he wished he were still asleep. Now he felt as if he were in a nightmare. Being forced to help the Sailor Soldiers? It was unbearable.

Raye never took her eye off him, except when she went to school. Sometimes she wanted to remain at the shrine to be sure that Jed didn't do anything suspicious. When she came back, she found him either selling charms or helping with chores. The Sailor Scouts had not seen any Negaverse activity since Zoycite followed Molly and Nephlyte to Earth.

--

Queen Beryl sent Malachite to Japan in order to gather energy for Onyx's new body. Malachite didn't use tactics similar to Jedite's or Nephlyte's. He simply sent out his minions to keep a watch on people who seemed to have a lot of energy. He even turned some humans into monsters to work for him. Being the most powerful general, and knowing it, he didn't feel he had to go look for energy on his own.

"Malachite," said a creature dressed in black. "I've found an energy source."

"Good, who?" asked Malachite.

"A basketball player by the name of Kayla Hughes," the creature answered. "She is the captain of her team. The girl has a lot of energy."

"Very good then," said Malachite. "See too it."

The creature disappeared and then arrived at the Juban Junior High School where the girl basketball team was just finishing practice.

"Great practice everyone," Kayla told her team. Kayla had the body for a typical basketball player. She was tall and slender. She kept her hair in a high ponytail.

"Yes, good job," said the coach with a nod. "You may all go home. Kayla, you mind staying with me for a moment? A few things I'd like to go over with you."

As team captain, Kayla Hughes usually stayed behind after practice. "Of course, Coach."

The coach waited until the rest of the team exited the gym. She picked up a basketball from the rack. It didn't look like the normal orange balls they played with. It was black. She dribbled with it and then threw a chest pass to Kayla. Once Kayla caught it, she felt slightly strange.

"I got a new ball for the team," said the coach. "It's supposed be easier to dribble with. Try it out….perhaps you can demonstrate your signature move."

"All right," Kayla dribbled with it a couple times, then ran to the hoop. She jumped to the side and threw it over head, making perfect score. She did it to overthrow other players. The moment the ball went through the hoop, Kayla felt unbelievably weak and she fell to her knees.

"Coach, I don't feel well," she mumbled. "Can I go home?"

"No, not yet," grinned the coach, turning into a monster. "I haven't gotten all your energy yet!"

She held her hand to the side and the black basketball flew to it. Then she held the ball out to Kayla and a dark light connected Kayla to the ball. Kayla screamed.

"It hurts—someone help!"

A blast of energy flew at the monster, causing her to drop the energy-sucking basketball. Then another blast came blazing and the basketball exploded.

"What?" said the monster.

"So sorry," said a man with short curly blond hair. He was wearing a gray uniform with dark blue piping. "But stealing energy for the Negaverse is _my _job!"

He sent a third and final blast to take care of the monster, changing her back to an ordinary human. Jedite approached Kayla and bent down to her.

"Good thing you bought my charm," said Jedite. "I knew the Negaverse would be after energy. Hmm, I wonder if your energy would've been enough." He reached forward and took her chin.

"Ah-ha!" cried a voice. "I _knew _you couldn't be trusted!" Sailor Mars exclaimed at the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Jedite.

"You left the shrine in a hurry," said Sailor Mars. "So I followed you. You're not taking any energy to the Negaverse today, Jedite. This time I'll make sure you'll go to sleep and never wake up!"

"Wait just a minute!" Jedite exclaimed, pointing at Kayla. "I didn't' come to steal her energy; I came to save her!"

"Liar!" exclaimed Sailor Mars. "MARS FIRE…"

Jedite picked up the girl and jumped out of the way just as a stream of fire hit the wall. Sailor Mars prepared to hit him again and then stopped when she noticed his outfit looked different from before. The jacket had turned white with gold piping and the pants were brown. Metallic armor covered the knees to his feet and a sword encrusted with blue jewels on the hilt was on his hip. He had a long black cape that ended at his calves, lined midnight blue.

"Hey—what's with the outfit?" said Mars.

"I don't know," said Jedite, "maybe it's what I'm supposed to be wearing now since I'm not working with the Negaverse anymore."

Sailor Mars raised her eyebrow. "Then what are you doing with her?"

"As I told you, you hot tempered girl," muttered Jedite, "I came to save her. The charms I sold were laced with a tracking charm."

"Ah, so you _were _going to steal their energy sooner or later!" Sailor Mars said.

"No, just so I know where they were, incase someone else came for their energy," Jedite told her.

"What? You were…trying to protect them?"

"Of course I was," Jedite snapped. "I had to lace the charms with _some _kind of spell and I knew I couldn't take their energy for the Negaverse. I can't go back to the Negaverse, as much as I want to. Queen Beryl tried to make me sleep forever—you'd think I'd be crazy enough to come back now?"

"Er—um—perhaps not," mumbled Sailor Mars nervously. "What are you going to do with the girl?"

"Take her home," he retorted. "You can wait until her coach wakes up. She was not a real demon from the Negaverse. Just turned into one—from Malachite I presume. I knew he wouldn't waste his time to come down here and get the energy for himself. I was the first of Beryl's generals to get energy and I intend to be the only one."

"Well, you weren't," said Sailor Mars. "Nephlyte got energy before."

"Perhaps, but I'm still the original," Jedite said. "And since you won't let me out your sight, I'm keeping my eyes on you too. I may have underestimated you girls once, but I won't make that mistake again. Now if you excuse me, I need to take a valued customer home."

He walked past Sailor Mars and Sailor Mars stood in the empty gym, rubbing her head. She supposed it was safe to believe that Jedite was on their side now, even if he were still bitter about it. Who would've thought that Jedite would've come to save a human, when not too long ago he was stealing human energy? Could Beryl's generals really change?

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. The Quick and the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. They belong to JKR and NT. I'm just a fan.

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 6

Quick and the Dead

As Sailor V was making her rounds rooftop to rooftop one afternoon, she paused to watch a group of boys playing soccer. One of the forwards, a tall chocolate-skinned boy in an orange jersey was moving fast on the field. The opposing team in blue jerseys couldn't get close enough to him steal the ball. He dodged left and right and made goal after goal.

"Wow, amazing," said Sailor V.

The game ended and the boys in the orange jerseys patted the tall red headed, chocolate-skinned forward on the back.

"Cool game, Ian."

"Yeah, way to go, Handler."

The boy Ian Handler laughed and waved at his friends. "Yeah, I'll see you guys later."

"You're not coming?"

"Nah. I'm all pumped up. Gonna stay here for a while."

"All right then."

The boys moseyed on but the boy stayed to continue playing on his own. Sailor V was about to move on herself when someone appeared right behind the boy.

"Wait---it's her!" Sailor V exclaimed, recognizing the woman with the pulled back light brown hair at once.

"Oh my," said Zoycite. "I'm afraid I missed the game."

"I can give one," said the boy playfully, kneeing the soccer ball up to his chest and then his head.

"Run!" Sailor V cried out, jumping onto the field.

"Hey—it's Sailor V," said the boy. "It must be my lucky day."

"Oh, curses," Zoycite growled, taking out the black crystal. "ZOI!"

The boy screamed and the soccer ball fell off his head. He sank to his knees, covering his chest.

"Leave him alone!" Sailor V shouted, coming up to strike Zoycite, who grabbed Sailor V's fist and pushed her away.

"You scouts are so troublesome," she hissed as a yellow crystal came to her hand. "Ah—good to see you, Carrion."

She turned to where the boy was crouching and in his place was a zombie. It was wearing burnt orange rags. Its skin was green and though it had no eyes, the sockets were glowing bright yellow. The zombie reeked of death. Sailor V felt her stomach turn.

"What, what did you do to him?" Sailor V demanded.

"This is a Shadow Warrior," said Zoycite, "but it will do you no good seeing that you will be his first victim! I don't know how you stopped Game Wizard Man, but this time you won't be so lucky! Carrion, attack!"

Carrion grunted and approached Sailor V, dragging its left foot. It moved slowly and its footprints killed the grass. It raised its hand at Sailor V and shot a dark curse at her. Sailor V felt like she had been punched in the stomach, but instead of the pain going away after awhile, it continued over time. She grimaced and attempted to fight back.

"Crescent Beam!"

Carrion absorbed the attack and he shot her with another spell that made her weak. Sailor V was running out of ideas. She had to get close to him, but she was getting weaker and her pain was increasing every second. She grunted and even though her muscles felt like they were going to give out, she ran to Carrion.

"Sailor V kicks!" she kicked Carrion in the face, forcing his jawbone to fall off. He stumbled and grabbed his face. As he bent down to pick up his fallen jawbone, he stopped.

"No so fast, stinky!" said a cocky voice. Carrion hands shook and second person pulled out of him. It was the soccer player, but he looked much different.

He was wearing a sort of orange jumpsuit with a white tabard. Sailor V gasped, seeing that it looked just like the tabard the first Rainbow Knight was wearing; only the flame was orange instead of red. This person was a Rainbow Knight too.

"Leave the lady alone," said the orange Rainbow Knight. "Why don't you play with me instead?"

Carrion picked up his jawbone and put his face back together. He studied the orange Rainbow Warrior for a moment, then shifted from his left to right, his hands circling one another as he gathered his dark energy and it shot a dark bolt of energy at the orange warrior, who avoided the bolt in a flash and it burned the ground where he had stood just a moment before.

"No, no, I'm over here!" called the Rainbow Knight. "I suppose you forgot who I am. I am Fulvous, the fastest of the Rainbow Knights! You have to be ten seconds ahead of me if you plan to stop me, Shadow Warrior!"

Carrion roared in fury and shot curse after curse after Fulvous, who dodged each one. He attempted to drain his energy but Fulvous was far too quick for him. Soon, Carrion ran out of mana for his spells. Fulvous ran circles around Carrion, creating a twister and lifting the undead warlock in the air. Zoycite got impatient.

"Enough, Carrion!" she cried. "Leave him and come with me!"

"I'm afraid your cries are falling on _dead _ears!" laughed Fulvous, skidding to a halt and stopping the twister.

Carrion fell out of the sky and fell on the ground with a thud. Fulvous came up to him, grinning.

"When it's a race between the quick and the dead," said Fulvous, "there is just no contest!"

Carrion groaned and melted into he ground, sending off a dark yellow smoke. Sailor V and Fulvous turned to Zoycite.

"All right, your turn!" said Fulvous.

"Not today," said Zoycite, throwing tossing the orange crystal in the air and catching it again. "You've wasted enough of my time, fools. You may have returned, Rainbow Warrior, but I've got the crystal—and soon I will have them all." Zoycite laughed and disappeared.

"What does she want with those crystals?" Sailor V wondered aloud.

"Beats me," said Fulvous. "Well, gotta run."

"What?" Sailor V turned to him. "But you've got to have some idea—who are the other Rainbow Knights—are there more of you? What's going on here?"

"Sorry babe," Fulvous grinned and kissed Sailor V on the cheek. "Until next time."

"But—but—but—hey!" Sailor V exclaimed and Fulvous disappeared down the street. Sailor V groaned in frustration. What was going on? What was she going to do?

--

"I don't believe it," said Artemis when Mina told him. "Another one?"

"Yeah," Mina said, laying on her bed, exhausted. "Only this one had super speed. If there are more of these Rainbow Warriors, they have different abilities. I wonder what the next one will be like."

"I think we should contact the other sailor soldiers in Japan," Artemis stated. "We may need their help."

"No, you say they're fighting there Negaverse there already, right?" said Mina. "If they leave Japan then no one will be there to protect it. I've had no trouble taking care of England on my own."

"There are more than just burglaries happening here, Mina," Artemis said, jumping from the dresser onto the bed. "Luna tells me that they have two generals on their team."

"You mean she told Central Control that," said Mina, grinning as she turned to Artemis. "Someday she'll find out you're just pretending to be Central Control and she wont' be too happy."

"Yes, perhaps," said Artemis, "but I don't' think she would give me enough information if she knew who I was. Amway, if we told her what we know then maybe they can help."

"We'll wait on that, Artemis," said Mina. "There's another Sailor scout here in England. If I can find to who she is, maybe she can help me. Do you remember what that girl looked liked, Artemis?" Mina looked intuitively at her cat.

"Hmm, she looked about your age," Artemis said thoughtfully. "Maybe a year younger. Red hair, freckles, brown eyes…"

"How long was her hair?" she asked. "Was it in a long braid, like Sailor Earth's?"

"No, it was loose, and the hair was to her shoulders."

"I wonder why she just ran off like that," said Mina. "I've got questions for her. Maybe I'll see Riana. She has sources to the wizarding world. She might be able to help me."

"Very well," sighed Artemis. "We'll wait before asking help from the other scouts, but I think it's time for you to upgrade your powers. You cannot rely on your crescent locket any longer." Artemisia flipped in the air and created an orange transformation stick. Mina picked it up.

"Another one?" she asked. "You had these things the whole time? Mine and Sailor Earth's? Artemis, you need to tell me these things!"

"I know," said Artemis. "But I didn't know I was going to meet Sailor Earth that night—I didn't realize I had it actually."

"Liar," said Mina.

"I didn't even know there was a Sailor Earth!" Artemis said. "But we guardian cats have abilities to create transformation pens for the sailor soldiers when we meet them. We can't just create them on our own accord."

"I see," said Mina.

"You weren't ready to use your full powers as Sailor Venus," said Artemis. "So instead I gave you the Crescent Moon Locket and you became Sailor V. But your locket must be charged every night and we cannot rely on that anymore."

"You mean I don't have to charge this thing?" Mina asked, holding out her transformation stick. "Brilliant!"

--

Mina took a bus to Riana Figg's neighborhood. She wasn't sure how Riana was to help her, but she was the only lead she had. Riana had told Mina to call her if she fought another Shadow Warrior. Mina came up to Riana's house and rang the doorbell. Riana's mother answered the door.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Mina Aino," said Mina. "I'm here to see Riana."

Riana's mother looked surprised. "You're here to see Riana?"

"Yes ma'am," nodded Mina. "I just called an hour ago."

"Oh, right, that was you," said Mrs. Figg. "Come on in." She let Mina enter and she called up the stairs. "Riana—Mina's here!"

Footsteps told Mina that Riana was coming. Riana came down the stairs, smiling. "Hey, Mina, come on up. Mum, could you make us some tea and biscuits?"

"Oh, er, sure." Mrs. Figg looked at the girls as they went back up the stairs. Riana laughed.

"I bet my mom was surprised to see you, wasn't' she?"

"Yeah."

"That's because you're the first person to come over," said Riana. "They never thought I'd have friends see me. Now that you're here she doesn't know what to do." Riana led her to her room, which looked quite dark though were lamps all around. There were posters of the supernatural and the weird all over her walls. Riana sat on her bed and let Mina sit at her desk.

"Wow—you've got a—er—cool room," said Mina, looking around the room.

"Thanks," said Riana. "So, you fought another one of those Shadow guys?"

"Yes," said Mina. "Yesterday in the park. The Negaverse—well—Dark Kingdom general attacked some soccer player and he became a sort of zombie thing."

"It didn't become another Wizard Game monster like the other one?" Riana inquired.

Mina shook her head. "I think they are all different. And this zombie had weird powers. He hit me with spells that still dealt pain seconds after he done it. I had to fight hard to get close to him, and then someone just came out of him."

Riana grinned and came forward. "Wow, brilliant!"

"Well, to me, it seemed really weird," said Mina, raising an eyebrow. She couldn't believe how exciting this seemed to Riana.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Figg came in with a tray of tea and goodies. "Here you are girls," she said. "Anything else?"

"NO thanks, Mrs. Figg," said Mina.

"Yeah, thanks Mum," said Riana and Mrs. Figg left the girls. Mina helped herself to a biscuit.

"What did this other person look like?" Riana asked.

"Like the victim," answered Mina. "The soccer player—only he looked a little different. You know, like a superhero and he had the powers of one too."

"He could shoot lasers from his eyes?" asked Riana.

"No, but he could move fast," Mina explained, finishing her biscuit. "The monster couldn't hit him. This guy was called a Rainbow Warrior and he took that zombie guy down. The general left with a orange crystal and the Rainbow Warrior just took off before I could get any answers from him." Mina let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know if there are going to be more of these guys and if there is, then I don't know how many."

"Seven," said Riana.

"Huh?"

"You said something about Rainbow Warriors, right?" said Riana, "and there are seven colors in the rainbow. The first one was wearing red and I bet this guy was in orange, yeah?"

"Yeah—yeah he was!" said Mina. "And the crystals, I remember. The girl had a red one with her the first time, and yesterday, it was an orange one. I saw her take the crystal from the soccer player yesterday."

"How?"

"I don't know," said Mina, "it was like, inside of him or something. Then he just changed. I didn't see that happen with the first victim though."

"So, these bad guys of the Dark Kingdom," Riana said slowly, "are after these crystals that are colors of the rainbow. So let's call them Rainbow Crystals. They are inside seven people and when they're taken out they become monsters. Later on, a Rainbow Warrior comes out of them and destroys the monsters."

"Yeah, I think that is what's going on here," said Mina. "But I don't' know why."

"Those crystals are important to them something, and I'm sure these shadow warriors are too. So you've got to find out who these people are before the bad guys do."

"How do I do that?" Mina asked.

Riana set her teacup on her nightstand, laid on her belly and reached under her bed to withdraw a box. Mina stared at it.

"No way—is that what I think it is? You actually have one of those?"

"Yes," said Riana with a grin. "Check it out. All we do is to ask the Ouija board who the Rainbow carriers are and we'll be one ahead of the Negaverse. What do you say?"

Mina looked at Riana as if she were crazy. "Are you kidding me? Aren't those things cursed? Didn't' you hear about those group of girls that were spending the night and they asked an Ouija board if there was a spirit with t hem, and all the lights in the house went out?"

"Oh yeah," said Riana, shrugging. "I was there."

Mina gasped and stood up from her chair. "Nuh-uh! I'm not doing it!"

Riana started laughing and pulled the lid off the box. There was no Ouija board in the box but a bunch of tarot cards and other things.

"I'm just messing with you Mina," said Riana.

Mina groaned and shook her head. "That wasn't funny."

"Yeah it was," said Mina.

"Ouija boards don't' really work anyway," said Riana. "The planchette doesn't move with by sprits, but by the unconscious movements of the users. Stupid Ouija board wouldn't get us anywhere. The seers of the wizarding world don't use them."

"So what should we do?" said Mina.

"Did you happen to get the names of the first two victims?" Riana asked.

"Um," said Mina, "I didn't get the name of the first guy, but he had a sort of Russian accent or something. But I'm sure that I heard the other soccer players call the second guy Ian…Ian Handler."

"Handler," said Riana. "There's no Ian Handler at our school, is there?"

"Nope," said Mina. "Don't think so." Mina would know if she met Ian Handler before. She was quite popular with the boys.

"And the first guy had an accent—you remember how he might have been dressed?"

"A shirt and jeans," said Mina with a shrug.

"This was when we were camping though, right?"

"Uh-huh," Mina answered.

"The same time we had our volleyball camp," Riana said, "many, many citizens of the wizarding world were at that same camping ground."

"What for?"

"Quidditch World Cup," said Riana, "don't ask me about it, I don't' know the details either. But it's some sort of sport they play. And it was huge. I think you may have met someone from Bulgaria. That's what Ireland was playing."

"Wait, don't you mean England?"

"Nah, England didn't get to compete," said Riana. "National Team isn't as good."

"That stinks," said mina, though she didn't know the first thing about Quidditch.

"I'm going to guess and say that the carriers of these rainbow crystals are in the wizarding community," said Riana. "Which means that the non-wizarding people are safe."

"But that guy I saw yesterday didn't look like a wizard to me," said Mina.

"Oh, he may have been Muggleborn," said Riana. "Some wizards and witches are born to parents that have no magic in their blood."

"Huh…that's weird," said Mina.

"So you'll have to be within the wizarding community if you want to keep track of the victims," said Riana.

'Good point," said Mina. "Hey, that Sailor Earth girl, you said she might be a witch. She might be a carrier too!"

"Yeah, it's possible," Riana shrugged.

"You've got connections in the wizarding community," Mina said. "You know a girl with red hair and freckles?"

"Hmm," said Riana, "my great uncle works with a man that has a bunch of redheaded kids. I think he called them the Weasles? No, Weasleys wasn't it? I think they've got a girl…" Riana shrugged and looked at Mina. "I think you've got only one choice."

"What's that?"

"You've got to infiltrate Hogwarts," said Riana.

"Hogwarts?" Mina asked. "What's that?"

"The Wizarding school," Riana answered.

"Wizarding school? How would that work?" Mina said. "I mean, I'm no witch."

"You're not a Muggle either," said Riana. "You've got some sort of powers, don't you? I'm sure you can adjust them in some way to make them like a witch's."

"Yeah, probably," said Mina.

"How much money have you got on you?"

"About fifty pounds," said Mina. She always made sure she had money on her when she left her house incase she saw something in the store windows she couldn't live without. "How come?"

"Because we have to get your shopping done," Riana said. "It's been some time since I've been to Diagon Alley."

"Dia—what?"

--

Riana explained to Tom the barkeep that mina was a transfer student and needed a new wand. She told him that she was a squib with no wand so asked him to part the gate for them.

"We'll just do an exchange at the bank," said Riana. "A twenty or so should do it. We just need your wand and robes. You can get your books once you get at school."

Mina was surprised to see the goblins working at the bank. She kept a straight face when she handed twenty-five pounds to a goblin. The goblin exchanged it for five gold coins. Riana handed a twenty to the same goblin to get four galleons.

"I've got nine sickles on me incase we need it," said Riana. "All right, your wand."

Mina was grateful for Riana. Mina would be wandering around Diagon Alley wondering where to go and what to get. Even though Riana was not a witch or even a Squib, she knew enough to get around.

They entered Mr. Olivander's first to get her wand and after four times of having a wand placed in her hand and taken back out, she walked out of the shop with an eight inch Apple wood wand with a unicorn hair in its core.

"Wow, he had a lot of boxes in there," said Mina. "I'm glad we didn't' have to go through them all. It would've taken forever. Where to next?"

"To get your robes," said Riana, "and a quill and notebook."

When Riana and Mina entered Madam Malkins, they found a thin woman with curly blond hair interrogating a teenage boy with light brown hair.

"Please indulge us, Cedric," said the woman. "How did you know about the riot at the Quidditch World Cup?"

"I told you I dreamt it," said Cedric irritably.

"Ah, do you normally have dreams like this? Are you a seer?"

"No," muttered Cedric, "please excuse me."

"One more question if you please," said the reporter. "What sort of dreams are you having now? Should the wizarding world be concerned? What fate do you perceive for Barty Crouch for sneaking his Death Eater son out of Azkaban?"

"I don't know," said Cedric.

"Rita Skeeter," said a tall woman next to Cedric. "I think my son is done answering your questions. Will you let him be so he can do his school shopping?"

"Yes, run along now, Miss Skeeter," said Madam Malkin. "We will find out what happens to Bartimus Crouch soon enough."

"Oh of course," said Rita Skeeter, placing an acid green quil into her crocodile skin bag. "Happy shopping, Cedric Diggory. I know this will be an exciting year at Hogwarts. I suspect we'll see each other again soon." She smiled and exited the shop.

Cedric groaned and looked at his mother. "I should've stayed home, Mother. I had a feeling something like that will happen. Everyone has been looking at me and asking me questions."

"I'm sorry, Cedric," said Mrs. Diggory. "It will quiet down soon."

"Have you picked out a set of dress robes you like, my dear?" Madam Malkin inquired to change the subject.

Cedric looked at several dress robes and pulled out some hunter green ones. "I like these."

"Oh those will look nice on you, dear," said Madam Malkin. "Let's try them on." She took the robes and led Cedric to the back of the store to be fitted.

Another witch came up to Mina and Riana. "What can I do for you girls?"

Riana nudged Mina and Mina looked confused. "Wha—oh—yes—I need Hogwarts robes, please."

The witch raised an eyebrow. "A bit old to be starting Hogwarts, aren't we?"

"I'm a transfer student," Mina said.

"Oh, I see," said the itch. "Come on back." She led Mina to the back and Riana followed. The witch placed a set of black robes on Mina and began pinning up the sleeves.

Cedric was watching Mina closely. "I don't remember you from Hogwarts."

"Huh, oh," said Mina. "I'm a transfer student."

"I see," said Cedric. "From which school?"

"Oh, um, er," Mina said, looking at Riana for help, who shrugged. "Glory Cram."

Riana rolled her eyes and shook her head at her answer.

"Never heard of it," said Cedric.

"Yes, it's not very popular," Mina explained.

Cedric looked at his robes and then at Mina. "I'm sorry, I know you're not from Hogwarts, but haven't we met before?"

Mina laughed. "Oh no, if we had met, I'd remember!" After realizing what she said, she groaned and twisted her foot nervously.

"You just seem very familiar to me," said Cedric. "What's your name?"

"Mina Aino."

"Hmm, no, I don't remember that name," said Cedric. "Well, I'm Cedric by the way. Cedric Diggory."

"Nice to meet you, Cedric," said Mina with a smile.

"All right, young lady," said the witch working on Mina's robes. "You're all done."

"Wow, that was quick," said Mina, nodding to Cedric. "He was here before me."

Madam Malkin smiled. "Yes, Hogwarts robes are easier to fix up than dress robes."

"I'll see you at school then, Mina," said Cedric.

"Yes, bye," said Mina, waving at Cedric.

Mina and Riana left the shop with Mina's new robes. "Wow, that guy was cute. And he seemed to know me."

"That woman was questioning him about dreams," said Riana, "maybe he saw you in a dream."

"Yeah, I could be his dream girl!" Mina said with a smile. "I'd be okay with that."

"Yeah, maybe," muttered Riana. "Did you hear talking about the Quidditch World Cup? He dreamt what was happening…maybe he really is a seer."

"I wonder if he's the next rainbow crystal carrier," Mina said thoughtfully. "You know, I think I'm going to enjoy going to Hogwarts."

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Solar Drained

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Note: Sorry this chapter is out so late….I accidently deleted it and couldn't find it in the recycling bin! I guess the recycling bin was hungry. So if the beginning is a little…rough or rushed, I apologize! I had to try and rewrite it by memory. Stupid computer….

Twins of the Moon Earth and Sun

Chapter 7

Solar Drained

Because the sailor scouts were always ahead of him, Malachite could not keep with his mission. He was using Negaverse cronies and humans to do his dirty work. He was not handing enough energy to Queen Beryl to use. Because Onyx was such a powerful being, he needed a lot of energy and the best available. Malachite targeted people who were very talented, famous, and rich. He went after musicians, news anchors, business men and athletes.

The Sailor Scouts were getting in his way and he knew if he had to continue handing energy to the Negaverse, he'd have to get rid of him. His underlings were not doing a good job and so he knew he had to go down and do it himself.

"Well, as they say," said Malachite as he was pacing in a dark corner of the Negaverse. "If you want something done _right, _you've go tot do it yourself. And this time, the sailors won't get in my way, because I'll get their energy too."

It was simple. The sailor scouts always appeared when someone was in trouble. The moment the sailor scouts came to save the victim, he'd steal one of the sailor scout's energy. He'd drain all the scouts of their powers, one by one.

--

Serena and Molly were at a track meet supporting Lita and her friend Vincent. Amy hand homework and Raye was at the Cherry Hill temple keeping an eye on Jed. Serena, however suspected Raye started to have a thing for Jed and that was the _real _reason why she wanted to stay home.

Lita was by a building wishing luck to her friend, Vincent. He had light brown hair and blue eyes and a nice athletic build, perfect for running. He was in the middle of doing stretches and she chalking up her hands to prepare for the pole vault.

"Let me know if you can see your house when you go over the beam," said Vincent.

Lita laughed. "I don't think I'll go that high!"

"Lita, you're up!" yelled the coach.

"See ya," said Lita as she walked away. The moment Vincent was alone, a man appeared behind him.

"You think you'll run out of energy midway through the race?" asked the man.

"Nah," said Vincent, "it'll be a breeze."

"Well, I should take your energy now," said the man, "more for the Negaverse that way."

"Huh?" Vincent turned around and saw tall man with long white hair. "Who are you?"

When Lita did the pole vault, she not see the place where she lived. Instead she saw Malachite with Vincent. A dark aura was surrounding Vincent and the man looked a lot like someone from the Negaverse. Unable to get away, she looked at Serena and Molly and pointed at Vincent.

"Vincent's in trouble!" she exclaimed.

Molly looked into the direction Lita was pointing. "I've got a bad feeling, let's go."

Serena and Molly peeked around the building and found Malachite with.

"Who's that guy?" Serena asked.

"No idea," said Molly. "Let's transform and ask him."

"Right!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Sun Prism Power!"

With a flash of sunlight and a flurry of ribbons, the two teenagers became the sailor scouts of the sun and the moon.

"Sunshine Burst!" Sailor Sun launched a ball of bright sunlight at Malachite, temporally blinding him and causing him to lose his concentration.

"This young man was planning on using his energy to run a race," said Sailor Moon, "not hand it over to the Negaverse!"

Malachite started laughing. "You've walked right into my trap, sailor scouts. I wasn't after the pathetic boy's energy in the first place."

"What do you mean?" questioned Sailor Sun.

"I'll show you what I mean," Malachite produced two large boomerangs and tossed them at Sailor Sun. They slashed her all over her body, taking away her energy. The boomerangs did not fall down or return to Malachite. They continued to cut at Sailor Sun as if they vultures and she was a piece of meat.

"Hold on, Sailor Sun!" Sailor Moon, reaching for her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon took off her tiara changed it into a discus and tossed it at a boomerang. The discus cut the boomerang in half and the other was electrocuted. Sailor Jupiter had come.

Sailor Sun groaned and she no longer had her energy to keep her transformation. She de-transformed to Molly against her will and knowledge.

"Molly!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, lunging to catch Molly when she collapsed. "Molly, wake up!"

Sailor Jupiter looked from Molly to Vincent then at Malachite. "What've you done to my friends?"

"Taken their energy, of course," said Malachite. "Prepare yourselves, sailor scouts. I'll take your energy one at a time."

"You want energy?" said Sailor Jupiter. "Eat this! JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!"

Currents of lightening flew at Malachite, who disappeared. Sailor Jupiter bent down over Vincent and shook him awake. He groaned and blinked his eyes but Molly made no noise whatsoever.

"I can't get her to wake up!" Sailor Moon said, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't understand."

"I think, that guy was using Vincent to get to us," said Sailor Jupiter, her eyes on Vincent. "He only took a little bit of Vincent's energy, but looks to me he totally drained Sailor Sun."

"Ugn, hey…am I too late for the 400 meter?" mumbled Vincent, his eyes still closed.

"No," said Sailor Jupiter, setting him up against the wall. "But I don't think you're up to running."

"Sure I am," he grunted, opening his eyes. "Man, my head hurts."

Sailor Jupiter went to Sailor Sun and pulled her onto her back. "Come on, let's go to Raye's temple. We've got to go to the others."

"Wait, huh?" grumbled Vincent as he saw three blurry girls in front of him. He blinked to clear his vision and they were gone. "I think it's too sunny—I'm seeing things."

--

When Maxfield saw Molly he took her form Lita, carried her into the temple and laid her on a sofa. "What happened?" he asked the others.

"Well, some Negaverse guy took her energy," Lita explained, as Serena was too upset to explain.

"What'd he look like?" Maxfield asked urgently.

"White hair," said Lita. "But he looked too young for it."

"Malachite," Maxfield muttered. "I should've known. He's the only other general to Beryl and he's the strongest of us."

"If he's more powerful," said Jed, entering the room, "then how come he never did anything? He always used people to do his work for him." He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and scowling.

"Yeah, on small missions that he deemed weren't important enough," said Maxfield. "He thought it was a waste of time so he'd make humans do it for him, or he'd command other Negaverse underlings to do it. I bet you he was the one who was sending the ones we were fighting earlier."

"Why would he show up now?" asked Amy as she bent down to check Molly's pulse.

"Because we've been ruining his plan, that's why," Jed grinned. "He must've got impatient with ones he was sending to do the job Beryl commanded him to do, so finally decided to do what he should've done in the first place, and take care of it personally. Only way to make sure a job is done."

"He took the energy from a friend of mine first," explained Lita, "and he woke up almost right after Malachite left. I think his real target was Molly, but he made us think he was after Vincent."

"Makes sense," said Jedite, "you have more power than other humans and you're more annoying."

"Hey!" Raye punched him in the arm. "Don't think that just because you're working with us now I won't hesitate from beating you!"

Jedite glared at her. "It's true. When I took energy from a person, no one stopped me. You three always showed up when my plans began to work. I had thought about going after you girls once I learned your identities, and then Beryl decided to put me to sleep. It's amazing that I stand here today to even tell about it." He looked at Molly. He hated to believe it, but he owed Molly his life and freedom.

"Amy, how's Molly?" Serena asked in concern.

"Her pulse is really slow," answered Amy. "And weak, I can barely feel it."

"She'll be okay, won't she?" Serena said. "I mean, we broke those boomerang things he threw at her. They weren't hurting her anymore, so then why is she still like this?"

"Boomerangs?" said Maxfield. "I've seen those…he used them to drain energy from others. They take energy but they don't store the energy inside them. The energy goes straight to the Negaverse. He designed them that way incase they're broken during battle."

"So the Negaverse already has her energy?" asked Serena.

Maxfield nodded sadly, as he rubbed her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Molly."

"If the Negaverse is after us now," said Raye, "we really have to be careful when we run into Malachite."

"You won't run into him again," said Jed, "not anytime soon."

"What?"

"You don't know what you're dealing with," said Jed, turning his head to her. "You may have stopped me a few times, but Malachite is not someone you want to pick a fight with. He can do things that neither Nephlyte nor I can do. It's best that you girls lay low for a while and let us handle him."

"No way!" Lita exclaimed. "I just joined the sailor scout team and I'm not just about to back out now."

"I just said for a while," said Jed again. "At least until we find out why Malachite is targeting you. We don't know if Beryl ordered him to do it, or he's decided to do it on his own. What makes Malachite so dangerous is that he's unpredictable."

"I agree with Jed," said Maxfield. "Molly will be unconscious for a few days and will need to be looked after. In the meantime, Jedite and I can try to find out what Malachite is up to."

"I'm still not down with this," muttered Lita.

"Me neither," agreed Raye.

"Just let them help, you guys," Serena blurted. "We haven't been soldiers very long, but they have. They know the Negaverse better than we do and besides…I don't want what happened to Molly happen to anyone else." Her eyes fell onto Molly.

"Serena's right," Amy said logically. "It's just until we find out what the Negaverse is up against. There are still things we can do to thwart the Negaverse. We're still in school and we can use the time to work on our studies."

Serena groaned. "I don't know what's worse, fighting bad guys or doing my homework."

Everyone laughed and even Jed cracked a smile. He shook his head while he did it though. It was ironic how this clumsy, lazy, and timid teenager could be the Sailor Moon that defeated him repeatedly. Jed could not believe it. How did this girl become a sailor scout? The first time Jedite saw her was when she destroyed one of his demons. He knew she had to be a powerful being to bring a Negaverse monster down, and that impressed him a little bit. He was excited for the challenge.

Power was one of the things that earned Jedite's respect, the other being loyalty. He may not have been the most powerful general, but he was the most loyal. He was always looking for a way to serve Queen Beryl. He was not ordered to learn their identities; he decided to do that himself, and he did it. When Queen Beryl summoned him, he always bowed to her in respect, where the other generals never did. Though he was loyal in nature, it was hard for him to be completely loyal to the sailor soldiers. They had been his enemies for a long time. It was not easy for him to change his stripes. Yet he knew he could not return to the Negaverse. Queen Beryl would destroy him on site. He was an enemy to the Negaverse now. He had been a loyal subject for a millennium, and Queen Beryl blamed him for the awakening of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. When Queen Beryl was out of patience, she sentenced him to eternal sleep—not quite the thanks he was hoping for. Queen Beryl was not very patient and was always hasty. Realizing this and that the Negaverse had put through him more trouble than what it was worth, Jedite became convinced that he had to do everything in his power to stop the Negaverse. His reason was not the same as Nephlyte's. He did not fall in love with a pathetic human and want to protect human life. No, with Jedite it was more personal. Jedite wanted revenge. His own queen pawned him and took him out of the game. Now Jedite was back on the board, playing for the other side and he was determined to take the queen down. He will find a more suitable queen to serve, one that would be grateful for his loyalty.

--

Instead of taking Molly home or to the hospital, the group decided to keep her at the shrine. Serena called Molly's mother and told her that the two of them were staying with Raye. In the meantime, they tried to keep Molly comfortable until she woke up. Someone was always watching her; whether it was Jedite, Nephlyte, Raye or her weird grandfather. Raye told him that an evil spirit had attacked Molly and he would perform all sorts of rituals, trying to free the sprit from her body. Nephlyte sent out a line of products for teenage males, everything from sunglasses, watches, to cufflinks and even designer cologne. He put a tracker on each item so he would know where each "customer" was. When one of them was in danger, Nephlyte's watch would blink. So far, there hadn't been another incident since Molly.

It was two days after Molly's attack and no change. While Jed was selling charms, Maxfield was sitting at Molly's bedside. He was growing worried. He didn't expect that Malachite's energy-draining boomerangs would effect her so much.

"Molly, please wake up," he whispered as he squeezed her hand. "You must get up."

"Is the poor young woman still asleep?" Grandpa Hino slid into the room, his arms full of different Shinto tools. "Perhaps she needs another exorcism! Stand back, young man. This could get intense!"

"Mr. Hino sir--," said Maxfield as he stepped to the wall.

Grandpa pulled out a wand with streamers and started doing a funny dance as he shouted, "EVIL SPIRIT LEAVE THIS GIRL IN PEACE!" and other phrases, some in tongues that probably didn't even exist. In his exuberance, Grandpa knocked over a vase. Maxfield moved to avoid being hit with grandpa Hino's wand.

Hearing the commotion, Raye rushed into the room who had just come from school. Flanked at her side was Jed, who looked both perturbed and amused. He didn't know whether to laugh or to tell the old man to stop his weird behavior.

"Grandpa! I could hear you from outside the temple!" Raye cried. "What are you doing here?"

"An exorcism, of course," Grandpa turned to his only granddaughter and dabbed his sweaty brow. "Raye, why don't you give me a hand? This spirit is awfully stubborn."

Raye's eyebrow twitched, unable to find any words.

"Sir, I think you frightened all our customers away," Jed said after laughing in his hand. He didn't know that humans could be so humorous. No one had a sense of humor in the Negaverse. "As well as the ghost."

"Impossible, this girl is still asleep, unless," Grandpa gasped and examined his tools. "She is under a spell!" He began throwing some sort of dust over Molly's sleeping body.

Raye slapped her hand to her forehead. Honestly, how could this old coot be her grandfather?

After Grandpa Hino tossed several fistfuls of dust on Molly, Molly's nose twitched and she sat upright in a body-shaking sneeze.

"What _is _that?" she demanded, sneezing. "It smells—ACHOO!" She went into a fit of sneezing.

"Molly, you're all right!" exclaimed Maxfield as he came back to her side.

"Not eeh—eeeh!" sneezed Molly and Raye handed her a box of tissues.

"It worked!" exclaimed Grandpa Hino. "I will get something for her to eat."

Grandpa Hino turned around and left the room. Maxfield used his powers to remove the powder from Molly that was causing her to sneeze. The moment the powder was gone, she stopped sneezing, but her nose was still tingling.

"Thanks," Molly mumbled and she blew her nose into a tissue.

"How do you feel, Molly?" Maxfield asked.

"A bit drained," said Molly. "What happened to me?"

"One of the generals took your energy," Maxfield answered. "Malachite—he's the most powerful of us all. It looks like he is trying to get the scouts now, but we don't know why."

"What makes you say that?" Molly inquired.

"Remember Vincent, Lita's friend?" Raye said. "Malachite made it look like he was after him, but he really was after you. They're using people to get to us, because of our energy."

"We'd better stop him then," said Molly, clearing her throat and sitting up straighter. "Where's Serena?"

"Hold on, Molly," Maxfield pushed her into her pillow. "You have been asleep for two days. You are in no shape to fight, let alone transform. You will need to take it eay."

Molly frowned and then nodded reluctantly. "Well, all right."

Maxfield's wristwatch began blinking. He looked at it and then at Jed. "Malachite's found another victim."

Jed looked ready. "Let's move."

"Hey, where're you going?" Molly asked.

"I'm sorry, Molly," said Maxfield walking to the exit. "No time to explain."

"Be careful and good luck" Raye told the two former Negaverse generals without thinking.

"Thank you," said Maxfield.

Jed took a step to follow Maxfield out then paused, looking back at Raye. Queen Beryl had never wished him good luck or told him to be careful on _any _of his missions. She just told him to get it done or he'd be punished. Now, someone who had been his enemy was wishing him well.

"Jed!" Maxfield called, startling Jed.

"Oh, coming," he replied.

Once they turned the corner and were out of sight, they transformed into their Golden Kingdom outfits and disappeared from the Cherry Hill Temple. Molly looked at Raye.

"Raye, what's going on?" she asked her.

Raye sighed and grabbed a chair. She didn't want to be the one to tell her what Nephlyte and Jedite had planned, but she really had no choice.

--

Malachite picked Ken Muroka, a dog trainer as his new victim. How he chose him was because he thought it would be more of a challenge to the sailor scouts. He had previously chosen people with obvious energy. Malachite used youmas and people to find people with lots of energy. One of his sources told Malachite that, "Ken Muroka puts all of his energy in training dogs." News paper articles said the same thing about the famous dog trainer. He had been working with dogs since he was just a boy. Ken was a tall man with dark hair and glasses. He had a pair of Maxfield Stanton sunglasses propped on the top of his head.

One of his dogs, a golden retriever and a lab mix, had an injured paw. After checking on him, he put him in its cage.

"You really need to be careful on this paw, you know." Ken told the dog. "When it's healed up, you can go back to your routine."

"Actually, I think you should put the wretched beast down," said a voice behind Ken. "It's of no use to you anymore."

The dog began snarling and Ken turned around. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Malachite stepped closer to him held out his hand. "Relax, I will not be here long." Malachite's hand began glowing, ready to extract the man's energy. The dog barked and snarled, trying to get out of its cage. Ken grunted and backed up. All of his dogs began barking madly.

"Stop!" Ken said. "You're…hurting me! You're upsetting my dogs!"

"Soon, you won't feel anything at all!" Malachite hollered.

Then Malachite was the one to feel pain. Something hit him from behind. Losing his concentration, he turned around and found his old comrades, Jedite and Nephlyte. However, they were not dressed as he remembered them.

"_That _was for Molly," muttered Nephlyte, his sword flashing. He had been the one to send the blow.

"Jedite, Nephlyte," Malachite said, "I hate your new taste in clothes."

"Never cared much for your opinion, Malachite," said Jedite. "We know you're only targeting humans to get to the sailor scouts. What do you want with them?"

"Oh, you've caught on to my plan," said Malachite, "so, did Sailor Moon give up, and ask you to protect her and her friends? Hmm?"

"We'll be asking the questions," muttered Jedite. "Did Queen Beryl command you to steal the sailor scouts' energy, or was that your idea?"

"Queen Beryl already has enough to worry about," said Malachite lazily. "With ruling he Negaverse and all, so I decided to give her the energy of the sailor scouts. They are all annoying brats, but they seem to have plenty of energy to spare."

"So is that your only reason for taking their energy?" asked Nephlyte. "Because they annoy you? Get to the point, Malachite!"

Malachite glared at his former comrades. "You two are no longer part of the Negaverse, so it not of your business to know. You both betrayed us."

"I didn't leave the Negaverse by choice, I have you know," said Jedite. "I was asleep at the time."

"Yet you fight against me," said Malachite. "Why? What sort of lies has the sailor scouts told you? Did they tell you that you were on the wrong side? Did they promise you they'd your friends if you help bring the Negaverse down? You're wasting your talent with them, Jedite. Perhaps I can coax Queen Beryl into letting you come back. She has a new plan, and you could help her."

"Don't listen to him, Jedite!" Nephlyte exclaimed. Jedite heard him, but his voice sounded far away. Jedite didn't know what to do or to say. He wasn't sure who to believe.

"You were always the most loyal to Queen Beryl," said Malachite. "She still talks about you. I think she regrets sentencing you to eternal sleep."

"She….does?" Jedite murmured.

"Yes, you're like these dogs here," said Malachite, gesturing to the canines. They were still growling. Ken was slumped semiconscious against the injured dog's cage. The dog was whimpering at his master. "So loyal to their master, so obedient. Even the most worthless mutt is loyal because all they want is its master's attention and approval." His eyes fell onto the mutt behind Ken.

Jedite looked around him. Malachite was right; he was just like those dogs. Queen Beryl sent him to _retrieve _energy, and that's what he did. He of course came back empty handed, but he followed her orders. Even though he used Negaverse monsters to help him, he observed every mission, whether actively taking part in it, or using a disguise to check on the missions' status. And like some dogs, whether they became sick or too dangerous, Jedite was _put to sleep._ He was put down like some useless mutt all because he made a few errors. He felt useless. What guarantee did Jedite have of Queen Beryl not doing that again?

"Did Queen Beryl ask for me personally?" Jedite questioned.

"No," Malachite answered. "But I'm sure she can use you, with her new plan. You were good at devising plans, Jedite."

"Jedite, no," Nephlyte whispered. "He is only trying to trick you!"

"Be quiet," Jedite muttered. "I can't hear myself think…" He looked at Ken, who was starting to wake up. Jedite walked over to him, bent down, and shook him awake. "You there…wake up…tell me, would you ever put your dogs down?"

"Put my dogs down?" Ken looked confused. "Well, not unless I really needed too."

"What is the name of this dog?" Jed pointed to the wounded lab and golden retriever mix.

"It's Max."

"How long have you had Max?"  
"He was a puppy when I got him," Ken answered. "Oh, I'd say, about 10 years."

"He's getting pretty old now, isn't he?"

"Yes, but he's still got some life in him," Ken replied. "They say you can't teach an old dog new trick, but every day I try to break that rule. I want to teach my dogs something that will make them happy."

Jedite opened the cage and petted Max's head. "He's a good dog. I'm glad you still find him useful, even in his old age. You wouldn't put him down?"

"Only if he was suffering," Ken said. "There are other ways to take care of a dog than just put it to sleep. There are special centers for dogs. A lot of my dogs were taken from homes when they were neglected or abused. Putting a dog to sleep should only be used when dog is suffering, or it is far too dangerous to keep alive. I've never seen it done, and I hope I never do."

"Stop talking to the human, Jedite," Malachite said. "Tell me if you're coming back to The Negaverse or not—or at least tell me where the Sailor Scouts are."

"No," Jedite clicked his fingers and the rest of the cages opened. The dogs came out of their cages and closed in on Malachite. "Queen Beryl was not a good master to me, so there's no way I'd go back there with my tail between my legs! You tell her I am not just a dog she can put down. As annoying as the sailor scouts may be, they understand one thing: loyalty. They would never betray one other and maybe they can show that same loyalty to me."

"I can't believe you, Jedite," Malachite said. "Turning on your queen and the Negaverse after serving them for a thousand years."

"I did not turn on her," Jedite said. "She was the one who turned on me!"

"You will regret this day, Jedite!" Malachite snarled and he disappeared right before the dogs lunged at him.

"Who was that guy?" Ken inquired.

"It's nothing for you to worry about sir," Jedite replied, smiling. It was the first time he gave a genuine smile to a human. "Just take good care of your dogs."

"Nice sunglasses, by the way," Nephlyte said, pointing at the shades on Ken's head.

"Oh, thank you," answered Ken, "got it just yesterday. Maxfield Stanton line…"

Jedite raised an eyebrow at Nephlyte, patted a dog on the top of the head and left, with Nephlyte right behind him. After the days' battle, Jedite gained a new determination to bring the Negaverse down. He didn't know if he could be more loyal or submissive to the sailor scouts as he was to Queen Beryl, but he knew that they would be less likely to put him down like a worthless hound. Nephlyte was going to do everything in his power to bring the Negaverse down, even if he had to put Queen Beryl to sleep himself. Sometimes, even the most loyal dogs turn on their own masters.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Mina's First Week

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. This is fan-based._

_Note: Mina starts Hogwarts in this chapter and you will see Moody here. Keep in mind it is the REAL Alastor Moody, and not Crouch in disguise. Remember, Crouch was caught at the QWC._

**Twins of the Moon, Earth, and Sun**

**Chapter 8**

**Mina's First Week**

Mina wanted to get to the train station early in order to make the platform. She was experienced with traveling by public transportation. English transportation was as reliable as the weather. She didn't know if the Hogwarts train would be late or early, so she got there at ten thirty

"The early bird gets breakfast first," she said to Artemis as they entered Kings Cross.

"Actually, it's the early bird catches the worm," Artemis corrected her.

Mina walked back and forth from platforms nine and ten. She knew it had to be there somewhere. Of course, she was still on the muggle side of the world. Kings Cross would not have a sign hanging between platforms nine and ten saying, "HOGWARTS STUDENTS GO THROUGH HERE." Exasperated, she folded her arms and leaned against the wall between platform nine and ten. Was there supposed to be a magic word she had to say in order to get to the platform?

"Just great," she muttered, closing her eyes. "How am I supposed to get to the school if I can't find the platform?"

"Maybe you should ask someone, Mina," said Artemis, sitting up in the cart.

"No way," she said. "I'd sound like an idiot. Auugh, why didn't Riana come with me?"

She heard some footsteps, muffled music and felt a shadow come over her. She opened her eyes, gazing up at a handsome seventeen-year-old boy. He was wearing blue jeans with holes at the knees and a black shirt bearing the legend THE WEIRD SISTERS. He had one hand on his card and his other on a notebook. A backpack was hanging on his right shoulder and he had earphones in his ears. He was five foot ten and he had the coolest hair she had ever seen on a person. It was chocolate brown with red highlights and green streaks. He looked as if he was on his way to a rock concert. She stood there staring at him until he pushed up his sunglasses, revealing his green eyes.

"Oh wow," she mumbled.

"Hey," he said in a melodious yet impatient voice, "you going to stand there all day or move? I've got a train to catch."

Any fantasy she had with the boy was immediately shot down. "Oh, I'm sorry…I'm…not sure how to find platform nine and three quarters. She showed him her ticket. He took a glance at it and smirked.

"Bit old to be starting Hogwarts, aren't you?"

"I'm an exchange student," she said. "From Glory Cram."

"Never heard of it," he said. "Here, getting on the platform is easy. Just back off a bit." He motioned to her and she pushed her cart toward him. She turned around so they were both facing the wall.

"You're right about the wall," he said, "but the only way to get through it is running."

"Running?" she asked, feeling her heart sink. He couldn't be serious.

"Just watch me and do what I do," he replied. He kept a firm grip on his cart and took off running. He went right through the wall as if it wasn't even there. Mina exchanged glances with her cat. Mina cleared her throat.

"Well, here goes nothing," she mumbled and she ran at the wall. She made it through and kept on running. The boy who told her how to get in was still standing there. He grabbed her cart.

"You can stop now," he said.

"Oh, thanks."

"Now, I think you should be able to find a seat on your own?" he questioned.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she said, slightly disappointed. She hoped to sit with him too. "Thanks, Mr. Ummmm?"

"John," he replied. "John Gavington."

"I'm Mina Aino," she replied, reaching for his hand. He gave her a quick handshake and left. Mina looked down at Artemis. "Okay, Artemis, let's find a seat."

Artemis jumped out of the cart and crawled up her arm to rest on her shoulder. She lifted out her trunk and walked up the steps.

"We should find that girl that was Sailor Earth," said Artemis, peering through every glass pane. "But I don't see her."

"She's probably not here yet," Mina said, glancing at her watch. "It's only ten fourty-five. And if I even find her, Artemis, what would I say? 'Hi, you don't know me, but my cat gave you a magical stick a little while back?'"

"Well, it's a start," Artemis said. "We need to gather more allies and this girl is the closest Sailor Scout to us. We need to meet her so we can formulate a plan."

Unable to find the mysterious redheaded girl on the train, Mina picked an empty compartment to unload her stuff.

"Well, that guy was pretty cute," said Mina.

"I suppose," said Artemis, looking out the window. "But remember, that is not why we are here."

"It is if he's one of the Rainbow Knights."

Artemis' ears drooped.

--

Mina napped and snacked on the way to Hogwarts. She changed into her robes when it started to get dark. The train pulled to a halt at the Hogsmeade train station.

"I think I'm supposed to stay here," said Artemis. "Besides, it's raining cats and dogs out there."

"Yeah, I don't want some _poodle _to catch you," Mina joked.

Mina came out of the train and into the rain. She pulled out her umbrella in an instant, looking left to right. She saw students her age headed for carriages. She went to one when a boy in black and yellow robes stopped her. It was Cedric Diggory.

"Wait, you haven't been sorted yet," he said. "You have to cross the lake."

"The lake?" she turned to look at the lake and back at Cedric. "Why don't I just ride with you guys and get sorted later?"

Cedric shrugged. "Sorry, that's just how its' run at Hogwarts. We'll see you at the feast, Mina."

"Hey, you remembered my name!" she gasped.

"Yeah, I'm good at that," he said as he climbed into a carriage with an oriental girl. Of course, the real reason Cedric remembered her name because he had been dreaming about her off and on since he met her at Madam Malkin's. He knew there was a special reason why she came to Hogwarts, but his dream did not tell him why. Now that she had arrived, perhaps his dreams would tell him.

Mina went to the lake where a large man was ushering eleven-year olds into small boats. Mina squeezed into a boat with several newcomers and the boats began moving across the lake without motors or oars.

"Wow, I'm finally going to Hogwarts," said the little boy next to Mina. "My brother Colin told me all about it. I'm so excited; I just can't wait!" the small boy stood up.

"Oh, you should sit down before you--," Mina began and the boy plunged into the lake. Mina and the others in the boat shielded themselves. Mina peered over the boat to see if the boy was all right.

"Hey, are you all right?" Mina asked.

Not only did he seemed unhurt, but he seemed more excited than before. He started laughing. "That was brilliant!"

He laughed harder and he rose up in the air. A large tentacle rose out of the water, holding the boy. Everyone in the boat gasped in surprise. The giant tentacle placed him back in the boat. Mina turned to try to get a look at the creature, but it was too dark and the rain was pouring down.

When they reached the other side of the lake, the large man put his moleskin coat around the boy that fell in the lake. They entered the castle and a woman greeted them. She told them about the houses and about the rules. She led them into the Great Hall. Mina scanned the large room. People were sitting at four long tables. The ones on the far left were wearing green and silver. _Slytherin, _she thought, remembering what she heard from Riana. She recognized John Gavington sitting with them. Those sitting in the table next to them were in robes of blue and bronze. _Ravenclaw._She found Cedric sitting at the Hufflepuff table, seated amongst other black and yellow clad students. The table the far right was the Gryffindor Table and they looked bold in their robes of gold and red. A boy winked at her and she nearly stopped in her tracks. She recognized him as the orange crystal carrier. He was a wizard too? Mina smiled and looked forward. She and Riana were on the right track. The Rainbow Knights had to be wizards. She might find them all here at Hogwarts, and even if she doesn't, at least she could gander at all the cute guys.

McGonagall set down a stool with The Sorting Hat onto of it. The room looked at it and a rip opened up and the hat began singing. Mina nodded, impressed to find a singing hat. It sang about the four houses and their founders and how it could find where a student belonged just by wearing the hat for a moment. Though Mina thought it was cool how the hat could sing, she wasn't looking forward to wearing it.

Mina made a face. 'I have to wear _that?_' she thought, about to gag. The hat looked like it was a million years old and she didn't want to guess how many heads it was placed on.

The song ended and Professor McGonagall picked the hat up. "Before we sort the first years," said Professor McGonagall, "we have a new fourth year student. Aino, Mina."

Reluctantly, Mina stepped forward to the stool and sat down. She hoped that once the hat was on her head, it will do its job quickly. She felt it touch her head and she cringed slightly. The material felt soft, but the hat smelled.

_"You're not the first person to think that,"_ said a voice in her ear. "_But if you cooperate, this will be over soon."_

'Okay,' thought Mina. 'Soo….what do you think?'

"_You have a sense of humor,"_ said the hat. "_And you are very loyal to your friends. Loyalty is_ a quality very admired by the founder Helga…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Mina ripped the hat off and tossed it to Professor McGonagall, shaking her blond hair. She hurried down to Hufflepuff Table to sit with Cedric Diggory and the other Hufflepuffs. Cedric smiled, not at all surprised with the hat's decision. He didn't automatically know she had Hufflepuff qualities when they first met. He only had a dream that she would join him in Hufflepuff House.

--

After the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up to say "Tuck in," and all the platters filled with food and he goblets with pumpkin juice. Mina grabbed at everything and made a plate, while saying small things about herself. She didn't come up with a good story beforehand.

"Oh, you don't really want to know me," she said, waving her fork absentmindedly. "Tell me about you guys! Anyone go to the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Yeah, I went," said a blond boy named Zacharias Smith. "I couldn't believe how quick the Irish Chasers were with the Quaffle. I'm going to go national one day."

"Really?" Mina asked. "So, you're on the team then?"

"Well, of course I am," Zacharius bragged. "Been on the team since my second year."

"Speaking of the Quidditch World Cup," said Susan Bones in a hushed voice. "I wonder when _The Daily Prophet _will stop talking about the riot."

"I wonder that myself," Cedric said.

"Did you really dream all that stuff, Diggory?" inquired Zacharias.

"The riot? Unfortunately," Cedric said. "I don't want to talk about that anymore, Smith. I spoke about it quite enough already."

"Yeah, but what will happen to Mr. Crouch?" Ernie MacMillan pointed out. "Will he go to Azkaban? I heard he is supposed to be coming to Hogwarts for some tournament."

"What tournament?" inquired Mina, enthused. She loved competing in things.

Ernie shrugged. "No idea. My parents wouldn't go on about it. I just know that it will be big…but I wonder if it will still even be one now that Mr. Crouch may not be here. He's supposed to be a judge."

"Maybe they'll send someone in his place," suggested Justin Finch-Fletchy.

After eating and conversation, Dumbledore stood up and welcomed the students. He expressed the rules and introduced a new teacher. When the man stood up, Mina gasped. He looked like he should be resting at home instead of teaching at school. His gray hair was matted, one of his eyes were made out of glass and his face was laced with scars. His glass eye rolled around in his head. Mina thought it was both creepy and cool at the same time.

"Retired Auror, Professor Moody will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," explained Professor Dumbledore. Some people whispered around, recognizing his name.

"That guy's a legend!" Hannah Abbot exclaimed in a whisper. "He's caught tons of dark wizards."

"Quidditch will be cancelled this year," all the Quidditch players looked disappointed. Now what were they going to do?

"The reason for this is something more exciting will be taking place this year. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year in Hogwarts is the Triwizard Tournament," said Professor Dumbledore. "For those of you who have not heard of this tournament, I shall explain. "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beaxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities--until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament. None of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beaxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Mina found herself grinning. She did not quite understand how much a thousand Galleons compared to English pounds, but she knew it had to be a lot. Winning the tournament would be no problem for her—or Sailor Venus. She would become an idol.

"Eager though I know you all will be to bring the Triwizard cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only those over the age of seventeen, may participate. Beaxbatons and Durmstrang shall arrive in October and will remain with us for the rest of the year. I know you will give your greatest courtesy to our guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

"Shoot," Mina muttered, rising from her seat. "I was thinking about competing."

She followed her housemates to the Hufflepuff dormitories and found her trunk with Artemis next to a bed. "Hello, Artemis!" Mina said. "Have you been a good kitty?"

Mina scratched Artemis under the chin and behind the ears. The other girls decided to join in and pet Artemis a while before the turned in. Mina got into her pajamas and lowered her voice, careful not to attract any attention.

"Artemis," she whispered, "the Headmaster says there will be a tournament his year involving two other schools."

Artemis nodded. "Yes, I heard the house elves speaking about it."

"House elves?"

"Oh, they're these small funny looking creatures that work at the school," Artemis explained. "But very hospitable. They do the cooking, the cleaning, the fire making…they may even change my litter box."

Mina looked at him. "You don't use a litter box. You go outside."

"Well, if I _had _one anyway," Artemis corrected. "But, the houseless are being extra busy to get the school in order for when the foreign students arrive."

"If I can enter the contest," Mina said, "I'm sure I could win…but only students seventeen and older can enter!"

"Even if you were seventeen, Mina," said Artemis, "you can't because your mission is to find that mysterious sailor scout and find the rainbow knights before the Negaverse does. You can't do that if you focus on the contest."

Mina sighed. "Yes—I know. I'll start my search in the morning. I just hope this won't be as dull and difficult as Glory Cram."

--

Mina didn't find Hogwarts completely dull and difficult. In Muggle School, the only thing she liked was Physical Education. It didn't matter if it was English, Math or Science, she had no interest in it. Hogwarts did not have Math, Science, and English, but they didn't have Physical Education either. Regardless how Mna felt about it, she had to pretend that she knew what she was doing. Mina enjoyed gardening; so Herbology seemed to be fun, except for the petrol-smelling bubotuber pus she had to squeeze out. Never, ever, in all her experience with gardening, did she had to squeeze a nasty pus from a plant. Whatever happned to pruning shrubs and planting beautiful blooming flowers?

"Why are we doing this?" Mina asked Hannah Abbot as they collected the rest of the bubotuber pus in a bottle. "This is gross!"

"I'm sure it's good for something," Hannah said positively.

Professor Sprout came by them and corked the bottle. "This will keep Madame Pomfrey happy. An excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, bubotuber pus."

"Wait—what?" Mina looked more sickened. "You mean you can put that stuff on your _face?" _she pointed at the bottle of thick, green and non-fragrant liquid.

"Certainly, Miss Aino," Professor Sprout said, "just as long as it is been diluted." Professor Sprout walked away and Mina was thankful she never had a pimple in her life.

"Hey, I bet that stuff is better than trying to curse pimples off," whispered Hannah "Eloise Midgen tried that once, and she cursed her nose off instead!"

"Oh dear!" Mina gasped, covering her nose.

"But don't worry," said Hannah, "Madame Pomfrey was able to put it back on right….but it looks kind of off center."

Following Herbology was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagal. Mina was painfully reminded of her English teacher; tall, bespectled and stern. She only wished that like her English teacher, she didn't pack on the homework. When Mina left with two reading assignments and one practice assignment, she knew she had wished too soon.

She was grateful when lunch came and she shoveled mashed potatoes in her mouth as if she hadn't eaten in days. School always gave her an appetite. Following lunch was double charms. She found this class quite interesting, and the teacher incredibly adorable. When she saw Professor Flitwick standing on a pile of books atop a stool, her first instinct was to pick him up and cuddle him like a stuffed animal. They studied summoning Charms and to Mina's surprise, she was able to get the hang of it. She was never good at any muggle subject before. Flitwick did not assign them any homework, but Mina wouldn't have minded it if he had.

"So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Susan Bones asked.

"It's great," replied Mina. "Professor Flitwick is so cute! And I just _love _the food here—I can't wait for dinner. I wonder what we're having." As she entered the great hall, she heard a scuffle.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Following the shout was a loud bang and then silence. Mina forgot about her hunger and pushed through the crowd to investigate. Professor Moody had his wand on a white ferret. Mina scratched her head.

"Did someone get attacked by a ferret?" she said, scratching her head.

"No, not exactly," replied Harry. "That ferret is Draco Malfoy. From Slytherin."

"You mean—that's a _student? _What'd he do?"

"He tried to hex me when my back was turned," Harry replied.

"Jerk!" Mina said. "What a stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do!"

Professor Moody said the same words Mina uttered as he bounced the ferret up and down. The ferret squealed in pain.

"Professor Moody!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall

"Hello, professor McGonagall," said Moody, as if turning students into animals and bouncing them was a common thing at Hogwarts.

"What—what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Teaching," Moody replied.

Teach-Moody, _is that a student?_" she shrieked.

"Well, a bad student," Professor Moody said.

"No!" Professor McGonagall shouted, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand. She pointed her wand at the ferret and with a snap, Draco Malfoy took the place of the white ferret. His usual pale face was bright pink.

"Moody, we _never _use transfiguration as a punishment!" Professor McGonagall said weakly. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"Might've mentioned it," said Professor Moody, scratching his chin and glaring at Malfoy. "But I found Malfoy here trying to hex Potter from behind . Perhaps if the someone did the same to him, he'd think differently. Right, boy?"

Draco didn't' meet his eyes.

"Moody, we give detentions or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

Moody laughed. "Minerva, you know Snape does not discipline his house. He lets them run amok. If he had caught Malfoy he wouldn't have done a thing."

"Then give him a detention," said McGonagall irritably.

Moody's thin mouth smiled as he leered at Draco. "Come to my office after dinner and don't be late."

Moody stumped on inside the great hall. Draco gulped. There was no telling what kind of detention he was facing. With the excitement gone, the crowd dissipated. Mina smiled to herself. Though Moody wasn't the best looking teacher she met, she was glad to have him around.

--

Draco tried to get out of detention but he had the feeling Moody would transfigure him again if he didn't come. He hoped it was something easy and painless like writing lines. He'd just write his father later and ask if his father could have Moody sacked. Draco came in, frowning.

"What do you want me to do, Professor?" he questioned.

"Just sit," growled Moody. "And listen. I am going to teach you a lesson you're never going to forget!"

"Lessons?" said Draco. "As in a class? Can't I wait until you teach my class then?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy," said Moody, "this is a lesson just for you."

"When my father hears of this…" Draco muttered.

"Oh, your father?" said Moody. "Well I know your father pretty well. I reckon you know about the Imperious Curse, hmm? It's one of the curses that gave us aurors plenty of trouble. Many of You-Know-Who's followers—your father included—insists that they were only acting on You-Know-Who's orders because they were under the Imperious curse. You know what I think? I think you're father is a liar, and I'm going to spend the next hour telling you why."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Then when I'm done talking about your father," said Moody, "I'm going to ell you all the dangers of being a Death Eater—and let me tell you—I'm one of them. I'm the reason why half the people in Azkaban can't sleep at night, and the reason why the rest of the world can. You think that it is fun to play with the Dark Arts, but I am going to tell you it is not."

Alastor Moody put his peg leg on a table and pulled up his robe to where his knee used to be. "I got this nineteen years ago dueling with Rockwell. I lost my right eye seventeen years ago. Blast nearly took my entire face."

Draco frowned, feeling quite squeamish. Professor Moody went on explaining his battle scars. Draco recognized a few of the names. Moody talked about all the death eaters he put into Azkaban and how he caught him. Then he did something Draco hadn't suspected. Moody challenged him to a duel. Draco froze. He knew he would do more than just change him to a ferret.

"You'll be surprised that some of the death eaters did not mind dueling me face to face, young Malfoy," Moody told him when Draco would not rise from his seat. "It was more exciting for them that way…well…of course, they would shoot a curse when the auror was not looking. But I want you to remember that the next time you want to hit Potter or someone else when their back is turned. You have to be willing to fight them face to face too. If you can't do that, then you shouldn't utter any spell to your opponent. Think of Potter as the future auror next time you point his wand at him—and you'll think twice before using a curse on that boy. I'm watching you."

"Yes, sir," muttered Draco and Moody gave him permission to leave.

--

Mina thoroughly enjoyed Moody as a teacher. He knew his trade inside and out. He began the class with a little bit of protecting oneself not from others, but from themselves.

"You cannot trust others if you can't trust yourself," Moody growled, "cover your tracks, have a plan in mind at all times and don't keep your wand in your back pocket. Many good wizards lost half a buttock that way."

Seamus Finnegan laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Indeed—and you won't be laughing when you lose half your buttock too."

Moody pulled his wand from of course, not his back pocket or up his sleeve, but from a wand sheath on his belt. "A wand sheath is the best way to protect yourself from your wand. Not only does it keep your buttocks safe--" a few people laughed, "but it keeps your wand in good condition. Now unfortunately, wand sheaths are hard to come by so we will whittle our own."

He pointed his wand to the chalkboard and wand sheath whittling instructions appeared on the board. He levitated a box of wooden poles to his desk. "You can all come and pick your own. The wood for your sheath does not matter as much as your wand wood, so I have butternut and basswood here. They are the easiest to carve. After you are done carving, you can decorate your sheath however you wish."

There were some excited noises through the room. No teacher had done an "arts and crafts" assignment before. Before the excitement got out of hand, Moody cleared his throat gruffly.

"This is the easy part," he said, "wait until I start teaching you curses and how to counter them. Don't get too hasty…Constant vigilance!"

The students grabbed their wooden poles and used severing charms to carve their sheaths. Having two hours to cut a decent looking sheath was not possible for most of the students, as Professor Moody suspected. He told the students to finish making their sheaths on their own and compared for the next class.

"Now be sure you remember to bring your sheaths to class," he said, "have them on you all the time. Never again put your wand in your back pocket again. If you're caught in a battle and you need to pull out your wand in a haste, it is very easy to curse your own buttock off. Perhaps if you're lucky, your attacker may just pass out from laughing at you. Constant vigilance!"

Though Mina was never much of an artist, she was nearly done carving her sheath. Later that night in the common room, she finished her carving and helped the other Hufflepuffs in the Hufflepuff common room. She then painted the sheath red with yellow stars.

"That looks so pretty, Mina," said Hannah Abbot, looking at the sheath in awe. "Have you ever carved anything before?"

"No," replied Mina honestly, surprised herself. "I guess when I get really serious with a task, I make sure to do a good job." She slid her wand into her colorful sheath and fastened it on her belt. She practiced whipping the wand out a couple of times and she laughed.

"Feels more like you're drawing out a sword instead of a wand," she said.

"Yeah," agreed Ernie. "But at least we won't have to worry about losing some of our body parts."

"I betcha Professor Moody might have lost pieces of him on accident," pointed out Hannah. "I mean, how else would he think about losing half your bum unless it happened to you?"

"Or someone you knew," chuckled Susan Bones.

"I'm going to bed," Mina announced, yawning and stretching as she hiked up the stairs. Artemis was waiting for her.

"Where'd you get that?" he questioned, indicating her sheath.

"I made it," she replied as she took off the sheath and laid it on her nightstand. "In Defense Against the Dark Arts. The teacher says we need a more proper place to put our wands besides our back pockets, or we may lose half our butts or something."

"I see," said Artemis. "One more day and it will be your first week at Hogwarts. What do you think so far?"

"I like it," Mina replied. "Tomorrow I have Potions though…not looking forward to that. I heard some nasty things about the teacher."

"Any luck on finding Sailor Earths' identity?"

"No, and I think you should remember that, Artemis," Mina scolded. "You're the one who gave her the transformation stick, not me."

--

Mina's first week at Hogwarts was both interesting and tiring. She glad that the teachers didn't give her too much for the first week, so she decided to train up her body while the weather was still decent. Dressing up her glory cram sweatshirt and shorts, she went outside. He mind wandered onto boys, sports, Hogwarts and her mission. She wasn't the only one outside the castle. Even though Quidditch season was cancelled, Ginny Weasley was on the Quidditch pitch, practicing goal scoring one of the school brooms. Cedric Diggory was in greenhouse number four doing extra credit assignments for Professor Sprout. He did not really need the extra credit, but his dream from the previous night warned him of something that would happen on the school grounds.

Cedric wasn't sure what it was, or when it would happen, but he knew it had something to do with the Negaverse—though he wasn't entirely sure what that was. His dream showed him a woman with long light brown hair named Zoycite, and she was after something—something Cedric had. Cedric would've shrugged this dream off, told it to the melodramatic divination teacher Professor Trelawney, or prepare himself to meet this Zoycite. He decided to do the latter. If he caught Zoycite before she caught him, then he might be able to get the truth out of her. He had a strong feeling that the Negaverse was coming to Hogwarts. He wasn't sure where to find this Zoycite, but in the dream Zoycite knew how to find him. So he decided to place him self where he will have the upper hand.

While he was feeding insects to a Venomous Tentalcula, he saw the woman from his dream enter the greenhouse.

"Well, this is something," said Zoycite, looking impressed with all the bizarre and dangerous looking plants. "And here I thought only in the Negaverse we have plants with teeth."

"You must be Zoycite," said Cedric, "from the Negaverse."

"How do you know who I am?" Zoycite asked, confused and wary at the same time. Did he know the sailor scouts? Where they here waiting to ambush her? She looked around. She didn't see anyone.

"I saw you in a dream," Cedric replied. "I know you want something from me."

"Right you are," Zoycite grinned, preparing to summon the dark crystal. "Hand it over!"

Cedric grinned back and his gray eyes flashed. "I _don't _think so!" He made the greenhouse dark and he caused the Devils Snare to wrap around Zoycite's legs and lift her up off the ground.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

The Devil's Snare moved her over the Venomous Tentacula's mouth. The giant fanged plant opened is mouth widely, ready to for the meal.

"Unless you want to become plant food," said Cedric calmly. "Tell me what the Negaverse is after!"

"You won't know unless you change to your real self!" cried Zoycite.

"What are you talking about?" Cedric questioned.

"You've got a rainbow crystal inside your body," Zoycite grunted, wriggling in the tight vines. "When I take it, you will become who you were before, a shadow warrior. They were great fighters for the Negaverse. You think were supposed to be a kid at some school for magic tricks? Hah! You are and always were part of the Negaverse!"

"You're looking for these shadow warriors," said Cedric, "is the Negaverse in need of reinforcements?"

"No," said Zoycite. "We just want the crystals, and the Shadow Warriors back."

Cedric laughed. Not quite the explanation he was expecting. "Even if that was true, there's no way I'd fight for the Negaverse!"

"You have no choice!" Zoycite said.

Zoycite summoned a crystal to cut the vines with and was able to swing just out of the way of the Tentatcula. She took out the black crystal. "ZOI!" Feeling an uncomfortable sensation, Cedric decided to run for it, making plants to fight her off.

"You can't run away!" Zoycite's voice rang after him. She broke through the ceiling.

Cedric fell on the grass, grabbing his chest. He had no idea what Zoycite did to him, but he couldn't allow her to finish the job.

Zoycite walked calmly up behind him, dark crystal in hand. "Just stay still and this will be over soon. ZOI!"

The pain continued. Cedric felt like his chest was being ripped apart. He screamed, hoping one of the teachers would find him—and someone did. But it wasn't a teacher. It was someone with more power and authority.

"EARTH SAND STORM!"

A whirl of sand surrounded Zoycite, breaking her concentration and obscuring her vision. The many specks of sand cut her uniform.

"Cedric!" exclaimed a somewhat familiar voice. "Cedric, are you okay?"

Cedric could not reply. The pain subdued, but his body felt strange, unfamiliar. What was happening to him?

The sailor scout turned her attention to Cedric's attacker. She had her long red hair in a braid and her fuku was dark brown and light green.

"What have you done to Cedric?" she demanded.

"You meddlesome scouts are everywhere!" Zoycite hissed. "Golem, we need to leave, but first I want you to destroy her!"

"Golem?" Sailor Earth mumbled. She did not see a third person. She turned around and in Cedric's place she saw a ten foot stone giant. "Cedric—what'd she do to you?"

Cedric, or Golem, did not reply. It lifted up its foot, intending to smash Sailor Earth. She quickly rolled out of the way.

"Cedric—if you can hear me—please stop!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Zoycite laughed. "It is no use. He can't hear you! He fights for the Negaverse now."

Sailor Earth didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be destroyed and she didn't want to attack Cedric either. She had to find a way to stop Cedric—or Golem—long enough o find a way to reverse the spell. Golem was slow, but his attacks were strong. He left massive footprints in the ground with each step. Sailor Earth had to be quick to avoid his blows. She felt the wind move every rime golem attempted to strike her.

"EARTH QUICK SAND!" Just as Golem took another step to Sailor Earth, the ground became loose, wet, and sticky. His feet sank. He moved toward her and he sank a little bit more.

Sailor Earth got him stuck and he was not able to get her, but she had no idea how to get him to change back. During her run, Mina noticed Sailor Earth fighting Golem and recognized her immediately.

"It's her!" Mina exclaimed. "Better transform." She glanced about and then pulled out her transformation stick. "VENUS POWER!"

Stars streamed around her body and she became the orange clad Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus ran to Sailor Earth's side. "Hey, I've come to return the favor!"

"We've got to be careful with this thing," said Sailor Earth. "Cedric is in there!"

"Cedric Diggory?" Venus mumbled.

"S_he _did this to him," growled Sailor Earth, pointing at Zoycite.

"You again," muttered Venus, "well, you're not taking Cedric away from us!"

"As you can both see," said Zoycite, "he's not Cedric anymore."

"I know how to get him back," said Venus, raising her hand above her head and bringing it in front of her, pointing her finger. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The beam of orange light hit the monster in the chest. Not even a pebble fell off.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Earth demanded. "WE can't hurt Cedric!"

"This thing is stone," said Venus. "It won't hurt him much and besides, we have to defeat this thing in _order _to save Cedric. Trust me; I've dealt with these monsters before. If we bang this monster around a bit, it will awaken the Rainbow Knight and he'll finish him off."

"Rainbow Knight?" inquired Sailor Earth.

"Yes, I know it sounds kind of crazy," replied Sailor Venus. "But when that woman takes a rainbow crystal from someone, he transforms into a monster. But the person is actually a Rainbow Knight. We've got to draw the Rainbow Knight out somehow."

She looked at his chest where she hit him. "Why isn't the Rainbow Knight coming? I've hit it already…"

"Maybe we've got to hit him again," said Sailor Earth, "and in a different spot. His chest is too strong; let's find a weak point."

"Any ideas?" said Sailor Venus, looking around. The golem was stone all around. There wasn't even a chip missing.

Sailor Earth grinned. "My mother always tells me I need to face my problems _head on._"

Sailor Venus nodded and grinned back. "Right—let's attack the head. Together."

"EARTH…"

"VENUS CRESCENT…"

"SAND STORM!"

"BEAM SMASH!"

Many specks of sand swirled around the beam of light and the combined attack hit the golem square in the face. It grunted and stepped back out of the pit of quicksand.

It put his hand over its face and a bright yellow light shined forth. Sailor Venus, Sailor Earth and even Zoycite had to shield their eyes. The light dyed down, revealing the Yellow Rainbow Knight.

Beneath the yellow and white tabard, the knight wore a bright yellow shirt and black pants. On his back was a long black and yellow cape. The Hufflepuff colors lingered on his outfit. In his hand, he held a quarterstaff.

"We did it!" Sailor Earth exclaimed.

"No!" snarled Zoycite. "Golem, finish him!"

"I don't see that happening," muttered the yellow Knight. He jerked his arm and the quarter staff lengthened an extra two feet. He ran to the golem and the golem attacked. The yellow knight moved effortlessly to avoid his attacks. It was if he saw them coming. He jumped up, pointing his staff at the golem's head. He pushed the staff into the golem's mouth and fished out a piece of paper.

"Destroy it!" he commanded, tossing it Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus did not ask him any questions and just did as he said. "CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The light burned up the piece of paper in seconds. Then the shadow warrior golem began to crumble into pebbles, leaving dark yellow smoke. Zoycite yelled in outrage.

"You won't succeed," the yellow rainbow knight told her. "I am Palleo, leader of the Rainbow Knights. I have powers of clairvoyance and reading my opponent's moves. You can try to get the shadow warriors back, it won't work. All the Rainbow Knights will return, and once we do, we'll stop you."

"I may not have my shadow warrior," said Zoycite, tossing the yellow crystal in the air. "But I've still got my crystal. I'll get the others soon enough."

"Maybe," said Palleo, "but you won't have them very long."

"We'll just see about that," Zoycite laughed and disappeared.

Palleo turned to Sailor Venus and Sailor Earth.

"Thanks for bringing me back, Mina, Ginny," Palleo said with a grin. "I knew you could do it."

"Hey, how do you know our names?" asked Sailor Venus, who did not know that Sailor Earth _was _Ginny.

"Saw your faces in a vision," he explained.

"How long did you know?" inquired Ginny.

"Four days," he replied. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. He looked at the greenhouse. "We ought to fix this before Professor Sprout sees it."

Palleo's outfit changed back to what Cedric was wearing. Cedric took out his wand and put the glass back into the pane. He grimaced and put his hand to his head. Sailor Venus stepped toward him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I suppose I am just a little weak after the transformation. Many memories flooding in."

"I think you should lie down and rest," Sailor Earth suggested.

"Thanks," Cedric smiled and walked away. Sailor Venus turned to Sailor Earth.

"I'm glad I found you," she said. "I came to Hogwarts looking for you."

"I thought so," said Sailor Earth. "You think there are more of us?"

Sailor Venus nodded. "Five that I know of.

"Where are they?" Sailor Earth asked. "Are they here?"

"No," Sailor Venus nodded. "In Japan. They're fighting the Negaverse there too."

"You think they'll come here?"

Sailor Venus shrugged. "I don't know. I think we're all right for now though. We just have to be around when that Zoycite attacks someone else. We can't let her take a shadow warrior to the Negaverse."

"Right," said Sailor Earth. "And now it looks like we have Cedric on our team. He can see the future, so I think we'll be okay."

The two sailors changed back to their civilian forms and continued to their business. They were handling the Negaverse fine for now, but the time would come when they would need the help of the others.

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: Since the Moody we saw in GoF was actually Crouch in diguise, we don't know for certain what kind of professor he would be. Some of my fanfiction friends stated that he would do some similar things that Crouch did, i.e: transfiguring Draco, and some of his lessons may be the same too. Any suggestions of what you think the REAL Moody would teach, let me know in your review or a private message. Thank you!


	9. Distress Call

**_Disclaimer:  I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter OR Ozzy Osborne's music.  Can you imagine what he'd do to me f I said I did?  By the way, Tanya Eight is someone I just made up.  She's not a real singer…at least…I don't think she is._**

**Twins of the Moon, Earth, and Sun**

**Chapter 9**

**Distress Call**

Ginny and Mina met with each other once a week or so to discuss what to do.  Sometimes Cedric was with them.  Until they found out who the next crystal carrier was, they couldn't do anything.  They asked Cedric many times, but his visions didn't tell him directly.  All he knew was that the next crystal carrier was in Hogwarts and was a Slytherin.

"I feel kind of funny trying to protect someone from _Slytherin,_" Ginny admitted as she sat with Mina Cedric in the courtyard.  "I hope it isn't Malfoy."

Mina looked at Cedric.  "Are you _sure _it's a Slytherin?  Slytherins don't seem to be the hero type."

"I was surprised my self," said Cedric, "and if I didn't have the dream I too wouldn't have believed it.  I saw a bloke in Slytherin robes being attacked.  I couldn't see his face though.  The only thing that was clear was the Slytherin emblem on the guy's robes."

"Did you see what kind of monster he became?" Mina asked.  "Or his skills when he became a knight?"

Cedric screwed his eyes tight.  "No, I'm afraid not.  But I don't see how that would help us find who it is."

"I've figured that the Shadow Warrior is sort of a reflection of the Rainbow Knight.  He either has the same kind of powers, or something opposite."

Cedric and Ginny looked at Mina with confused expressions. 

Mina chuckled.  "It's hard to explain, I know—but the first guy was one of the Quidditch players from Bulgaria.  I'm sure of it.  He had a Bulgarian accent. The Shadow Warrior was called 'Wizard Game Man' and he was on a broomstick with a weird helmet.  He used all those weird balls too, and threw these marbles at me that squirted some sort of acid in my face."

"Gobstones," Ginny snickered.

"Anyway, the red knight has telekinesis as a power.  He could move stuff with his mind.  I think the knights have that ability even before they were changed.  Did you notice any of the players on the Bulgarian team with a power like that?"

"Well, a power like that would help any of the players," Ginny said.  "The Chasers and the Seeker especially."

"The game went pretty fast," said Cedric, "and seemed to work in Bulgarian's favor.  There was a Bludger that was supposed to hit Krum in the face, but it went right above his head and hit Mullet."

"I remember that," said Ginny.  "Could he be the one?"

"It's possible," said Cedric.  "He got the Snitch pretty fast."

"What about the orange one?" Ginny inquired Mina.  "What was he like?"

"He had super speed," replied Mina, "and I already know who he is.  He's Ian Handler from Gryffindor."

"Should he join the group then?" Ginny asked.  "I could talk to him tonight."

"Well, after the guys change," said Mina, "they don't seem to remember anything.  Cedric's the only one."

"It must because of my clairvoyance," Cedric said.

"And you're the leader," Ginny added. 

Cedric sighed.  He didn't want a reminder.  "Well, I do see what Mina means…I have can see what's going to happen, and I turned into Golem.  A golem is sort of programmed and controlled.  I guess some people think of clairvoyance that way."

"Let's just keep our eyes open for that Zoycite bird," said Mina.  "We don't know when she'll strike next.  We'll keep an eye on the Slytherin House as well…maybe someone has a special skill."

"I don't think _bullying _counts," muttered Ginny as she eyed Draco picking on a first year. 

"I'll handle this," said Cedric, rising to his feet.  Before he had made it to Draco, John Gavington was already behind Draco.  John Gavintgon took out his earphones, turned the volume on his music player full blast and the earphones into Draco's ears.  Draco shouted, flinging his arms and whirled around, losing his balance until he fell on his backside, gazing up at John.

"Since you came in here, Malfoy," said John, "you've been a nuisance to other students.  Sure you'v ehad detention once or twice, but that didn't work.  So…I guess you've got it through your head that picking on little kids for no good reason is wrong.  Now you'll have _Flying High Again _ringing in your head for next couple of days to remind you that you've 'been a bad, bad boy.'.  If I see you acting like this again, well…I've got more music to share with you." 

John grinned, lowered the volume, stuck the earphones back in his ears, and walked away, singing, "_If you can see inside my head, you'd see that black and white is red…"_

Mina watched him walk back into the school.  She wasn't sure, but she could've sworn that he winked at her he walked by.  Mina smirked and looked at Cedric and Ginny.

"Well, if the green crystal is in him," she said, "I've got no problem trying to protect him!"

--

As for the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was still planning on getting the rainbow crystals and gathering enough energy to build a new body for her brother.  Now that Jedite and Nephlyte was helping the sailor scouts, it was slowing down the process. 

"Perhaps I should start looking for energy in a new area, Queen Beryl," said Malachite.  "Zoycite tells me of a competition between wizards in the country known as England on Earth.  Your brother was living as a wizard on Earth for some time and I'm sure that wizards have more energy to offer than ordinary humans.  The competition will start in two months time.  I suppose I could start with the other wizards in the area."

"It sounds interesting," said Queen Beryl with a nod.  "If you believe you will be more successful this way, Malachite, then target the wizards.  Many of them were enemies of my brother.  This will be a great soucre of revenge for him"

"I was lucky to learn of it, my queen," said Zoycite. 

"You leave the energy seeking to Malachite," muttered Queen Beryl.  "You focus on collecting those rainbow crystals.  Isn't it time that you find the next one?"

"I was about to get to it, your majesty," Zoycite admitted, taking out the dark homing crystal.  "Dark crystal, show me the next rainbow crystal carrier!"

The dark crystal projected an image of a boy with red highlights and green streaks in his chocolate brown hair.  His eyes were green and he was wearing earphones.  As Mina suspected, John Gavington was the next crystal carrier.

--

Mina followed John everywhere, convinced that he was next.  He didn't seem to mind, in fact, sometimes he didn't even notice she was there because he was listening to his music all the time.  She followed him to the library, pretending to study while he was doing just that.  For a Slytherin, he acted pretty studios. 

'How did this guy get into Slytherin if he's so smart?' she wondered. 

Sometimes while he was studying, John would get into a song and start singing to himself, hitting his quil on the desk as if it was a drumstick.  Mina peered over her book at him and glanced around.  She hoped Zoycite wouldn't try attacking when there were people present, but wouldn't put it past her.  Zoycite was watching John in the library and she would've have attacked him, but she did not like the look of Madam Pince.  This was not a room full of ordinary humans.  Ordinary humans would run away in fear, but she didn't know what wizards would do.  They all had wands on them, even those that looked too young to use them.  Perhaps the younger students would run away, but it wouldn't be long until they found a teacher.  After a session of homework and study, John decided to leave.  Mina and Zoycite followed, though neither of them knew it.  John went outside, far from the school.  He put his books down and summoned an electric guitar and amp, safe from the magical spell that kept electronics from working.  In the middle of his song, Mina rushed to him.

"No way!" she exclaimed.  "You can play guitar?"

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" John inquired.

"I well…sorta followed you," she replied.  "So um…you need a stage dancer?  Or a singer?"  Mina did some dance moves, and tried singing a tune.

"I'm not in a band," John said lazily.  "I play solo."

"So…do you know any Tanya Eight songs?"

"Who?"

"She's my fave singer!" exclaimed Mina.  "I've got all of her albums."

"Never heard of her," said John.  "Not too familiar with the female artists, to be honest."

"Darn," mumbled Mina.  "So um…can you play me one of your songs then?"

"All right," said John, conjuring a chair for her tosit on.  She squealed a thanks and sat on the chair, smiling expectantly.  John put a foot upon the amp but before he could play a chord, Zoycite decided to show up.

"Sorry," she said, "show's been cancelled.  You've got something I want and I'm not leaving until I get it."

"How dare you show up!" exclaimed Mina, jumping from her chair.  "I didn't even get to hear him play!"

"Shut up!" Zoycite tossed an energy ball at her, exploding the chair.  John grabbed Mina and pushed her out of the way.

"Run for it!" John said to Mina.  "Go!"

"I'll get help!" said Mina, running off.

John turned to Zoycite, pulling out his wand.  "I'm not handing anything over to you without a fight—or an explanation.  Just who are you and what do you want?"

"You can call me," said Zoycite, "I'm from the Negaverse, and you're coming with me!"

"Sounds like a terrible place to spend the weekend," said John. 

"Oh, you'll spend more than just a weekend," said Zoycite.  "You'll be there for eternity!"  She pulled out the black crystal and shouted: "ZOI!"

A black light connected with his chest, just as he tried to disarm her.  His disarming spell backfied, and he dropped his wand in shock. 

"W-what's going on?" he demanded.  He felt his chest falling apart.  Then he became a monster, but he looked like a danseur.  He was wearing a black and green leotard with leggings. 

"All right, Twinkletoes," said Zoycite.  "Let's go."

Twinkletoes lept behind her.  Sailor Earth and Sailor Venus got in their way.  Earth narrowed her eyes.  "That guy in the leotard is John?"

"Well, it used to be," said Sailor Venus.  She took a step forward.  "All right, that's far enough. We're not letting you take him!"

"Oh, do you girls wish to have a dancing lesson?" asked Twinkletoes, springing up to Sailor Venus at once. 

"Er, no," said Sailor Venus.

He ignored her and took her by the hand.  If Sailor Venus was in fact dancing with John Gabintgon, she wouldn't mind.  This wasn't him—not exactly.  He spun her around, lifted her up by the sides and tossed her in the air.

"Hey—that tickles—haha—no—wait!" Sailor Venus said.  "Stop tossing me!  Saiior Earth, do something!"

"But I can't throw anything at him when you're so close," said Sailor Earth, lifting her arms up and putting them back down.  I" might hit you too!"

"You just wait there," said Twinkletoes to Sailor Earth.  "You'll have your lesson soon.  All right, now just bend your knees…" he turned his attention to Sailor Venus.

Twinkletoes spun around with Sailor Venus, making her pliè, go through the ballet positions, and do a series of chainè turns. 

"Wow, that was good," said Sailor Earth.

"I'm not doing it," insisted Venus, "My body's moving on its own!" She did a pirouette and a side leap.  "Oh…I'm getting dizzy!"

While Sailor Venus was in the air and Twinkletoes was still on t eh ground, pulling his feet into fifth position, Sailor Earth nabbed her chance.

"EARTH QUICK SAND!"

Sailor Venus landed on the ground, winded but no longer under Twinkletoes' control.  "Thanks," she panted to Sailor Earth.  Sailor Venus straightened up, taking a few breaths.  "All right, Twinkletoes, let me show you what I think of your lessons! VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The blast smacked into Twinkletoes, pulling him out of the quicksand and making him slide across the ground.  Twinkletoes grunted and shook his head as he stood up.

"How rude," he muttered.  "I made you a dancer…and this is the thanks I get?"

His polite demeanor changed as his eyes glowed red, charging the two girls.  "I'll dance all over you!"

Then a figure dressed in green and white jumped from inside of him, landing between Twinkletoes and the two Sailor Scouts. It was Hyalus, the green rainbow knight.  He wore a short sleeved green shirt, green bracers and green pants under a white tabard having a green flame.  There was a silver earpiece clipped to the top of his left ear.  The chocolate brown was gone from his hair, now it being all green and red. 

"You're light on your feet," he said to the shadow warrior.  "Let's kick the tempo up a notch, shall we?" Hyalus grinned and snapped his fingers, sending a wave of sonic energy at Twinkletoes.  Twinkletoes was unable to dodge it.  Not only did it strike him, but it was so loud that it made him lose his balance.

"Time to close the curtain!" Hyalus snapped his fingers once more and he exploed in a puff of green smoke. 

"No, not again!" Zoycite exclaimed in distaste.  "You'll pay for this, Rainbow Knight!"

Hyalus yawned and waved lazily.  "Whatever."

Growling, Zoycite disappeared.  Sailor Venus and Sailor Earth looked at Hyalus.  He grimaced and held his head.  A second later, Hayus became the boy wizard John Gavington.  John Gavington groaned, shaking his head. 

"Are you all right, John?" asked Mina, back to her civilian form with Ginny at her side.

"Huh?" said John.  "Er, yeah, I guess.  Where was I?"

"You were about to play a song," said Mina.

"Oh, right," said John, picking up his guitar.  He began playing his song, but it wasn't the one he intended on playing before he was attacked.  The idea came to him from nowhere, except the subconscious mind of Hyalus, the green knight of sound.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ginny, amazed that a Slytherin could be so talented. "When did you write that one?"

"Er, I didn't," he admitted with a shrug.  "It just popped in my head."

--

Like the other Rainbow Knights with Cedric beign the exception, John did not know he was a rainbow knight.  Ginny and Mina decided not to try to get him to remember.  Cedric told them that once all the rainbow knights had showed themselves, they will be reunited and their memories restored. Cedric sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts and listen to Moody lecture about the importance of preparedness. 

"Before you enter a duel, battle or anything you don't have experience with," said Moody, "_or _if it's something you do have experience with, you must _always _have a plan!  Don't rush into anything without having some idea what your enemies are or what spells to use.  A battle is not something you do as you go.  You have to know your enemy's move before they do."

The girl in front of Cedric raised her hand.  "But Professor Moody, how can you do that unless you're a clairvoyant or something?"

"Very good point, Miss Ratchet," said Professor Moody.  "You need to research dark wizards.  Learn their tactics…if you're a clairvoyant, then that is a bonus."  He pointed at his magical eye.  "I wanted an _inner _eye, but this was the closest I could get."  He barked a laugh, which was surprising.  So, as paranoid and tough Professor Moody was, he still possessed a sense of humor.

"So you believe int hat kind of stuff?" asked another student. 

"Sometimes," Moody said.  "But you can't always rely on it, as with anything.  You need to know your strengths, and keep at them."

Moody's words struck Cedric.  Know his enemy's plan before they did.  Be one step ahead.  Something like that could be easy for a clairvoyant—and that was exactly what Cedric was.  As Professor Moody went on, Cedric's mind wondered and he saw a vision.  The classroom disappeared, showing him the feared Negaverse beings.  They were searching for the next crystal, and he didn't see anyone in Hogwarts possessing it.  Did that mean the person had already been or attacked?  Or maybe the victim was in a different location?  The Negaverse was after something more beside the crystal. They were after power, energy, and a vessel of some sort.  He saw tons of students, not just from Hogwarts, but Beaxbatons and Durmstrang falling down from lack of strength . He saw a man with white hair, going after famous and accomplished wizards.  The wizards he was after had no crystal—what did he want them for?  Something bigger was happening, not just the woman Zoycite collecting crystals from people.  The Negaverse was on the move.

"No!" exclaimed Cedric, falling out of his desk.  A few students laughed at him, while others expressed concern.

"Mr. Diggory, passing out is not an act of vigilance!" said Professor Moody.

"I know Professor," Cedric pushed himself up, feeling dizzy.  He grabbed his books.  "I don't feel well.  May I be excused?"

"Oh, very well," said Professor Moody and Cedric walked out of the room.  He had to tell Mina and Ginny what he saw.

--

Cedric pulled Ginny and Mina aside at dinner.  "Mina, there other sailor scouts.  I need you to contact them for me."

Mina raised an eyebrow.  "Hey, I don't' remember telling you that…Ginny, did you tell him?"

Ginny shook her head.  "How'd you know?"

"Saw it…in a vision a while back," Cedric said, "but that's not the one that is important here.  I just had a vision in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  I don't know what triggered it, maybe Moody talking about _vigilance _as usual.

"Anyway, the Negaverse, they're after something more than just these crystals.  They want energy, magical energy.  They're coming here, to Hogwarts.  I think Durmstrang and Beaxbatons is in trouble too."

"Why you say that?" inquired Ginny.

"Because I couldn't see the blue crystal carrier," replied Cedric.  "He's not at Hogwarts.  He's got to be at Durmstrang,  or Beaxbatons."

"Then that means…we can't protect him!" exclaimed Mina.  "We should go to Beaxbatons right away, or write to the students…warn them."

"Well, if we're lucky, maybe Zoycite wont' attack the Beaxbatons student while he's at Beaxbatons," said Ginny.  "Maybe he'll be here at that time.  Beaxbatons and Durmstrang is suppose to arrive the day before the tournament starts."

"That's next week," said Cedric, "and the Negaverswe is after more than just the crystal.  Energy…and something very important.  I don't know what it is.  Something like a vessel.  But it's not an ordinary vessel.  That is why we need the other scouts here.  We'll need their assistance."  He looked at Mina and she nodded.

"Right, I'll contact them right away," Mina promised with a nod before she hurried to the Hufflepuff dormitories to speak to Artemis.  She found napping on her bed.  How like a cat.

"Hey Artemis, Luna checks in with you time to time, doesn't she?" Mina asked her cat.

"Yes," answered Artemis as he stressed.  "Spoke to her just yesterday.  They're ahead of the Negaverse overthere. Actually, it seems like they had given up.  They haven't had an incident in two weeks."

"Or decided to look for energy somewhere else," said Mina. 

"Oh?" Artemis looked at her significantly.  "Why you say that?"

"Cedric had a vision," Mina explained.  "The Negaverse is coming _here! _ Now we have more than just Zoycite to worry about.  Theyr'e after energy and a vessel, as Cedric put it."

"What sort of vessel?" Artemis inquired.

"Cedric wasn't sure," Mina said.  "But it's supposed to be very valuable to them.  Cedric asked me to contact the other scouts for their help.  Can you reach Luna?"

Artemis made a face as if he were insulted.  "Can I reach Luna?  Am I Center Control or am I Center Control?"

Artemis jumped into Mina's trunk and pulled out a screen and a headset.  He ut the headset on his head and worked on the monitor.  "Luna, this is Center Control.  Come in, Luna."

"Luna speaking," came Luna's voice.

"Luna, I know why you are not having any more incidents with the Negaverse," said Artemis.  "They had moved their location to England and Scotland.  We need your team of sailor scouts over here as quickly as you can get them."

"Oh my," said Luna.  "I believed they had something else up their sleeve.  They have already collected energy from humans?"

"Not quite," said Artemis.  "First they were after these crystals—Rainbow Crystals and they already have four of the seven.  They collect the crystals from humans and they become monsters: The shadow Warriors  But Sailor Venus, previously Sailor V, and our new sailor scout, Sailor Earth has managed to keep the Negaverse from bringing the Shadow Warriors."

"Yet they still have the crystals," said Luna. 

"We will explain more when you arrive," said Artemis.  "I am sending you a list of necessary items and instructions how to get here.  We will be waiting for you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You are in a magic school?" Luna sounded shocked and confused. 

"Again, all will be explained later," said Artemis.  "Please get here before the week is over."

"Yes," said Luna, "Luna, over and out."

Artemis turned to look at Mina, smug.  "I believe I have reached Luna."

--

Luna told Serena to call a scout meeting and Luna explained the news to the other scouts.

"England?" said Serena in surprise. "That's where Sailor V is from!"

"Yes, and we will meet her," said Luna, "including Sailor Earth, a new one to the team."

"A Sailor Earth?" said Molly.  "Wow, how many of us are there?"

"I knew Malachite would start looking ina different location," said Maxfield.  "When should we leave?"

"Immediately," said Luna.  "They are waiting for us in Hogwarts, a school for magic.  We will need to get supplies before we arrive, so that we look the part as magic students."  Luna put her paw on the list Artemis, or Center Control had sent her.

"Wow, that sounds fun!" exclaimed Raye.

"Yeah," agreed Lita, "more ways to kick Negabutt!"

Jed bent down and picked up the list.  "Perfect, I can supply you all these things.  No need waste or time buying them."

"You've got a stash of magic supplies somewhere?" Raye asked playfully.

Jed shook his head, but smiled.  "You forget, Raye, I am a master of disguise.  You girls will go as magic students…we'll make up a magic school for you.  People will want to know which school you came from.  Nephlyte and I will be teacher aids."

"You think we can pull that off?" inquired Maxfield.

"You managed making everyone think you're a celebrity," said Jed.  "Now, let's get started.  We want to get to this place before the Negaverse does."

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Spies for the Negaverse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. **

**Twins of the Moon, Earth, and Sun**

**Chapter 10**

**Spies for the Negaverse**

While Zoycite was searching for Rainbow Crystals, Malachite started targeting wizards and witches for their energy. As he suspected, witches and wizards possessed more energy. What gave him a bonus was that no Sailor Soldier or Negaverse traitor got in his way. As he captured energy, he tried using a host for Onyx's new body in Gilbert Whimple, the head of Experimental Charms. However, when Malachite placed Whimple in the pod and attempted to transfer Onyx's snake body to him, the procedure could not finish.

"What's happening?" Malachite questioned Queen Beryl.

"Hmm, it seems this man's body is not strong enough for my brother," said Queen Beryl, examining the pod. "He is rejecting it. We need more energy, and a more suitable body. This man looks too old."

She frowned at the mustached man and looked back at Malachite. "Do what you want with him—he is no use to us."

Malachite erased his memory so Whimple would not remember what the Negaverse looked like, and put him back on Earth. Malachite continued his searching, targeting famous Quidditch wizards and dueling champions as a host for Onyx but he too rejected them. Frustrated, he concentrated on gathering energy for the Negaverse instead. He'd drain the entire wizarding race of all their energy if it meant bringing his old master back. Perhaps, that was what he had to do if he rejected every body presented to him.

"Maybe he'll return once we'll have all the rainbow crystals," Zoycite pointed out to Malachite, as he sat brooding for a while.

"That is a possibility," Malachite agreed. "I have been very careful in my selections for Onyx's hosts and he rejects each one. I am running out of options."

"You take a break," Zoycite smiled, patting his shoulder. "Let me find the holder of the next crystal carrier."

She smiled at him and took out the black homing crystal. "Dark Crystal, show me the carrier of the blue rainbow crystal!"

The crystal projected an image of a slightly tanned boy with blond hair and blue eyes. "Pierre Couleer…you are mine!"

--

Pierre Couleer was a student at Beaxbatons. He had a very good imagination, making him a great artist. Though he was a skilled artist and preferred to paint than anything else, he was a good student and made sure he did his homework first. He always finished his homework fast and efficiently. Beaxbatons was leaving for Hogwarts in a few days and he wanted to paint a few of his favorite spots before they left. He stood outside the front of the castle to paint a picture of it. Beaxbatons was a large castle, next to the sea. On warm days, students would swim in it. He painted sides of the school first, then painted scenes of the grounds. While he was painting the ocean, a woman he never met before came to him. Pierre peeked over the canvas and knew immediately she was up to no good.

"Who are you?". He demanded.

"ZOY!"

The pain hurt so bad that Pierre's writing knocked the easel ant the canvas to the ground. He scrambled to get to his feet.

"Pierre!"

The Teaching assistant of Beaxbatons came running with her wand outstretched. She had dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Jilly?" mumbled Pierre.

"Get inside!" shouted the one named Jilly. She was in her twenties, wearing light blue robes but the were not the same robes as the girl students wore. Her blue eyes were set in determination and her lips barred in sneer. She was tall and a little solid, making it hard for Zoycite to aim for him when she got between Zoycite and Pierre.

Pierre wasted no time. As soon as he was able to move, he rushed to the school.

"You're not going anywhere!" Zoycite hissed.

"Don't think I'll let you follow him!" shouted Jilly. "IMPEDIMENTIA!" she shouted, just as Zoycite took a step. The Impediment jinx kept Zoycite still. "What are you doing at this school? Explain yourself at once or I'll get the Headmistress, and trust me, you don't want that!"

Zoycite grunted as she squirmed, trying to move. "I'm…not telling you anything!"

Zoycite was trapped. The spell Zoycite was under held her more firm than the plants Cedric used on her. She could barely twitch her fingers, let alone move her feet.

"How did you get here?" Jilly demanded. "Not one can just waltz into Beaxbatons unannounced. This school is very hard to find."

"That may be," said Zoycite with a sly smile. "but if I want to find something, I will always find it."

Before Jilly could interrogate her any further, Zoycite vanished. Jilly gasped and stepped to where Zoycite was just standing moments before. There was no way anyone could apparate on the school grounds; how was the strange woman able to disappear? Jilly pursed her lips in confusion. It didn't matter. The woman was gone and hopefully she'll think twice before coming back. Jilly remembered about Pierre and went inside the school to find him. He wasn't very far. He was in the library. It was easy to find a smart student—go straight to the library. When she found him, he seemed to be in a state of shock, drawing absentmindedly into his notebook.

"That girl is obviously not your type," said Jilly, "so I don't think she was bothering you for a date."

Pierre suppressed a laugh. "No."

"What did she want?"

"I have no idea," said Pierre. "Never saw her before. She had this crystal that was making me hurt."

"I never knew crystals that could cause pain before," said Jilly thoughtfully. "Well, she's gone now and if she comes back, I'll have Madame Maxime deal with her."

Pierre laughed this time. "That would definitely keep her away."

Jilly laughed too. "Well, if you're all right, I've got to get the carriage ready so we can get to Hogwarts on time."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Pierre. Jilly nodded and went back outside. He hoped that the strange woman that attacked him wouldn't follow him to Hogwart,s or attack anyone at Beaxbatons while he was away.

--

Zoycite returned to the Negaverse, still unable to move. Malachite was able to lift the spell from her though he did not know how magic worked on Earth. After getting a mouthful from Queen Beryl, Malachite walked Zoycite to somewhere private.

"How embarrassing," muttered Zoycite. "If it's not sailor soldiers, it's witches. How am I supposed to get the crystals now?"

"I'll handle it," said Malachite softly. "If we intend to gather energy from wizards and witches on Earth during this tournament, it will help us greatly if we had spies."

"How would get get spies?" Zoycite inquired.

"Humans," Malachite answered simply. "It wouldn't be a problem to tamper their minds. This woman that got in your way could prove useful to us."

Zoycite smirked. "Yes, that seems like a good way to get revenge. She stops me from getting the crystal and becomes our puppet."

"We will need another one from the other school," said Malachite, "Durmstrang—I'll look at some individuals and see if I find any useful."

"The students are supposed to arrive at this Hogwarts in a few days," said Zoycite, "will we get our spies by then?"

Malachite smiled at his lover. "Ah, don't underestimate me. You know I can."

"Yes," Zoycite smirked back, gazing at him with adoration. "You can do anything, Malachite."

--

Malachite came to Jilly while she slept. However, he couldn't put his subordinates under his spell unless they were conscious. He appeared into her bedroom, put his hand on her mouth. She woke with her eyes and she let out a muffled gasp.

"Don't make a sound," Malachite told her, his voice and eyes full of malice. "And stay where you are." The moment he told her to remain still, Jilly felt paralyzed. "I believe you met my friend earlier? You prevented her from doing an important job."

Jilly's eyes traveled down Malachite's face and body. He was dressed similar to that woman earlier from today. Jilly could tell they were from some faction and her sinking heart told her it was not good.

"My name is Malachite and you work for me now," said Malachite. "It is your duty to spy for the Negaverse. We need information about this tournament and you are going to help us get it."

Jilly felt obligated to listen to his word and submit to his will. There was no fighting it. She was a tool for the Negaverse now.

--

Turning Jilly into a Negaverse spy was easy, just as everything came easy for Malachite. He was the strongest of the four Negaverse generals and manipulation was one of his greatest skills. Now that he had his spy from Beaxbatons, he went to find one at Durmstrang. Durmstrang was a smaller castle compared to Beaxbatons, but there were acres upon acres of forest surrounding the castle. He peeked in on the students as they went about their business. He wasn't sure if a student would be a good enough spy for him. He appeared outside the window of the headmaster's office. The headmaster had gray hair and goatee. He was talking to a woman with dark brown hair and blond bangs. She was tall and slender.

"The ship's ready, uncle," she told the Headmaster.

Uncle? So this girl was the Headmaster's niece. What was she doing at Durmstrang? She seemed too old to be a student, yet too young to be a teacher. Could she be the assistant? He listened in on their conversation about the tournament and the hope that Durmstrang would achieve all glory. This teaching assistant, Danessa as he heard the Headmaster call her, was different than Jilly. Danessa acted boastful and ambitious. She wanted power. He sensed that in her. Manipulating her would be simple. It was always a bonus when his subjects wanted some more power. It was hard to find help like that. He wouldn't have to brainwash her, if he could manage it.

Danessa left the Headmaster's office and went down to her own. She settled behind her desk to begin writing the things she would do with the extra prize money. Of course, the champion of the tournament would win the ten thousand galleons, but she knew that she would get a little something in return. She was interrupted when Malachite appeared in her office.

"Good evening, Danessa," said Malachite.

"Who are you?" Danessa demanded. "How did you get in here?"

"My name is Malachite," he said, "and please, lower your wand. I mean you no harm. I wish to help."

"Help?"

"I understand you want power, glory?" asked Malachite with a smile. "Well, I can help you with that. I know how you can get much power."

"How?" Danessa looked quizzical.

"I serve a very powerful queen," said Malachite. "Anyone who serves her willingly and respectfully are well rewarded. However, to gain more power, I will need a little assistance from you."

"I'm listening," Danessa said.

"The Tyrannized tournament," Malachite began, "I can't be there every day to keep an eye on things. That is where you come in. I need you to be my eyes and ears. You see, this faction I serve collects energy from humans. The more energy we collect, the more powerful we become. You find out who can give us more energy, see that you are ranked in our cause."

"That is all you are after," said Danessa. "Energy?"

"Among a few things," said Malachite. "A powerful crystal known as the Imperial Silver Crystal and a person with a strong body. The queen's brother is ill, and the body he is in now is damaged. He needs a new one. Perhaps you can help us find a suitable body i n this tournament."

Danessa nodded. "I see, hmm. Well, we teach the dark arts in this school. If a Durmstrang student wins the tournament, he may serve worthy to be a host to your lord. More glory for Durmstrang."

"You volunteer for my cause then?" Malachite inquired. "You will be well rewarded, I promise you."

"I'm in," said Danessa. "I promise, I will be much use to you."

"I'll be in touch," Malachite bowed gentlemanly and disappeared. Danessa grinned and turned around, folding her arms. She wondered what sort of rewards she would receive for helping Malachite.

--

There was one more spy for Malachite to get. He walked through the halls of a castle with portraits of people sleeping in the frames. One person woke up and looked at sleepily at Malachite. "Lucius Malfoy?"

Malachite waved his hand and the person in the portrait fell back asleep. He heard some footsteps around the corner.

"All clear, my sweet?" said a gruff voice.

A tabby cat with red eyes came around the corner and stared at Malachite. She meowed.

"What have you found?"

She meowed at Malachite again and a man with a lantern stepped up behind her. He looked at Malachite. "Hey, how did you get in the school?"

Malachite smiled and tossed a ball of energy at the man. He shivered and blinked. His eyes looked hazy.

"You work for me now," said Malachite as he walked by him.

"Yes, master."

--

Serena was ecstatic about going to the homeland of Sailor V and finally meeting her idol. It would be fun to visit a new country and learn of its culture. She hated school with a passion but if she could go to school to learn how to turn people into toads instead of learning quadratic equations, she was in. The only problem was she would be away from her dear Tuxedo Mask. If she were to run into trouble up in Scotland, who would come to her rescue? Tuxedo Mask always seemed to show up at the right moment, but she had to be practical. He couldn't find her on the other side of the world—could he?

Serena wondered how she could leave a sign for Tuxedo Mask. He could help; she knew he could. If she knew his identity, finding him would be so much easier. She thought about purposely putting her in danger or even making a light that projected a symbol of a top hat or a mask—much like the city of Gotham did to signal Batman.

"Really Serena, a mask signal?" Raye snickered as she swept the porch. "You'd think that would get his attention?"

"Well, we've got to let Tuxedo Mask where we are going somehow," Serena groaned, wishing she hadn't given her ideas away.

"Getting into a fight sounds reasonable," said Ami, "but we haven't had run-ins with the Negaverse in a long time."

"Maybe we can get Nephlyte or Jedite in on it," Serena said with a shrug. "they could pretend to attack us."

"Nah, they wouldn't go for that," Molly said, shaking her head. "Besides, Serena, we'll have the team, Nephlyte,Jedite, including these two sailor scouts. I think we'll be safe."

"Yeah, Serena," Lita chimed in. "Don't doubt our power! As cute as Tuxedo Mask is, I'm sure we'll manage without him."

"I don't," Serena insisted. "I believe in us, really I do it's just that I don't feel right about leaving without telling Tuxedo Mask goodbye."

"Well if we knew who he really was," said Ami, "we could give him a letter. Then he could keep an eye on things while we're away."

"But we don't know who he is," Serena groaned, standing up from the step she was sitting on and stretching. "See you guys later."

Serena grabbed her backpack and headed on home. She passed the OsaP jewelry store. This was where she first met Tuxedo Mask. It was in the back of the warehouse. For a split second, she saw him standing on the top floor. His eyes shining, his cape waving. She remembered what he said to her: "_Very good Sailor Moon. I'll remember this night."_

A thought came to her. A letter. Ami had a good idea about leaving a letter for him. Serenea had no idea who he really was but this was the firs tplace she met him. Surely if Tuxedo Mask went looking for her, he would come to the place where they first met. Serena sat down, opened her backpack and pulled out her notebook and a pen.

_Dear Tuxedo Mask,_

_You may have noticed that the Negaverse haven't been attacking much lately. That is because they are in Scotland. There are two sailor scouts there that are in trouble and need our help. I did not want to leave without saying goodbye to you. I had no idea how to find you or who you were so I'm leaving this letter in the place where I first met you. I don't know if you'll find this but this was the only thing I could thing of, except of getting in a fake fight to lure you._

_If you wish to follow us, we'll be attending the magic school Hogwarts. The Negaverse is attacking students there. They are after these crystals called the rainbow crystals. I don't know exactly what they are but I'm sure they're powerful and if they get them all then we're in trouble. If you can track us down you can help us beat the Negaverse._

_If you feel that Japan needs you then stay. I'd hate to leave our home unprotected. Thank you for always coming to our rescue. I just wanted you to know_

_Sailor Moon._

Serena folded the letter in half and placed it on the floor against a pillar. It was the same pillar she sat at months ago, crying when he had found her. Now, she could only hope he would find it.

--

Mina, Ginny and Cedric waited at the gates for the Japan scout team to arrive. They arrived the Sunday morning before the tournament was supposed to start. After a role call and introductions, the three Hogwarts students explained the deal as they helped carry their luggage to the school. Lita immediately stated how Cedric reminded her of her old boyfriend, or even better as her words were. She carried her own bags and walked in stride with him, gazing at his handsome face. When Mina mentioned Zoycite and the shadow Warriors, both Jed and Maxfield went white and gasped.

"Shadow Warriors, are you sure?" asked Maxfield, stopping.

"Yeah," Mina said. "That's what the Rainbow Knights always call them."

"This is bad," Maxfield said, looking at Jed.

"No kidding," Jed muttered. "If Zoycite manages to bring them back to the Negaverse we're in trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"The Shadow Warriors are the Negaverse's strongest warriors," explained Jed. "They were trained personally by Lord Onyx—Queen Beryl's brother."

"Queen Beryl has a brother?" questioned Lita.

"You've never told us that!" Raye yelled at Jed, pushing him.

"Onyx disappeared after the Silver Millennium!" Jed hissed, stepping back. "We don't even know if he's still alive."

"It's true," said Maxfield quickly. "He isn't back, not that we know of. We've only be taking orders from Queen Beryl. Let us hope he doesn't return. He's worse than she is."

Raye glared at Jed as if they were a couple and she just learned that he had been cheating on her.

"Tell us more about these crystals," Ami said to change the subject.

"The Negaverse already have five crystals," said Mina. "And we don't know if they've got the blue crystal yet. The carrier doesn't go here."

"What do you mean?" inquired Ami.

"Cedric didn't see him in any of his visions," Ginny explained. "He's psychic."

"Wow," Lita mumbled.

"That's cool—so is Raye!" said Serena, nudging Raye. Raye rolled her eyes.

"Where are the other knights?" asked Jed, pushing up his glasses. He took his disguise seriously. He wore a pair of crisp black pants and a blue silk shirt. "Shouldn't they be here?"

"I'm the only one who remembers anything about being a rainbow knight after changing back," said Cedric. "I'm not exactly sure why. Must be because of clairvoyance."

They entered the school and set their belongings in the entrance hall. Cedric turned to the newcomers.

"This way to the Headmaster's office," he said and again, Lita remained at his side as Cedric led him to Dumbledore's office. He said the password "_Acid Pops._"

The gargoyle moved and Cedric turned to the others. "I already told Professor Dumbledore you were coming, but don't worry, he doesn't know who you really are. And even if he did—I'm sure he'd keep your secret."

"Thanks," said Maxfield as he and the others stepped onto the spiraling staircase.

After meeting with Dumbledore, the group found him to be a little mad but also a genius. He didn't pry too much where they were all from. He was happy to have new students and extra hands on the staff. He interviewed both Maxfield and Jedite to learn what their interests and skills were so he could find the best positions to place them.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts. We will introduce you to the school at lunch in two hours. You are free to roam the school until then."

--

When students came to lunch, they were surprised to see two men people sitting at the staff table and five girls stand-in in front of it in black Hogwarts robes.

"Who are they supposed to be?" Ron inquired, pointing at the five girls.

"New students," said Ginny.

"You've met them?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "They're really nice."

"Why didn't you introduce us?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, Ginny—they're cute," added George. "Especially the one with the pigtails."

Once ever one had sat down, Dumbledore stood up. "As you can see, we've got some new faces. May introduce our two new teaching assistants: Maxfield Stanton and Jed Marks."

Maxfield and Jed stood up. The girls whispered and giggled about their good looks.

"Mr. Stanton will be assisting in Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Astronomy and Divination. Mr. Marks will be in Charms, Runes, Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology."

Draco Malfoy laughed as he leaned toward Crabbe and Goyle. "Pretty boy with the hair over there wouldn't last a minute in Care of Magical Creatures."

Maxfield looked at Draco as if he heard him.

"And these are our new students waiting to be sorted," said Professor Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall if you will..."

Professor McGonagall stood up and walked to the stool with the Sorting Hat. "I'll call your name and place this Sorting Hat on yoru head." She told the girls. "Once it states what house your are in, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, go to that appropriate table." She pointed at the tables to indicate which house they belonged to and the girls nodded in understanding.

"All right then," she said. "Molly Baker."

Molly sat down on the stool, feeling nervous. She gasped when she heard a voice in her ear. "Outstanding_ loyalty, and a I see you are a quick learner when you want to be. Very honest. Yes, you will do just fine in HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Cedric and Mina scooted so Molly could sit with them.

"Lita Kino."

Hand on her hip, Lita strode the stool. Being the tallest of the group, she was at the stool in three steps. She sat on the stool with her feet planted on the floor. Her eyes glanced about the room as she sat on the stool and waited to be sorted.

"_Loyalty, courage and unbelievable determination,_" whispered the sorting hat. "_You don't stop until you get what you want, and you normally always do."_

"Hey, how did you know about that?" muttered Lita.

"_I see it in your head,"_ insisted the sorting hat. "_You don't allow any disrespect. I think your house can learn something from you in SLYTHERIN!"_

Lita frowned, hoping to be in Hufflepuff with Cedric Diggory. Most of Slytheirn was made up of unpleasant students, but her frown disapeared when John Gavington scooted so she could sit next to him.

"John Gavington," he said softly and kindly. "If you want to trade music, just let me know. I've got a stash."

When Lita saw the earbuds in his ears and heard t he faint music playing, she realized he didn't have to tell her that. It was already obvious he was a music lover.

"Awesome," she said.

"Raye Hino."

Raye walked boldly to the stool, head up high and sat down. _"Aggressive and brave. You'll do well in GRYFFINDOR!"_

Smiling, Raye walked down to join the Gryffindors.

"Ami Mizuno."

Shy little Ami walked to the stool and sat down. "_A brilliant mind. No better place for you rather than RAVENCLAW_!"

Professor McGonagall removed the hat and Ami walked to end of the Ravenclaw table to whisper a shy hello to the girl seated there.

"Serena Tsukino."

"That's me!" Serena exclaimed, though it was already obvious because she was the only girl remaining. She sat down, smiling as the hat came down on her head.

"_Well, on the outside, you are a real crybaby_."

"Hey!" Serena hissed. "Not so loud!"

"_But you are loyal to your friends. You would do anything for them. You are brave inside though you don't really believe it. The best place for you to work on your courage would be GRYFFINDOR!'_

Serena looked at the Hufflepuff table and the Gryffindor table. She wasn't going to be in the same house as her best friend Molly, or in the house with Sailor V? On top of t hat, she'd be with Raye, her least favorite person in the group? They'd be fighting every day!

'Um,' Serena thought, ' are you sure?'

But before the hat could reply, Professor McGonagall already took off the hat. "Please be seated, Miss Tsukino."

"Yes, ma'am," Serena said grudgingly as she went to sit across from Raye. She looked nearly as pleased as Raye. When the food appeared on the plates, however. Serena's disappointment faltered. There was at least one thing she she would enjoy about Hogwarts.


	11. A Dirty Trick

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 11

A Dirty Trick

Most of the girls were enjoying Hogwarts for the most part. Hermione somehow managed to get Serena and Raye to join S.P.E.W, though they didn't care whether a hundred house-elves did all of the manual labor in the school. Serena joined only to help Hermione with her dream and Raye did it to get Hermione off her back.

In the middle of homework, school and sleep, the team kept a lookout for any attacks. It was all quiet. Malachite was going after people high in the ministry and other wizards he thought would be qualified to serve as a host for Onyx. He kept hitting dead ends. Before his spies for the Negaverse left their schools, he counseled them to remain discreet and keep an eye out for anyone who had much energy.

Thursday Morning, the day before the delegations of Beaxbatons and Durmstrang, Cedric met with Mina, Ginny and the new additions to the group.

"The carrier of the blue crystals is from Beaxbatons," he told them in an empty classroom.

"You saw him?" said Maxfield urgently. "Who is he? Has Zoycite found him?"

"I don't think she has," Cedric said. "I saw us all outside, waiting for the other schools to get here. Then I saw someone in Beaxbatons' school robes with a crystal shining in front of their chest. I couldn't see their face very clearly, but by the style of the robes and the person's build, I'm pegging it to be a wizard."

"Yeah, well, so far the victims have been guys," stated Mina.

"And they turn into _knights,_" Lita added.

"If you saw the student still having the crystal," said Jedite, "then he's safe for now. We'll have to find this person until Zoycite does. Look at the Beaxbatons people very closely when they get here and come to us if you get any news."

"You think there is a way to awaken these guys to their knight forms without turning them into monsters?" inquired Molly.

"Maybe," said Maxfield. "Zoycite uses negative energy to extract the crystal from the carriers. If we can extract it with positive energy, they might just transform to into a knight."

"But why take the crystals away at all?" Asked Serena. "Why not let them keep the crystals?"

"Because the crystals aren't theirs to keep," Maxfield explained. "They are sections of the Silver Imperium Crystal. The very same crystal Queen Serenity used to trap us in. It broke into those seven pieces. We have to get all the pieces and find the moon princess so she can put them together. It was the Silver Crystal that stopped Queen Beryl before. It should stop her again."

"Sounds great," said Raye, "only we don't have a clue who she is."

"I'm sure we'll find her after the we get the crystals," Molly pointed out. "Let's just try to concentrate on one thing at a time. What's important now is that we make sure we are there when Zoycite finds the rainbow crystal carriers."

Lita nodded. "Yeah and this time, she's leaving empty handed. She's already got one too many crystals."

"Even if she got them all," said Maxfield, "she wouldn't know how to turn them into the silver crystal. I think only the Moon Princess does."

"Think we're safe," said Serena. "For now anyway."

--

The Hogwarts students stood in the cold fall air waiting for Beaxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive. Raye was getting tired of hearing Serena complain. It was bad enough when Serena complained about all the homework when it was only their first week at Hogwarts.

"Serena, they'll get here when they'll get here!" she hissed. "Stop pushing me!"

"But I'm so cold!" Serena whined, as she huddled closer behind Raye.

Ian Handler rushed out of line to put his coat on Serena's shoulder. "Here, you can wear this."

"Thanks," Serena said, but before she could get a good look at who it was, Ian was already back to his spot. "Hey...he was here just a second ago."

"Who?" said Raye.

"Some guy back in line," Serena looked behind her. "How am I supposed to return this to him if I don't know who he is?"

"He'll come back for it later," said Raye. "At least you're warmer now and you will stop getting on my nerves."

The students waited a little while longer until a dozen giant flying horses led Beaxbatons' carriage to the Hogwarts grounds. The door opened and Jilly jumped down and turned to lower the staircase. She stepped to the side to allow the Headmistress to step out of the carriage. As she walked out, Jilly joined her at her side and the dozen Beaxbatons students walked out behind them. They walked onward and stopped in front of Dumbledore.

"My dear Madame Maxime," said Dumbledore. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dore," said Madame Maxime in her deep voice. "I hope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, thank you."

"Jilly, my teaching assistant," said Madame Maxime, turning to Jilly.

"Professor," said Jilly, inclining her head.

"'as Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"No," replied Dumbledore. "Will you like to stay outside and wait or warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up I think," replied Madam Maxime. "But ze horses."

"I can stay, Madame Maxime," said Jilly quickly, turning her eyes off of the Hogwarts students.

"Oh, now Jilly," said Madame Maxime, "you cannot control them all."

"I'm sure our gamekeeper Hagrid may be up to the job," said Dumbledore.

"Very well then," said Madame Maxime with a small bow. "Will you please tell this 'Agrid that the horses only drink single malt whiskey?"

"I'll be attended too," said Dumbledore, bowing back.

"Come," said Madame Maxime and she led her pupils inside to the doors Hogwarts doors where the Hogwarts aids, Maxfield and Jed stood. Maxfield and Jed each opened a door and stood by it to hold it open for the Beaxbatons students.

"Welcome," said Maxfield genially as they passed him.

Some of the students breathed sighs of relief to get warm while a few said "thank you" to Maxfield. Jilly however, kept her eyes forward as she passed them. Jed felt a peculiar sensation, like needles prickling his skin when Jilly walked on. Jed turned his head and watched her enter the Great Hall, his eyes narrowing and his brow furrowing in thought.

--

The Beaxbatons sat at the second to last table, the Ravenclaw table. Pierre took his sketchbook and quill and began drawing at once to pass the time. Other students took out books or started talking amongst themselves.

Jilly however, walked around the room, feeling slightly too nervous to sit down. She had a job to do and her employer was ruthless. If she started slacking off--or looked like she was—she hated to know what would happen. Her job was to watch out for individuals having much energy. She only became the Beaxbatons teaching assistant for that year and she didn't know _everything _about everystudent. She didn't even know every student in Beaxbatons. But after Malachite made her a Negaverse spy, she snuck into the office holding the records for each student. The records had where they lived, their parentage, their blood status, their grades and other statistics along with a picture. She memorized all the records for the students that would possibly be participating in the Triwizard Tournament. Those were all she really needed. She did have a problem however, if she found an individual with a high level of energy, how was she supposed to collect it?

"Jilly, why do you keep walking around?" inquired Madame Maxime.

"I just can't sit still, Madame Maxime," replied Jilly. "The flight was long and I'm just too excited, I guess."

"As we all are," said Madame Maxime. "but please, have a seat."

Jilly nodded and reluctantly sat down at the far ege of the table, closest to the exit.

The door opened with a tall man in sleek silver furs in the front. To the left of him was his niece and teaching assistant, Danessa Karkaroff. She sneered at the Beaxbatons students and she had an icy glare. They sat at the Slytherin table and the rest of the Hogwarts crowd entered the Great Hall. They all sat down and with the Great Hall fuller than usual, it took quite a while for everyone to be settled. Dumbledore waited until Maxfield and Jed closed the Great Hall doors and joined the headmasters and headmistress. Serena paused at the Gryffindor table and removed Ian's coat.

"Hey, who was the guy who gave me this?" she asked the other Gryffindors.

They looked at her, shrugging. Ian Handler came to her at a normal pace with his hand outstretched. "All warm now, are you?"

Serena smiled at him, taken aback by his manners and good looks. She remembered Mina pointing him out as the orange rainbow crystal carrier, but Serena had never seen him up close. The guy was always on the run it was hard to get a good look at him.

"Y-yeah," she said. "Thanks." She handed him back his coat and he returned to his seat. Serena sat down next to Raye. "What a nice guy..."

"Good evening, ladies, and gentlemen, ghosts and—most particularly—guests," Dumbledore said clearly. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

Ami flinched when a girl a few seats laughed at the Ravenclaw table. The boy she was sitting next to her, leaned toward her and said, "she's always doing that. That's Fleur Delacour. Likes to be the center of attention, but what would you expect from someone with veela blood?"

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast." Dumbledore stated. "I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!"

The tables were scattered with platters of food, some of them foreign dishes from France and Bulgarian. Up at the staff table, Jed used a moment to speak with the other assistants. He sensed the same vibe about Danessa as he did Jilly. There was something off about them. Jed introduced himself to the girls asked them about their interests and whatnot. Jilly seemed preoccupied and shy, but she was polite. Danessa only sneered at Jed and muttered, "Mind your own business."

Jed frowned and gave up on making small talk with the foreigners. He ate in silence but watched the girls over his food.

Krum never had to ask someone to pass food platters or salt shakers to him. He did not have to use a summoning charm. When he lifted his hand and thought of the item he wanted, it slid down the table and to his waiting hand. All the surrounding Slytherins paused from their eating to stare. They were flabbergasted and impressed. Krum's schoolmates however, didn't even look up from their food. They were already used to him summoning things to him using nothing but his hand.

"Impressive summoning charm," said Malfoy. "I didn't even hear you say the spell."

"I didn't—I mean—it was an unspoken spell," said Krum. "You should learn that in your fifth or sixth year."

Lita, who sat a few seats away from Krum, knew it wasn't just an unspoken spell. From what Mina told her, and what she had just witnessed, Krum had the power of telekinesis. Since his encounter with Zoycite, Krum's telekinetic powers increased and he was making thing float without intention.

Remembering Cedric's report about his dream, Ami examined the Beaxbatons male students seated around her. The day before Beaxbatons and Durmstrang arrived, Cedric told them that the blue crystal carrier was from a Beaxbatons student, possibly a wizard. She felt shy, however as she checked out the boys sitting at her table. She hoped none of them noticed.

"May I offer you some bouillabaisse?" said a voice next to her.

"What? Oh!" she exclaimed, startled by suddenly being spoken to. She turned to her left a Beaxbatons boy sat. It was the same Beaxbatons boy who told her about Fleur Delacour. He was short with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" the boy said.

"Oh, no," said Ami, "that's all right...I just just thinking...about the tournament. What can I help you with?"

"Care for some bouillabaisse?" the Beaxbaton's boy asked again, lifting up a large spoonful of stew. "Very good."

Ami shrugged. "Sure, I'll try some."

He spooned the stew onto her plate and she dug her spoon into the mesh. She took a bite and nodded in acceptance. "Not bad."

He smiled. "Ah, I'm glad. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself to you earlier. I am Pierre Couleer."

Ami smiled back. "Ami Mizuno."

"Mizuno?"

"Yes," said Ami. "I'm from Japan originally."

"Ah. I see." They continued conversing during dinner. When she mentioned her father was an artist, he told her that he too enjoyed painting and drawing. He told her all about his different pieces of art throughout dinner until Dumbledore stood up once again.

"The moment has come," Dumbledore said. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. "Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who you do not know them, Mr. Bartemus Crouch, Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation" a scattered applause went around the room. "And Mr. Ludo Bagman and Ms. Bertha Jorkins of Magical Games and sports."

"The three of them have worked very hard on the Triwizard Tournament arrangements," Dumbledore went on, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch came to the table carrying a wooden chest covered in jewels. He placed the chest on the table carefully. Jed watched him as Filch walked away. Filch was acting peculiar during the week. He was always an old bitter man, but something else was up with him.  
"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," Dumbledore went on, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess—their daring—their powers of deduction—and, of course, their ability to cope with danger.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with they highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

As everyone wondered what the Goblet of Fire was, Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the top of the chest three times. It opened and Dumbledore reached inside it, retrieving a wooden cup. It didn't look like much until they saw the blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the Goblet on the top so that everyone could see it.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it in the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their hands forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

A spark lit in Danessa's eyes and half her mouth lifted in a smirk. An idea for energy stealing entered her mind. Jed watched her, rubbing his chin as his eyes narrowed. Jilly looked down at the Beaxbatons stable and frowned. She looked nervous. Jed glanced at Maxfield, who was taking in the Headmaster's words.

"To ensure that underage students yields to temptation," Dumbledore added and many of the younger students face-faulted. "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

Some of the younger students barked about the injustice but Dumbledore ignored them as he continued.

Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all!"

Everyone rose to their feet. Jed turned to Danessa. "May I walk you back to the ship?" He offerred.

Danessa turned her nose up at him and shook her head. "Please. I can get back fine by myself." She placed her hand on her uncle's inner elbow.

"Danessa dear," Karkaroff sighed, shaking his head. "I must apologize for my niece. She's a little upset at the moment."

"Uncle!" Danessa gasped, embarrassed as she and Karkaroff left the table. They collected their students and proceeded to the doors.

Jed tried again with Jilly. "May I walk you to your stagecoach?" he inquired.

"I—I," mumbled Jilly, looking from Madame Maxime and back to Jed.

"It is all right," said Madame Maxime. "Let him be a gentleman."

"Then allow me to escort you as well," Dumbledore said to Madam Maxime, offering her his arm.

"Why thank you, Dumbly-dore," said Madame Maxime.

Jilly smiled up at Jed nervously. "All right then. Thank you."

"Shall we then?"

Jed offered her his arm and she shyly put her hand on it. They walked out of the hall. Jed tried talking to Jilly, asking her about the ride to Hogwarts and her school. She gave him short answers with hardly getting into any detail. She kept looking nervous, glancing over her shoulder. Noticing this, Jed brought it up.

"Are you worried about someone catching you?" he asked.

"What?" she inquired. "No."

"Then why have you been so quiet?" he questioned her. "You're looking around like someone is going to attack you."

"Really?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Well, if you are," said Jed, "I assure you, you are quite safe."

"Thank you," said Jilly. "I was just taking the whole scenery in. It's beautiful here."

They stopped at the giant powder blue stagecoach and quickly wished each other a goading. Jilly hurried up the stairs, Jed turned on his heel, nodding and pursing his lips. There was something about Jilly, he wasn't sure what it was but he was certain it wasn't just nerves. He paused at Durmstrang's ship. He didn't see Danessa there. He got a vibe from her too, but had to be more than her rotten attitude. Jed entered Hogwarts to speak with Maxfield about what he sensed from Maxfield. Maxfield did not have the same feelings.

"Something was off," said Jed.

"Maybe you're right," said Maxfield. "But let's discuss this in the morning with the others."

--

Danessa came up with an idea to drain energy from students and she ran with it without coming to Malachite. She'd brag about it once her plan worked. Her idea came to her when Dumbledore showed everyone the Goblet of Fire. At midnight, she snuck into Hogwarts and found the entry hall. To her pleasure, she found the Goblet of Fire already placed on the pedestal inside. She grinned mischievously as she approached the Goblet of Fire with her wand outstretched. She passed the Age Line and circled the Goblet of Fire with her wand. She muttered a thirty-second long spell as she continued to move her wand. She tapped her wand on the Goblet of Fire and the wooden goblet glowed red for a short moment, indicating that her spell was complete. She turned around to see a man holding a lantern with a red eyed cat at his feet. It was Mr. Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker.

"An energy plan for the Negaverse?" he asked.

"Yes," Danessa replied.

"I'll make sure Dumbledore doesn't know," said Mr. Filch. " Shall I tell Malachite for you?"

"I can do that myself," she said irritably.

Mr. Filch frowned. "You better get a move on before you're caught."

"I was getting to that," she muttered, exiting the room and eyeing the Squib. She left the castle without another look. Mrs. Norris let out a long meow as she looked up at her master.

"I know, my sweet," said Mr. Filch. "I don't know why Malachite chose her, but at least she's doing something to get energy. I've been caretaker here for years and I got nothing. Well, let's get going." Mr. Filch turned and walked down the halls, checking the rooms to see if they were no students out of bed.

--

All of the Durmstrang and Beaxbatons students dropped their names into the Goblet of Fire. They did not come all this way to not try and compete. Several Gryffindors entered their names, including the Wesley twins who got a beard as a result. Ian Handler put his in so quickly that no one noticed him do it. The students talked excitedly about their hopes for certain people to get the glory. All the Gryffindors were hoping for Angelina. The Hufflepuffs had their eye on Diggory; the Ravenclaws Rodger Davies and Slytherin for Warrington or John Gavington. Krum was the favorite among Durmstrang, well, more like Karakoff and it was anyone's game for Beaxbatons. No one had the slightest idea who would be the champions except for one individual. Cedric Diggory.

After the foreign students arrived at Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory saw three pieces of paper coming out of the goblet. The first piece of paper was off white, torn from a larger piece. It read: Viktor Krum, Durmstrang. The piece of parchment looked like it was torn from a sketchbook. The writing was neat and in cursive: Pierre Cooler, Beaxbatons. The third and final had Cedric Diggory's name. Cedric knew what the dream meant before he even woke up. He was going to represent Hogwarts in the tournament. Sometimes he hated his gift of clairvoyance—what happened to the surprise? He knew he was champion before he even put in his name. He wondered what would happen if he didn't put his name in the goblet. If he didn't put his name in, then someone _else _would be champion. However he knew deep down, he was capable and willing to do whatever task. It was something he was hoping to do. There obviously was a reason why the goblet of fire would choose Cedric. Perhaps it was his clairvoyant ability and thus he entered his name in the goblet anyway. There were dangerous tasks awaiting and he'd have the upper hand as a clairvoyant. If there was something too dangerous, he didn't want to see anyone get hurt. No one would believe him if he went to one of the champions explaining how to get through a certain task. It would look too suspicious.

Cedric did not tell the others this. He decided to prepare himself mentally and physically for the tournament. He read books on defensive spells and he exercised. Just because he saw his name coming out of the goblet, did not necessarily mean he was prepared for all that was coming.

The girls met with Maxfield about the new students in classroom eleven on the first floor.

"Say, where's Jed?" Raye inquired when came in.

"He said he had something to do," Maxfield replied.

"We're missing Cedric too." Lita said, looking around the room.

"I know," replied Mina. "He left really early this morning. Maybe to put his name in the goblet."

"Yeah," said Lita, "it will be great if he becomes champion, huh?"

"I agree," said Serena. "He is so cute."

Maxfield rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. The girls acted like sailor soldiers one minute and flirty high schoolers the next. Well, he was working with teenage girls, after all.

"Well Ami, you got a closer look at the Beaxbatons students than we did," said Maxfield. "Did you sense anything?"

"Not really," Ami answered, holding her miniature computer. "But I can do an analysis on my computer."

"Good luck with that," said Ginny. "There is too much magic in the air conflicting with electronics."

"It's a start though," said Maxfield.

Ami nodded. "Yes, I tried yesterday but there was some interference. I'll have to find another area to do it. I only just met the Beaxbatons and I don't know them all. It will be a few days or so."

"Maybe you won't have to try with all of them," said Raye. "Start with the Beaxbatons champion."

"Good idea," said Ami. "I'll do that."

"There is a lot of people around," said Molly. "I think Zoicite will wait before she strikes again."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "But she can do it anytime."

--

Since it was Halloween, Serena decided to dress up like a bunny for the announcement of the champions. Everyone thought she looked cute, except for several Slytherins. When Draco Malfoy teased her with a carrot, Lita beat the tar out of him and his cronies. She didn't even have to touch Crabbe after seeing what she did to Goyle and Draco. The Slytherins learned quickly that Lita was not one to trifle with.

Ami spoke to more Beaxbatons boys. I twas strange for her to speak with boys because she was such an introvert. She asked what they thought about their chances of being champion.

"I'm not too bothered," said Pierre. "I only tossed my name in the goblet to because I'd regret it if I hadn't. I came this far, right? Might at least try."

"My mother would be angry with me if I'm not picked," said Grégorie , a short Beaxbatons boy with dark brown hair. "I really didn't want to go after hearing after the deaths."

"I know," said Ami, "I can't blame you."

"I've been training my whole life for this!" bragged Daniel, the stockiest out of the Beaxbatons boys. "My name has to come out of that goblet!"

"You boys are meestaken," said Fleur Delacour, tossing her silver hair behind her. "I am going to represent our school."

"Really," said Ami, pretending to be interested. Fleur Delacour was a snobbish, self centered girl. There were several girls with the same sort of attitude, but not as serious as hers. Ami ignored her and went on to talk with the boys. It was a little nerve-racking for her as she was not used to speaking to the opposite sex.

'It's all right, Ami,' she thought to herself. 'You don't have to go on a date with them.'

"S-so," she said meekly, "what would you guys say you're best at? MagicallyI mean."

"Transfiguration," said Daniel, "definitely transfiguration." He turned a piece of cabbage into potato, which he cut with his fork and began eating.

"Wow," said Ami.

"I've always had a hand in charms," said Grégorie. He pointed his wand at a bowl holding sweet rolls. "Acio Sweet roll!"

The sweet roll a girl was about to take lifted up and zoomed at Grégorie The girl looked angrily back at him. Grégorie caught the sweet roll and offered it to Ami.

"Sweet roll?"

"Merci," she said.

"It's good to know defensive spells," said Fabian. "We don't know what we're going to face in the tournament and I'm sure the ministry wouldn't bring anything of a dark art nature—but it is important to know all you can about how to defend yourself from them."

"That's true," agreed Ami and the others. Ami turned to Pierre. "How about you, Pierre? What's your best skill?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Pierre. "I'm all around good in everything. I don't know what I'm best at."

Daniel nudged him. "Come on, Pierre, what about your art?"

"That's true," said Pierre. "I can draw about anything, but even muggles can do that."

"Can you make art using your wand?" asked Ami.

"Conjuring?" said Pierre. "Sure. It can be tricky at first but it's pretty fun and useful."

Finally after the feast, Dumbledore got to his feet. Everyone got quiet and looked up at him. "Well, the goblet is ready to make its decision. I estimate it takes one more minute." Dumbledore said, "Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come to the front of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through the next chamber--" He showed the door behind the table, "where they will be receiving their first instructions." He took out his wand and swept his arm. Only the candles in the pumpkins stayed lit.

The white-blue flames changed to red with sparks jumping from it. A flame came out of the Goblet of Fire, bringing charred piece of parchment. He read the parchment.

"The champion for Durmstrang, will be Viktor Krum!"

Viktor Krum got up from the Slytherin Table and walked up to the front. His Headmaster stood up and slapped him on the back. Danessa clapped but didn't congratulate him.

"Bravo, Viktor! Knew you had it in you!"

Viktor went through the door. It was time for the next champion.

"The Champion for Beaxbatons," Dumbledore announced, "is Pierre Couleer!"

Pierre gasped and his eyes widened. He couldn't move his mouth. His mind went blank and Ami nudged him. He blinked and got to his feet. He walked onward to the front to get congratulations from his headmistress and his and the rest of the people at the staff table. When he entered the room, his surprise turned into excitement.

Cedric knew what Dumbledore was going to say next. He took a breath, pretending to be nervous and hopeful. He rubbed his hands together in fake anticipation. Some of his fellow Hufflepuffs looked his way in encouragement.

"The Champion for Hogwarts," concluded Dumbledore, "is Cedric Diggory."

Though Cedric knew that he would be Hogwarts champion, he had no idea what the reaction of his school and his house would be. He felt several pairs of arms around him, saw dozens of grinning faces and heard his whole table holler in excitement. Cedric felt his chest heave in gratitude—this was all for him? He hi-fived his friends and hugged the girls. He walked casually to the front, the Hufflepuff table still going wild. He noticed Lita Kino of Slytherin, whistling louder than a basketball coach with her thumb and forfinger in her mouth.

"Yeah, go Cedric!" she exclaimed. "Whoohooo!"

"Excellent!" Dumbledore shouted. 'Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beaxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real contest. The first task will be on November twenty-fourth, less than a month away for our champions to prepare—Now then, we need to give the champions their instructions. Off to bed now!"

A few people scowled. They clearly wanted to know what was going to happen.

The judges and staff members, including the assistants entered the small room. Dumbledore looked around the room to make sure everyone was present.

"Barty," said Miss Jorkins. "Time to tell the champions their instructions."

"Yes," Mr. Crouch said, clearing his throat. It was amazing how a man that that smuggled his son out of prison, who previously put him there, could still have such an important job. Because Mr. Crouch had put so much into the tournament, the Ministry decided to let him continue with the tournamet and decide if he is still worthy of his post after it was over. Not only that, but Dumbledore had a hand in it. If it weren't for Dumbledore, it was possible that Crouch would be in prison with his son.

"Yes…the first task…" he walked into the firelight. "The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard, very important…

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to compete the task in the tournament; except for the assistants from their coaches. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests." He turned to Dumbledore, "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," Dumbledore replied and he looked at the champions. "Any questions?"

"Coaches, Professor Dumbledore?" Cedric looked confused. His visions showed him nothing about having a coach.

"Yes, this is a safety procedure," Miss Jorkins answered. "To keep the champions safe in each task. The school assistants will coach you. Cedric, since Hogwarts has two assistants, you may choose which one you want to coach you throughout the tournament."

Cedric looked at Jed and Maxfield. Maxfield smiled and Jed frowned. Maxfield has always been more pleasant to work with in lessons. Jed was smart, but Cedric believed he wouldn't be very patient with Cedric.

"I pick Maxfield," said Cedric.

Maxfield nodded, patting Cedric on the shoulder. Jed sighed, pretending not to be offended. He somehow hoped Cedric would pick him so that he could be with the the other assistants. The other champions looked to their coaches. Jilly smiled to Pierre and gave him a thumbs up. Danessa looked at Krum with narrowed eyes.

"Now it is important that you do not do everything for the champion," said Bagman. "Remember, it is their name that came out of the goblet. If you know what the task is, do not tell them. Give them advice and offer them ideas if needed."

The champions and their coaches nodded in understanding. Dumbledore looked at Mr. Crouch. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult at the moment…I've left young Weatherby in charge. Very enthusiastic, a little over-enthusiastic, if truth be told…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" Dumbledore asked.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" Bagman exclaimed. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch.

"Professor Karkaroff--Madame Maxime--a nightcap?" Dumbledore asked.

But the two foreigners didn't look interested, "Come along, Danessa, Victor," Igor said, leaving with his niece and champion.

"Cedric," Dumbledore said, "I suggest you go to bed. I am sure that Hufflepuff is waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent to excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

"Of course, Professor," said Cedric with a nod. He walked out of the room, through the great hall and down to the Hufflepuff dormitories. Sure enough, everyone cheered and hollered. He smiled and thanked everyone for their congratulations. During their party, several six and seventh years passed out cold. Cedric dropped his drink and fell at his knees next to Sara Plum, a seventh year girl with dark brown hair.

"Sara?" he said.

Sara's eyes were blank and she was cold to the touch. Cedric lifted her up in his arms. "Help me get them to the hospital wing. Now!"

When Cedric came out with his house mates, he saw Lita Kino carrying a sixth year Slytherin girl on her back. With the look she gave Cedric, he knew he didn't have to ask. The Negaverse was behind this.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Interview w a leech

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 12

Interview with a Leech

Malachite was meeting with his three minions: Danessa, Jilly and Filch. They were standing in the middle of the forbidden forest.

"The tournament has started," said Malachite, "any energy leads?"

Before Filch or Jilly could speak, Danessa stepped forward and announced her plan. "Oh, my plan is already in motion, Malachite! I put a curse on the goblet of fire so that those who were not selected for the Triwizard tournament, has their energy taken away! Now several dozen students are giving the negaverse their energy."

Jilly gasped. "So that's why everyone passed out right after the feast!"

"Well, what did you think it was?" Danessa sneered. "Food poisoning? Don't make me laugh!"

"Very good, Danessa," said Malachite. "I'm very pleased. What about you two?" he looked at Filch and Jilly.

"I had a list of all the students," said Jilly quickly. "And I was working to find the one with the most energy...but..."

"You waited too long," Danessa said, folding her arms. "Poor dear, I beat you to the punch?"

"There are other people here," said Jilly crossly. "I'll find a way."

"Just see that you find people with high levels of energy," Malachite told her. "The Negaverse doesn't have time for weaklings."

Jilly nodded in understanding, waiting for Malachite to continue.

"We need superior energy in order to return Lord Onyx to his former self," Malachite said. "Supplies of energy from young and green students will not get us anywhere. Focus on the energy of experienced and talented witches and wizards."

"What about the champions, master?" inquired Filch.

"No, leave them for now," said Malachite. "We do not want to draw too much attention to ourselves. Besides, I may have a better use for them. We may be unable to create a new body for Onyx, so we will need a host. After the champion wins the tournament, he will get the victory he was not expecting—serving as the vessel for our Lord Onyx!"

Danessa laughed, clenching her fist. "I promise you, it will be Krum! He got his education in a school that trains young witches and wizards in the Dark Arts! His abilities will serve more use, than the pretty boy fortune teller of Hogwarts, or the Beaxbatons boy that only has talent for stupid pictures!"

Filch seemed to show no emotion, for he hated all the students in the school. Of course, he didn't want to see them all dead or see Hogwarts' champion become a tool for some madman, but he had no say in the matter. His job was just to take care of the castle, not its inhabitants. It was not in his job or his nature, even if it was, there was nothing he could do it. Filch was only a squib, unable to transfigure a needle let alone perform a countercurse.

Jilly at the other hand, was angered by Danessa's remark. It stung to her core to hear such words about her champion, as though Danessa was unaware that Jilly was there. Without thinking, Jilly withdrew her wand and advanced on Danessa.

"Take that back!" she snarled. "You don't know _anything _about Pierre! Don't underestimate him!"

Danessa smiled, removing her wand as well. "Are you sure you want to fight me? I know more curses than you can count!"

"Enough," muttered Malachite. "All of your champions' skills have yet to be seen. Your words are empty. I'll believe how good they are when the tournament is over. Now go—you have work to do."

Eying Danessa, Jilly put her wand back into her robes and she stepped away. Filch sighed and walked back to Hogwarts. Danessa remained behind to win her chances to gain advancement in Malachite's eyes.

"You, didn't have to stop us, Malachite," she said, putting her wand away. "I wasn't really going to kill her. I believe you are pleased with the energy the negaverse is getting from the thirty people lying in those beds. Of course, I knew you didn't want to trifle with young student's energy, so I went after the applicants for the tournament. They wanted to prove they had energy for the tournament so badly, so they are putting their energy to use."

She walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest. "By the way—I can do more than just steal energy for the negaverse, Lord Malachite."

A large ice crystal came flying at Danessa. Danessa had only a second to react by putting up a shielding charm in front of her.

"What the?" she gasped.

"Get away from him, fool!" said a woman, rushing toward Malachite and Danessa. She was dressed as Malachite, only her outfit was a different color. Her long light brown hair was pulled back in a lose ponytail. "Malachite is mine!"

"Oh, is that so?" said Danessa, glancing at Malachite.

"Yes," hissed the woman. "Know your place, human! You are just to gather energy for the Negaverse. Do not make any advances to my lover!"

"Calm down, Zoycite," said Malachite as Danessa started laughing into her hand. "Danessa, it is time for you to leave us."

"Very well," Danessa murmured and she walked way, suppressing her laughter. When Danessa was gone, Zoycite turned to Malachite.

"She's trying to get too close to you," she said.

"Let her be," said Malachite. "Just trying to boost her ego. How is the crystal search?"

Zoycite growled. "I can't get close to that Pierre boy with all these people around! If they were ordinary humans, it wouldn't be a problem but these wizards have more ability than I suspected. They make it difficult."

"Most of the students will be going to the village in a few weeks," Malachite said. "The grounds will be empty then, and it would be easier to corner this boy. I'll make an arrangement with his coach, Jilly, so she will make sure he is alone."

Zoycite smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Malachite. I just hope Beryl is able to wait."

--

Dumbledore could not believe what happened to his students. The Triwzard tournament was supposed to be a time of enjoyment for his students. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. Now four dozen students were in the hospital wing and the tasks hadn't evens started yet. It has been less than a week after the Goblet announced the champions. As Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore.

The doorknob twisted open and Professor Moody stepped inside the office. "I know what is wrong with the students, Albus. They've been cursed."

By the tone of his voice and because Dumbledore was a legilmens, he knew immediately that Moody was right. "How?"

"The Goblet of Fire," said Professor Moody. "I've had a looked at it and someone has definitely placed a curse on it. I cannot tell what curse."

"What is your reason to believe that someone cursed the Goblet of Fire, Alastor?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Years of experience as an Auror, Albus," said Moody. "And all the sick students are seventeen and over. If it _was _poisoning of some kind, then there would be younger students and some staff that had to be taken into the hospital wing."

"But why would someone want to curse the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked. "To get to the students? They could've attacked them directly."

"It seems strange to me too," Moody said, "but I don't think who did this had a target in mind. They just wanted to get as many people as they wanted, with as much secrecy as they wanted. I believe the suspect put the curse on the Goblet and the Goblet of Fire picked its victims."

"You believe Igor Karkaroff did this?" Dumbledore inquired softly, though he could tell that Moody already believed it.

"Karkaroff was a Death Eater for many years," said Moody. "He is the prime suspect, next to Severus Snape."

"It may be too early to accuse Karkaroff," Dumbledore said, "but I'll keep a definite close eye on him."

"Me too," said Moody, his magic eye rolling.

--

The Hospital Wing had never been so full. Madame Pomfrey ran completely out of beds. Some students shared beds and she even had to open an empty classroom to add more beds. It was worse than the attacks from when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Maxfield, Ami and Jed helped Madame Pomfrey.

While the affected students lay asleep in the beds of the hospital wing, their heads were full of dreams, nightmares of bad things to come. Their subconscious minds knew that they were not having a normal rest. Ian Handler and John Gavington were seeing images of demons of the Negaverse. They saw a woman in red next to a man dressed in black. They were the only two that saw things clearly in their dreams and knew who people were and what was happening. Jed looked at John Gavington, noticing how sweat was beading across his forehead and his face was scrunched up.

'Something is not right,' he thought. 'My means of stealing energy did not have these sort of effects. Did this person plan on causing pain as well as stealing energy?'

"Well, I don't think it's food poisoning," Ami said, interrupting Jed's thoughts. "They would be throwing up all over the place."

"Unless it is a poison that makes them sleep," said Maxfield thoughtfully.

"There isn't poison in their blood of any kind," Ami said, shaking her head. "It's so odd—what could've done this?"

"A curse," growled a gruff voice at the door way.

They turned to see Professor Moody enter, his wooden leg making a thump on each step. Next to him was Dumbledore.

"I believe we've found the problem, Poppy," said Dumbledore. "The students are cursed, not poisoned. No need to find an antidote. You need a countercurse."

"Cursed?" she asked. "By what?"

"I don't know," Moody said.

"Then how do you know they're cursed?" she asked.

"By being an auror for too long," he grunted

"And we've checked the food," said Dumbledore. "Everything we ate was poison free, and delicious, I might add."

"I still don't understand," said Poppy.

Professor Moody turned to the bed next to him, where Warington lay. "Have you noticed, that the afflicted are all seventeen and older?"

There were gasps of surprise and understanding as they looked at the bodies on the beds. "You're right," said Maxfield.

"Not only that," said Moody, "but these kids all entered their names in the goblet of fire. Someone did not curse the kids, but the goblet of fire. It would be easier for them to curse one thing that was connected to a bunch of people, instead of having to curse a different person at a time."

"But how could we not notice it?" Maxfield demanded. "It looked the same as before."  
"I know," said Moody, "i didn't see it either. This eye of mine doesn't see _everything." _

"Professor Moody, do you know who did it?" Madame Maxime asked nervously.

"If I knew that, Poppy," Moody said. "That person would be on his way to Azkaban by now. But I've got a few ideas."

"Wait, what is the countercurse?" asked Madame Pomfrey. "What should I do?"

"Right now the best countercurse for these kids is time," said Professor Moody. "As soon as I find out what curse was used, I should be able to find the countercurse."

Moody and Dumbledore started for the exit and Jed bounded after them. "Professor Moody," he said.

Seeing Jed coming behind him through his head with his magical eye, Professor Moody already stopped and looked at him before Jed even said his name.

"What is it?"

"The curse is an energy draining curse of some kind," he said, "like they're under a sleeping spell but it's more than that. It's like they're being tortured."

"But they haven't made any signs of pain," said Poppy. "No screams and their muscles are relaxed."

"No, tortured as in nightmares," Jed rephrased. "I think the person is so twisted that they only don't want to these kids to lose energy, but their minds."

"You seem to know quite a bit about nightmares and energy sapping curses," said Moody, looking at Jed curiously.

"Yes," said Jed. "I'm quite experienced with it—except for the nightmare bit. I'd like to help you find the countercurse if I can."

Moody nodded. "Let's get to work then."

--

Maxfield met with Cedric with every spare moment he had to help train him on his abilities. Since Cedric was a sixth year, he had more free time on his hands. He dropped several of his classes so he could focus on the ones he scored more OWLS on. However, Cedric was not concerned about his classes or the career he would have after Hogwarts. He didn't even have one planned. The way his father spoke, it seemed that Cedric would end up in the ministry like him. Cedric did not care. At the moment, he just want to survive the the tournament and spoil the Negaverse's plot.

Maxfield learned that in addition to his clairvoyance and ability to read his opponent's movements, he was skilled in a range of different spell casting. They were in a place that Maxfield discovered as the Room of Requirement. He found it while exploring the school after arriving at Hogwarts. It served as a perfect place to train with Cedric as so few people knew about it. They would not have to worry about any interruptions or the competition spyig on their techniques. It also served as a gateway for Maxfield to counsel with the stars.

"Not bad, Cedric," said Maxfield after Cedric gave a demonstration of countercurses. "Have a rest."

"Okay," Cedric gasped as he sat on a chair.

"Any idea what the first task might be?" Maxfield asked.

"No," said Cedric. "Mr. Crouch said it's to test our courage, so I imagine it'll be something terrifying, no doubt."

"You had no dreams about it?" Maxfield inquired.

"No," Cedric said again. "I guess I'm just tense with what happened to everyone. I didn't get a vision about that either."

"I know," said Maxfield, "but I don't think it's Malachite's doing. He wouldn't come down here himself. He must've controlled someone into doing it. It's his style."

"He used the Imperious Curse on someone?" Cedric inquired.

"Something like that," said Maxfield, "but stronger."

To their surprise, the door opened. Cedric jumped to his feet and Malachite turned to the door. In stepped Jed. Maxfield sighed.

"It's only you," he said.

"You were expecting Malachite?" Jed muttered as a joke, though no one laughed. "I've been looking for you everywhere. You and Cedric are needed in downstairs in room seventeen."

"what for?" asked Maxfield.

"I don't know," Jed said lazily. "Something about interviews and pictures."

"Oh man," Cedric groaned. "It's Rita Skeeter, I knew it! I had a dream about that woman last night. She's going to broadcast all this drama to the world. Just what I need."

"Oh don't worry, Ced," Maxfield patted his back. "I'll handle her. Let's get downstairs then."

They followed Jed out into the hall.

"Any luck finding the counter course?" Maxfield inquired.

"No," replied Jed sourly. "But it's got Malachite written all over it. I'll get to the bottom of this soon enough."

They parted ways on the next floor. Maxfield and Cedric went to classroom seventeen and Jed went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I apologize, Professor Moody," said Jed. "I've found Maxfield and Cedric."

"Oh good," said Professor Moody. "Now...back to the lesson."

Moody was teaching sixth year Gryffindors about curses. He explained how the Goblet of Fire was cursed to his class (as all of his classes) and they went through many curses together. Moody figured that using the Goblet of Fire's curse was a prime example for his lesson and most of the students enjoyed it. He did not expect anyone under year five unravel the mystery of the Goblet of Fire so he stuck with his previous lessons for the underclassmen. They still needed to learn the basics.

"I will offer a hundred points to the individual that finds the curse placed upon the Goblet of Fire," said Professor Moody. "And another hundred points for finding the countercurse. It will give you boys a chance to redeem yourselves after all your funny business."

He pointed a gnarled finger at the Weasely twins, who looked around and shrugged.

"Who, us?" Fred mumbled.

Alicia Spinnet rolled her eyes at Fred and raised her hand. "Professor, is there _anything _you can tell us about the curse?"

Moody looked at Jed. "Yes—why don't you explain, Jed?"

Jed put the Goblet of Fire a podium so everyone could see it. He then placed his wand against the goblet

"_Afirmo Tingo!"_

The Goblet of Fire gave off black pulsating black light. "I told the Goblet of Fire to show me it's true color...or nature." Jed told the class. "Before you thought it was the same goblet that Professor Dumbledore showed us on Halloween. After the perpetrator put the curse on the goblet, its nature changed and so did its color. But we could not tell the difference. Who ever did this wanted the goblet to appear the same in every way, but remember, there is a way to learn the nature of everything."

"So what color was the goblet of fire before?" Lee Jordan asked.

"The flames are blue and white," said Jed, "and they turned red when the champions were chosen. It's true aura could be any one of those. Blue means peace, coolness and collectedness. White means oneness and incorporates qualities all the other colors. The flames were probably these colors to represent how collected the goblet was. It was patiently waiting for the hopeful champions to put their names in. It was a message to all of us, to tell us to be calm and collected—be one with ourselves.

"Red is courage and vitality. When a name comes out of the Goblet, the flames turn red. It may be telling us to become courageous for what is coming."

Jed paced around as he explained the meanings of the three colors and its connection to the goblet of Fire. The girls leaned forward with their hands supporting their heads, looking ad Jed in admiration. The boys were smirking and nodding their heads.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," said George. "How do you know so much about colors?"

"I'm an energy specialist," Jed bragged. "All things have energy; people, plants, even your desks give off energy. You can tell the type of energy someone has by their aura."

"So, when are you going to teach us how to read auras?" asked a girl.

"No."

The girl groaned.

"Hey, Jed, do all curses create dark energy?" asked Lee.

"Yes," said Jed lazily. "Of course it does."

"So...why don't we just put a charm that creates light energy...something that makes the energy have a white aura?"

"It's not that simple," said Professor Moody, interrupting Jed. "You can't use the counter curse designed for the Jelly Leg curse on the Full Body Bind. Not all countercurses work on the same curses, and some curses have no counter curse at all."

"But what about the curse that was put on the Goblet of Fire?" asked George. "Isn't t here a countercurse for it?"

"If there is," said Jed, "we're going to find it."

--

As Cedric suspsected, Rita Skeeter had come to interview the champions to do an article on the Tournament for _The Daily Prophet. _The other champions had not arrived yet.

"Hello, Cedric," said Bagman, "we're having a wand weighing ceremony. We're just waiting for the judges."

"Oh," said Cedric, glancing at his wand. "Good thing I've polished my wand last night."

"You must've known we were coming then," said Rita Skeeter, approaching Cedric. "Among _other _things. Mr. Bagman, is it all right I start the interviews now—with Cedric since he's already here?"

"Of course," said Mr. Bagman.

"Oh, but--," Cedric looked hopefully at Maxfield but Rita was already dragging him away and Bagman was pulling him to another direction.

"Maxfield, I want to introduce you to someone..."

Cedric groaned as Rita steered him out of the room and into a broom cupboard. She sat on an upturned bucket and Cedric sat down on a cardboard box.

"You don't mind if I use a Quick Quotes Quill?" Rita asked. "Leaves me free to talk to you normally."

Even though Cedric did mind, he knew that Rita would use it anyway. He figured she'd be done faster with it.

"No, go ahead," he said wearily.

Rita Skeeter withdrew an acid green quill from her bag and a pad of paper. The objects hovered in the air next to her.

"Testing, my name is Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet _reporter."

The quill wrote as Rita spoke: _Attractive blond Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quil has punctured many inflated reputations--_

"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, ripping off the front page and stuffing it into her handbag. She looked at Cedric, leaning forward. "So, Cedric...what made you decide to the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Oh, I suppose..."

_Son of a ministry official, captain of the Hufflepuff team and with good looks to boot, Cedric Diggory was the one who exposed Barty Crouch Jr. at the Quidditch World Cup."_

Cedric raised an eyebrow at the quill.

"Ignore the quill, Cedric," she said firmly. "So what made you decide to enter—let me guess, you foresaw it, didn't you?"

"Well yeah...but that's not the main reason why. I just thought it'd be fun, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"How noble of you," said Rita, "do you feel any pressure from your father? Since he is in the ministry after all."

"No, no, of course not," said Cedric. "He suggested that I'd be good...however but..."

"Some wizards have died in the past," said Rita, "how do you feel about the tasks ahead? Excited? Nervous?"

"Little bit of both," said Cedric, "but they're taking good safety measures this time. They're allowing us to have coaches."

"Do you feel that you need a coach, Cedric?' Rita inquired. "Since you are, of course, a clairvoyant?"

"I may see bits and pieces of the future," said Cedric, "but I'm still a student and Professor Dumbledore wants us all to be safe. Besides, I don't see _all _of the future."

"Have you seen yourself winning?" Rita asked.

_A smile appears on that strikingly handsome face as the conversation turns to his future victory, winning glory for his house of green thumbs and honor for his parents--."_

"Green thumbs?" Cedric frowned when he looked at the message. "Hufflepuff is more than a bunch of green thumbs, Miss Skeeter."

"I understand that the students that weren't chosen to compete are unconscious due to a curse placed on the Goblet of Fire," said Rita.

"How'dyou know about that?" Cedric demanded.

"Do you know how the Goblet of Fire was cursed? Did you see it happening? Have you seen a way they can be cured?"

"What?" Cedric gasped, becoming annoyed. Was Rita insinuating that Cedric cursed the Goblet so he would be picked as Hogwarts champion?

The door opened and Cedric turned around to see Maxfield at the doorway. HE felt a rush of releif.

"The other champions here if you want to interview them," said Maxfield with a smile. "I'll have my champion back now."

Before Rita could protest, Cedric got to his feet and Maxfield put his arm around his shoulders. "Let's go have your wand weighed."

"You came just in time," Cedric whispered as they walked down the hall and back into the room. "She wouldn't stop asking questions."

"I know," said Maxfield. "Tried to stop her from interviewing you but Bagman wanted me to meet some guy." He looked at Krum. "Hey, Viktor, if your wand has already been weighed, Rita's waiting in the broom closet for your interview."

"Interview?!" gasped Danessa. "No, Viktor!"

"He can make his decisions," Maxfield told her.

"She probably just wants an autograph," Viktor said with a shrug.

"Oh, fine," Danessa groaned, "but don't you _dare_ tell her anything about Durmstrang!"

Viktor nodded and he left the room, quite happy to get away from his coach.

Ollivander was weighing Pierre's wand as Cedric approached. "Ah, quite flexible, canary wood, what is this stone at the bottom?"

"Labradorite," said Pierre, "my wand maker sometimes uses stones."

"Ah, yes," said Ollivander with a nod. "Some wand makers do that. And the core is a phoenix feather. _Aguamenti_! Very good, very good."

After Ollivander examined Pierre's wand, Pierre went to have his interview while Ollivander checked Cedric's. Ollivander spoke of the time he found the unicorn that supplied the hair for Cedric's wand and sent a stream of silver smoke from it.

"Still works, Mr. Diggory."

After the wands were weighed and interviews were done, there were pictures. Group photos were difficult as Madame Maxime cast everyone in shadow, until Pierre suggested she sit down. Then there were individual photos of the champions. It was a long process and there was no point in returning to class as dinner was about to start.

--

Though Cedric had already explained his interview to Mina and the others, Mina was impatient to read Rita's article. When the mail came at breakfast the next day, Mina stopped eating at once and looked up at the owls.

"I hope Rita's article is in there!" she said.

"I don't," muttered Cedric as he buttered his toast.

An owl swooped down to Mina and she jumped to catch the newspaper. If she jumped any higher, it was possible that she could've torn _The Daily Prophet _right from the owl's talons. The owl hooted as if to say _'it's only the paper, not a love letter, you silly girl' _before it flew back through the window.

There was no need for Mina to fish through the paper for Rita's article. The picture of the three champions was on the front page with the headline: Three wizards—Three schools—one tournament—one goal.

"Oh, yes,it's here! Look Cedric!"

"Mmm," mumbled Cedric.

Mina turned to the article, which was on the first page and read with interest:

_Triwizard Tournament Returns _

_In 1792 The Triwizard Tournament ended when a cockatrice injured the heads of the competing schools. Now the Triwizard Tournament has been reinstated between Beaxbatons Academy, Durmstrang Institute and Hogwarts School of Witchcrafrt and Wizardry. Three boys put the "tri" and "wizard" in Triwizard Tournament on the thirty-first of October. These lucky and adventurous young wizards are Pierre Couleer of Beaxbatons, Viktor Krum of Durmstrang and representing the school we know and love, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts. _

_Cedric Diggory is the boy that helped the ministry of magic stop the riot at the Quidditch World Cup and catch Barty Crouch Jr.—all in the same night. This good looking boy has a newfound talent of seeing the future. What else has this boy seen that we haven't? Does he know the tasks ahead? Is he prepared for what is to come? There is new turmoil at the school as someone has cursed the Goblet of Fire and rendering the students that had entered the tournament now bedridden. Cedric Diggory has not seen who has done this horrible thing, possibly because of the excitement at Hogwarts. Nevertheless, this boy is still an honest and talented wizard as talent runs his family. Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, works in the department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. _

"_I am so proud of Cedric," says Diggory. "I knew he had it in him."_

_Cedric states he foresaw his name coming out the goblet of fire and thus entered to protect his schoolmates from the dangers to come. Cedric may not believe that he has what it takes to win the tournament, but it is clear that he is an honest hard worker that values fair play. He is a prefect and captain of seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Last year the dementors wreaked havoc during a Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The dementors caused Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter to pass out and fall off his broom. Cedric Diggory, who caught the Snitch before noticing Harry's fall, insisted on having a rematch. _

"_It was horrible," says Harry Potter, "but I'm moved that Cedric was willing to play again."_

_Though it is only made out of wood, the Goblet of Fire could not have chosen a better man to represent Hogwarts. Cedric is a young man well on his way to becoming a powerful wizard. I'm sure he'll turn out to be the winning champion after the tournament, and a hero to his school._

_The other candidates are also talented wizards. Krum Viktor of Durmstrang played on the Bulgarian national Qudditch team at the Quidditch World Cup. He is excited about the tournament. If he could cast spells half as good as he can fly, then he can give the other boys a run for their money._

_The Beaxbatons champion, Pierre Couleer is a very shy but talented wizard. He is Head Boy at his school and a very talented artist. His family owns a robes store back home and he plans to design more clothes. I suggest the ladies to check out Couleer Robes when they visit France._

_Speaking of the opposite sex, the witches of Durmstrang, Hogwarts and Beaxbatons are angry that the champions are all boys. _

"_It's a shame none of the girls were picked," said Beaxbatons' assistant, Jilly Bean. "My girls were very upset and cried for hours, until they passed out because the curse. If they're dreaming, I'm sure they're having nightmares."_

"_My uncle is ecstatic that Krum was picked," says Danessa Karkaroff, the headmaster's niece of Durmstrang and assistant. "But I think Krum's had enough exposure as a Quidditch Player. I know of some girls that could do just as good a job, if not better."_

"_I know I'm too young to enter—I don't turn seventeen until next year," says Cho Chang, "but I'm a very smart girl and I'm the best Seeker Ravenclaw ever had."_

"_Angelina was so excited about putting her name in the Goblet," says Katie Bell of Gryffindor, fellow chaser on the Quidditch team. "She had just turned seventeen the week before. IF she wasn't stuck in the bed, I think she would curse the goblet for not choosing her."_

"_Witches can't try out for the Slytherin Quidditch Team," complains Pansy Parkinson. "I was hoping that a witch would be picked to show the boys that we can do anything they can do. I think a wizard made the Goblet of Fire. Perhaps the witches should get together and have a TriWitch Tournament."_

"_I think Cedric will make a great champion," says Hannah Abbot, "but it would be nice to see a girl in the group to mix things up a little."_

_In previous times, only wizards competed in the Triwizard Tournament, thus its name. Though the boys will be taking all t he glory, it leaves the girls free to swoon over their skills and good looks. The first task is to test the champions courage, and is to take place on November twenty-fourth._

"She talked to Dad?" groaned Cedric.

Instead of making Cedric look like a hot shot or a menace, Rita made him look like a star. Danessa argued that Rita wrote more about him than Krum, though Danessa was not happy about Krum being champion in the first place. Some of the Slytherin made snide remarks of Cedric's decision to enter.

"Oh, you were worried that we would trip over our feet?"

"I hope you don't scratch your prettyboy face in the first task. Looks aren't everything."

"Help, Diggory—I dropped my textbook and I'm afraid I'll hurt myself if I do pick it up myself!"

"You said you value fair play—is it fair that you entered if you see the future?

"Hey, Cedric!" exclaimed a voice as Cedric was on his way to the library. having about enough, Cedric turned around and raised his voice.

"For the last time," he said, "I'm not telling your fortune!"

Cedric's eyes widened immediately when he found himself looking at Lita Kino of Slytherin. She didn't look taken aback at all. She seemed impressed and happy, as she usually was when she saw him.

"Oh, sorry, Lita," he said. "Didn't know that was you." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"that's okay," she smiled. "I'm sorry my house is giving you a hard time—I'll take care of them."

"You don't have to..." Cedric began and Malfoy walked by.

"Hey Cedric, my dad's betting how long you'll last..."

Lita turned to Malfoy and pinned his arm behind his back. "Can't you see that I'm talking to Cedric? And he doesn't care if your dad's betting against him or not!"

"Ow—oh okay--all right!" cried Malfoy.

"Apologize!" she shouted.

"I—ack--I'm sorry!"

"Cedric's the champion of Hogwarts," said Lita, "so you should support him whether you like it or not!"

"Okay—ouch! I get it! Let go!"

Lita let go of him roughly and Malfoy looked back at her in shock. Lita glared back at him and then nodded in Cedric's direction aspectantly.

"Sorry about that, Diggory," said Malfoy. "Er, good luck on the first task."

"Thank you, Malfoy," said Cedric and Malfoy walked off. Cedric looked at Lita. "How did you end up in Slytherin?"

Lita shrugged. "I don't know—I suppose the hat thought that Slytherin needed some discipline." She flexed her arm. "And I know how to serve it up."

Cedric laughed. "So...er...what's up?"

"Huh? Oh!" Lita said. "You dropped your quill back there. I think you'll need it." She handed him a white quill and he took it, looking surprised.

"I didn't know I dropped it," he said. "Yeah—I would need that. Just on my way to the library to write an essay. Wouldn't do so well on it if I didn't have a quill, eh?"

"Nope, you wouldn't!" Lita said with a grin.

"Thanks, Lita," he said.

"No problem," she said. "So what is your essay on?"

"It's for Maxfield," Cedric said as he started walking again. Lita followed him. "I'm supposed to write a list of my fears."

"Oh yeah, the first task is to test your level of courage, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, and Maxfield thinks I'll face something that I'll be afraid of," Cedric said. "And I quite agree..."

"What are you afraid of?" Lita inquired.

"Besides seeing I care about getting hurt," said Cedric, "Dragons."

"Dragons?"

"Yeah," Cedric said. "I hear stories about them from my father, you know. O fcourse, he doesnt' _work _with them, but he knows people who does. You should hear the stories he's told me. Those things get five X's for a reason."

"Five X's?" Lita raised an eyebrow.

Cedric laughed. "It's the Ministry of Magic Classification...the more X's an animal has, the more dangerous it is. Anything with five X's is classified as known wizard killer and is impossible to train or domesticate."

"Wow," said Lita. "You know quite a bit about dragons even though you're scared of them."

"Well, my father knows his trade very well," Cedric said. "He's been in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures before I was even born."

Cedric stopped at the Library entrance and looked at Lita. "You ought to get going or you'd be late for Transfiguration. McGonagall takes away points even if you're a second late."

"How'd you know I had transfiguration?"Lita asked, but Cedric already entered and Lita realized she had only a minute to get to class. She was out of breath when she got to Transfiguration and two minutes late.

"You're tardy, Miss Kino," said McGonagall sternly.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry," Lita bowed her head and bent slightly at her waist. "Cedric Diggory dropped his quill and I was just giving it back to him."

"What, can't the all powerful Hogwarts champion pick it up for himself?" questioned Pansy Parkinson.

Lita glared at her through the corner o f her eye. Fearing that Lita would hurt him again if he didn't give her assistance, Malfoy spoke up.

"It's true, Professor," said Malfoy. "I saw her in the hall with Cedric Diggory."

Lita straightened up and looked at Malfoy in surprise. Professor McGonagall sighed. "Well, it was nice of you to do that for Cedric Diggory, but see that you are not late again."

"Whew—yes ma'am," said Lita and she took her seat.

--

Because Cedric was of age and a champion, he did not need a permission note from a teacher to check out books from the restricted sections. He researched common fears of witches and wizards of the past and copied them on his list. He had no idea what the task was ahead for him. He did not have a dream or vision about it. But he could not wait for that. He had to be prepared one way or the other.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Eraser

**Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun**

**Chapter 13**

**Eraser**

While Serena and her friends were helping Mina, Ginny and Cedric in the UK, Darien was still in Japan going about his business. He did not begin to wonder where the annoying meatball went, as he never took an interest in her in the first place. He was walking on the sidewalk on his way to school when he felt an intense headache. Figuring it was because of the brightness of the sun, he went to the first building he saw and opened the door. It was the back of a warehouse. He staggered into the warehouse, rubbing his head.  
"What's happening to me?" he groaned as he sank down to put his head between his knees.

Through his blurry vision, he spotted an envelope propped against a pillar. Somehow his curiosity became more intense than his pain and he crawled over to it. He reached out to grab the the envelope and open it. He read the message and immediately after, his headache became so painful that he passed out.

While Darien was unconscious, Darien saw a man wearing a top hat and a cape tossing roses at monstrous beings. He also saw a young woman dressed in white, blue and pink. She was in trouble every time, and he managed to save her in the nick of time. She looked relieved and happy and excited whenever he appeared.

"Tuxedo Mask, you saved me!" she cried.

"I help you to stop the Negaverse, Sailor Moon," said the man called Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask walked away and the cape, hat and mask disappeared to reveal the man behind the mask. It was Darien. He was Tuxedo Mask, and there was no denying it.

Groaning, Darien opened his eyes. His head no longer hurt, in fact, his head felt incredibly good. It was as if he had a sudden impefiny. He understood things now, why his head would hurt all of a sudden and he'd wake up in his apartment wondering how he got there. He glanced at the note again and looked at his surroundings. The pillar was where he first found Sailor Moon and he looked up at the balcony. Then he remembered the words he told her: "I'll remember this night."

Darien pushed himself to his feet. "Yeah right—Tuxedo Mask may have remembered but I didn't—I didn't even have a clue what was going on."

Darien left for school and took care of his business, but at night he became Tuxedo Mask by the use of a rose. Tuxedo Mask roamed the city, looking for Negaverse attacks or criminal activity. He found nothing out of the ordinary. It was just a quiet, peaceful night in Tokyo. However, he went with Sailor Moon's suggestion of keeping Tokyo safe.

--

It was four days before the first task and neither Moody nor Jed was able to find a countercurse for the Goblet of Fire. Jed was working hard to get it resolved by at least the Hogmseade weekend but to no avail. While Moody continued to work on it, Jed and the others went to Hogsmeade for a meeting. Jed wanted to help Moody, but Moody insisted that he go to Hogsmeade.

"There are some things at Dervish and Bangs I'd like you to get," said Moody, handing him a list. "And I have a job for you. I'm certain the one who did this is Karkaroff or his niece. I need you to get that girl to confess. If she didn't do it, I'm sure she knows who did."

"I've been thinking about talking to her myself," Jed agreed. "I felt a bad sensation coming from her."

"Like what?" inquired the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Like she doesn't want to be here," said Jed. "But more than that—are they still teaching the Dark Arts at Durmstrang?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Moody, "If Karkaroff is their headmaster. I'll handle him...you handle his niece. Get whatever you can from her."

"Yes sir," said Jed and he stepped out of Moody's office.

--

Pierre had found sleep difficult ever since his meeting with the strange woman back in Beaxbatons. He had been having dreams of her and he found himself only dreaming in one color: blue. It was strange. When the woman named Zoycite attacked him with the crystal, all he could see was blue. The other colors were not visible until Jilly fought her and sent her away. However, his dreams continued to be in blue.

There was a knock to his bedroom door that awoken him. Because there was a small number of Beaxbatons students that came to Hogwarts, all of the students were able to have their own rooms. Pierre opened his eyes wearily and yawned.

"Pierre?" said Jilly's voice. "May I come in?"

"Oh, yes," he said, sitting up.

Jilly opened the door and walked into the room. She smiled and her smile faltered when her eyes fell on his tired face.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Just haven't been sleeping well," he said, "I think it's nerves—due to everything that's been happening."

"Oh," she said. "Well, you should spend the day getting plenty of rest and preparing for the task Tuesday."

"But," he said, "i wanted to go to Hogsmeade—I'm out of blue ink."

"That's why I came," Jilly said brightly. "I wanted to know what you need from Hogsmeade."

"You don't have to do that," said Pierre.

"It's my job as a coach and teaching assistant to help you, right?" she asked. "I want you to focus on preparing for the first task and win some glory for Beaxbatons. We both know you've got talent."

"Thanks," said Pierre. "I just need more parchment and blue ink. The Ravenclaw students told me that Scrivenshaft's has got a wide supply of ink and parchment."

"You must've done plenty of drawings," said Jilly.

"Yeah," said Pierre, "oh, and can you get me more wand polish?"

"Of course," said Jilly, writing the items down. "Any chocolate from Honeydukes?"

Pierre shrugged. "Sure."

Jilly left the room, allowing Pierre to get ready for the day. He showered and got dressed. He grabbed his sketchbook and backpack before heading out the door. As he approached the Great Hall, Ami stepped out and they accidently collided into each other. Pierre dropped his sketchbook and fell down.

"Oh, Pierre, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," he said, getting to his feet. Ami bent down to pick up his sketchbook. It was open to a sketch in blue ink of a woman holding a crystal.

"Oh, what a nice sketch," Ami said, though the woman did not look friendly. What was more, she looked oddly familiar.

"Thank you," said Pierre, taking his sketchbook back. "Well, I'll see you."

"Bye," said Ami.

--

The scout meeting was scheduled at the Shrieking Shack at noon, providing time for everyone to run errands before the meeting. Jed was fortunate to bump into Danessa at Dervish and Bangs. She entered the shop just as he walked to the front to pay for his purchases.

"Hello, Danessa," he said. "Fancy meeting you here."

She ignored him and went to the front counter, setting down a curious work of metal. "I need to have this repaired."

The clerk looked it over and nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem. You can pay after the repairs are done."

"Thank you."

She turned out of the shop and Jed quickly paid for his things. He ran after her, calling her name.  
"Danessa, wait!" he said. "Wait!"

"I'm quite busy," she said as she moseyed down the high street.

Jed caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Please, join me for a drink."

"No, thank you," she said.

"Fine," he said, dropping the whole 'let's be friends' act. "I know your uncle is a Death Eater."

"_Was_," she corrected.

"He still bears the mark, doesn't he?" questioned Jed. "And if he really has changed his ways, why would he be teaching the Dark Arts at Durmstrang?"

"It's how it's always been at Durmstrang," said Danessa, turning around. "And it's impossible to remove the Dark Mark."

"Then answer this," said Jed. "Did your uncle curse the goblet of fire?"

Danessa laughed. "My uncle?"

"He knows the Dark Arts," said Jed. "He's our prime suspect. Moody and I just can't come up with a motive...would your uncle inflict all of his students in order to find the best one to represent his school?"

"He wouldn't have to do that," said Danessa. "he already favors Krum...he could've just brought him if he wanted to, but he brought the others so they could see just how 'great' Krum is. My uncle is very upset about this. He feels that this is really hurting his ego."

"So, he didn't do it?" said Jed.

"No," said Danessa. "And if you don't believe me, you can ask him."

"Then if it's not your uncle," said Jed, "then it must be you."

"What would be my motive?" Danessa demanded.

"You don't seem to give a damn about your uncle's students," said Jed. "Since you've arrived at Hogwarts, you've done nothing but complain. Maybe you cursed the Goblet of Fire to sabotage the Treasured Tournament just because you hate being here."

Danessa laughed again. "You're more crazy than Mad Eye Moody! His foolishness rubbing off you, Marks."

Jed pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. "I had a feeling you wouldn't cooperate. I suppose I have to take it one step further."

He took out his wand and hissed, "_Afirmo Tingo!"_

A black aura enveloped Danessa. Jed gasped and backed up. "I knew it! Your aura matches the cursed goblet of fire!"

"You really think I'm the only one here with a black aura?" Danessa questioned him. "There are plenty of people here with black aura, even at Hogwarts."

"I know," said Jed. "I've tested them already...but yours is the strongest I've found!"

"So what are you going to do?" asked Danessa. "Drag me to your minister of magic and have them lock me up? My uncle won't stand for it. And you can't prove I did it just with a little aura test!"

"If you just tell me what the countercurse is," said Jed, "I'll let you go. We both know you did it."

"Well, say I did," said Danessa, "but how do you know I didn't invent the curse myself? I've learned ways to invent dark curses. They teach us that at Durmstrang and maybe I created one that doesn't have a countercurse."

"Then you're going to Azkaban, sweetheart," Jed said. "Even if I have to take you there myself. Or better yet, I'll find out what curse you used and put it on you. Give you a taste of your own medicine. How do you like that?"

"You...." Danessa snarled.

"You don't want to mess with me, Danessa dear," Jed said with fake sweetness. "You don't know what I'm capable of. So do us both a favor and tell me what the curse is."

"No," said Danessa.

Jed frowned. "That's too bad, but I'll find out the truth. One way or another."

--

Raye and Lita was already at the Shrieking shack with Cedric when Jed got there. "Hi, where is everyone."

"Serena's still getting chocolate I bet," muttered Raye.

"Everyone will be here soon," said Cedric. "In the next ten minutes or less."

Jed smiled. "Good."

Amy came up to them. "Cedric, isn't there a bookstore here somewhere?"

"No," said Cedric, "the closest thing to it is Scrivenshaft's."

"I just came from there," she said with a frown. "All they had was notebooks."

The rest of their group approached, allowing them to get started. Jed decided to start with his news.

"I spoke to Danessa," he said. "I am certain she cursed the goblet but she did not spill...but I will not give up. I know of other ways to find out what I need."

"Now what are we going to do with Zoycite?" wondered Lita. "She hasn't made any attacks since we got here. You think she gave up?"

"Not unless she wants Beryl to kill her," said Maxfield. "She's really vain and she just wants to look good. She's probably just waiting for her next move."

"Amy," said Cedric, "what've you got on the Beaxbatons students?"

"Not much," Amy admitted. "There's a probability two out of twelve that anyone of them could be the blue knight. All we know about the blue knight is that he's a male beaxbatons student. If I had more information about him—his abilities or looks—doing the calculations would be easier."

"Think, Ced," said Maxfield, "can you tell us anything else about the blue crystal carrier in your dreams? His voice or his abilities?"

"No," said Cedric, shaking his head. "My dreams about him stopped when the tournament started. They were just the same...he's wearing a Beaxbatons robe and everything is blue."

"Blue," said Amy and her mind went back to the drawing Pierre dropped earlier that morning. It was sketched in blue ink and the woman was...

"Zoycite!" Amy gasped.

"What, where?" Mina began looking around her. "I don't see her."

"No...I saw one of Pierre's drawings," said Amy. "It was a picture of Zoycite in blue ink!"

"If he drew a picture of her," said Lita, "then that must mean she tried attacking him before!"

"And he knew it was just a matter of time until she came for him again!" exclaimed Raye.

"We've got to find him before Zoycite does," said Ginny. "Did anyone see him in the village?"

"No, but we saw Jilly," said Maxfield. "She was buying supplies for Pierre. She said he was tired, so he must still be in Beaxbatons' carriage. Let's go!"

--

While waiting for Jilly return with his parchment and ink, Pierre decided to focus on his studies and the first task. He checked out some books from the library on potions and defense against the dark arts (as they were his weakest subjects) and got to work. He knew it would be difficult knowing that the mysterious woman with light brown hair would be coming after him and all of his friends were comotosed, but he knew he still had his studies and the tournament to think about. He took the books back to the carriage so he could concentrate.

Knowing that the first task would test his courage, Pierre believed that he would have to battle a dark creature or a try to mix a life-saving potion for someone who was poisoned. Pierre was always scared about dark creatures like hinkypunks, redcaps and dementors at the most. He thought it was bad enough there were creatures that wanted to devour people whole, but creatures who could suck the happiness as well as their souls were unbelievably foul. They were like giant living erasers that erased the life out of people. Pierre took out black pencils and chalk and drew a life-like picture of a dementor. It looked so real that he felt as if he was losing his happy thoughts. He made the picture float in the air and remembered the time he received a first place award on a sketch of a unicorn. Pierre was only five years old at the time and it was one of his happiest moments.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Pierre shouted.

There was a sound like air being pressed out of a balloon and his wand emitted silver smoke. It was about the same result as he ever had. He could not understand why he could not make a corporeal patronus.

"I think I'll practice the Riddikulus charm instead," he said, crumpling the paper up. When Pierre was younger, his worst fear was a big hairy, slimy monster that he saw in a book once. Now his worst fear was the woman that attacked him. He did not know her name, her powers or where she came from, but he knew that crystal she used on him was dark magic.

He levitated the blue sketch of Zoycite in front of him and thought of something funny.

"_Riddikulus!" _he exclaimed and Zoycite's hair disappeared. Pierre chuckled to himself.

"I guess that's the best I could do since this isn't a _real _boggart," he said, shaking his head.

Pierre heard the door to the carriage open and footsteps.

"Madam Maxime?" Pierre asked.

He listened to the footsteps. No, they were too light to be Madame Maxime's.

"Jilly?" he said.

"You're wrong on both accounts, boy," and entered the horror from his nightmares.

Pierre swallowed and pointed his wand at Zoycite. "_Riddikulus!" _he exclaimed.

Zoycite stopped walking and looked confused, but other than that, nothing happened. Her hair didn't turn seven colors or fell out and her military attire did not change into a silly costume. Zoycite smirked and continued to walk after him.

"That hocus pocus won't work on me!" she exclaimed.

"Y-you're not a boggart," Pierre whispered. "You're real!"

"And I'm really going to take the treasure inside your chest!" Zoycite said.

Pierre panicked and turned on his heel to run. He upturned furniture and sent hexes and jinxes over his shoulder. Because he was running and he was scared, he couldn't focus on the words. An impediment jinx hit a light and made it explode.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Zoycite shouted. "ZOY!"

Pierre stopped suddenly and arched his back as if someone uppercut him in the face. He screamed as the pain in his chest increased. The blue crystal exited his body and he fell to the floor. Many hurried footsteps and voiced echoed down the hall.

"Pierre! Are you all right?"

"Jedite, Nephlyte and Cedric appeared in the room with seven sailor scouts, including Sailor Moon.

Zoycite gasped in shock, oogling Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon...no! How can you be here?"

"The Negaverse can't hide from me," said Sailor Moon, stepping forward. "Let Pierre go and give us the crystal!"

"If you want the crystal," said Zoycite. "You'll have to fight me for it!" Zoycite turned and ran.

Jedite looked at the sailor scouts. "We'll handle Zoycite. You take care of Pierre!"

"Deal!" said Sailor Mars.

Jedite, Cedric and Nephlyte ran after Zoycite and the girls circled around Pierre to wait for him to transform to a Shadow Warrior. Pierre's hair became black with blue highlights and his powder blue school robes changed to a black long sleeved shirt and skinny gray-blue pants. His fingernails were black. His shoes became thick long black boots that almost reached his knees. The floor Pierre was laying on became gray. Noticing this, Sailor Mercury's eyes stared at the floor.

"The color...is being sucked out," she said.

Pierre stood up and the sailor soldiers gasped. His face was deathly white with black circles under his eyes. His face had no emotion.

"Pierre?" Mercury whispered.

"I am not Pierre," answered the emo-looking shadow warrior. His voice was monotone, but had a slight cynical edge. "I am the fifth shadow warrior, Effaceur and I'm not just going to destroy you, I am going to _erase _you!"

He raised his hands and moved them as if he were erasing a chalkboard. The wall paper and lamps disappeared. The girls dove to avoid his attack.

"We have to stop him before he makes this whole place disappear!" exclaimed Sailor Earth.

"He can't make it disappear if he can't see it," said Sailor Mercury. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

Bubbles swarmed around the room, creating a fog. Sailor Mercury touched her earring, activating her visor and took out her mini computer.

"I'll look for a weak spot!" she said, typing.

"Please," muttered Effaceur. "You should know I can erase this." He erased the bubbles with an effortless wave of his hand. He stepped toward Sailor Mercury. "Just as easily as I can erase you!"

He pushed his hand forward and moved it side to side as he lowered his hand. Sailor Mercury's face disappeared, followed by her neck and shoulders. Then before the sailor scouts' eyes, Sailor Mercury was gone. All that was left of her was her mini computer which she dropped from shock.

"No, Sailor Mercury!" exclaimed Sailor Moon.

"She just...disappeared!" gasped Sailor Sun.

--

"_Immobilus!" _shouted Cedric, flicking his wand. The Freezing Charm shot toward Zoycite and she stopped as if she turned into a statue.

"Good work, Cedric," Nephlyte said, walking past Cedric. "You can take it off now, just so she can speak. But make sure she doesn't get away."

"_Mobilus!" _cried Cedric and then he added. "_Incarcerus!" _

Thick ropes exploded from Cedric's wand and wrapped around Zoycite. She dropped the crystal and Cedric promptly shouted, "_Acio blue crystal!" _The crystal immediately zoomed to Cedric's outstreched hand, which he pocketed. He kept his wand level on Zoycite.

"No!" Zoycite shouted in rage. "Give that back!"

"You said we can have it if we fought you for it," said Jedite, grinning as he approached her with his arms folded. "And we didn't even have to fight so hard. You are losing your touch, Zoycite."

Zoycite growled. "Shut up!"

"All right, Zoycite," said Nephlyte. "We know these crystals make up the Silver Imperium crystal. We know that they are inside seven individuals. When you take the crystal from them, they change into the shadow warriors."

"So?" muttered Zoycite. "If you know this already, why are you telling me?"

"Because we know that the shadow warriors were the Negaverse's strongest warriors," said Jedite, "and that Lord—I mean—_Onyx _trained them himself. Only we don't know why you'll be trying to bring them back."

"Wow, you're thicker than I remember, Jedite," said Zoycite with a sneer. "That long period of sleep Beryl put you under must've made you slow."

Jedite made a move toward Zoycite and Nephlyte held out his arm. "Calm down, Jedite," Nephlyte told him. "Just answer the question, Zoycite. What is the Negaverse up to?"

"Have you forgotten that the Negaverse will continue to take all measures necessary to become stronger?" Zoycite demanded, squirming in the ropes. "That's how it's always been and how it always will be."

"Which is why you're trying to win back your strongest warriors," said Cedric. "Why you came after me and all the others."

"Yeah," Zoycite grinned. "You might have gotten away from me, but I got the crystal from you."

"Well, you didn't get this one," said Cedric, patting the crystal in his robes. "And you won't get the others. If you don't have all the rainbow crystals, you can't get the silver crystal!"

"Don't trifle with the Negaverse, fool," snarled Zoycite, ripping the ropes with an ice crystal. Nephltye and Jedite moved in front of Cedric in time, though Cedric was prepared with a hex. The two former Negaverse generals pulled out their swords and struck her. Zoycite screamed and backed up, leaning against the wall, panting.

"Wh—why you!"

"And don't trifle with us either," said Jedite, his sword pointing at her. He was prepared to attack again. "Just because we've left the Negaverse, Zoycite, doesn't mean we're completely powerless."

Being as wounded as she was, Zoycite knew she could not continue the fight. She had no choice but to leave.

"I'll be back," said Zoycite, applying pressure to her wounds. "Just you wait!"

Zoycite disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. Jedite and Nephlyte turned to Cedric, pleased with their victory.

"That was some spell casting, Ced," said Nephlyte.

"Yeah," said Cedric. "Now if I just had to face Zoycite in another battle, I'd be set."

The three shared a laugh.

"Come on," said Nephlyte, "let's check on the sailor scouts and see if they brought that Pierre kid back to normal."

--

"What did you do to Sailor Mercury?" demanded Sailor Moon.

"I sent her a place of nothing," drawled Effaceur. "If you haven't noticed yet, I have the power to erase everything, living or not. Just like an eraser. Everything drawn can be erased, forgotten. I abhor everything—life, color, emotion—you girls must hate me because I'm a shadow warrior but I really don't care. You know, I did not always look like this. All the shadow warriors were the same. We were beings made out of shadow. Our powers were a little bit the same. One had great strength, another the power to control others, and I made things disappear. Now...even though my powers are the same, I do not look the same. I look human and I have emotions, but right now, I just feel so much hate for everything. I even hate the Negaverse."

"Then why do you fight for them?" Sailor Earth questioned.

"Because it's what I've always done," said Effaceur, "what I've always known. Don't try to understand. I just want everything to disappear!" He started to make other things disappear and the girls got out of the way.

"This has to be the most depressing shadow warrior yet!" said Sailor Venus.

"Yeah," said Sailor Sun. "You know, you really have to lighten up! Sunshine Burst!" she threw a ball of light that exploded in front of him. He backed up and shielded his eyes.

"This is for Mercury!" exclaimed Sailor Mars. "Mars Fire Ignite!"

The blast of fire hit Effaceur in the chest. He groaned and fell down. "Don't think...you can stop me from erasing you all! You miss your friend so much, I'll send you to meet her!" He raised his hand and swiped it, erasing more of the walls and Sailor Jupiter's legs. She screamed, but from shock and not pain. She continued standing though her legs were gone.

"This is just too weird!" shouted Sailor Moon, staring where Sailor Jupiter's legs used to be.

"You may have gotten my legs," said Sailor Jupiter, crossing her arms in front of her. "But I can use my arms! Jupiter Thunder Crush!"

The lightning struck Effaceur down and he was twitching. Cedric, Jedite and Nephlyte came to them.

"We've got the crystal!" declared Nephlyte.

Noticing that Sailor Jupiter's legs were missing, Cedric rushed over to her. "Sailor Jupiter, what happened? Did you splinch yourself?"

"Splinch?" Sailor Jupiter raised an eyebrow.

"Did you try disaparating and splinch your legs off?"

"She doesn't know how to disaparate," said Sailor Earth and she pointed to Effaceur. "That guy just erased her legs!"

"Don't worry," said Cedric. "I think we can fix this. Maybe the charm to fix splinched limbs would work on this. _Adilgo tama_!"

Sailor Jupiter felt a tingling in her thighs but nothing happened. "It didn't work!" she cried.

"I think reattaching limbs only work when the body part is near the body," said Sailor Sun. "And when don't have a clue where that guy put them!"

"I'll erase every one of you...just wait!" Effaceur hissed as electricity danced on him. He got up and the whole room changed. They were outside near a river. It was nice and peaceful. Effaceur turned around.

"What—what's going on?" he said, disoriented.

"I thought we needed a change in scenery," said a voice. A young man in all shades of blue walked up to Effaceur. Effaceur gasped.

"Wait...I know you. You're that fancy rainbow knight."

"I wouldn't call myself fancy," said the man in blue. "But you're correct. I am Cyanos, the blue knight of creation and illusion. You won't be able to tell the difference of what is real and what is fake."

"Whether it's fake or not," said Effaceur, "I can still erase it!" He erased trees and birds. Cyanos created illusions of himself to confuse Effaceur. He pulled out an artist brush and drew an open trap door right under Effaceur's feet. The door lead to a starry place. Effaceur fell through the trap door and Cyanos shut it.

"Life in outer space may open your mind more," Cyanos said, lifting the illusion. They were back in the Beaxbatons carriage, though Sailor Jupiter was still legless and Sailor Mercury was still missing.

"That was awesome," said Sailor Jupiter. "If that creep didn't erase my legs, I would've kicked him in the head!"

"He sure made a mess of things too," said Sailor Venus.

"And Sailor Mercury...she's not back," said Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry," said Cyanos. "All that has been erased, can still be drawn again." he went to Sailor Jupiter and dabbed his artist brush into the flesh colored paint on his pallet. He started painting Sailor Jupiter's legs and her boots. When he finished, he touched them with his finger and Sailor Jupiter pushed her toe on the ground.

"Wow...just like new!" said Sailor Jupiter.

Cyanos repainted the room and he went over to Sailor Mercury's fallen computer. He painted a life-size picture of Sailor Mercury and when his lips touched hers, he collapsed. Cyanos changed back to Pierre.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sailor Moon. "I was half expecting Sailor Mercury to be the one to faint!"

Sailor Mercury blinked and shook her head. The others came around her.

"Are you all right, Sailor Mercury?" asked Sailor Moon. "Where did you go?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, picking up her mini computer. "But I know I don't want to go back...it was cold and dark."

Cedric bent down, grabbed Pierre by the arms and pulled him to a large cushy chair. "He'll be safe here. We've got to go. Jilly is coming."

"Right," said Sailor Venus and they started out the exit. Sailor Moon pointed to a wooden plaque with the Beaxbatons crest and motto. "Hey, I wonder what that means."

"Sorcerellie venir en toute dessiner et titre," Sailor Mercury stated. "Translates into: 'magic comes in all shapes and sizes.'"

"What's Hogwart's motto anyway?" questioned Sailor Jupiter as they left the Beaxbatons carriage.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus," said Sailor Earth. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

"I can see why," muttered Sailor Jupiter.

Cedric got a sudden image of dragons in his mind. There were three of them, one red, one silver and one blue. They all looked angry and they were hoarding a nest, one with a golden egg. Cedric was approaching one of them, his wand outstretched. He had to, in a way, tickle the dragon.

"No," said Cedric, grabbing his head and sinking to his knees.

"Ced, what's wrong?" asked Nephlyte, stopping. The others stopped and looked at him.

"What's the matter, Cedric?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "Are you sick?"

"I...just had...a vision," Cedric muttered. "About the first task. I know what it is...it's _dragons!"_

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	14. To Tickle a Dragon

_Disclaimer:I_ _do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

**Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun**

**Chapter 14**

**To Tickle a Dragon**

Jedite shed his disguise as Jed the Hogwarts assistant and went to Karkaroff's ship to search for clues. He was pleased to find it empty. Danessa was still in Hogsmeade and Karkaroff was having a drink with Dumbledore. Krum was in the Hogwarts library. Jedite quickly found a way inside without setting off any alarms. He searched for a library or study of some kind and managed to find it in the lower deck. He grabbed a few books and continued his search to Karkoff's office.

"All right, Karkaroff," said Jedite, "Let's see what you're hiding."

While going through Karkaroff's desk, he heard someone clear their throat. Jedite reached for his sword and looked at the person in the doorway. It wasn't Karkaroff or Danessa. It was Krum.

"Krum," muttered Jedite.

Krum entered his headmaster's office and handed Jedite a book. "You might find vot you're looking for in here."

Jedite took it and glanced at the title. It was in Bulgarian.

"It means _Curses of Fear and Pain_," Krum translated. "I found it in Danessa's room the other day."

"Why are you helping me?" Jedite asked softly. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Because we both know Danessa's the one voo did this," Krum said.

"But what about Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff doesn't want to tarnish his new life, said Krum. "He betrayed too many of his old comrades and he's afraid of what would happen if he goes to Azkaban too. I'm certain it's Danessa. She hates all of us. I voodn't put it past her."

"Any idea why she'd do this?"

"Besides the fact she doesn't like being here? No." Krum got quiet. "You should make your getaway before Karkaroff or Danessa gets back."

"Right, thank you," said Jedite.

"Good luck," said Krum as Jedite passed him.

His arms laden with books, Jed went back to his disguise as the Hogwarts teaching assistant. If the curse used on the Goblet of Fire was in one of these books, he'd find it and he will find the countercurse.

In the book that Krum gave him, Jed came across two promising curses: The Nightmare Curse and the Energy Draining Curse. Smiling to himself, he rushed to tell Moody.

"Where did you find this?" Moody questioned.

"Karkaroff's ship," Jed answered.

"You broke into Karkaroff's ship?" Moody demanded.

"Yes," said Jed. "I knew I'd find clues there."

"You could've been caught!" Moody exclaimed. "Walking into the enemy's territory without a plan! You're just asking for trouble when you do that."

"I knew Karkaroff and Danessa were gone," said Jed, still calm. "But Krum was there, and he actually handed me this book. He's also convinced that Danessa cursed the Goblet of Fire."

"did he say why?" Moody asked quickly.

"He told me that Danessa just hates all the students," he shrugged. "And she hates being here. Perhaps she tried to stop the Triwzard Tournament from beginning so she could return home."

"Good hypothesis," said Moody, "but not enough to prove she did it."

"But this book was in her room!" Jed cried. "That's proof enough!"

"And how do we explain how we got it?" said Moody. "You will have to admit that you broke in Karkaroff's ship and then you'd be in trouble!"

"Krum gave it to me," said Jed. "We don't have to tell Dumbledore the truth...we can say that Krum just gave it to us after finding it on our ship."

"It's very hard to lie to Dumbledore and get away with," Moody told him.

Moody performed the countercurse on the goblet of fire and returned it to its normal state. To make sure it wasn't cursed again, the Goblet of Fire was placed in Dumbledore's the countercurse stopped the students from their spellbound slumber, it did not restore all their energy. Madame Pomfrey used charms and potions for her patients to get over their weakness before leaving the hospital Wing. The Beaxbatons and Durmstrang students walked out to their shelters, giving relief to their heads. Though they had already had enough sleep, Madame Maxime ordered them to go to bed early. Natural sleep, she insisted, was better than any rest a potion or spell wound inflict.

A little before midnight, Jilly saw Madam Maxime stepping out of her office wearing her black silk shawl around her shoulders. "Where are you going, Madame Maxime?" she asked. "A date perhaps?"

"Yes," said Madame Maxime and Jilly looked surprised that she confirmed it.

"'Agrid the 'Ogwarts gamekeeper wants to show me something," Madame Maxime explained.

There were three loud knocks on the door.

"Ah, that must be him," Madame Maxime said, going to the door to open it. There on the steps stood Hagrid. "Ah, 'Agrid, is it time?"

"Bong-sewer," said Hagrid, offering his hand to help her down the steps. Jilly walked to the doorway and folded her her arms.

"You be sure to bring my headmistress by curfew, Mr. Hagrid," Jilly teased and Madame Maxime looked at her as if she'd give her detention. Luckily, Jilly was no longer a student. Hagrid laughed.

"I'll bring her back safe and sound," Hagrid promised. "Come along, my lamb—you're going to like this."

Jilly gagged when she shut the door.

Hagrid and Madame Maxime walked off to the forbidden forest and Professor Karkaroff was watching them through the window.

"Where are they going?" he asked his niece.

"Oh, I hope they don't' decide to bathe in the lake," Danessa groaned. "Disgusting."

"The first task is in three days," said Karkaroff. "Do you think this Hagrid knows what it is?"

"Well if he does," said Danessa, "then he shouldn't' be showing it to Madame Maxime."

"I'm going to follow them," said Karkaroff, starting for the door and Danessa hurried to his side.

"No, Uncle!" she exclaimed. "What if Moody sees you? You know he thinks _you're _the one that cursed the Goblet of Fire and he'll love to catch you snooping around."

Karkaroff groaned. "I told him many times I've got nothing to do about it!"

"I know, paranoid old fool," hissed Danessa. "You should stay here. I'll go see if I can find anything on the first task."

"All right," said Karkaroff. "That's probably a better idea."

"Of course it is," said Danessa, grinning as she walked off the ship. She looked around her, ad seeing that she was alone, she starting to shrink in size. In her place was a small red fox. The fox bounded away in the direction Hagrid and Madame Maxime went. She found them by a fence holding three large and very real, _dragons. _Hagrid was speaking to a wizard with fiery red hair.

"What sort of breeds do you have here, Charlie?" Hagrid asked him.

Charlie began pointing at the three gigantic beasts behind him. "There's a cowmen welsh green over there, the small one. A Swedish-Short Snout, the blue gray and a Chinese Fireball, that's the red."

Charlie noticed Madame Maxime strolling by the fence, gazing at the stunned dragons and he frowned. "I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid." He said. "The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming—she's bound to tell her student what's coming, isn't she?"

"Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em," shrugged Hagrid, staring at the dragons like a child at a pet store.

"Really romantic date, Hagrid," Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Now what's so unromantic about dragon gazing, Mr. Weasley?" said a voice. Charlie looked over his shoulder and saw the only witch dragon keeper coming up behind him. She had shoulder length hair with blond highlights and dark brown lowlights. A black jacket hung down to her thighs, flaring at the bottom. Her legs were clothed in black jeans and dragon hide boots adorned her feet. She wore thin purple plastic spectacles. Her arms were folded and she was grinning in a teasing, flirtatious way.

"Nothing," he said. "I was just telling my friend here that he shouldn't bring the Beaxbatons headmistress here. She might tell her student."

"So what if she does?" asked the witch. "It's not like she'll have to _face_ the dragon for her student. The champion has to do that on their own."

She looked at Hagrid. "I'm Eroină Vâlcea by the way.  
"Rubeus Hagrid," Hagrid said. "I"m the Gamekeeper here at Hogwarts."

Eroină gasped as she recognized his name.

"Hagrid—wait, you're the one who sent us a Ridgeback!" she said.

"That's right," Hagrid said, "Norbert. Is he doing all right? Does he like Romania? The other dragons don't pick on him, do they?"

Eroină laughed. "Your dragon is enjoying himself as much as a dragon could. We received him in pretty good condition too. You took quite good care of him. Was Norbert your first dragon?"

"Yep," replied Hagrid.

"Extraordinary," said Eroină. "You certainly have a gift, Hagrid. My family's been in the dragon keeper business for generations and we're still learning. There's definitely a place for you at a dragon colony if you're interested. We could learn from you."

"Thank you," said Hagrid, smiling. "I'd love that, but my place is at Hogwarts."

Eroină nodded in understanding.

"So three dragons," said Hagrid, "one for each champion. Do they have to fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, I think," answered Charlie. "We'll be standing by incase anything happens. Extinguishing Charms at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, but I'm not sure why."

Madame Maxime rejoined Hagrid. "Which iz your 'ost dangerous dragon?"

"Hmm," Eroină turned around. "They're all dangerous, but I'd say the Fireball." She pointed at the red dragon with gold fringe. "Humans are on their diet list. The other two aren't very aggressive, still they're dragons and dragons are territorial."

"Good thing we didn't bring the Horntail," Charlie said with a whistle. "Vicious thing."

"Why do you say that?" Hagrid inquired.

"Its back end is as bad as its front," explained Charlie. "Its tail is nearly covered in spikes."

"Yes, but we decided to keep it in Romania," said Eroină. "It was our only nesting mother left, and she just laid her eggs a while ago so she's really protective. If we brought her, I bet no student would be able to walk away without a scratch."

"Or a burn," Charlie added.

"I thank you for showing us the dragons," said Madame Maxime, "but I must return. It is late."

"Please be sure not to tell your student," said Charlie.

"Oh, Pierre wouldn't hear about the dragons from _me,_" said Madame Maxime. "I give you my word."

"I'll walk you back to your carriage then," said Hagrid. He didn't want to be parted from the dragons, but he didn't want Madame Maxime to walk back either. He would see the dragons again at the first task. It was in three days—he could barely wait.

Hagrid escorted Madame Maxime back to her carriage. Madame Maxime was quiet, allowing Hagrid to do much of the talking. She said good night to Hagrid and stepped into the carriage. Jilly was in the front room dusting the furniture and ornaments. She paused and smiled at Madame Maxime.

"Did you enjoy your evening, Madame Maxime?" she asked. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"'Agrid showed me dragons," she said.

"Dragons? Here?"

"Yes," Madame Maxime said. "A group of dragon keepers brought them. There are three dragons in the woods. Pierre will have to face one Tuesday."

"Oh no," said Jilly.

"The dragons were a Swedish-short snout, Common Welsh Green and a Chinese Fireball," Madame Maxime continued. "I was told the Chinese Fireball was the most dangerous, so let us hope Pierre won't have to face that one.

"I want you to tell Pierre about the dragons and have him learn up on the three breeds as much as he can. Pierre is not the bravest boy here, and I don't want him to get hurt. I've had enough grief with what happened to the others."

"I know," said Jilly. "It's a good thing the curse was finally lifted."

"Make sure Pierre has a plan before he starts," said Madame Maxime.

"I will, Madame Maxime," answered Jilly. "I will tell him first thing in the morning.

The fox walked closer to the enclosure to get a better look at the dragons. She watched the dragon keepers carry egg-laden blankets next to the sleeping dragons. A dragon keeper sat next to a Common Welsh Green while he played his harmonica. She listened to the dragon keepers talking about the dragons, their jobs and the task. None of them seemed to know what the first task really entailed. After believing she wasn't going to get enough information, the red fox bounded to the Durmstrang ship. She transformed to the Durmstrang assistant and stepped inside.

"Uncle," she said. "The first task is _dragons!"_

Karkaroff looked not too happy.

"Does Krum have to kill it?" Karkaroff demanded. "That's impossible for one eighteen-year old to do! I've half a mind to write to the minister about this..."

"No," Danessa said quickly. "He just has to get past it. I was listening to Hagrid talk to a couple of the dragon keepers."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard them talk about the different breeds: a Common Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout and a Chinese Fireball. They said the Chinese was the more aggressive one. Oh, and they're all female, nesting mothers in fact."

"Why did they choose nesting mothers?" asked Karkaroff. "Why not three young dragons, or dragons that are too old to fly?"

"The dragon keepers didn't know," said Danessa with a shrug.

Karkaroff started pacing, stroking his goatee in thought. "Not good...not good. Krum is an excellent Quidditch player, but his wand skills...I'm not too sure. Danessa!"

"Yes?" Danessa inquired.

"I want you to tell Krum about this," Karkaroff commanded. "Tell him all about the dragons and practice spells with him."

"But Uncle," Danessa whined, feeling like he just asked her to do the laundry and the dishes.

"Danessa, I will not have my prize student become dragon food!" Karkaroff told her. "I want him to come out of the task victorious. We came to Hogwarts to win!"

"I know," Danessa groaned. "Oh, all right. We'll start first thing in the morning."

"That's my girl," said Karkaroff, turning back to loving uncle mode. He hugged her and sent her to bed.

--

The three champions weren't the only students busy the next morning. The cursed students got up bright and early with more energy than they ever felt. Ian Handler went outside to exercise and play Quidditch. He ran laps all over the grounds, introducing himself to the foreign students as he did so. John Gavington took his guitar and played new song after new song. His music gathered quite an audience. Even the skeptical and judgemental Fleur Delacour was impressed with his music. Many other cursed students went to the library. They did not want a curse to keep them from passing their end of the year exams. Seating was limited yet Amy and Hermione managed to find a table. As Arithmancy was both their favorite subject, they decided to study together for an assignment. Since Cedric had not yet had dreams or visions on the indigo crystal carrier, Amy decided to do an arithmancy sketch on the word "indigo." It probably wasn't a reliable test, but perhaps Amy could find out who was the indigo crystal if she found someone with matching numbers of the color. Hermione did not understand why Amy would use a color test, but did the math anyway.

"General number four, heart number six and social number seven," said Hermione. "That means it's generally practical and inside it's energetic and conceited. It shows that it's scholarly and original."

Amy wrote down the facts. "All right, thanks."

"Why would you test colors?" Hermione asked. "This technique is for people."

"Yes," said Amy, "but it's also used for things. Besides, just practice."

"Yes, that's true," Hermione agreed. "But I guess it is strange to think of a color having hidden feelings."

"Let's start the numerology chart," said Amy,making a mental note to test some names when she got the time.

In a corner near the back, Cedric Diggory sat with a pile of books on dragons. Ever since his vision of dragons in the first task, he was having nightmares of dragon attacks. He knew that he had to learn all he could about dragons so that he could be prepared.

"Thought I'd find you here," said Maxfield, coming to his side. "Found anything interesting?" Maxfield questioned.

"Not really," Cedric groaned.

"There are different dragon breeds, right? Do you know which one you fight?"

"Yes. I'm fighting a silvery blue one," Cedric explained as he searched through _Dragons of the World. "_It has only one pair of legs. _There!_" he pointed at the sketch of the Swedish short snout and turned the book to Maxfield to examine. He nodded as he read over the dragon's statistics.

"It has a less human fatality than some dragons," sad Maxfield.

"Yeah, thank Merlin, but that's probably just because it lives in mountains and uninhabited areas," said Cedric. "I'm glad I'm not getting some man-killer, like the Romanian Longhorn or the Peruvian Vipertooth."

"You know what you're supposed to do?" Maxfield asked.

"Yeah," Cedric replied, lowering his voice. "The dragons are all nesting mothers. They're guarding a nest of eggs, and one of them is gold. I have to get past the dragon and capture the golden egg without frying like a piece of bacon."

"That doesn't sound too hard," said Maxfield. "It's not like you have to defeat it."

"It's still a fire-breathing monster, no matter what it is I'll be doing," Cedric said with a frown. "I dream about transfiguring a rock into a dog to distract the dragon."

"Does it work?" asked Maxfield.

"It does until the dragon loses interest and goes after me," Cedric said. "But I'm out of ideas. That's why I'm doing research. Maybe I'll find a clue."

"Good thinking," said Maxfield. "You research as much as you can on this dragon. Your strategy is good, but the flaw is that you might have used a dog instead of something the dragon _really _eats. Find out its diet and meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner tonight."

"All right," said Cedric. "Thanks Maxfield."

Maxfield turned and started walking out of the library. He passed Viktor Krum on his way out, who was at the front desk speaking to Madame Pince.

"Oh, why does he have to come here?" Hermione complained, looking at Viktor. "Can't he study on his ship?"

"Maybe he's just here to get a book," Amy suggested.

"Even if he is," said Hermione, "his fan club would be coming in any minute and they'll be giggling away." Hermione got to her feet and started to grab her things. "Let's go somewhere else."

A group of girls came in the library after Krum, one of which with a Bulgarian scarf tied around her waist. Danessa pushed her way through the girls and when they got miffed with her, Danessa glared at them as if she was about to curse them.

"Krum!" she said loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking out a book," he answered.

"We have books on the ship," said Danessa. "You're a Durmstrang student, for goodness sake! Now come on. We have work to do. Out of my way!" she hissed as she pushed her way through, dragging Krum behind her.

Hermione sat down. "I guess it solves that problem."

"That girl is really rude," said Amy. "I wonder how Viktor puts up with her."

--

Danessa dragged Krum into the forbidden forest. "All right, we are going to practice curses. They're probably the only spells strong enough to pierce dragon's hide."

"Probably," said Krum.

"I wonder if _Crucio_ would work on a dragon," Danessa said threefold. "Hmm, let's look for a deer to practice on."

"I'm not going to torture a deer," Krum said surly.

"Yes, a deer might be to small, wouldn't it?" Danessa said. "Uncle told me there were trolls here. We can practice on that."

"I'm not going to torture a troll either," said Krum. "Besides, Hogwart's motto is 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon,' not _torture."_

"The dragons won't be sleeping," Danessa said. "And how do you know about Hogwarts' motto anyway?"

"I read it in _Hogwarts, A History," _Krum explained. "I wondered what the motto meant and I thought there was some history behind it. Maybe one of the founders fought a dragon—but I wasn't able to find out."

"Well, then," said Danessa, "let's just move on. The task is in two days and you've got to get ready."

"You just want to look good in front of Karkaroff."

"I beg your pardon?" Danessa demanded, turning and sneering at him.

"I know you're not concerned about me. You've alvoys hated me.

"That's not true!" she said.

"You don't have to pretend." Krum said. "You're not helping me because you're worried about me, you're helping me just so you can look good. You vont to show off. I suppose I need to remind you that my name vos the one that came out of the Goblet of Fire, not yours."

"How dare you!" Danessa snarled.

"I can face the dragon by myself," Krum said. "I don't need any help from you." Krum turned around and started walking back toward Hogwarts.

"Fine!" Danessa yelled after him. "If you burn to a crisp two seconds in, it's your damn fault."

--

Pierre nearly fainted when Jilly told him what was coming. Jilly told him to research as much as he could on dragons and offered as many ideas as she could. However, as Jilly had never faced a dragon before herself, she wasn't sure what to do, much less Pierre. Pierre sat in a quiet place of the carriage studying as Jilly went to search the library for dragons. She returned with only two books: _Dragons of the World _and _Men Who Love Dragons Too Much._

"It was slim pickings," Jilly said as she set the two books on the table. "The majority were dragon keeping books. I suppose if you groom the dragon enough, it might get so comfortable that it would fall asleep."

"It's all right," said Pierre. "I appreciate your help."

Jilly noticed that he was drawing and she sighed. "You've got to be busy. What're you doing just doodling?"

"I'm drawing the dragons," Pierre explained, showing a sketch of a dragon and himself. "Just a way to help visualize what I'm going to do."

"Well, if you run out of ideas," said Jilly, "just pretend the dragon is one of our horses. They're about the same size of a dragon, and can be hard to manage. I bet if you pretend it's an Abraxan, it'll be easier for you to get through the task."

She winked at him and left him alone to concentrate. Pierre flipped through the dragon books but nothing seemed to help. Then he remembered what Jilly said about imagining the dragon as an Abraxan. She was right. The elephant-sized horses could be quite wild. It took Madame Maxime a long time to finally tame them but they could still be rowdy at times. The Abraxans did not like getting re-shoed or even groomed.

Pierre looked out his window to watch the Abraxans grazing. That was it. Imagining the dragon as a Beaxbaton's horse was how he was going to get over his fear. Pierre returned to his desk with a plan in mind. Grabbing his parchment, ink and quill, Pierre started drawing a dragon-free picture.

--

Cedric read up all he could on the Swedish Short Snout and learned that its preferred food was moose. Wondering what the in the world moose was, he presented this information to Maxfield when he met with him later that evening..

"A moose, huh," said Maxfield. "Well, let's practice transfiguring moose."

"Easier said than done," said Cedric. "I haven't even _seen _a moose."

"Well maybe this will help," Maxfield grabbed a wildlife book and turned to a section on moose. There were several photographs of moose in mountainous and forest regions."

"That thing is huge!" Cedric exclaimed. "We haven't transfigured anything that size before!"

Maxfield laughed genially and put a chair in front of Cedric. "You don't have to worry about the size right now, Cedric. Just try to get the basic anatomy right. Make sure the moose looks like a moose and not anything else."

"All right," said Cedric, pulling out his wand.

"The magical word is _Taraverto," _said Maxfield. "Try it on this chair."

Cedric stepped closer to the chair, raised his wand and cried. "_Taraverto!"_

The back of the chair grew antlers and nothing else happened. Cedric groaned in defeat.

"Hey, at least something changed," said Maxfield. "Let's try this again."

Cedric practiced transfiguring the chair well into the night. He managed to get the moose's head and legs, but its structure was still looked like a chair.

"It's late," said Maxfield. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. Here's some late night reading." He tossed the wildlife book at him and Cedric caught it. "We'll practice more tomorrow."

"I'm going to have weird dreams tonight," said Cedric. "I just know it."

--

As the three champions sat nervously in the tent, their supporters hurried to the bleachers and talked excitedly about what they thought what was coming. Would the champions need to go through a dangerous obstacle course or battle with a giant?

As Harry took his seat, he saw Charlie Weasley walking inside an enclosure. He nudged Ron in the ribs. "Ron, isn't that Charlie?"

"What?" Ron looked down at the enclosure. "Yet it is him! What's he doing here?"

Ron got his answer as a silvery blue dragon entered the enclosure. "Hey, that's a Swedish Short snout!"

"I guess that explains why Charlie's here," moaned Hermione.

Maxfield rushed to the bleachers to join the girls. "Cedric's going first."

"First? I hope Cedric has a plan," said Lita. "A good one too."

"Don't worry," said Maxfield. "He does. I've got to sit with the other coaches." He waved at them and took a seat near the judges. Jilly and Danessa soon joined him.

"My brother Charlie got loads of burns when he started working with dragons," said Ginny. "But he must be doing something right if he's been in the business this long."

A whistle blew and the students looked at the dragon enclosed fence. A minute later, Cedric entered the enclosure and the crowd cheered.

"He looks scared," said Serena through her binoculars.

Sthe Short-snout was crouched around her eggs, looking around. Cedric tried to be as silent and as quick as possible. In his dream when he transfigured a rock to a dog, he was making himself seen too many times. The short-snout had already got sight of him and knew he was there. Cedric ducked behind rocks and trees, edging closer to the short-snout and her nest.

When he believed he was close enough, Cedric pointed his wand at the nearest rock.

"_Taraverto!" _The rock became a perfect moose, antlers and hooves intact. Cedric pointed his wand at the moose again. "_Engorgio!"_

"Hey, look," said Bagman's magnified voice, "is that...is that a reindeer? What is that?"

The moose grew larger in size. Cedric pointed at another rock, and another, transforming rocks until there was a herd of moose in the paddock. The moose tempted the dragon to leave her eggs and Cedric rushed to her nest the moment he saw an opening. As Cedric grabbed the egg, he saw the dragon's next move. She was going to return to her nest any minute. Keeping a firm grip on the egg, Cedric made his way to the exit. The Swedish-short shot a blast of blue flames on a moose and its jaws went around it. She turned to her nest and when she saw that one egg was missing, her meal fell out of her mouth and she let out a loud shriek.

"Excellent," said Bagman. "Cedric Diggory managed to get his egg without getting a nasty burn!"

The dragon keepers removed the Short-Snout from the pen, revealing where the judges were sitting. Cedric lingered at the exit of the enclosure to to see his scores. Cedric didn't get hurt, but he wasn't quick to get his egg.

Madame Maxime raised her wand and a silver ribbon shot out. The ribbon twisted to the number nine. Miss Jorkins shot a number eight in the air. Crouch and Dumbledore both gave Cedric a nine and Bagman gave him a ten. Then came Karkaroff, who gave him a six.

Cedric whistled. Fifty-one points. That wasn't too bad. He managed to get the egg without getting hurt and he got a good score in return. Now his competition had yet to face their dragons.

A green dragon came in the pasture. As the students and especially Hagrid, marveled at it, Ginny turned to her friends.

"Common Welsh Green," she said. "It's less aggressive than the Hibridean Black that's also found here in England."

"Thank goodness," said Molly.

"It's still a dragon, though," Ginny added.

While waiting for his turn, Pierre was looking at his drawing of an Abraxan horse. He tried to memorize every sinew, every line, every detail so he could replace it with the dragon. He would practice with the Welsh Green, glancing at it after staring at his Abraxan drawing. Then his turn came all too soon. He didn't quite replace the anatomy of a dragon with a horse. This was going to be harder than he thought. As he left the tent, he looked at the drawing and dragon model. For a short few seconds, he saw the model as a golden winged horse and it would return to a dragon.

Pierre turned the corner and he was at the entrance of the corral. At the end of the pen was a much larger version of the model in his hand. Pierre's mouth dropped and his legs were shaking. The Common Welsh Green was stretching her legs, but she stayed close to her eggs. She paced around her nest, looking at the clearing.

_Abraxan, _Pierre thought. _It's not a dragon. It's an Abraxan. Giant flying palomino._

His thoughts did not will the transformation or illusion. The dragon remained. Pierre ducked behind a tree and drew his breath. Bagman was commenting how Pierre was buying his time. Eventually, Pierre would have to make a move. He was wasting too much time. Time was the greatest thing he would be judged on. To pass the time, Bagman told the audience jokes.

Danessa folded her arms, smirking smugly in Jilly's direction. "It's been five minutes. Maybe you need to go in there and get the egg for him!"

Jilly looked at her, her eyes angry. She drew a deep breath, trying to keep her cool and stand her ground at the same time. "He is just going over his plan. You don't just rush in to battle a dragon."

"You do if you want to win," said Danessa.

Pierre took out the paper and studied the sketch again. Pierre closed his eyes and let his mind traveled to when he first saw Abraxans at Beaxbatons. He remembered every memory about the horse.

He decided to do a different move. Instead of looking at the whole of the model, he would look at it piece by piece. He put his hands around it, inching its face free. He looked at it, focusing on seeing a golden horse's face at him.

Then in place of a green scaly face was the beautiful face of a palomino. He uncovered more of the model's body. A shiny coat of golden hair. A white mane. Amber eyes. Feathery wings and a white tall. No talons or claws but hooves. Pirre turned around the tree, holding the now small miniature Abraxan in his hand. He lowered his hand and at the end of the inclosure paced not a green scaly dragon, but a beautiful Abraxan.

The Abraxan's white hair waved in the wind. It pawed the ground. How easy now, was it for Pierre to approach the Axbraxan.

What Pierre did not know, the audience could also see the illusion of the Abraxan.

"How did one of Beaxbatons' horses get away?" said Bagman.

One of the dragon keepers was so fooled by the illusion that he approached the dragon, who was nearly hit with a gust of fire. He saw cleary saw the dragon now.

"What did that kid do?" he wondered. "It's not a switching spell."

"No, it's an illusion of some kind," said Eroină, "but how did he do that?"

Raye turned to Ami, who happened to have her computer on her at the moment. "Ami, what's going on?"

"First there's a dragon," said Mina, "and now it's a giant horse. Where did the dragon go?"

"Oh, the dragon's still there," said Ami, smiling. "But we see the illusion of a giant horse instead. It must be Pierre's knight power."

"But he doesn't know he's a knight, does he?" said Molly.

"I don't think so," said Ami. "But Cedric still has visions, when he's not a knight. I bet Pierre's powers are starting to come more alive, now that he's been revealed as a crystal carrier."

"You think it's possible Pierre already knew about the dragons?" inquired Lita asked.

"I don't know," Ami said with a shrug. "Probably...he might have been working on this plan. He may just beimagining the dragon as one of his school horses, to take the fear away. But he's imagined so hard that we're all seeing the illusion too."

"So, he made an illusion," said Serena. "And he doesn't even realize it!"

First things first, he had to disarm the dragon. He knew in the back of his mind that it was still a dragon and it could still spit fire, though it looked exactly like an Abraxan at this moment.

"_Aguamenti!_" he sent a fountain of water at the Abraxan's face. "_Frigeo!"_

The water froze into a giant shard of ice, plugging up the dragons' mouth. The dragon howled with smoke coming out of its mouth. Danessa's smirk faltered to a gaping mouth, giving Jilly the chance to boast.

"Well, it looks like he worked out his plan," she said.

"_Rostrum Appaero!"_ A thick and large muzzle covered the dragon's snout. It shook its head, trying to get it off. Pierre wasted no time. He had to keep conjuring the tools he needed to finish the task.

"_Adobscuro!" _Giant blinders appeared on the dragon's eyes.

"_Laques_ _Evideor!" _Chains went around the dragon's limbs, anchoring it down to the trees. The dragon trapped, Pierre rushed to the nest to get the egg.

"Well, I'd say the wait was worth it!" said Bagman. "That was exciting."

Once Pierre got the egg, the illusion was over and he saw the dragon once again. His fear was gone now that he did what he had to do. Pierre waved his wand and shouted "_Lanatus Superappaero!" _Ten sheep appeared, baaing and grazing. Pierre waved pointed at the ground in front of the dragon and cried, "_Sicera!"_

A pool of single-malt whiskey appeared at the dragon's feet. Pierre waved his wand last more exclaiming, "_Dispareo Nomen!"_

The muzzle, ice bit, chains and blinders disappeared, freeing the captivated dragon. She roared in anger then caught sight of the sheep. She devoured one immediately and the aroma of the liquid caught her senses. She bent down to sniff it and tasted the single malt whiskey. To everyone's surprise, she began drinking it.

"Who knew that dragons liked to drink," said Bagman. "Bravo, Mr. Couleer. Bravo!"

The judges raised their wands for Pierre's score. His headmistress gave him a ten. Bertha Jorkins gave him an eight. Crouch gave him seven and Bagman gave him ten. Dumbledore gave him eight and Karkaroff, a six.

"Forty-nine," said Pierre, walking off. "Pretty good, all things considered."

The common welsh green was replaced with a Chinese Fireball.

"Now our last champion," said Bagman. "Viktor Krum!"

Viktor slouched out of the tent and to the fence. He stood there for a few seconds and ran into the clearing, wand raised. "Go Krum!" exclaimed Danessa. She looked at Jilly. "See, that's how you do it!"

"Very daring!" said Bagman.

Viktor pointed his wand at the dragon's eye and screamed, "_Conjuctiva!" _

He fired the curse, sounding much like a gunshot. It hit the dragon's eyeball and it closed his eyes, screeching and pounding its feet in pain. It's left foot came down, squashing an egg. Danessa went into hysterics as Jilly cracked up.

"Krum, you fool!" she exclaimed. "Youl'll lose points for that!" she glared at Jilly. "What are you laughing at?"

But Jilly was laughing too hard to answer her.

"I suppose Krum wasn't expecting that reaction," said Maxfield.

The dragon was about to smash another egg. Viktor didn't know how it happened, but all the eggs scattered out of the nest to avoid being squashed. Viktor spotted the golden egg and hurried to grab it.

"That's some nerve he's showing—and yes—he's got the egg!" said Bagman. "Amazing, all our champions managed to get the egg without harming themselves. All right, now the marks from the judges."

Madame Maxime—eight.

Jorkins—seven.

Crouch—eight

Bagman—eight.

Dumbledore—eight.

Karkaroff—ten.

Fifty-two. Krum was in the lead. Karkoff clapped hard and Danessa started jumping up and down, shouting her victory. "He got in the lead even though he damaged one of the egs. Hah!" she bragged to the others.

"Come on," said Maxfield, putting his hand on Jilly's shoulder before things got ugly. "Let's go congratulate them. Pierre _did _do a fine job."

By the time the assistants got down, Eroină Vâlcea and some of the dragon keepers were already speaking to the the champions. "Cedric, excellent transfiguring—how'd you know that moose is part of the Short-Snout's diet?"

"Er…" said Cedric. "Just a hunch."

"Mmmhmm," said Eroină. "And you, Pierre, best conjuring I've seen. How did you manage that illusion?"

"Illusion?" Pierre said.

"We all saw the dragon change into one of your horses," said Charlie. "And it's almost impossible to transfigure something of that size. It had to be an illusion."

Pierre gasped. "I just..imagined the dragon as the school Abraxans," Pierre explained. "I saw it in my mind. I didn't know you would see it too."

"Well, you've got a strong imagination then," said a man next to Eroină. He was tall and had brown hair to his neckline.

"Great curse," said Eroină to Viktor. "You must've known that a dragon's eyes are their weak spot."

"Thank you," said Viktor.

The coaches entered the enclosure. Jilly came down to Pierre and hugged him. "Well, done, Pierre. You were exclellent."

"Thanks Jilly," said Pierre. "Um, the dragon keepers were just telling me who I did."

Jilly looked at the three dragon keepers and they introduced themselves, starting with Eroina. The man with the brown hair to her left introduced himself as Eroină's brother, Nathaniel.

"Oh—er—hello," said Jilly nervously. "I'm Jilly Bean."

"Jilly Bean," Nathaniel said, "so what flavor would you be?"

"Blue," she said, looking at his eyes and wondering how they could be so blue.

Nathaniel laughed. "Blue huh...never had a blue flavored bean before."

"Huh, what?" Jilly said. "Oh, I meant...blueberry." She invented quickly. "Yeah, I'd guess I'd be a blueberry."

"I love blueberries," said Nathaniel.

"Me too," Jilly took Pierre's arm. "Hey, we're supposed to go back to the tent. Bagman wants to talk to us."

"You all did a fine job," said Eroină said as the coaches and champions walked away.

After Bagman gave the champions their instructions, they left the tent and went to join their schoolmates. Maxfield talked to Cedric about his performance and about the next task.

"You've got quite a while until the next one," said Maxfield. "You should be able to figure out the clue, with your clairvoyance an all."

"I guess," said Cedric. "I can't believe how smoothly that went. I thought for sure the dragon was going to get me in the end."

A witch in acid-green robes jumped out in front of them. Cedric gasped and stepped back in shock. "Rita Skeeter?"

"Pleased to know you remember me, Cedric!" she said. "Could I have a word with you? How do you feel about facing the dragon? How about the task ahead?"

"Oh, well," Cedric mumbled. He did not want another interview, but he didn't know how to turn her down politely.

Maxfield walked to Rita Skeeter and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry, Cedric has to return to the castle. He's got a lot of work to do, but you are more than welcome to ask me anything!" He looked at Cedric and winked. Cedric hurried to Hogwarts as Maxfield started walking toward Hogsmeade.

"Let me buy you a drink," he said. "We can celebrate Cedric's victory..."

"Oh, I, well, I," Rita stammered in protest and then sighed in defeat. "Oh, very well."

--

When Serena went to bed that night, she wondered if Tuxedo Mask was having this much excitement. What was happening in Tokyo? Was it chaos now that she wasn't protecting it anymore? She knew that the Negaverse was working in the UK. Zoycite was collecting the crystals and Malachite energy, but there could be other monsters running amok in Tokyo. If it was still in danger, then Tuxedo Mask would be fighting all by himself. However, if there wasn't anything happening back at home, would he follow her to Great Briton?

Unable to sleep, Serena went to the window and opened it. "Tuxedo Mask...if you can, please come back to me. It's just not the same without you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Darien's Journey

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 15

Darien's Journey

The excitement at Hogwarts continued with the coming of the yule ball. Serena was ecstatic and could hardly contain herself when Professor McGonagall announced it. She bounded out of the Transfiguration classroom squealing in glee.

"A ball! A _ball, _Raye!" she exclaimed. "I wonder who will ask me! Oh, I wish there was a way Tuxedo Mask could come!"

"Keep your voice down!" Raye hissed, elbowing her overly excited friend in the ribs. "No one here needs to know who he is. And why would Tuxedo Mask come all the way here for a ball?"

"Well, he's always dressed for one, isn't he?" Serena countered.

Raye groaned, rolling her eyes.

--

That night Serena dreamed of the Yule Ball. She was standing to the side, speaking with friends when she hard a lot of gasps.

"Who's he?"

"Where did he come from?"

"What's with the cape?"

"Serena, look!" Raye said, grabbing her arm. "Can you believe it? It's Tuxedo Mask!"

Serena grinned at Raye. "I told you he'd come, Raye."

Tuxedo Mask approached the girls and held his hand out to Serena. "May I have this dance?"

"You can have all of them if you want," Serena said, taking his hand. Tuxedo Mask led Serena onto the dance floor and they moved gracefully in a waltz.

As Serena lay in bed, grinning in her bed, Darien lay in his own bed. A dream was also vivid in his mind. He had not have easy nights of sleep. He would be tossing and turning, heaving trouble falling asleep and staying asleep. When he did have sleep, he would have bizarre dreams. He was busy with work and with school, and he thinking so much about Sailor Moon and her note, that he could hardly focus on anything else. Sometimes he would hardly even eat.

Darien's dream this night was just as strange as any of the others he had. He was dressed as Tuxedo Mask and he was standing in a courtyard, looking up to a woman hidden in shadow. He could see the shape of her, but not her face.

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Mask called out. "Show me your face!"

"You must free me," she said. "Help me to be free again."  
"How?" Tuxedo Mask inquired. "How can I free you if I don't know you?"

"Find the seven rainbow crystals," the woman explained. "Together they will form the Silver Imperial Crystal to free me."

"Crystals?" said Tuxedo Mask. "Where will I find them?"

"The soldier of the moon," the woman said in a mysterious voice. "Follow her and she will lead you too them."

"Soldier of the Moon," said Tuxedo Mask. "Could that be...Sailor Moon?"

--

Darien woke up feeling more determined than he could remember. He had to find Sailor Moon. She had left him a note, stating that she was in a magical school called Hogwarts. Hogwarts was in UK—but he had no idea how to get there. Even if he made it to the UK, where would he find this Hogwarts? It wasn't like he could fly to London and asked the first person he met to direct him to the school of magic.

Then he thought of something, if the UK had a magic school, could Japan? What if he found the Japanese school of magic, or a town consisting of wizards? He threw back the covers and got ready for the day. He went straight to the library, looking at maps of Tokyo and researching articles. Did wizards live here in the city, or away? Either way, Darien was going to find out.

He tried to find anything strange, incidents where a person noticed someone disappear out of thin air or flying. Tokyo knew of the Sailor Scouts but Darien knew that was not the same as wizard magic. He looked everywhere and when he was about to give up, he saw the title of a book in the card catalogue:

_Wizards Are Among Us._

Darien grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, accidently knocking over the pencil case into the cubicle next to him, where a college student was doing his research.

"Sorry!" Darien mumbled, picking up the mess. He wrote the call number, logged off his computer and hurried to find the book, his eyes on the call number: SUZ293. He went to a sign, explaining where all the books were. "S...third floor."

He took the elevator to the third floor and walked past the isles until he saw the right one. He found the bookshelf, and then the book.

"Suzaki, Jun," said Darien. He pulled the book out and thumbed through it, to see if it was worth a read. To his surprise, it was more than he bargained for. It wasn't just a book of stories, of course, he found the book in the NONFICTION section. Darien sometimes did find books in the nonfiction section that he believed should have been in the fiction section. The book talked about passageways to wizard shops, how the wizards lived and more. It even had a map to the wizard side of Tokyo. Darien wondered how this book wound up in a non-magical library. Darien went downstairs to check the book out and he went home to give it a more thorough read, taking notes and copying the maps he found.

Darien finished the book in one day, unable to to put it down. He wondered what to do next. The book could be all a hoax. The author spoke like wizards were real and the maps looked legit. Darien paced the room, reflecting on the book. He realized that he had no choice but to check it out. Darien shoved his papers into his pocket and went outside.

He walked down the streets, searching for the passageways. He went to a small and cramped alley way down a secluded street. He walked to the wall at the end of the alley and knocked on it. Solid. But this an entrance to a wizarding area. How was he supposed to get to the other side? Then looking at the instructions again, the user was to use a wand. He had no wand...but he had something like it as Tuxedo Mask. Darien glanced around him, withdrew a rose and concentrated hard. In an instant, he stood in a cape and top hat—Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask took out his walking stick, placed the end of it in the corner of the wall. He pressed firmly and moved it across the bottom. When he reached the other corner, there was a groan and the wall started lift up. Then the bricks started moving to the side, opening the gate for him to the wizarding community. Tuxedo Mask walked around from to shop and then entered an apothecary.

"Hello, sir," said the store clerk what can I get you?"

"Um," said Tuxedo Mask, "I have a strange request...have you heard of Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" the man's eyes narrowed. "Hogwarts..."

"Dad, it's the wizard school in Scotland," said a younger man, stocking the shelves with what looked like animal innards. Tuxedo Mask swallowed as he looked at him.

"You've heard of it?" he asked. So Hogwarts _was _real...magic _was_ real.

"Yeah," said the young man. "I've got a pen friend that went there. His name's Bill Weasly...nice man."

"You know how to get there?" he questioned. "I have a friend there and I need to see her. As soon as possible."

"Let's see, there's a broom shop down the road," said the young man, "you can floo yourself there or...we can give you a portkey."

"Whichever's the fastest," said Tuxedo Mask.

The young man grinned, reached into the garbage bin to pull out an empty bottle. He handed it to Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask took it, confused.

"Now what?"

"Hold on tight," said the young man. "And if you see Bill Weasley, tell him Akio said hi_._" the young man pointed his wand a the bottle. "_Portus Hogsmeade!"_

Tuxedo Mask felt something tug him from behind his navel. He left the apothecary, the wizard shopping alley, through cities and forest and over ocean. He looked down, unable to comprehend what was happening. He kept a firm hold on the bottle through the journey and then when he thought this ride would never end, he fell on the ground. Tuxedo Mask groaned, sitting up. He was in the middle of a shopping high street and it was just after dusk. He looked around himself and started walking to the end of the High Street. Some of the shops had already closed, or close to closing. He paused at a pub called The Three Broomsticks. He went inside, hoping to get some directions to the school.

There were shouts and insults and curses. Two middle aged men were hassling the barmaid.

"I told told you a thousand times to pay your bill, Kilmor!" the barmaid was shouting.

"Oh come on, Rosemerta," said the larger man of the two. "It's Christmas..."

"We can pay with something else besides money, if that's what you want," said the other.

"No!" shouted Rosemerta. "Get out of my pub! Don't ever come back here again."

The men continued to harass the barmaid, waving their drinks and leaning far too close.

"Hey!" Tuxedo Mask shouted, tossing a rose at the man who was about to grab Rosemerta's rea rend. The red rose lashed the man's hand. He stepped back.

"Who're you?"

"I think the lady told you to leave," said Tuxedo Mask, he took out his walking stick and hitting the men like overgrown pigs, pushed them out of the pub.

"Thank you for getting rid of them," said with a sigh. "They've scared all my customers away..and left a mess."

"I'll help you," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Thank you," said Rosemerta. "But you sure you want to ruin your clothes?"

Tuxedo Mask looked at his suit and realized he was Tuxedo Mask this entire time. "Oh, I..."

"Let me get you an apron," said Rosemerta, "_Accio Apron!" _

A black apron zoomed to Tuxedo Mask. He took it, seeing that there were three broomsticks lined vertically above each other, the bristles pointing to the right. There was a large pocket near the bottom of the apron. Tuxedo Mask turned the apron around, put it on and began picking up the bottles and glasses.

"Be careful not to cut yourself," said Rosemerta.

"Yes," said Tuxedo Mask. "Listen, my reason for coming here, can you tell me anything about Hogwarts? I mean to say, is there anything _strange _happening there?"

"No, the big thing happening I'd say would be the Triwizard Tournament," said Rosemerta. "There are two other schools visiting for a competition. Oh, well there was that scare just last month."

"What scare?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"Everyone that entered the tournament," said Rosemerta, "and didn't get picked all wound up in the Hospital Wing! They were under some dark curse that was keeping them asleep."

Tuxedo Mask swallowed hard. That sounded like the Negaverse, all right.

"But the students are all right now," Rosemerta said, noticing Tuxedo Mask's reaction. "Just in time too for the Yule Ball."

"So nothing else strange has happened?" Tuxedo Mask inquired.

"Nothing really," said Rosemerta, "not with Hogwarts...oh...wait, the Quidditch World Cup! Yes, there was a riot, someone conjured the Dark Mark—and the death eaters responsible said some...young woman in a short skirt stopped them."

"Short skirt," said Tuxedo Mask. That sounded like a sailor scout. "When did this happen?"

"This summer," said Rosemerta, "Why all the questions?" she eyed him warily.

"I'm looking for someone," said Tuxedo Mask, getting to his feet. "She's helping some students that might be in trouble. Only, I'm not sure how to find her."

Tuxedo Mask asked Rosemerta more questions, she told him of _The Daily Prophet _clippings she saved that he could look at. After Tuxedo Mask was done helping her clear the mess, Rosemerta offered him a free drink.

"No thank you," said Tuxedo Mask. "I should get onto..."

Tuxedo Mask suddenly felt dizzy and he hit the floor.

--

It wasn't even Christmas yet, and the cursed goblet of fire and the first task was already old news. Everyone was hyped about the yule ball, what they'd be wearing, who'd they'd be taking and what they'd be eating. Cedric had his eye on Cho Chang for some time. What he did not know was that she had her eye on him too. While going over in his mind how he was going to ask her, he saw her entering the great hall for dinner. He picked up the pace and called her name.

"Cho!" he exclaimed. "Hey, Cho!"

Cho stopped at the doorway and looked in his direction. Her friends giggled as if they knew what he wanted.

"Wait for me inside," she said to her friends.

They looked stunned at her request, but kept it nonetheless. Cho moved into the hallway, allowing other students to access the great hall.

"Hi Cedric," she said. "How are you?"

"Great, thanks," he answered. "You?"

"Brilliant."

"Good," said Cedric, "listen, I've been thinking..."

"Yes?" said Cho.

"Do you want..."

Suddenly Cedric had a vision. He was dancing at the yule ball, but the partner was not the girl in front of him at that very moment. It was another girl, tall with brown hair. It was Lita Kino. Why was he dancing with her, if he had no intention of going with her? She was a nice girl and involved in the "save the students from Zoycite" mission, but he didn't have any feelings for her. AT least, he wasn't aware of any. Now that he thought of it, did he even have feelings toward Cho?

"Yes?"

Cedric's vision ended and he came back to reality. He remembered what he was trying to do, but didn't know how to do it. Should he continue trying to ask her, or decide to ask Lita instead?

"Cho, I uh," said Cedric, "I'm not sure what to get my mother this Christmas, you have any ideas?"

"What?" Cho's eyes widened. She felt anger and confusion rise immediately. Did he stop her just to ask her for gift advice for his mother? She was certain he was going to ask her to the yule ball.

"I can't decide between slippers or jewelry," said Cedric sheepishly, realizing he had upset her.

"I don't know," said Cho stiffly. "She's your mother." Cho turned around and entered the Great Hall to tell her friends Cedric's ridiculous request.

"What'd he say?" asked Marietta Edgecombe as came closer to the table.

"He wanted advice on what to get his mother!" Cho hissed, sitting down.

"Unbelievable!" said Sarah Fawcet.

"I thought he was going to ask me to t he Yule Ball," Cho frowned as she poured herself some pumpkin juice. She looked around the table for a piece of a toast. There was non within her rich. "Hey, can someone push the toast.."

A slice of buttered toast soared over the heads of the Ravenclaws and Beaxbatons students and landed on Cho's plate.

"Hey, who threw that?" said Cho, looking down the table.

"No way someone could've just _thrown _that," said Marietta, "someone had to have levitated it."

"Cho look!" hissed Sarah Fawcet, nudging her. "Look at your toast!"

Cho's eyes lowered to her toast. The butter was spelled out to read: "Come with me. RD."

"RD?" Cho mumbled. "Who's...?"

"Hi Cho," said the familiar voice of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Roger Davies. Cho spun around in her seat. He was smiling. "Sorry about Diggory—unless you had your heart on him asking you—you want to come with _me _to the ball?"

Cho stared at Roger Davies for a few seconds, glanced at her toast and then at Roger. "Did you...send me this?"

"Yeah," said Roger, flexing his arm. "I just tossed it to you...I've got to keep my throwing arm in shape even though Quidditch has been canceled this year."

Cho smiled and shrugged. "Sure, Roger, I'll go with you to the ball."

"Brilliant," said Roger with a wink. "I'll talk to you later."

"All right," said Cho, "er, thanks for the toast."

"You're welcome," he said and he walked away.

"Did he really throw that?" Marietta said. "he was all the way on the other end!"

"Hey, he didn't become Quidditch captain for nothing, you know," said Cho, taking a bite of her toast. "He's one of the greatest Chasers I've seen!"

Cedric groaned, shaking his head as he stood in the middle of the hallway. People passed him to get into the great hall. Cedric didn't want to go in. He knew Cho and her friends would be eyeing him. As he stood there, feeling stupid, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Cedric,have you eaten?"

Cedric turned around and there stood the figure of his vision. "Lita? Hi."

"Glad I caught you," said Lita. "Did you just come out of the Great Hall, or were you about to go in?"

"No, I was just...standing here," Cedric replied.

"Good," said Lita, taking his hand. "Come with me."

She pulled him down the hall,turning a few corners here and there. They started climbing the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Cedric wondered.

"You'll see," said Lita, grinning back at him. "You'll love this."

They took the stairs leading to the astronomy tower. Lita pushed open the door and they stepped out to find a tent set up. Cedric looked at her.

"Did you steal the first aid tent?" he questioned.

Lita laughed, punching him on the arm. "Good one Cedric," she said, walking up to it and opening it up. "I'm just borrowing it."

Cedric stepped inside the tent. Instead of finding first aid supplies and cots, there were Japanese decorations all over the place. In the middle was a small table, slightly larger than a coffee table, set with authentic Japanese food and chopsticks.

"Wow," said Cedric, "what's with this?"

"Well, I thought I'd congratulate you on a job well done at the first task," said Lita. "One down, two to go."

"I think the reason why I did just a good job is because I knew what was coming," said Cedric, taking a seat at the table. "Looks great...so what is all this?"

Lita sat across from him, pointing at various bowls and plates. "That's wasabi sauce. It's nice if you like spicy foods. Just spread a little bit on whatever you want. This is Terriyaki chicken over rice with carrots and broccoli. Squid on a stick, misu soup..."

"Wow you went all out, didn't you?" said Cedric after she pointed out seven dishes and spreads.

"I wasn't sure what to make," Lita explained, "so I made a couple of things. I like to cook. So, what would you like to try first?  
Cedric tried a little bit of everything. He was even brave enough to try some wasabi with sushi. It was spicier than he expected. Luckily Lita had some yogurt on hand to take away the burning. After the meal and their chatter, they had desert: chopped chocolate rice balls served with ice cream.

"Anything else?" Lita asked.

"No thanks," Cedric said, belching softly into a napkin. "Excuse me...I'm full. That was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it," Lita said, reaching for her water to wash down her meal.

"I owe you," Cedric told her.

"Don't mention it," Lita told him after finishing her water.

"No, really, you didn't have to do all this," said Cedric. "I've got to make it up to you."

"Well, if you really want to," said Lita, "you can..."

"Come with me to the Yule Ball?" Cedric questioned.

"Huh?" Lita mumbled.

"Come with me to the ball," he said, this time, it wasn't a question.

Lita grinned, trying to keep herself from laughing. She had arranged this not only to congratulate Cedric on completing the first task, but to ask him to the Yule Ball. She did not expect him to turn the tables and ask her instead.

"You've got it."

--

Tuxedo Mask woke up in a warm bed a day later as Darien, his magical power all out. The rush of using a portkey all the way from Tokyo left him "magically jet-lagged." On top of that, Tuxedo Mask was working too hard to find a way to get to Scotland without a real meal.

Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his head. He threw back the covers and when he put his feet on the floor he heard a voice that seemed to from the floor itself:

"Get back in bed!"

Startled, he did just as the voice commanded. A few minutes later, Rosemerta entered the room carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a bottle of butterbeer. She smiled. "I apologize for the shouting floorboards," she said, "but I had to keep you from dashing off somehow. It's just a simple charm. I can remove it."

She placed the tray over his lap and pointed her wand to the floor, removing the charm.

"What happened?" Darien inquired.

"You passed out," she answered. "You did look really tired when you came in. When was the last time you had a good meal?"

"I don't know."

"Rest?"

"I...don't know," Darien said.

"You've had some rest then," said Rosemerta. "Now _eat."_

Darien nodded and began to eat his soup.

"With the questions you've asked last night," said Rosemerta. "I get the feeling you're not from around here."

"I'm not," he replied, swallowing a spoonful. "I'm from Japan."

"Well you're a long ways from home," Rosemerta said with a smirk. "What are you doing here? You said something about looking for a friend?"

"Yeah," Darien answered. "But I don't know how to find her. You see...the only times I see her is when she's in a disguise."

"Something like what you we wearing the other day?" Rosemerta said. "Because not all my customers don't dress like they're coming to a masquerade ball."

Darien blushed and nodded. "Yes, she's in a sort of disguise. I don't know her true identity."

"I've read about this," said Rosemerta. "There was a witch comic I used to read when I was little. A young witch with special powers, transforming herself at will...she was like a metamorphamagus."

"A what?"

"A wizard that can change their appearance," Rosemerta explained. "Their hair color and such, but it's a very rare ability. However, this girl doesn't change how she looks...it's really just her outfit. She looks the same, but no one can really tell. Her attitude seems a little different. Braver than usual. Sounds like your girl?"

Darien shrugged. "It's possible."

"Well, if you're on this mission to find this girl," said Rosemerta, "then you'd need to stay close to the school. The pub is busier now with two schools visiting and Dumbledore's decided to make the Hogsmeade weekends every month this year. Hmm, how would you like to work here?"

Darien dropped his spoon in his bowl. "Work here?"

"Yes, I can use your help," said Rosemerta. "Free room and board in exchange for keeping my pub presentable. Bus tables, clean the rooms, and you might just get a few tips. Trust me...it'd be easier to work here than at The Hogs Head. That place is never clean and I hardly see students go in there. My pub is more student friendly."

Darien thought about it for a while and decided that he really had no option. He couldn't just walk into Hogwarts dressed as Tuxedo Mask and shout, "Sailor Moon, where are you? It's me Tuxedo Mask."

Darien nodded. "When can I start?"

"As soon as you're well enough to get on your feet," answered Rosemerta. "Welcome to The Three Broomsticks! I'm Rosemerta."

"Thank you," said Darien. "And I'm Darien."

--

While students turned their focus to the Yule ball, Jed got an idea. He wanted to know which students had a great deal of magical prowess. Who else to know more about the Hogwarts students than the headmaster himself?

"Professor, no one knows your students better than you do," said Jed. "Which of your students show great promise?"

"They all show promise," said Dumbledore.

"I'm sure they do," Jed insisted, "but what about those...that have skills different to the others?"

"You think my students are still in danger," said Dumbledore. It was not a question. Jed couldn't tell if Dumbledore was reading his mind or agreeing with him. Jed nodded.

"I think whoever cursed the goblet of fire would act again," said Jed. "This culprit is in search of wizard energy. We found the countercurse, surely well before the person got what they wanted. They'll attack again, and on your strongest students, I'm sure."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Hmm, you seem to know a lot about energy gathering. I don't think I've seen anything like it in my day."

The way Dumbledore's blue eyes looked into Jed's bothered him. Jed got a strange feeling. No one has looked at him like that before.

"Well, where I come from," said Jed, "It's not uncommon." Jed cleared his throat and looked around. "So, to keep your students safe, we'll have to know which ones are likely to be in any danger. Can you please tell me of a few students that showed great magical prowess since they came to Hogwarts? Or some that had gained prowess overtime?"

Dumbledore did not answer Jed right away. Jed began to wonder if he had wasted his time. Then after a short pause, Dumbledore spoke.

"All my students are special," said Dumbledore. "But there are some that are _unique. _One of my students I am referring to is Harry Potter. Have you heard his story?"

"A little," said Jed. "A dark wizard killed his parents and Harry miraculously survived when the dark wizard tried to kill him."

"Yes, _Voldemort_," said Dumbledore. "Harry survived because his mother died to save him, placing a protective spell upon him. It was so powerful in fact, that when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, his curse rebounded off of Harry. It ripped Voldemort from his body. It did not kill him but it left him weak. Since Harry's arrived at Hogwarts, Voldemort has attempted to regain to power. He had possessed one of my staff members, Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Harry prevented Quirrell from getting the Sorcerer's stone. The Sorcerer's stone is used to make the Elixir of Life. Quirrell intended to get it to revive Voldemort. The protective spell still lingered in Harry's skin, so when Quirrell touched him, he died and Voldemort escaped again.

"The next year, Voldemort tried to return with his sixteen year old memory that was locked inside a diary. Harry stopped him, and a basilisk that was in this school for centuries.

"Just last year, one of Voldemort's followers escaped from Azkaban and came to Hogwarts. We believed he was after Harry, but after the one who sold Harry's parents to Voldemort. In a moment of desperation, Harry was surrounded by dementors that was after the prisoner—Sirius Black, who happens to be Harry's godfather. Harry produced a powerful patronus that no one his age had done before."

"That is amazing professor," said Jed. "Did anyone...teach him this?"

"I understand that our previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher did help Harry with the patronus charm," said Dumbledore. "Still, as you know, it is a difficult spell to master."

"Yes," said Jed. "Professor, something bothers me about this Voldemort. Why would..."

"You want to know why Voldemort tried to kill Harry?" said Dumbledore, smiling.

Jedite was stunned. How did he know what he was about to ask?

"Well, it is very questionable," said Jed. "Harry was only an infant. Why would someone so powerful try to kill a baby? Was he that evil or did he have an agenda?"

"Voldemort feared the prophecy from coming true."

"What prophecy?" said Jed.

"A prophecy foretelling the birth of a child that would bring the downfall of Voldemort. This child would have power Voldemort doesn't know about. The child was to be born as the seventh month dies, the month of July. Two children were born that month: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom."

Jed's eyes widened. "Neville Longbottom? He could stop Voldemort? But I've seen him in classes..."

"I know," said Dumbledore softly. "Neville is not a very accomplished student, but i believe it's because he lacks confidence in himself. He shows a very strong hand in Herbology and charms. With some dedication, he may succeed in his other studies as well."

"I don't think Neville Longbottom is any danger, however," said Jed. "But we must keep a close watch on this Harry Potter. If he really is the child that can stop Voldemort, then we need him."

"You have no idea how much that is true," said Dumbledore.

Believing he had enough information, Jed thanked Dumbledore and hurried out of the office. Dumbledore was a brilliant man, but there was something definitely peculiar about him.

Jed set up a time to discuss this with the girls at his first opportunity. He explained that a prophecy and how it fit two of Hogwarts' students. He explained this to them in an empty classroom. The girls were standing around casually, Lita leaning against a desk.

"Neville Longbottom?" mumbled Mina. "And Harry Potter?"

"Harry I believe," said Raye. "But not Neville Longbottom. He messes up in nearly every class!"

"He's pretty good in Herbology though," Molly pointed out.

"I'm not surprised it's Harry," Ginny sighed. "Seems like it's always him..."

"So you think one of these guys might be the next crystal carrier?" Lita inquired.

"It's possible," said Jed. "If not a carrier, then at least a victim of energy abstraction. If Malachite finds out about these boys, then he might go after them. That's why I called this meeting. The ball is coming up, and I want two of you girls to go with Harry and Neville."

Raye moaned. "Neville's already asked me. I told him no."

"I'm surprised he had the guts to do it," said Ginny and Raye rolled her eyes at her.

"Sorry can't," said Lita. "I'm already going with Cedric Diggory."

"No way!" Serena and Mina gasped.

"Way," said Lita.

"Well, I can't go either," said Mina. "I'm going with John Gavington. He asked me just this morning. He asked me out through a song! It was so romantic!"

"Wow!" squealed Serena.

"I've got a date too," said Ami, shyly.

"No way!" all the girls exclaimed. They new that shy and boy-fearing Ami wouldn't manage a date. How did she get asked within two weeks? And how did she accept?

"Who are you going with?" Serena asked.

"Um, Pierre Couleer," Ami answered. "He asked me through a drawing." She reached inside her bag and withdrew a picture of the couple, dressed in blue, dancing in a winter wonderland. On top of the picture, written in the fanciest writing was: THIS COULD REAL IF YOU COME TO THE BAL WITH ME.

"How cute," said Serena.

"Very original too," said Ginny.

Molly shrugged. "Hey, well, no one's asked me yet. I'll go with Neville." She looked at Maxfield and smiled slyly, "that is of course, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Maxfield said, smiling back.

"I'll go with Harry," Serena volunteered. "I'll ask him when I get to the common room tonight. That is...unless anyone else wanted to go with him." She glanced in Ginny's direction and Ginny turned slightly pink, looking down. Serena had a feeling that Ginny had eyes for Harry Potter.

"Nah, go ahead," she said. "I've also got a date. Vincent Sandmon."

"You mean the guy that makes no sense when he talks?" asked Serena.

"Yeah," said Ginny with a laugh. "His sister Donya had to translate. She's one of the few people that can understand him."

"Good," said Jed, "in the meantime we'll be on the lookout for Zoycite."

--

A few days later in Herbology, Molly asked Neville to help her with her singing bush. While he was busy trimming it, Molly popped the question.

"I really appreciate you helping me," said Molly. "How about we go to the Yule Ball together, as a thank you?"

Neville looked up, a bit of dirt on his nose. "All right—but you don't have to owe me. I'll be glad to help you. And don't worry, I've been working on my dancing."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt my partner's toes," Neville explained. "I can be a bit of a klutz."

Molly nodded to Serena, indicating that she should get a move on and ask Harry. Harry sadly poked at his singing bush, making the bush sing higher each time he poked it. He had just asked Cho Chang, and she was going with Roger Davies.

"Hey Harry," said Serena, "I'm sorry Cho was already taken."

"Me too," he muttered.

"Hey, how would you like to go with me?" Serena asked. "I'm free."

"I--," Harry began and then he saw Hermione motioning at him to go for it. He smiled. "Yeah, let's do it."

Serena and Molly nodded at each other, smiling. Not only did they have dates to the yule ball, but they were protecting two of the possible most powerful young wizards in Hogwarts. Serena and Molly were being normal teenage girls, and sailor scouts at the same time. If only the rest of their mission could be this easy.

TO BE CONTINUED

--


	16. Having a Ball

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

_Note: I re-wrote the beginning of chapter 14 and part of 13. Instead of Jedite hypnotizing Danessa, he breaks into Karkaroff's ship for clues. He meets Krum there and Krum gives him a book of curses._

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 16

Having a Ball

Fleur was putting on the charm with Roger Davies. It was clear to Roger she was trying to get him to go to the Yule Ball with her.

"I'm sorry," said Roger, "but I've already got a date."

Ron Weasley was walking past them and he got a touch of the veela charm. He seemed to have forgotten where he was going and he went straight to Fleur Delacour.

"Oi!" he shouted. "Come to the ball with me!"

Fleur looked at Ron as if he were some sort of sea slug. Eyes off of Roger, Roger stepped back and he was so still and quiet that it seemed that he just blended in with his surroundings. The veela charm vanished and Ron realized what he had just said.

"I—oh--excuse me!" he said and he ran off.

"Imbecile," muttered Fleur. "Now where were we?"

She looked to her left, where Roger Davies was just a moment ago. She didn't notice him leave, and neither did anyone else. How did he get away from her so quickly?

--

Ron felt like an idiot for attempting to ask Fleur to the ball. Yet his spunk did not go without award. Downy Sandmon, Vincent's sister, saw Ron and was impressed with his guts. Even though she knew it was the strange power of attraction Fleur had on Ron and the rest of the boys, she thought it was still courageous of him.

Donya was a fifth year Gryffindor with pin-straight honey colored hair and fringe of bangs framing her face like a heart. Only a small amount of freckles were on her cocoa colored face. She was thin, but curvy. She was watching Ginny pat his arm across the common room.

"It's okay Ron," said Ginny. "Maybe no one noticed."

Donya approached Ron and smiled, dimples appearing in her cheeks. "Hi Ron, I noticed you ask Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball."

Ron groaned and hung his head. "I'm doomed."

Donya laughed and bent down. "Hey, you've got guts to ask her."

"But I don't know what came over me!" said Ron. "Now everyone will think I'm crazy."

"I don't," said Donya. "I think you've got spunk."

"Really?" said Ron.

"Really," Donya insisted. "And I'd like to go with you to the Yule Ball."

Ron stared at her, unable to comprehend why a girl like Donya would go out with him. Ginny nudged him in the ribs.

"Say yes!" she hissed. "I"m going with her brother—we can double!"

"Yeah," Donya agreed with a nod. "We can double. It would be helpful since I'm most likely the only one in Hogwarts that understands a word my brother says."

Ron shrugged, realizing that he really had no other option. "Okay."

"Brilliant."

--

The weekend before Christmas students went to Hogsmeade for last minute shopping. Gladrags' Wizard wear was full of people trying on dress robes, Fleur being one of them. She complained that the fattening food made her too big to fit in the ones she had already brought. Other students were not happy with the ones they purchased earlier and tried to replace them. Ron brought his tacky old, maroon dress robes to Gladrag's and he was lucky enough to trade them in for satin robes in vivid orange.

All of Serena's friends were able to find a dress in their size and style, except for her. After looking around the store for over an hour, Serena gave up.

"Oh, forget it," Serena said, putting a black dress back on the rack. "I'll just use my disguise pen."

"I thought Luna said you're only aloud to use that thing for sailor business," muttered Raye. "Not dances."

"It is for sailor business," Serena snapped. "My date's Harry Potter—and at least I was able to find a date!"

Serena laughed teasingly at her raven haired friend as her other friends groaned. Raye growled.

"Hey, I don't need a date to go to the ball," said Raye. "Besides, a guy would just distract me. Someone's got a keep an eye out for Zoycite."

"But I thought you were going with Ian Handler," said Lita.

"No, not really," said Raye, "He's going with a bunch of girls...you know, the kind of girls that never get asked. I think he's asked like ten girls."

"He asked out all those girls?" Molly said. "That is so nice...I hope they don't get jealous though!"

"Come on," Serena said, fanning herself. "There are too many people. I need a drink."

"Yeah, me too," Mina agreed.

The girls left Gladrags, Serena taking in a deep breath of fresh air, nearly too deep and she coughed. After composing herself, she and her friends went to Three Broomsticks. Serena licked her lips as she pushed open the door.

"Mme., I can almost taste that butterbeer now!" she said excitedly.

Serena had only taken two steps in when she shrieked loudly, turned around and started pushing her friends out the door.

"Ouch!" grumbled Raye. "What are you doing, Serena?"

"I've changed my mind!" said Serena. "Let's go to The Hogs Head instead. Less crowded."

"That place doesn't have a clean glass," said Ginny, ignoring Serena and walking inside the the pub. Molly pulled on Serena's arm, who dragged her feet reluctantly.

"I still don't think that's a good idea," said Serena, pulling up the collar of her coat and looking out the corner of her eye suspiciously. She watched a dark haired man wipe a table clean.

"Hey, that table's ready!" announced Mina, pointing at the table the man was cleaning.

"No...not that one!" Serena hissed.

Too late. The girls were already at the table.

"If you're done servicing this table," said Ginny. "Can we sit here?"

"Sure," said the young man.

Raye gazed at the young man and took his arm. "Wait...you remind me of someone."

"Do I?" he said.

"Yeah, you do look familiar," said Molly.

"I don't know you," said the young man.

"Of course you do!" exclaimed Raye. "Darien, it's us!"

Serena felt her stomach flip flop. No, the guy that bothered her more than her little brother somehow followed her to Hogwarts. She had wished that Sammy had come instead, and that was saying something.

"Darien, what are you doing here?" Ami inquired.

"Working," he said. "And I'm not Darien..."

Madam Rosmerta walked by Darien with a tray of drinks. "Darien, I need you to open that second barrel of butterbeer for me. The other one is all foam."

"Yes, Madam Rosmerta," Darien murmured. "I'll get right on that."

Darien walked away and Serena plopped down in her seat, wishing she hadn't set foot in the pub.

"You guys know him?" said Mina, watching Darien leave.

"Yeah, from Japan," said Molly. "Serena can't stand him."

"Why?" said Mina. "He's cute!"

"But annoying!" hissed Serena.

Madame Rosmerta stopped at their table. "Have you been served yet?"

"Six butterbeers," said Ginny. "And my friends recognize your new busboy."

"You know Darien?" Rosemerta looked at the girls.

"Unfortunately," Serena muttered under her breath.

"Yes," answered Ami. "Not very well though."

"How long has he worked here?" inquired Mina.

"A week," replied Rosmerta. "Well, I'll be back with your drinks." Rosemerta walked away.

"I wonder why Darien is here," said Raye.

"I really couldn't care less," said Serena.

"Come on, Serena," Raye said. "Aren't you the _least _bit curious?"

"I'm curious to when he leaves!"

Serena was pleased that Darien was too busy with work to hassle her. Darien was just as surprised to see her as well. When the majority of the students left, Madame Rosmerta decided to ask him about it.

"How do you know those girls?" she asked. "They seem young for you."

"They hang out at a place where one of my friends work," said Darien with a shrug. "I see them around town time to time."

"It's strange that you'd find them here," said Rosmerta.

--

When the other girls were not around, Serena used the moon disguise pen to change her into a ballroom dancer. In place of her casual clothes was a long elegant silvery pink gown out of satin. Matching ribbons adorned her buns and satin shoes were on her feet. Serena came down the girls' dormitory to meet Harry and Neville.

"Hi guys," she said. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Harry and Neville said.

They walked down from the Gryffindor tower to find the entrance hall full of people meeting their date.

"Wow," said Serena, "look at all these people!"

"You see Molly anywhere?" Neville wondered.

"I can't even see the door to the Great Hall," Harry stated.

Serena scanned the crowd, looking for her best friend. Six or seven girls, Raye included, were standing next to Ian Handler. They all looked very happy to be with him and didn't mind the extra girls. Even Raye looked a little pleased in her black velvet dress. Wearing a hunter green dress, Mina was standing next to John Gavington. They were both listening to his magical miniature music player while waiting to go inside. He was wearing black dress robes. On Cedric's arm was Lita, wearing a bright yellow dress. Amy and Pierre's dress robes were the exact shade of blue. Amy looked relaxed, despite she was on the arm of the Beaxbatons champion.

Ron wanted to hide when he saw Fleur Delacour, wearing silver gray robes, when she walked in on the arm of Luke Whitewall. Donya laughed.

"Fleur and Luke," she said, "that's a good couple. A girl that's part veela and a guy that can't commit to anything!"

"I agree," said Vincent in his hard-to-understand accent. Ginny just grinned and smiled. She was wearing a bronze dress made out of silk.

"Hey, there you guys are!" said Molly, who was squashed between several tall seventh years. "Oh, excuse me. Serena! Harry! Neville!" Molly squeezed her way through the crowd, waving at her friends in order to get to them.

"There she is!" said Serena, pointing.

Neville reached out to pull her out of the crowd. "Hi, you look nice."

"Thanks," she said, palming her gold chiffon dress.

The doors opened and in walked the Durmstrang students, led by Karkoff and his niece. Danessa was wearing black lacy dress robes and her usual sneer. Behind them was Viktor Krum escorting a pretty girl in blue dress robes.

"Who's that?" said Neville.

"Wait a minute..." said Serena. "I think that's Hermione!"

"Champions over here please!" called Professor McGonagall in robes of red tartan.

The three champions and their dates walked to Professor McGonagall to wait their instructions. Everyone else went into the great hall and once everyone had settled, the champions entered the Great Hall with Cedric Diggory leading them. They sat at a circular table with the school Heads and the assistants where they had dinner. Jed was wearing green robes and Maxfield was wearing red robes. Maxfield was speaking to Jilly, complimenting on her appearance.

"Oh, thank you," she said.

Jilly was wearing a deep midnight blue dress made out of satin with sparkling sequins, making her dress look like stars twinkling in the night. It was fitted around the bust and cinched at the waist, making her skirt long and free flowing to the floor.

While Maxfield was speaking to Jilly, Jed was talking to Danessa. Since finding the curse used on the goblet of fire, he was convinced she did it. After all, the book holding the curse was in her very room. It couldn't have been a coincidence. Even Krum, the one who gave Jed the book believed Danessa was behind it.

"Tell me, Danessa," said Jed, "How did you come to work for your uncle?"

"My parents said it would be good for me," she muttered.

"Your parents?"

"Yes, my brother," said Karkaroff. "Poor Danessa got in a little trouble so she came to work for me."

"Uncle," Danessa groaned.

"Actually, she got in a fight and lost her old job," Krum whispered to Jed and Jed suppressed a laugh.

Following dinner, the champions opened the ball with dance. Others joined the champions halfway through.

Harry did not seem to mind that Serena was less than an accomplished dancer, though she apologized all over the place.

"They should've given us lessons!" she hissed. "Sorry Harry...did I step on your foot again?"

Harry laughed. "It's all right Serena...I've got an idea. Why don't you dance on my feet?"

"But haven't I already been doing that?" Serena inquired, her eyes going to the floor.

Harry laughed again. "Here, just put your feet over mine. That's it."

With Serena standing on his feet, Harry did a few small steps. Serena laughed.

"Oh, I used to dance with my brother like this when he was learning how to walk!" she said. She frowned, suddenly missing the brother that used to get on her nerves. She never thought she would.

"I didn't know you had a brother," said Harry. "What's his name?"

"Sammy," said Serena. "He's a little, well, annoying but he's a smart kid. If he came to Hogwarts, then he'd be in Ravenclaw. No questions asked."

"Wait, your family didn't come with you?" Harry inquired.

Serena shook her head. "No, they're still in Japan. I came alone, to visit some friends."

Neville and Molly danced over to them. They were much more graceful than Serena and Harry. They waved as they passed by.

"I never guessed Neville could be such a good dancer," said Harry in awe. "He goofs on almost everything else."

"Or Molly," said Serena.

After a few songs, Jilly sat down to rest her feet. She had danced with Jed, Maxfield and a few students. "Hey, Jilly," said a familiar voice. "Having a ball?"

"What?" she looked to her left, finding a young woman with brown and blond hair pulled up on her head. She was a purple satin dress lined with gold.

Seeing that Jilly was confused, young woman laughed. "I'm Eroină Valcea, we met at the first task?"  
"Oh, of course!" Jilly said. "I remember. I didn't recognize you."

"Yes, I know, this dress is like a disguise," Eroină said, sitting down next to her. "It's been a long time since I wore a dress."

"What brings you back to Hogwarts?" Jilly inquired. "Did one of the dragons leave an egg behind?"

Eroină shook her head. "No, we wanted to speak with the judges." She nodded to the judges table. Charlie Weasley and Eroină's brother, Nathaniel were speaking to Crouch and Bagman. Jilly felt her heart accelerate at the sight of Nathaniel.

"Uh-oh, I know that look," said Eroină. "You like my brother, don't you?"

"Huh—well—I," said Jilly.

"We call it the thunderbolt because you feel like lightning struck you," Eroină explained. "I know because I speak from experience."

She looked at Charlie and Jilly noticed the look in her gray blue eyes. It was a look of desire and need and love. Did Jilly make that look when she saw Nathaniel? Charlie and Nathaniel finished their discussion with Bagman and Crouch and they walked to Jilly and Eroină. Jilly began to feel slightly nervous as Nathaniel got closer.

"How'd it go?" Eroină inquired.

Charlie glanced at Jilly and back at Eroină. He took Eroină by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Jilly looked at Nathaniel, slightly confused.

"It's Tournament business," he explained. "Supposed to be secret."

"Oh," said Jilly.

"Care to dance?" asked Nathaniel.

"Sure," Jilly shrugged and let him take her to the dance floor. Jilly was quiet, allowing Nathaniel to break the silence by talking about himself and his family.

"I didn't want to say it in front of Jilly incase it got back to the Beaxbatons champion," Charlie explained to Eroină as they danced.

Eroină nodded in understanding. "Did they agree?"

"Bagman did," answered Charlie. "Crouch has to think on it. By the way, I know I said this before, but you look really different—beautiful, tonight. I'm so used to seeing you wear leather and dragon hide at work."

"I can clean pretty well," said Eroină proudly as she nestled closer to Charlie.

Every so often as John Gavington danced with Mina, he would move over to the band was playing and ask them to adjust their instruments. His impeccable sense of hearing could pick up the sour notes and out of tune-ness in the instruments. A few of the band mates were grateful, while others were annoyed by this continuous interruption. Mina thought it was incredible.

By the end of the yule ball, Roger had to get out for some air and his date needed to use the rest room. He began to wish he brought Cho with him when he noticed a few couples hiding in bushes and stagecoaches kissing. Roger walked into the snow and began building snowballs the size of quaffles. He figured just because Quidditch was canceled this year, doesn't mean he couldn't work on his skills.

He threw snowball after snowball, trying to get more length with each throw. A person walked up to him, nearly getting struck in the face with the snowball.

"Hey, that almost hit me," said the person.

"Sorry," said Roger.

"Just for that," the person said, stepping closer to Roger. "I'm going to rip out your rainbow crystal!"

"What?" Roger mumbled.

A woman with light brown hair stood in front of him. She held a black crystal in her hand. "ZOI!"

--

When Cho returned to the dance however, Roger was still outside. Serena noticed Harry looking at Cho.

"Roger's still outside," Serena told Harry. "You should ask Cho to dance while you can."

"Are you sure?" Harry inquired.

Serena smiled. "Yeah, I think I'll have a snack anyway."

Harry thanked her and went to Cho. Serena went to the refreshment table and grabbed as many goodies as she could carry. She went outside to enjoy them, meeting Raye on her way. "Hi Raye, are you hiding from your date?"

"No, Serena," Raye grunted. "I'm doing scout business. Besides, Ian's got five other girls to dance with, so I'm sure he won't miss me."

"Aww, you're jealous!" Serena teased.

"I am not!" Raye hissed.

Serena laughed and offered her a cupcake. Raye groaned, deciding to eat it. "Thank you. So, did you sense anything off Harry Potter?"

"Not yet," Serena answered. "It's weird, hanging out with him, it's like he's my brother—only less annoying."

They heard a boy shout, "what are you doing? Stop!" The boy's voice screamed in pain, alerting to Raye and Serena that it could only mean one thing. _Zoycite._

Serena dropped all her goodies as she and Raye ran to the noise. They saw Zoicite standing in front of Roger Davies, pulling the indigo crystal from him.

"It's Roger!" Serena exclaimed. "We've got to go get the others."

"No time," said Raye. "Quick, let's transform!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mars Power!"

Once transformed, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars rushed forward to thwart Zoycite.

"Let Roger go," Sailor Moon commanded.

"I will once I have what I need," said Zoycite.

A dark blue crystal floated from his chest to Zoycite's hand. Zoycite had in her hand for only a second when a red rose struck her hand. Zoycite shouted, grabbing her hand. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars could only stare at the rose on the ground. It couldn't be, could it?

A man in a top hat and a cape moved like water to the fallen crystal and picked it up. He looked at Zoycite.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," he said before running away.

"It's Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed and she ran after him. "Wait! Tuxedo Mask!"

"Sailor Moon, no!" Sailor Mars shouted after her. "You can't leave me here to fight the shadow warrior alone!"

"Not much of a leader, is she?" Zoycite said with a snicker. "Allright, Ra'Jeem, make quick work of this sailor brat so we can be on our way."

What used to be the handsome captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was now a tall monster with indigo skin and wild vivid orange hair. His yes were yellow. He was wearing a yellow-gray robe and his two-toed feet were bare. He wore a necklace of bones around his neck and two tusks each a foot long sprouted from his mouth. He laughed, raised his three-fingered hands in front of him.

"You're poorly dressed for the blizzard coming, girly," he said in a Jamaican accent.

Ra'Jeem sent a powerful chilly wind at Sailor Mars, making her fly back ten feet. She landed in a bush and right on top a snogging couple.

"What the?" said the boy.

"Get the heck out of here!" Sailor Mars ordered them as she struggled to her feet. She took out her communicator.

"Guys, outside quick!" she said. "I need help! Zoycite got the next warrior and he's _huge!"_

"Oh, are your friends coming?" asked Ra'Jeem. "Excellent, more heads to add to my collection!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars' fire blast soared to Ra'Jeam, only to hit the ice shield he created to protect himself.

He lowered the shield, laughing. "Pitiful." A storm of snow fell onto Mars, covering the lower half of her body in ice.

"I can't move!" she exclaimed.

"But we can!" shouted a voice.

The remaining sailor scouts, including Cedric, Nephlyte and Jedite came to the scene. "Wow, he is huge!" said Sailor Venus. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

Ra'Jeem put up the same ice shield he used against Mars' attack, and countered with an icy blast.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" wondered Sailor Sun.

"She ran off when she saw Tuxedo Mask," muttered Sailor Mars, trying to get out of her icy prison.

"Tuxedo Mask is here?" said Sailor Mercury in surprise.

"Yeah, he got the crystal," Sailor Mars answered, shivering slightly. "I can't get out...I'm freezing!"

"Hold your tongue," muttered Jed, raising his sword. "I'll get you out."

He began hacking at the ice to set Sailor Mars free, allowing the remaining sailor soldiers to fight the shadow warrior. The shadow warrior was fast and his spells were powerful, allowing him to attack the crowd all at once. He summoned ice and snow to keep everyone in place and he created gale-force winds.

"We need Sailor Moon," exclaimed Sailor Venus.

--

Sailor Moon was still tracking down Tuxedo Mask. She followed him to the top of The Three Broomsticks, where he finally stopped.

"Sailor Moon, you shouldn't have followed me," he said. "What about the monster?"

"The others can handle it," Sailor Moon insisted. "I wanted to talk to you. I knew you would show up—did you—did you get my note?"

"Yes," said Tuxedo Mask. "The Negaverse stopped attacking Tokyo, so I came here. I learned about the rainbow crystals. Where are the others?"

"Well, we managed to get one from the negaverse," Sailor Moon said.

"So the Negaverse has the rest?"

Sailor Moon nodded.

"It's a good thing I came when I did," he said. "These crystals are very important to them and their mission...to mine as well."

"Your mission?" Sailor Moon wondered aloud.

"Yes," said Tuxedo Mask. "Once I find them all, they will combine to make the silver crystal and I'll find the Moon Princess. I'm looking for her."

Sailor Moon frowned. Moon Princess? That's the person he's been looking for this time, when Sailor Moon has always been right under his nose.

"Why are y ou looking for the moon princess?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"She's trapped," Tuxedo Mask answered. "She wants me to set her free and when I do, she'll help me find my true idenity."

"I see," said Sailor Moon. "I guess she can help all of us with our true identieis."

"If by chance you meet her before I do," said Tuxedo Mask, "can you tell me?"

Sailor Moon was surprised by his request, but she nodded in agreement. After all, he had helped her in many occasions. It was time to return the favor, even though she wished it was a different task. This whole time she had been harboring a crush for him, he's been after another woman!

"Sure," said Sailor Moon. "We've been looking for her as well."

"I must go," said Tuxedo Mask, "and you need to return to the fight."

"Yes, you're right," said Sailor Moon, her voice firm and buisess like. She turned around and before jumping away, she said over her shoulder, "it was good seeing you again, Tuxedo Mask."

Tuxedo Mask remained on the rooftop to watch her return to Hogwarts grounds. He sighed and turned around. "You as well, Sailor Moon."

-

When Sailor Moon returned to Hogwarts, the battle was still going on. A few were knocked out cold and others had half their bodies in ice. It appeared as they encountered each shdow warrior, they got stronger. Sailor Moon took of her tiara, feeling anger and resentment take her over. Not only did Zoycite ruin the yule ball, but Tuxedo Mask acted like he wasn't even happy to see Sailor Moon. Serena hadn't been so angry in all her life.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted, chucking her tiara at the shadow warrior's back with all her might.

"I am going to make popsicles out of you," said Ra'Jeem, "and then eat you!"

But before he could do anything, he was struck in the back with Sailor Moon's tiara. He growled, turning around.

"Oh, another one," he said.

"I'm not on the menu," she hissed, "and neither are my friends!"

"You're the one who's going to be barbecued, pal," hissed Sailor Mars. "Mars Fire Ignite!"

The fire blazed against the cut he'd received from Sailor Moon's tiara. Ra'Jeem lost his footing and came to his knees. The remaining Sailor Scouts seized their chance.

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crush!"

"Sunshine Burst!"

Electricy, light and metal attacked Ra'Jeem's body. The attacks died away, leaving him scratched and burnt. He opened his yellow eyes and threw his head back in an angry scream.

"So much for destroying him," said Sailor Jupiter. "We've only made him angry!"

"You call that fire?" Ra'Jeem said, holding up fistfuls of blue-white fire. "It wasn't enough to dry my clothes. I'll put on a fire show to melt all the snow and burn down your stupid school!"

He tossed fireballs quick as lightning, but he wasn't quick enough to notice the foot prints coming up behind him. Sailor Mercury noticed them stop when they were right behind Ra'Jeam. Where did those footprints come from? They weren't shaped like Ra'Jeem's or anyone else here. Then in a second later, Ra'Jeem howled in pain and a person appeared behind him out of thin air.

Ra'Jeem's attacker was dressed somewhat like a ninja. He wore an indigo mask, only showing his eyes. Brown boots adorned his feet and over his indigo outfit was a white tabard, bearing an indigo flame. He was wielding two daggers and he was slicing Ra'Jeem up like a pizza.

"Where did he come from?" asked Sailor Moon as she helped Sailor Earth to her feet.

"No idea," Sailor Earth answered.

The rainbow warrior made quick work of Ra'Jeem, leaving him bleeding, poisoned and blind. He fell down and dispersed into indigo smoke. The rainbow warrior sheathed his daggers dramatically. Zoycite watched in shock.

"No...no it can't be!" she shouted. "How dare you!"

Without even looking at her, the rainbow warrior tossed a dagger at her, getting her leg. Her whole leg went numb and she escaped in a flurry of petals.

Once they were safe, the sailor scouts surrounded the indigo warrior.

"Who're you?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Indicus," the indigo rainbow warrior answered. "I'm the rainbow warrior of stealth."

Indicus' outfit disappeared and he passed out, becoming Roger Davies. Cedric laughed and shook his head.

"Roger a rainbow warrior?" he said. "No wonder I didn't see this coming."

"Let's help him inside," Sailor Jupiter said. "Before his date comes looking for him."

"Good thinking," said Sailor Venus. "Let's return to the party."

Everyone was happy to go back, except for Serena. When she returned to ball, she told Harry she wanted to back to the common room.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Not really," she said. "You can stay and hang out if you want, but I think I'll just turn in."

"I'll go with you," said Harry. He glanced at Molly and Neville, who were still dancing. He shrugged and walked with Serena to the the common room.

Serena thanked Harry and told him good night before retiring up the stairs. Luna was surprised to see her back so soon.

"I was sure you'd be out after midnight," said Luna.

"Yeah, well, my night was ruined by the negaverse," said Serena. "Listen..."

Serena told her cat about Zoycite's encounter, Tuxedo Mask and the shadow warrior. "Tuxedo Mask has returned?"

"But not to see me...he's looking for the moon princess!" she said. "Ooh, I never thought seeing Tuxedo Mask would upset me!"

Serena sat down, grabbed her pillow and burst into tears. Luna sweat dropped. "Oh brother..."

--

Roger Davies also wanted go to bed after the fight. When Cho asked for an explanation of what happened outside, he couldn't offer her one. He had no idea what it meant. When the yule ball was finally over, couples went to the entrance hall to say good night. Cedric went a step forward and escorted Lita all the way to the dungeons, talking about the dragon egg. He had taken a bath with it, as Lita suggested and he sorted out the clue.

"Now I just need to figure out a way to hold my breath for an hour," said Cedric.

Lita laughed. "I'd help you with that, but I'm all out ideas."

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Just around the corner was the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Well, good night, Cedric," she answered. "Thank you for this. It's been...interesting. You really didn't see Roger Davies as the next warrior, did you?"

Cedric shook his head. "Nah, I just saw someone from Ravenclaw. That's funny, the warriors all had some kind of clue with their color."

Lita looked at him quizzically.

"I mean their school colors—Krum is from Durmstrang," Cedric said, "their robes are blood red, and he ended up being the red knight. Yellow is a Hufflepuff color, and I'm from Hufflepuff. Pierre's robes are light blue, he's the blue knight and now Roger, coming from Ravenclaw where their colors are blue and he's the indigo knight."

"Yeah, there is a pattern," said Lita. "Now there's one knight left, but no o ne with a violet marker. Everyone from the four houses and two other schools have been used. No telling who the violet warrior will be."

They stood in silence, pondering this. They became aware of each other again and decided to call it a night.

"Well, good night, Lita," said Cedric. He leaned into kiss her and got a taste of static shock on his lips.

Lita giggled and apologized. "Guess that's my luck as the sailor scout of thunder, huh?"

Cedric smiled and attempted to kiss her again, this time without the interruption of static shock. The kiss was splendid and he was certain he was feeling some surge of electricity, but it did not feel painful. It was more of an invigorating feeling, waking up his senses. The kiss ended, Lita smiling back at him.

"Good night, Cedric," she said and she turned to the Slytherin Common Room.

--

Jilly waved goodbye to Charlie, Eroină and Nathaniel before they returned to Romania. The Yule Ball became more enjoyable than she thought. Nathaniel promised to write her while in Romania, exciting her a little bit. She entered the Beaxbatons carriage, finding the headmistress upset.

"The nerve," she muttered, pouring herself a strong drink. "'alf giant indeed!"

"Madam Maxime?" Jilly inquired. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Madame Maxime grumbled. "I just had a little disagreement with 'Agrid. You should go to bed."

Jilly shrugged, thinking if it was serious, she'd find out about it soon enough.

--

Darien dreamed about the mysterious moon princess again. He got a clearer look of at her because of the indigo crystal, but still could not see her face. He saw only her hair and dress.

"You are doing well," she said, "you managed to keep the Negaverse from getting a crystal. The next crystal will appear soon. Make sure the Negaverse don't get it."

"Then will you show yourself to me?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I will once all the crystals are found," the moon princess answered.

--

To Be Continued

I apologize for the late chapter. I've been playing with my Christmas presents and I've got a bad case of writer's block!


	17. Zoycite's Detention

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 17

Zoycite's Detention

While everyone was sleeping in, the sailor scout group had a meeting. Serena yawned and rubbed sleep out of her eyes, Raye poking her in the ribs.

"Ouch, quit that," Serena said. "Why are we having this meeting so darn early? Couldn't we have waited until dinner or something?"

"It's only ten o'clock," said Ami.

"And most everyone's asleep," said Jed, "gives us an advantage. We need to discuss our tactics. We've found the countercurse that was used on the Goblet of Fire, but the person responsible is still out there. This person is working for Malachite, I know it and we need to find out who it is."  
"Who do you think it is?" asked Raye.

"Danessa Karkaroff," said Jed. "I found the information in her room....well, Victor Krum did."

"He helped you?" said Maxfield.

"Yes, he also suspects her," said Jed. "But there's no way to prove it." He sighed.

"I wonder if she'll be more direct with her next attack," said Serena, "kind of like what you guys used to do. Pick a person and go after them."

"Which brings us to our next topic," said Jed, looking at Serena and Molly. "Did you sense anything off Potter or Longbottom?"

Serena shook her head. "No. Harry didn't even talk about the day his parents were killed. He doesn't know how he survived really."

"Hmm, it still doesn't rule out the fact they have much energy," said Jed. "I need you two to keep an eye on them."

"They might think you fancy them after this," said Ginny.

"We don't," said Serena and Molly together, surprising the others.

"Harry's like a brother, but less annoying," Serena said.

"And I'm an only child," Molly shrugged. "I don't know what it's like to have a brother, but that's sort of what it felt when I was with Neville."

"I see," said Jed. "Perhaps you just need to continue to watch them. It may be a while until they show signs."

"Okay, sure," Serena said with a shrug.

"Serena, when you went after Tuxedo Mask," Raye said, "did he tell you anything?"

Serena frowned. "Yeah, he said he got my note and he's looking for the moon princess."

"I wonder why he'd be looking for her," said Ami.

"He said she could help him find his real identity," Serena said with a shrug. "No idea what that is supposed to mean but he asked us to let him know if we found her."

"We're all looking for her," said Lita. "But we've got no clue to find her. We don't even know what kind of person she was, except that she was a princess."

"Did you get the crystal from him?" Jed asked Serena.

"No," answered Serena. "He said he needed it to find the moon princess. At least it's in safe hands with him."

"Who is this Tuxedo Mask anyway?" Ginny inquired.

"An ally of ours," Ami answered. "He saved us from some enemies back in Japan. We don't know his real identity, though."

"But I have a good idea what it is," pointed out Raye, "Darien."

Serena shook her head. "No way!"

"Oh come on, Serena," said Raye, looking at her. "He reminded me of Tuxedo Mask the first time I met him. Then Darien becomes the new busboy at Three Broomsticks and just yesterday Tuxedo Mask saved our butts again. Is it really a coincidence that they are _both _here?"

"I agree with Raye," said Ami. "Really, what are the odds?"

"Oh, you too?" Serena demanded, rounding onto Ami. "But you know how much Darien annoys me, and how Tuxedo Mask is my ultimate dream boat! For them to be the same guy is just...too cruel!" Serena pulled out a handkerchief and began to wail.

"Oh great, here we go," Lita groaned.

"But I guess it doesn't matter," Serena said, "Tuxedo Mask is too concerned about this _Moon Princess _that we'll never have a chance."

As Serena cried into her handkerchief, Jed ignored her and continued to stay on more important things.

"There is one crystal left." Jed looked at Cedric. "What have your dreams been telling you?"

Cedric shook his head. "Not much I'm afraid. I've noticed--however--a pattern with the colors. I know it sounds typical, but the rainbow carriers all match the colors with their school robes. Krum's the red knight, and Durmstrang is wearing dark red robes. I'm in Hufflepuff, our robes are yellow and I end up being the yellow night. Problem is, we've went through everyone already. There is no one here with violet robes."

"Unless the carrier is in a different school," Amy suggested. "There are many schools worldwide. I can find their colors."

"No, no," said Cedric, "I'm certain the next one is here. We're supposed to be found together. But I think, the person we're looking for is not a student."

"Maybe a teacher?" asked Lita.

"Probably," said Cedric. "It could be anybody, or anything."

--

Since Cedric's father was in the department of magical creatures and though Cedric knew enough, he was taking the subject to please his father. He walked through the snow with his classmates and was surprised to find that an old witch—Grubbly-Plank--was outside waiting for the students. Cedric suddenly got an uneasy feeling and he was not able to concentrate on the lesson, though it was on unicorns. Cedric was fascinated by the creatures, but he was more concerned about Hagrid. Something was wrong and no one in class seemed to know what was wrong.

It wasn't until he read Rita's article at dinner when he found out the real story. Hagrid was a half-giant and knowing what giants were like, Hagrid did not want to show himself to anyone.

"I can't believe this," he said, setting the paper down.

He saw Hagrid with a dozen different blurred violet images shaped like animals. The shapes came together to form a larger, brighter violet figure and before the new shape could come clearer, the vision closed.

Cedric got to his feet, ignoring his friends as he stepped out of the Great Hall. He walked through the great oak doors and by the time he got down the porch, he ran to to his destination: Hagrid's cabin.

"Hagrid!" he shouted, banging on the gamekeeper's door. "Hagrid, are you there? It's Cedric Diggory...listen, this may sound crazy, but I think you're in trouble."

Cedric heard movement inside the cabin, but it didn't sound like a struggle was going on. Cedric leaned his ear against the door.

"Hagrid?"

"Yeh should go," said Hagrid gruffly.

"Could you please at least open the door?" Cedric asked.

Hagrid cracked the door open. He looked tired and depressed. Cedric peered behind him and around. Zoycite hadn't come…yet.

"Yeh shouldn't be here," said Hagrid.

"I don't care what Rita Skeeter writes," said Cedric.

"Yeh might not," said Hagrid, "but mos' folks do."

"I don't care what they think either," said Cedric impatiently and he moved on his purpose for visiting. "I think you're in danger."

Hagrid chuckled. "Why d'yeh think I'm hidin'? I'm half the parents of the students in the school haven't come to burn my house down yet…I should leave Hogwarts."

"Not in danger from the public," Cedric insisted, "but someone, something else."

"What are you on about, Diggory?" Hagrid asked.

"I had a vision," said Cedric. "Someone will come after you. Her name is Zoycite. When she comes, do whatever you can to get rid of her. She's dangerous."

Hagrid opened the door a little more. He looked at Cedric as if he was losing his head.

"A vision?"

"Yes," said Cedric. "I can't explain everything to you but--,"

"Hagrid!" shouted Harry.

Cedric looked behind him and saw Harry with his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. Ron looked at Cedric curiously. What was he doing here?

Cedric cleared his throat, "well, I ugh, should go. Don't let it get to you, Hagrid."

Cedric turned around and walked through the snow back to the school.

Harry looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid, we heard about what Rita Skeeter wrote about you and we really don't care if you're half-giant."

Hagrid smiled at Hagrid. "Bless you Harry...that means an awful lot."

"Are you going to come back to teach?" he asked.

"No, not anytime soon," Hagrid said softly. "That Grubbly-Plank is a much better teacher. Everyone is learning fine, and keeping their fingers intact too."

"That's not true," said Hermione, though she did enjoy Grubbly-Plank's lessons.

"Thank you for coming," mumbled Hagrid, "but I'd just like to be left alone." he shut the door in front of his three best students and retired to bed.

"Well, we tried," Ron sighed. "Maybe Hagrid just needs some time."

"I suppose," said Harry, glancing at the door before going down the steps. "I wonder why Cedric was here."

"I was wondering that too," said Ron, with a shrug. "Probably the same reason we came. I think he takes Care of Magical Creatures too. Wouldn't surprise me since his dad is Head of Control of Magical Creatures for the ministry."

"I hope he doesn't have the same idea about house elves as he does," muttered Hemrione.

"Oh no...there you go on about that _spew nonsense_ again."

"It's not _spew!"_

--

Queen Beryl put the energy that Danessa had gathered into erasing Lord Voldemort's memories and replacing them with Onyx's. She figured that since she couldn't give him his body that she could at least give him his memory. The Lord Voldemort was halfway to becoming Onyx.

"That was the last of Onyx's memories," Queen Beryl said to herself as she watched the snake lie in the aquarium. She cleared her throat and raised her voice. "Tell me who you are."

"Onyx," replied the snake. "Your brother..."

Queen Beryl smile,d pleased that it had worked. "Ahh, you remember."

"Yes," he said, "my body feels different than I remember however. What happened? I can't seem to remember anything after the fight on the moon."

"You were sent to Earth and was reborn into a human earthling body," she said. "Your human body was eventually destroyed, but your spirit was contained. You were able to survive by possessing snakes."

Onyx hissed with disgust.

"But do not worry," Queen Beryl said, "I am working to get you a new body, a more powerful one. I was able to get enough energy to repair your memory first."

"Excellent, sister," said Onyx. "Tell me what you are doing to strengthen the Negaverse?"

"I have Zoycite tracking the seven rainbow crystals," Queen Beryl explained. "Remember the seven shadow warriors that you have trained?"

"Ah, yes," said Onyx. "Have they survived?"

"They have," explained Queen Beryl. "They were locked inside the silver crystal. It broke into seven pieces and the warriors were reborn into humans."

"Humans again!" hissed Onyx once more. "was this Queen Serenity's intention? Turning all our minions into pathetic humans?"

"Perhaps," said Queen Beryl. "But Zoycite has most of the crystals. There is one more left and once we have them all, we have the silver crystal"

"What about the shadow warriors?" Onyx inquired. "Have you been able to retreive them?"

Queen Beryl frowned. "I am afraid not. Apparently the shadow warriors were trapped with the rainbow knights as well. Zoycite used the dark crystal on the carrier to to transform them into a shadow warrior, but a rainbow knight comes out of the shadow warrior when the shadow warrior is attacked. The Rainbow Knight has destroyed each one so far."

"And the crystals? You said Zoycite has most of them."

"She's been able to get four out of the seven."

"Four..where are the other two?"

"The sailor scouts have the blue, Tuxedo Mask the indigo."

"I see," said Onyx. "It seems that this task is too much for Zoycite to handle. Bring her to me."

"Yes, of course," replied Beryl and she returned with Zoycite a moment later.

"Thank you, Beryl," he said, "can you take me out of here so I can see closer?"

Beryl did not reply as she stepped to the aquarium and withdrew the large diamondback snake.

"Ah, Zoycite," Onyx said. "It is good to see you."

"My lord," said Zoycite, inclining her head. "I am glad you have your memories back."

"Thank you," said Onyx. "I understand that you have only four crystals and was unable to return with a shadow warrior."

"I apologize," said Zoycite, "the sailor soldiers got in my way. They seem to know my every move."

"They are a problem," agreed Onyx. "And we will deal with them when I return to full power. Now, tell me the form of each shadow warrior—has their appearance changed due to living inside a human body?"

"Yes," answered, "they are no longer made out of shadow, but they have human bodies. However, their powers are the close to the same."

Zoycite named off each shadow warrior, their powers and the rainbow knight that finished them off. When she was finished with her report, Onyx was silent, going over her information.

"It seems that each shadow warrior gets stronger," said Onyx, slithering around his sister's body and resting upon her shoulders. Queen Beryl supported him with her hands. "And with the last one, we have to take great precaution. You can't run into this without a plan. I want you to take a break from your mission."

"A break?" Zoycite asked. "But I was just about to go after the next carrier!"

"You just failed in your last attempt," Onyx said, "as you did the others. You haven't been able to get the last two crystals and if the next shadow warrior is the strongest, you must be sure to bring it back!"

Though Onyx was only a snake and was not in his true form yet, Zoycite flinched. Onyx was sometimes worse than Queen Beryl. It was easy to make her angry and they knew when she would not be in a good mood...she was hardly in a good mood. Onyx was different. He sometimes pretended to be kind and understanding and his patience was far more than Beryl's. Unfortunately, he would snap at any given moment, making him unpredictable.

"You are getting sloppy, Zoycite," Onyx said. "I don't think you realize how important this mission is."

"I do, sir!" Zoycite pleaded.

"Do you?" Onyx said. "Then I think you need to take some time to remember."

"Will you...have Malachite take my place?" Zoycite inquired.

"Malachite has his own mission to focus on," Beryl hissed and she looked at her brother. "He is currently gathering energy and you have him to thank for the energy used to restore your memories."

"Malachite, ah yes," said Onyx. "Good choice trusting him with this task, Beryl. He was always my favorite. I will need to thank him later." He returned his gaze at Zoycite. "You will return to your mission when I tell you."

"Can I assist Malachite?" Zoycite asked.

"No," hissed Onyx. "Malachite has done well. He does not need you. You would just get in his way...now leave to your quarters, or I'll have you sit in the dungeons. Your choice."

"All right," said Zoycite. "How long will my _break _be, my lord?"

"When I say it is," said Onyx. "Now return your dark crystal."

Zoycite paused and she she summoned her dark crystal. Queen Beryl opened her hand and the crystal floated down to it.

"I will return it to you when I decide you are worthy to return to your mission," said Onyx. "Now leave me."

Zoycite nodded and she she left. Queen Beryl placed Onyx back into his aquarium.

"A detention," she said, "I thought if you were to punish her it would've been more serious."

"Oh, Beryl, Beryl," Onyx shook his head. "We can't explode all our help when they first make mistakes. How will they learn? Speaking of which, where is Jedite and Nephlyte? Do you have them working any tasks?"

"I had them finding energy," replied Beryl. "But they have both failed. I cursed Jedite to eternal sleep and Zoycite attacked Nephlyte. She tried to kill him. Nephlyte then came to retrieve Jedite and I believe Nephlyte found some way to reverse the spell."

"What corrections did you give them at first?"

"Warnings," she answered. "What do you mean, corrections?"

"We need supporters if we are to rule the universe, Beryl," Onyx hissed. "We cannot do it alone...we've already tried."

"I know," said Queen Beryl. "But I have no use for traitors or failures."

Onyx coiled tightly in the aquarium, preparing to rest. "We have many minions to use...but our generals are our most important. Zoycite will learn how important it is to get things right after her detention. If she fails again...she will receive a new kind of punishment."

--

Cedric had more dreams about Hagrid and the violet animal shapes and as he told these dreams to the group, they were just as puzzled. The only conclusion they came up with was that either Hagrid was the carrier, or the key to finding it. It was difficult without Hagrid coming to meals and lessons. Zoycite had not come for him, as far as they could tell, but it could be any time soon.

At the next Hogsmeade Weekend, students from all three schools went to stock on candy, school supplied and have a few drinks at The Three Broomsticks. Cedric and the girls (minus Serena who swore never to go into The Three Broomsticks for as long as Darien continued to work there) were in a booth enjoying butterbeers when Rita Skeeter entered the pub with her cameraman, speaking about Ludo Bagman.

"Oh no, she's going to write about Ludo Bagman now?" Cedric groaned. "Can't she just mind her business?"

"I guess she thinks everyone's business is her own," Lita said with a shrug. "Since she's a reporter and all."

"She can report on more important things than people's personal lives," Cedric said.

"I've never really liked her articles," John Gavington said honestly, setting down his drink of butterbeer with his arm around Mina. Since the Yule Ball, the two had become quite a couple. They shared about everything, music included. When Slytherins nagged him about dating a Hufflepuff, or tried to give Mina a difficult time, he forced them to listen to their least favorite music until they apologized.

John had one earbud in one ear while the other earbud was in Mina's. Mina was nodding gently to the music, humming and tapping her foot.

"I prefer to read The Quibbler," he said, "granted half the stuff is probably nonsense, but at least it's actually quite entertaining. Rita writes the same old rubbish..."

Apparently, Cedric was not the only one angered by the way Rita did business. "Who cares that he's half-giant?" demanded Harry. "There's nothing wrong with him!"

The pub grew silent and everyone stared. Madame Rosmerta was so engrossed on the scene that she was over pouring a drink. Darien, about to bus a table, nearly dropped the bussing tub onto the floor.

Rita's near faltering smile widened and she took out her acid green quill. "How about giving me an interview on the Hagrid _you _know, Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

Hermione stood up furiously, looking like she was going to chuck her butterbeer at Rita. "You horrible woman," she said. "You don't care, do you, anything for a story and anyone will do, won't they? Even Ludo Bagman..."

"Sit down you silly little girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand," Rita snapped, "I know things about Ludo Bagman that can make your hair curl...not that it _needs _it."

"Let's go," said Hermione, "c'mon, Harry—Ron.."

She led the boys out of the pub and Rita's quill began scribbling back and forth on a piece of paper.

"Starting on your next article of doom, are you?" Cedric demanded, rising to his feet. "Don't you have anything better to do than to trash people's lives?"

"I wrote a very good article about you, Cedric," Rita said, her quill continuing.

"Oh Cedric, let it go," said Ami.

"Yeah, let's go to Madame Puttifoot's instead," Lita said, putting her hand on his arm. "Nice and cozy in there, and we can get a mug of hot chocolate."

"Yeah, all right," grumbled Cedric as he allowed Lita to steer him outside. Raye glared at Rita as she got up from the booth.

"You really do need to get a new job," she hissed and she left the pub.

Seeing that Rita Skeeter was making all her customers leave, Madame Rosmerta cast a meaningful look at Darien. Darien knew immediately what it meant and he set down his tub on onto Cedric's empty booth. He walked over to Rita and folded his arms.

"Oh, hello dear," Rita said. "I think I'm good on my drink here, thanks." She picked up her cocktail and swished it before taking a sip.

"I'm not here to refresh your drinks, Miss Skeeter," Darien said. "I'm here to throw you out."

"What?" Rita hissed, spraying drink everywhere. "Now see here, I've paid for my drink and I'm a customer."

"Yes, but this is a _student friendly _establishment, Miss Skeeter," Darien told her. "And since you've been in here, you've caused nine students to leave."

"I did nothing!" Rita cried. "They left on their own!"

"Nevertheless, I have to ask you to leave," Darien said, unfolding his arms. "Now are you going to leave on your own, or will I need to throw you out?"

"I think he's serious, Rita," Bozo said nervously, getting up.

"Stay where you are!" Rita commanded and Bozo sat back down. She looked at Darien again, softening her face. "But we haven't finished our drinks."

"Then I suggest you finish your drinks elsewhere," he said, reaching down and grabbing Bozo and Rita by the sleeves. "The Hogs Head gets plenty of riffraff so I think you will be welcome just fine there."

"The Hogs Head!" cried Rita. "Have you seen that place?"

"You are banned from The Three Broomsticks," said Darien. "Don't let me catch you here again!"

Darien pushed Rita and Bozo through the door. When the door flew open, it smacked Serena right in the face, knocking her down.

"Well I never!" Rita hissed. "Oh, come along, Bozo!" she tugged on Bozo's sleeve and they walked away.

As Darien proceeded to shut the door, he heard a groan on the ground. "Huh?"

He looked down and saw Serena on the ground. An odd sound, a mixture of a laugh and a gasp escaped his mouth.

"Serena, what are you doing there?" he said. "I bet you really can sleep anywhere, huh, Meatball Head?"

"I wasn't sleeping," she grunted. "The door hit opened and I walked into it."

"Serves yourself right for walking so close to it," said Darien, bending down to offer her help and Serena jumped up to her feet instantly.

"I'm fine!" she hissed. "I don't need your help." She wobbled unsteadily.

"Yeah, okay," he said, "well, try not to walk into any more doors, Meatball Head. I've got to go back to work."

"Stop calling me that!" she shouted at him as he shut the door.

When Darien came into the dining room, it exploded into cheers and applause. A few girls hugged him, some men shook his hands and Madame Rosmerta put her arm around him and gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek.

"Well done, Darien!" she said.

"Uh, you're welcome," he said awkwardly. "I think I should get back to work now."

He threw dishes into a tub and left to wash them before anyone else could attack him with praise.

--

Malachite spoke with Onyx. It was very strange speaking to Onyx and hearing his voice when Onyx was still in the body of a snake. Onyx praised Malachite, stating how he served him well. Malachite explained the Triwizard Tournament and his plan to use the winning champion's body as a vessel for Onyx's new body. Onyx believed it to be a good enough plan.

Onyx slithered around the large aquarium, stretching out his "scales" as Malachite stood next to it.

"I wish I could get you your new body sooner, my leige," said Malachite, "but we won't know who the winner is until the tasks are over."

"I've waited a millennium," said Onyx, "I can wait a few more months. Now tell me, what is your next plan of gathering energy?"

"The next task is coming soon," Malachite answered. "The three champions will need to swim to the bottom of a lake to retrieve three hostages. The hostages will be asleep for an hour or two, and we can use that time to steal their energy. I am currently working on away to get that energy."

"Oh, very good," said Onyx. "When the hostages feel exhausted, the others will only believe it is from being in the water for too long. Are you working alone?"

"No," answered Malachite. "I have three humans working for me. One of them came up with the plan to gather the energy you are using now."

"Tell her that I am thankful," Onyx commanded, "and once I get my new body, I will thank her in person."

Malachite nodded. "I will. Lord Onyx, may I ask when you plan to return Zoycite to her mission?"

Onyx turned his back to Malachite, his voice lowered.

"You are excused," Onyx told him and Malachite walked onto Zoycite's room.

Zoycite was pacing the floor, muttering to herself when Malachite walked in. She stopped immediately and looked at him.

"Well? What did he say?" she demanded.

"He didn't say," said Malachite.

"Did you ask him?"

"Of course," said Malachite softly. "But he doesn't wish to discus it with me. I don't even think Queen Beryl knows."

"This driving me crazy," said Zoycite. "I'm going to go down there anyway..."

Zoycite disappeared but she came back a split second later. She groaned. "It seems that I am grounded here. Onyx has found away to bind my powers somehow."

"I suppose some of his power returned with his memory," Malachite said. "Perhaps you should get some rest."

"Rest?" Zoycite gasped.

Malachite nodded. "It might do you some good, taking a moment from your mission. Do not worry, Onyx will allow you to return to task soon enough. He is only teaching you a lesson. Make sure you learn it."

Malachite walked out of the room and Zoycite growled. She did not learn lessons very easily.

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Wanna Bet?

Twins 18

Wanna Bet?

It seemed like something sinister was always going down at Hogwarts each year and this year was no exception. Strange beings were attacking students and taking their energy. In addition to this, Ludo Bagman has foiled the Weasley twins. The once great beater of the Wimbourne Wasps did not honestly pay Fred and George off a bet. He had paid them with Leprechaun money, which disappeared. The Weasley twins thought of measures to get the man to pay up, or pay dearly.

They experimented with parchment, hexing it in such away that it would cause Bagman to feel that he must pay the debt. It was difficult without using the Imperious curse. Fred and George didn't know of any hexes to compel someone to do something. All they could think of was threats and blackmail. They went to an old and unused classroom

"That's blackmail," said George watching Fred dip several copies of the "threat" into different solutions. "We could get in trouble."

"It's better than using the imperious curse," said Fred. "We've got to do something."

"Yeah, but threatening him to pay up or we'll tell the ministry?" said George.

"The ministry isn't likely to buy our story anyway," insisted Fred, "and I'm just using simple potions here: boils, hair-coloring potions and that sort of thing."

"He's a Triwizard judge," George reminded him. "We can try to get him alone."

"We've tried that, George!" Fred said. "I know he knows that we know that money he paid us wasn't real!"

George looked confused for a quick second and then sighed. "Yeah, I know. But you know, Dad warned us about gambling. We should've listened to him. I just hope Mum doesn't find out about this."

Fred cringed at the mention of their strict mother. "She'd boil us alive."

George brushed his chin. "I've got an idea. We can ask him how he got hold of leprechaun money in the first place. We could probably use it for the jokeshop."

"Hey, I know!" said Fred. "Maybe we could hex him into a leprechaun until he pays us with real money!"

"I like that much better than threatening to sell him out to Rita Skeeter or the ministry," George said with a smile. George and Fred began writing new letters and lining them with shrinking solution and green dye. Their plan was for when Bagman started reading the letter, he would become a little green man.

"I think that's it," said Fred, accidently hitting a bowl with his elbow. "Oops!"

"Fred!" yelled George, moving to his twin and in his haste, knocked over another potion. Within seconds, there was a chain of dropping potions everywhere and the room became a complete mess.

"Let's get out of here!" cried George and just as the twins got to the door, it opened and there stood Filch with a wicked grin on his face.

"In trouble again, aren't we lads?" the caretaker asked.

"We can explain, Mr. Filch," George said eagerly. "We made a bet with Ludo Bagman last summer, at the World Cup. We won, but he paid us in leprechaun gold instead."

"Yeah, he owes us thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles and three Knuts," added Fred. "And five more for the fake wand he bought."

"Really?" said Filch.

"So we're trying to get him to pay up," George explained. "We were going to make a potion to turn him into a leprechaun, see but we sort of had an accident."

"I say you did," Filch said, stepping slowly into the room. There was green goo everywhere, a desk was overturned, and another had shrunk half its original size. He his head. "So you boys like gambling, then? Well, then I'll make a bet with you. If you clean this mess within eight hours, I won't tell the Headmaster _or_ your Head of House, and you can...continue to find away to get Bagman to pay you back. If you don't, then your time in Hogwarts is over."

"No problem," said Fred.

"_Without _magic," Filch said.

"Oh no," moaned George.

"Wait right here," said Filch. "I'll go get you the appropriate _utensils." _Filch turned on his heel, laughing.

Filch could hardly contain himself. He was hoping he would catch the Weasley twins at something. He knew with all the _energy _they put in making a ruckus, that they had enough to spare. He was so certain that the Weasley twins would do something funny, so he made his plan in advance. He would have the boys scrub a room with cursed toothbrushes that drained their power gradually as they used them. Of course, being a squib he couldn't quite jinx the toothbrushes himself, so he asked Jilly to do the honors. Filch would've asked Danessa to do it, but she had already had her chance to prove herself and in truth, the witch was intimidating.

When Filch returned with the bucket of soapy water and toothbrushes, the twins could not believe it.

"This is it?" asked George, eyeing the toothbrushes. "This will take us forever!"

"Then you best get started," said Filch, tossing a toothbrush at him. He threw the other at Fred and set down the water bucket. "Welcome to my world, boys."

The caretaker smirked at them and he left the room. The twins looked at each other and sighed. They got down to work and started scrubbing. Within minutes, they began to get tired.

"My arm feels like it is about to fall off," moaned George.

"Mine too," said Fred.

They continued, taking several breaks to rest. The task dragged out and they were running out of time. They had only managed to clean half the room and they had only two hours left. They had no idea that the toothbrushes were sucking out their energy with each stroke they made. They opened the windows, hoping that the cool air would help them stay awake. The told each other jokes, sang wild songs, anything they could think of to keep themselves from falling asleep. When talking and singing continued to use up their energy, they decided it was best to keep their mouths shut and keep scrubbing.

Finally their time was up and but the job was not yet finished. Filch walked into the room when the boys had fallen asleep against a wall. Filch grinned to himself, pleased that his plan had worked.

"Asleep on the job?" Filch asked loudly, shocking the boys awake.

"Mr. Filch," yawned George. "W—we tried to but—we—sorry."

"You still have quite a bit to clean up," said Filch. "Well...I'm afraid I'll have to speak to your Head of House about this..."

"No!" cried Fred. "We'll work on it some more...all week if we have too."

"All week?" inquired the caretaker.

"Yeah," said George.

"I know," said Filch, you finish this mess and then I'll have some other jobs to do. This place is getting awfully dirty with all these new guests coming in and out, tracking in mud...the hallways could use a mopping and the bathrooms..."

"Yes, we'll help you," said Fred.

"I'll see you in my office first thing after dinner tomorrow."

The plan went better than expected. Filch used more than cursed toothbrushes this time. He cursed mops, brooms, dusters, cleaning cloths and other cleaning materials. Filch was going to suck the energy from those two troublemakers down to the very last drop. After finally cleaning the mess they made in the unused classroom, the Weasley twins swept and mopped every floor and cleaned the rest rooms. By the end of their cleaning detentions they were spent and they had to go to the Hospital Wing.

Filch presented the cleaning items to Malachite, now rich with the boys' energy. "I think I cleaned them out more than they cleaned out Hogwarts," Filch told him.

"Great work, Filch," said Malachite. "You've done well." Malachite looked at Jilly with a frown. "Now how about you? Do you have energy to give me?"

"Not yet," said Jilly.

"You insolent fool," hissed Malachite. "Even the janitor has come up with a plan."

"I placed the curses on the toothbrushes and everything," said Jilly.

Malachite looked at Filch, who shrugged. "Yes, she did. I'm a squib, sir...and I really cannot do magic."

"I see," said Malachite, "well then sometime you will have to work on a plan of your own, Jilly."

"Yes, Lord Malachite," said Jilly.

--

Malachite gave the acquired energy to Lord Onyx immediately. His body was stronger and he did not have to rest in the aquarium as much. Though he was still in a body of a snake, the energy made him grow a foot in width with human like proportions. Happy with the amount of energy he received, he decided that it was time to let Zoycite return to her mission. Lord Onyx called on Zoycite to ask her what she had learned from her detention.

"Patience," she replied. She hadn't really learned patience, but Malachite had told he believed that was what Onyx was trying to teach her.

"Good," Onyx said. "And what else?"

"Careful planning," Zoycite murmured.

"Good," said Onyx again. "To achieve a task such as this you will need patience and careful planning. You can't just rush in after the rainbow crystals with just seeing a picture of of the carrier. You need to know all about them. Their strengths, witnesses. You have to make sure that the scouts will not get in the way. You must be always a step ahead of the sailor scouts."

Zoycite frowned. She didn't like the idea of that. All she wanted to go was find the carrier, and the crystals and make the sailor scouts look like fools. Onyx made it sound harder than it had to be. Why would knowing so much about of the victim really matter? It was far too much work.

"Yes, master," said Zoycite.

"Now, let's have a look at the new crystal carrier," prodded Onyx.

Zoycite nodded and took out the black homing crystal. "Dark Crystal, show me the carrier of the last rainbow crystal!"

The crystal shook and emitted a purple light, showing a picture of Hagrid among many different magical creatures. At his feet was his boar hound, Fang; behind him was the blind acromantula, Aragog; a kneazel up in a tree; a jarvey; a unicorn; a moon calf; a centaur and other creatures.

"So many creatures in this image," said Onyx. "Has it always shown more than one victim?"

"No," answered Zoycite. "This is the first time...but I'm certain that the carrier is the big human. He is the half giant known as Hagrid."

"You're certain, you say?" Onyx said skeptically. "How can you be sure?"

"Because the carriers have always been human before, Lord Onyx," answered Zoycite. "Of course, Hagrid is only half human in this case."

"Well, if you say that the carriers have always been human, Zoycite," Onyx told her. "Then perhaps you are right. Perhaps the crystal has just shown you all these creatures as a way to get to Hagrid...that or the dark crystal is malfunctioning."

"No, the dark crystal is working fine," said Zoycite. "I bet I can get this crystal and the ones I lost."

Zoycite folded her arm in front of her and bowed slightly before disappearing.

--

Hagrid was walking in the woods, searching for any injured animals and unicorn hair. He had decided to keep going with the unicorn lessons Professor Grubbly-Plank started. He thought he'd look for any more unicorn hairs and hand them to some of his students. He found t hem on bushes and tree branches and it was a lot easier than trying to get a unicorn remain still enough to pull the hairs out by hand. Adult unicorns were skittish and ran away at the first look of humans, unless the human was a woman. The unicorns could tell that women were the gentler sex.

Hagrid found several hairs on a bush and bent down to pick it up. "Ah, here we go," he said. "I reckon the girls in class would like this, don't you think Fang?" Hagrid patted his big boar hound on the head and then he heard the clip-clop noise of hoofed feet.

"Afternoon, Hagrid," said a voice and female centaur with violet burgundy hair stepped behind a tree. Her horse body was deep brown and she was wearing a necklace of violets around her neck.

"Hello, Triya," Hagrid said with a smile. Unlike the male centaurs, the females were more friendly and they weren't as strict with their "centaur ways" as the the men. They remembered that though they were half horse, they were still half humans. Triya acted more human than some of the females did. "I'm just collecting some unicorn hairs for class. Thought my students would like 'em."

"I believed so," said Triya, stepping oat Hagrid and outstretching her hand to give Hagrid a few unicorn hairs. "I found these today. I knew you would find some use for them."

"Thank you," Hagrid put them in his sack.

"I'm glad I ran into you," said Triya. "The animals have been acting strange and the others have seen ill omens in the skies."

Hagrid sighed and shook his head. He never could understand centaurs with their stargazing. It was a strange magic.

"Something bad is coming," Triya continued. "The animals even sense it."

"Well, whatever it is," said Hagrid, "it can' be all that bad or Fang would've told me. Ain't that right, Fang?" Hagrid looked at Fang, who suddenly started growling and barking. "Fang! Now you stop it...you've met Triya before."

"I don't think I'm who he's barking at, Hagrid," said Triya.

Fang ran off, jumping over bushes. Hagrid and Triya went after him. A woman with an unfamiliar voice was shouting.

"Bad dog!" she shouted. "Down!"

Hagrid and Triya made it just in time to see an unknown woman with light brown hair strike Fang with an energy blast. The dog howled as he flew about ten feet and hit a tree.

"No!" Hagrid shouted. "You'll pay for that!"

The woman laughed. She was wearing a dark gray outfit with green piping. A grin on her face, she looked down at Hagrid.

"I don't think so," she said. "Your stupid mutt blew my cover. I suppose now that you're here, I might as well do my job now and take what's rightfully mine."

"And what would that be?" demanded Triya, her muscles tensing.

"The violet crystal," said Zoycite, taking out the black crystal and pointing it at Hagrid. Hagrid grimaced in pain. He feel like the dark crystal was digging a hole in his massive chest. Zoycite gasped. "What? Where is it? Where is the violet crystal?"

The crystal was not in Hagrid anywhere. She lowed the crystal. "What have you done with the crystal?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Hagrid grunted, picking himself up. "I think I know who you are...you're Zoycite, aren't you? Cedric warned me someone named Zoycite would attack me."

"If you don't have the crystal," said Zoycite, "then you must be the key to finding it." The picture of Hagrid with the magical creatures came to her mind, and she remembered a centaur...the same centaur who was standing right next to Hagrid this moment. She had violet hair and she was wearing violets. It had to be her!

Zoycite pointed the crystal at Triya and shouted, "Zoy!"

Triya's four legs crippled underneath her and she cried out. Within the black hole, violet crystal did not hide.

"No, you don't have it either!" Zoycite growled, tightening her hand around the black crystal. Could it really be malfunctioning? "If you don't have it...then I'll just destroy you all!"

There was a loud hissing noise and a tan cat speckled with violet jumped at Zoycite. It clawed her face, hising and running around her body, clawing and biting everywhere.

"Aaaugh!" shouted Zoycite. "Get off of me!" she grabbed the furry animal viciously and tossed it aside. Before she could do anymore damage, both Hagrid and Triya were on their feet. Hagrid punched Zoycite hard in the stomach and Triya reared back on her hind legs, hitting Zoycite in the face. Zoycite fell back, cornered and helpless.

"Now what is this violet crystal?" Hagrid demanded. "What do you want with it?"

"I'll never tell," muttered Zoycite.

"Then we have no choice but to destroy you," said Triya and she looked at Hagrid. "You may need to use that unicorn hair to tie her up. We can have Morrigan and the rest of the herd execute her."

"It's best we find what she's up to first," said Hagrid. "I reckon Dumbledore could get something out of her."

Triya hesitated and then nodded. "Very well."

Hagrid took the hairs from his bag and before he could put them around Zoycite, Hagrid was flung back.

"Hagrid!" shouted Triya.

An unknown force pushed Triya away and a black force field appeared in front of Zoycite, preventing Hagrid and Triya getting close to her.

"What is this?" mumbled Triya, perplexed.

A man dressed similar to Zoycite appeared to her side. Zoycite looked at him, relief washing over her face.

"Malachite!" she gasped.

The couple disappeared, followed by the black force field. Hagrid and Triya got up, confused and angry.

"It appears this Zoycite woman has a friend," muttered Triya. "I hope I don't see them again, but I have a feeling I will."

"I guess this vision stuff does have some truth behind it," said Hagrid, scooping up the unconscious Fang. "I have to get Fang home so I can fix 'im up. In the meantime, keep an eye out for this Zoycite lady. Cedric was right. She _is _dangerous."

"I'll let the whole herd know," said Triya and she galloped away.

As Hagrid walked back to his hut, the tan cat that had attacked Zoycite jumped onto his shoulder. Though it would surprise anyone else for a twenty-five pound cat to jump onto someone shoulder, Hagrid showed no shock. He simply smiled to the cat.

"I owe you a thank you," said Hagrid. "If you didn't come when you did I would've been in some deep trouble."

The cat purred deeply, rubbing his face against Hagrid's and he jumped off and started walking in front of Hagrid. Hagrid paused and realized it was walking in the direction of its house.

"How do you know where I live?" said Hagrid.

The cat glanced back at him and meowed at him. Hagrid walked on and when he noticed the lion-like tail of the cat he recognized the cat for what it was.

"Of course," said Hagrid, "you're a kneazle! I heard that they could lead their owners back home when they get lost...but I wasn't lost and you're not mine. I bet you must've seen me at my house."

Hagrid made it out of the forest and he managed to open the back door to his house though his arms were close to full with Fang. He gingerly laid Fang on the table to examin him. He felt a fractured rib and tied several hairs around Fang.

"You're lucky, Fang," said Hagrid. "You could've gotten more than just a cracked rib."

Hagrid set him down in his bed to let him rest. The Kneazle meowed at him in concern and then cuddled up next to him.

"Not often you see a cat sleeping next to a dog," said Hagrid, watching the two animals for a moment. Then he remembered how Cedric warned him about this. Cedric knew her name. What else did he know?

--

Cedric received a owl at dinner and to his surprise, it was from Hagrid.

_Cedric,_

_You were right about Zoycite. Come over after dinner and we'll talk._

_Hagrid._

"Zoycite," mumbled Cedric, rising from his seat and leaving the Hufflepuff table. He made haste to Hagrid's and knocked on the door.

Haggard promptly opened the door and invited Cedric in. "Thanks for comin'," said Hagrid. "Have a seat."

"So you met Zoycite then?" asked Cedric. "And you made it?"

"Yeah, I got lucky," answered Hagrid. "I wasn't alone." He nodded to Fang.

"Oh no," gasped Cedric. "Hagrid, I'm sorry."

"He'll be fine," Hagrid said. "Just a broken rib. I took care of it. What I'm concerned about is this Zoycite. What is this crystal she's lookin' for?"

"You didn't have it?" Cedric asked, surprised.

"No," said Hagrid. "She tried getting it from one of the centaurs too, and she didn't have it either. That is when she got angry and tried to kill us. A kneazle destracted her and Triya and I were about to capture her when someone saved her."

"Who?" Cedric asked.

Hagrid shrugged. "I don't know. A man with white hair...know that I think about it, I think Zoycite called him Malachite."

"Malachite," Cedric muttered. "Oh no. He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Hagrid shook his head. "He grabbed Zoycite and disapered. I don't know how he was able to do it with the Anti-Disaparate Jinx on the grounds."

"That's because Malachite and Zoycite aren't normal witches and wizards," said Cedric. "You got lucky. I haven't run in with Malachite myself, but I've heard he's really dangerous."

"Well, I'll worry about that when it comes," said Hagrid. "What can you tell me about this crystal she's looking for? Any idea who may have it?"

"No," Cedric answered, shaking his head. "I was certain you had it."

"How do you know about this Zoycite woman anyway?" Hagrd questioned.

"Because I was one of them," said Cedric, "one of the crystal carriers. There are seven in all and they're all colors of the rainbow. That's why thy're called the rainbow crystals."

"So just minute, she attacked _you?" _questioned Hagrid.

"Yeah, but I made it," Cedric explain. "So did the others, but they really don't remember what happened. This crystal she's looking for is the last one and she's really determined to get them."

"What happens when she gets them?"

"The carrier turns into a monster," answered Cedric. "But it only lasts until they get knocked around a bit. It's a long story, Hagrid, but after the carrier changes into a monster, something else is sort of awakened inside. It's like the person is still there, but stronger. They come out and they fight the monster. Zoycite is after these monsters so she could create an army."

"Did she get any of them so far?" asked Hagrid.

"Of her monsters, no," said Cedric. "She has four of the crystal and we have one. Some other guy has the other, but my friends insist he's on our side."

"These friends," said Hagrid. "Who are they?"

"I don't know if I'm at liberty to say," said Cedric. "But they are helping us at the school. They're sworn enemies of Zoycite, Malachite, and espeicially for the person they work for."

"Well, I hope I meet these friends of yours," said Hagrid.

"I'll speak to them," Cedric promised. "Meanwhile, keep your eyes peeled for Zoycite. She's not going to stop until she gets all the crystals."

"That's what I expected," sighed Hagrid. "Perhaps maybe we should tell Dumbledore about this."

"Nah, don't worry, Hagrid," said Cedric. "My friends can handle her. We just have to make sure she can't get the carrier to come with her. I know this next one is going to be very powerful. Each one is more powerful."

"All right," said Hagrid. "The centaurs and I will keep an eye out for her. We'll be ready next time. Thanks for coming over. Now, how are you doing on that egg? Worked that egg clue yet?"

"Yeah, I have," said Cedric, "but there is still preparation for the task I've got to take care of."

"Well, bet you will win," said Hagrid. "You must have a better idea what it is than anyone else, with those visions you have and all."

"Thanks," said Cedric, "I should be going. I'll let my friends know that you had a brush with Zoycite."  
"O'course," said Hagrid. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"We still studying unicorns?" asked Cedric.

"Maybe for fourth years," said Hagrid. "I found some new creatures and I think I'll change it up some. The Blast Ended Skrewts are getting a bit too big and rowdy for the fourth years to handle."

Cedric frowned slightly. "To be honest, I think those things are too much for anyone to handle." He laughed. "Maybe you should use one on Zoycite next time!"

"I probably will," said Hagrid. "Good night, Cedric."

Cedric walked back to Hogwarts ,feeling relieved that Hagrid was not the carrier. He was glad that Hagrid was able to get by without the sailor scouts. But something bothered him. They still did not know who the true carrier of the last crystal was and he doubted if they would be as lucky as Hagrid.

--

After Malachite saved Zoycite from Hagrid and Triya, he took her back to the negaverse where he saw to her wounds.

"What happened out there today, Zoycite?" he asked her, applying ointment to the scratches on her face.

"I don't know," she retorted. "Something went wrong. That Hagrid is not the carrier but the crystal showed him to me with different creatures. Onyx said something about the crystal malfunctioning."

"I will check the crystal," Malachite said. "If the crystal is malfunctioning, we'll find out. Didn't Lord Onyx tell you about watching the carrier first before making a move?"

"I was," Zoycite said. "I appeared in the forest away from Hagrid and the centaur but his mutt attacked me. I don't know how he knew I was even there."

"He must've caught your scent," Malachite suggested and Zoycite gasped.

"Are you insinuating that I smell?" she demanded.

Malachite shook his head and smelled her hair. "Oh of course not. You smell divine. You know that. I just mean the animal smelled an unfamiliar scent and went to investigate."

Zoycite remained quiet as he continued to take care of her wounds. He spoke about his mission and his minions' efforts.

"The next task is in two weeks," Malachite said. "And everything is going to plan."

"I just hope I get the next crystal before then," said Zoycite. "Or I bet Onyx will just put me back in detention."

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. From trolls to Kneazles

Twins of Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 19

From Trolls to Kneazles

Zoycite was hesitant to give her report on collecting the last crystal but Malachite urged her that reports were necessary for Onyx and Beryl. For moral support, he came with her as she explained to Onyx and Beryl what happened. To their surprise, Beryl was more upset than Zoycite.

"Didn't Onyx tell you that the carrier might not have been human?" she demanded. "How dare you put away his advice so quickly!"

I didn't," Zoycite insisted. "I went out intending to observe first, as Lord Onyx had instructed. The target's dog caught my scent and I was found out. I had no choice but to try to get the crystal from him then. Unfortunately, he didn't have it and neither did the centaur with him."

"How very strange," Onyx said softly, slithering around the floor as if pacing. "Perhaps the crystal really is malfunctioning."

"Nonsense, brother!" exclaimed Beryl. "We both know that isn't possible."

"Oh but it is odd, isn't it?" said Onyx, "that the crystal shows us so many possible targets at once, when it has always showed us one. Maybe the rainbow crystal is hidden so well that even the dark crystal doesn't even know where it is.

Onyx came a little closer to Zoycite. "Hand me the crystal."

Zoycite gave him the crystal and he placed it in a basin. "Dark crystal...show us the previous carriers of the rainbow crystals.

The basin made a buzzing noise like a generator. The dark crystal projected the image of Viktor Krum, followed by Ian Handler, Cedric Diggory, John Gavington, Pierre Latil, and Roger Davies. Onyx looked at Zoycite.

"Were these the same people you attacked?" he asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Now dark crystal," said Onyx, returning his gaze to the black crystal. "Show us the carrier of the last remaining crystal."

The crystal shuddered inside the basin and showed the same image it had when Zoycite previously asked it for the carrier of the last crystal. The only difference was that Hagrid and Triya were only in it.

"I don't understand," Malachite said. "Maybe the crystal really is unsure."

"Or perhaps this crystal carrier is a shape shifter of some sort," said Onyx. "And it can be anything."

"But that can't be," said Zoycite. "The centaur was with Hagrid when I attacked. Perhaps the crystal has a way to move from one person to another."

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere," said Onyx. "Could it be that the carrier of the crystal knows of the treasure it holds and it will hide it into other creatures?"

"If that were true," said Zoycite, "then looking for the crystal will be like looking for a needle in a haystack! How am I supposed to find it?"

"It's not impossible," said Onyx with a smile. "When looking for a needle in a haystack, _burn _the haystack."

Zoycite looked at Onyx, unsure what he meant. "I don't understand."

"Get rid of the others," Onyx said. "Observe all the creatures the crystal. Look for a power. Each carrier had some sort of ability, right?"

"Right," said Zoycite.

"When you continue your search," said Onyx, "use the crystal on the victims to find out if they have an ability. Don't try using it to take a crystal that is not there. It will use up the dark energy in the crystal."

"Screening the victims for powers?" asked Malachite. "I didn't know the dark crystal could do that."

"It does now and you can also now use it to show you where to find your target," said Onyx picking up the crystal and handing it to Zoycite.  
"Use it wisely, Zoycite and don't return until you have the violet crystal. When you do, we will discuss how to get the indigo and blue crystals back."

"Yes, master," said Zoycite. "I will not fail."

"Indeed you won't," said Onyx. "I do not accept failure."

Zoycite disappeared to resume her mission. She did not care if she had to dig through all 'possible' carriers, she was going to find the crystal if it was the last thing she would do. She hid in the woods and used the crystal to show her the group again. She look from creature to creature, deciding on their size and shape by how promising they would be. Tucked in the corner was a river troll. Purple-skinned and hairy in contrast to the gray-green mountain trolls that were bigger and stronger, it still had large muscles.

"I should've went after the troll first," she muttered to herself. It was clear given its size that the troll had super strength, making it a more likely candidate for the crystal than Hagrid or the centaur.

"Dark Crystal...show me where the troll is!" she exclaimed and the dark crystal showed her an image of the troll sleeping under a bridge. It shot a beam of dark light through the trees, creating a path and Zoycite took the way leading to her prize.

The troll was still sleeping under the bridge when she got to it. The bridge looked like it was made out of rock and wood. Zoycite smiled to herself, thinking how easy the task was. She held out the dark crystal and said, "dark crystal, reveal the troll's power!"

A black cloudy mist appeared above the troll and within, she saw the troll tossing boulders and swinging a large club.

"Excellent," said Zoycite. "Super strength, just as I had expected. Time to wake up, ugly! _ZOI!"_

The dark crystal began digging for the treasure and the troll made a loud painful roar. In the black hole, Zoycite saw no glimmering violet.

"No," Zoycite hissed, ceasing the ritual. "I've failed again! I thought for sure the troll had it."

No longer in pain, but now angered, the troll got to its feet and glared at Zoycite with its beady yellow eyes. It started walking toward her, sending vibrations in the ground as it moved with each step.

"Oh no," murmured Zoycite, backing up.

The troll roared and swung its club at Zoycite, who ducked and rolled just in time. Zoycite disappeared in a flurry of rose petals right when the troll was about to smash her with his club. Confused and infuriated at what happened, the troll jerked its hands in the air and roared so loud birds flew away in fright. A nearby centaur paused by a tree, looking at the troll and waited for the troll to go back under its bridge to sleep. The centaur then ran back into the thick trees.

--

Zoycite began going from creature to creature in the picture of possible violet crystal carriers. Aragog seemed likely, but it was difficult to get close to him in the burrow of giant spiders. Zoycite decided to use backup; Black Widow and Flame Dame. With Black Widow's seducing ability, the three Negaverse girls could persuade their way to Aragog without any trouble. If there were to be trouble, Flame Dame was going to light the whole burrow on fire. They went at sundown since acromantulas preferred the dark and if they were to wake them up, the acromantulas would be upset and possibly try to eat them.

Black Widow had two pairs of arms and legs, eight gleaming eyes and a red hourglass on her chest. She was hairless, her whole body shiny.

Flame Dame had a blazing head of orange fire and she wore a yellow jumpsuit with a scowl. She was always a hothead, which had nothing to do with her fiery hair.

Several acromantulas caught sight of the three women and scurried toward them.

"I'll handle this," said Black Widow to the other women, stepping toward her arachnid kin. "We just want to speek to Aragog. Could you take us to him?"

"Who sent you?" said the one on the right. "Hagrid?

"No," answered Black Widow.

"Hurry it up," hissed Flame Dame.

"Patience," said Black Widow softly. "We have a proposition for your master. I promise you that you will be well rewarded."

The two acromantulas looked at each other and to the rest of the group. Very well, said the one on the left. The acromantulas turned and led the group of women through the burrow to a sleeping accromantula between two trees.

"Aragog," said the accromantula. "We have company."

The accromantula awakened, opening its eight blind eyes. "Hagrid?"

"No," answered Black Widow. "My name is Black Widow...I am a Nega-arachnid. I am much like you, in fact and in some ways, I am human."

As Black Widow chatted up Aragog, Zoycite waved the crystal over Aragog and saw that it had the abilities as a normal sized spider except that it could speak human language.

"He doesn't have it," Zoycite whispered to Black Widow.

"Shall we recruit him?" Black Widow whispered back.

"No, he is a pet of Hagrid's," said Zoycite. "He would refuse, and besides, he's blind. We have no use for him."

"We have enough Nega-arachnids as it is," muttered Flame Dame.

"Understood," Black Widow said. "I don't like my males hairy anyway. Black Widow cleared her voice. Well, Aragog, we just wanted to see if you had what we were looking for. I am afraid you don't so we will have to leave. It was nice meeting you."

"I can't allow you to go," said Aragog. "I can't deny my children fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst."

"Fresh meat?" Black Widow laughed. "I'm sorry, dear Aragog, but you must've forgotten that my name was Black Widow. And even though we did not mate, I think I'm the one who is going to eat."

"Get them!" yelled Aragog.

Black Widow changed into a more beast-like spider form and she began to devour the accromantula king.

"Disgusting!" grunted Flame Dame, turning her eyes away. Acromantulas began to surround the girls, but they were ready. Flame Dame shot a wave of fire the ones coming toward her, and jumped in front of Zoycite to get the ones after her.

"Black Widow, we have to go! "shouted Zoycite.

Reluctantly, Black Widow stopped feeding off Aragog and jumped to help her comrades. She wrapped ten acromantulas in a web. Flame Dame burned a path though foolish accromantula out of the hollow. Unfortunately, it was still night and the remaining accromantula went after them.

"You shouldn't have started eating him, Black Widow," complained Flame Dame. "Now they're going to eat us!"

"No they're not," said Black Widow," I saved you by eating him."

"It doesn't matter," said Zoycite, "he still told them to get us. They're not going to stop chasing us...Flame Dame, I order you to burn the whole burrow down. Black Widow, if you like your men barbequed, you can eat later. I still have to find the crystal!"

"Barbequed, hmmm?" said Black Widow. "That will take care of the hair problem."

Zoycite disappeared, leaving her two cronies to take care of the rest.

-

While Flame Dame burned down the accromantula hollow, Zoycite searched for a mooncalf. A mooncalf was a strange creature with eyeballs on the top of its head. Zoycite watched the mooncalf emerge from its burrow to do a complicated dance on its hind legs.

Eugh, a dancing cow, Zoycite muttered, waving the dark crystal over it. Zoycite discovered that besides having an odd dance for a mating ritual and the best dung for fertilizer, the mooncalf had now power.

She checked the picture again to cross off the spider and mooncalf. All that was left was Fang and the kneazle.

"The last crystal is inside one of you," she said, "and I _will _get it."

--

Because the Blast-Ended Skrewts were getting large and dangerous, he decided to discontinue using them for the lowerclassmen. In its place, he used kneazles, one of them being the one who saved him from Zoycite. Hagrid decided to name the tan and violet cat Flicker, because it arrived to his aid in a flicker of tan and violet. In the short three days of teaching the third and fourth years about kneazles, the students really enjoyed it, as well as the kneazles. To demonstrate he kneazles ability to lead a wizard to witch back home if he or she or to become lost, Hagrid paired his students together with a kneazle and have them venture into the forbidden forest.

"Allright, we have only six Kneazles," said Hagrid. "So I am goin ter have to put yer in pairs. One of you will be blindfolded, and you walk into the forest. Now I put a yellow line six kilometers deep, so none of yeh cant go past it. Ill be patrolling it just in case. If anyone tries to adventure off, Ill be speaking to yoru head of house about expulsion. Whoever gets here within the last five minutes of class first, wins a prize. All right, pair up everyone."

To avoid the Slytherins from playing pranks on the Gryffindors, or vice versa, Hagrid didnt make the teams co-house. Ginny looked at her partner, Kathy Higgens, a short blond be speckled girl. Kathy took off her eyeglasses and blinked into the thick forest.

"I dont need a blindfold", Kathy said. "I'm blind as a bat without my glasses. But there is no where I can put them."

"Don't worry about it," said Ginny. "I'll wear the blindfold."

Kathy tied the black scarf around Ginnys eyes and holding her hand, lead her into the trees with Flicker, at their heels. Kathy tried to make things easy for Ginny by avoiding tricky spots, like rivers and poison ivy.

"You know," said Kathy, watching a herd of galoping unicorns. "Its actually not so bad back here. I dont know why they call it forbidden."

"Probably because of the accromantula hollow," said Ginny. "Harry Potter and my brother found it the year the Chamber of Secrets opened."

"An accromantula colony," said Kathy, suddenly remembering that acromantulas were giant spiders that liked to eat fresh meat. "Um, he didn't tell you exactly _where _it was, did he?"

"No," answered Ginny. "But they don't come out in the daytime. They like the dark so I think were safe."

"Oh good," sighed Kathy. They walked around some thick bushes and Kathy stopped abruptly and screamed.

"Kathy, whats wrong?" Ginny took removed her blindfold to find Kathy backing up, pointing at a large spider on the ground. Ginny whipped out her wand at once. _"Arania Exumai!"_

The spider flew back five feet. Ginny stepped forward to look it over, poking it with her wand. "Wait, it's already dead, and three of its legs are missing."

"What?" Kathy loomed over her shoulder.

"Look, its been burned," Ginny said, "and partly eaten by the looks of it."

"What would eat something huge and hairy with eight legs?" questioned Kathy.

"No idea," answered Ginny as Flicker sniffed the dead spider. She crawled over the spiders body, still sniffing.

"Come on," said Ginny, taking Kathy's hand.

"Oh dear," mumbled Kathy.

"If something is killing things like this", she said, nodding to the dead spider. T"hen weve got to tell Hagrid. Its his job to know, hes gamekeeper and all."

"But shouldnt we go back?" Kathy said.

"I think were all right," said Ginny. Flicker wouldve warned us if we were in any immediate danger.

Ginny and Kathy followed Flicker down the forest, finding various spider parts, and burnt terrain. She stopped when the spell of burnt hair and forest became very distinct, as well as a couple of voices: Hagrids and a few centaurs.

"I've never seen anything like this, Hagrid," said Morrigan. "No creature has dared to attack a whole colony of acromantulas before".

"Are any still alive?" asked Hagrid. "What about Aragog?"

"We searched the hollow and I'm afraid we only found half of Aragog", said Firenze.

"Aragog's dead?" Hagrid moaned.

"Yes, answered Triya. "And we found no survivors. If there are any, they are long gone now."

"I'll help you look," offered Hagrid. "I've got to get back to my students. Ill meet you all back here at sunset."

Ginny and Kathy believed they had heard enough and they walked back to the edge of the forest, Flicker being their guide. They got out just in time but neither of them were concerned about a prize. They were concerned if something larger and more dangerous than giant spiders was lurking in the woods, and something was.

--

Cedric got a letter from Hagrid, asking him to watch Fang while he was looking for any surviving spiders. Fangs ribs were still broken and even though Hagrid could use his help to sniff out the spiders, Hagrid had to do it alone. Hagrid was surprised to see that Cedric brought Lita with him.

"Lita's really big on animals", said Cedric, noticing Hagrid's expression. "And dont worry, she knows about Zoycite."

"You think Zoycite has something to do with the spider colony burning down? asked Lita.

"I dont know," said Hagrid. "There was at least a thousand spiders in that colony. I don't know how she could've gotten out of there alive. If it isnt here, then something very dangerous is out there killin' things. I've got to find out what it is."

"But what if you get hurt?" Lita asked. "Maybe we should come with you."

"No thanks," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow, "I'll be all right. You two just watch over Fang."

"Sure thing," said Lita, patting the large boarhound as Hagrid left the hut. "Well, this dog sure is lucky he survived a run in with Zoycite."

"I know," agreed Cedric. "I'm certain its Zoycite causing this mess. I've had visions of her attacking creaturesin the forest, but that place is so huge, I dont know where to go if I were to stop her."

"You dont think she got the crystal, do you?" asked Lita.

"I dont think so," Cedric shook her head. "I can't tell what the creature really is, but its different from what we suspect. It doesnt look like it could be very powerful, but it is. Probably the most powerful out of all of is."

Flicker jumped onto Cedrics lap as he sat down on a chair. Cedric reached out and scratched his chin. "Hey, Flicker."

"I didnt know Hagrid had a cat," said Lita.

"He doesnt, not really," answered Cedric. "He told me Flicker followed him home the day Fang got hurt."

As Cedric continued to pet Flicker, he received a quick premonition of the kneazle meowing and hissing in pain, a black hole in its heart. A shiny violet crystal floated from the hole and into Zoycite's outstretched hand.

"Oh no," said Cedric, taking Flicker into his arms. "Lita, weve got to get to the castle! Flickers the carrier!"

"Okay, pooch," said Lita, bending down to lift Fang over her shoulders the same way a shepherd would a lamb. "Let's go get you somewhere safer."

As Cedric and Lita ran out with Hagrid's pets, they met Zoycite. "Ah, what a coincidence meeting you here. You brought me the last two capable carriers of the violet crystal. Thank you for making my job easier. Zoycite took out her dark crystal. Now put the cat and dog down, or I'll have to kill you all!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Reunion of the Knights

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 20

Reunion of the Knights

"We'll put the animals down," said Lita, "but we're not going to give them to you!" She set Fang down and moved in front of him. Lita advanced on Zoycite, throwing punches and Zoycite countered by shoving Lita hard into Hagrid's cabin. She hit her head and fell down, unconscious. Fang whimpered and started licking her face.

"Lita!" Cedric exclaimed and the kneazle in his arms started to squirm and hiss trying to get at Zoycite. "No Flicker!"

Cedric tightened his hold on her while trying to get his wand out of his robes. Once he had his wand, Flicker jumped out of his arms and at Zoycite's face. Flicker bit and scratched all she could get at. Cedric stood with his wand in hand, hesitant to utter a spell fearing that he might accidently hurt Flicker. Zoycite managed to rip the cat off her face and toss her down. Zoycite's face was cut and bleeding and her hair was a mess.

"You'll pay for damaging my face, you filthy animal!" She shouted. "ZOI!"

"No!" screamed Cedric.

Flicker began meowing loudly, growling and hissing as she shook. A black hole appeared in her body and in the middle shined the violet crystal. Zoycite laughed in delight.

"The last crystal is mine!" she said, stretching out her hand. It left the cat's body and started to make its way to Zoycite.

"_Accio_ _crystal_!" Before the crystal touched Zoycite's hand, it made an about face and headed toward Cedric. "No!"

"You're not going to get this crystal, Zoycite," said Cedric.

"Then the shadow warrior will get you," said Zoycite said. "Martikhoras, get the crystaaaaaal!"

Cedric hit Zoycite with a hex so powerful it sent her flying into the whomping willow, making her voice echo as she flew.

"Good move," said Tuxedo Mask, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Thanks," answered Cedric and they heard a low growl behind them.

Tuxedo Mask gasped and looked at the creature that had once been a cute violet cat.

"What in the world is that?" Tuxedo Mask demanded.

The creature had a face that looked like it belonged to the missing link with a mouth like a shark. Its body was that of a lion except it had a scorpion's tail and it was dark purple. The monster had large black bat like wings sprouting from its long back.

"A manticore!" cried Cedric. "Get out of here!"

"It's after you!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as they jumped away from each other. He tossed a rose at the beast and it did nothing-not even made it sneeze. "Give me the crystal and it will chase me away. There are too many people here that could get hurt!"

"What about you?" Cedric shouted, trying to slow the manticore down with an Impediment Jinx that did not work.

"You can cover me!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. "I'll run into the forest."

Cedric was worried that the manticore would kill Tuxedo Mask, but he knew he was right. This wasn't the place to battle such a dangerous beast. Not only could someone get hurt, but someone might discover Cedric and Tuxedo Mask battling the manticore. Lita finally woke up after Fang had licked her face a hundred times. She gasped when she saw Martikhoras.

"Cedric!" she cried.

"Lita, call the others!" Cedric commanded as he threw the crystal at Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo, run to the woods. I'll be right behind you."

When Tuxedo Mask caught the crystal, Martikhoras stopped and turned to Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask ran to the woods to take cover and Martikhoras went after him.

Lita quickly did as Cedric told her and called her friends, running after Cedric and Tuxedo Mask as she made the call.

"Lita, why's your face all wet?" Serena asked.

"Serena, the last shadow warrior!" said Lita. "It's after Tuxedo Mask!"

"Tuxedo Mask?" said Serena, her face worried. "We'll be right there!"

"We're in the woods behind Hagrid's cabin, hurry!" said Lita as she snapped her communicator shut. Lita got her transformation stick and immediately transformed into Sailor Jupiter. She caught up with Cedric, who was throwing charms and jinxes at the beast.

"Stupefy!" shouted Cedric but the stunner just bounced off the beast's skin. "Nothing's working!"

"Let me try!" said Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter Thunder Crush!"

The thunder created a plum of smoke, temporarily blinding the beast and allowing Tuxedo Mask to get free. Crystal in hand, he ran to Hogsmeade without a glance behind him.

"We're here!" cried Sailor Moon, running into the forest with the other scouts behind her. "Where's Tuxedo Mask?"

"He got away," answered Cedric, panting.

"Where's the monster?" inquired Sailor Mars and Jupiter pointed at the smoke that was rising upward. When the smoke was lifted, it revealed Martikhoras. Now that the beast lost its target, it was furious. Sailor Moon screamed.

"What is that?" she demanded.

"A manticore," said Cedric. "What ever happens, don't let it sting you!'

Martikhoras growled and lunged at Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter fearlessly made a punch at its face and Martikhoras opened it's wide mouth and clamped on her hand. Sailor Jupiter let out a scream of pain.

"Jupiter!" all her comrades cried in shock.

"Jupiter…Thunder CRUSH!" Jupiter shouted and she sent nearly a thousand volts of electricity into the monster's mouth. It roared, backed up off her hand and shook its head. Smoke was coming out of its nose and mouth. Cedric leapt at Sailor Jupiter to look at her hand. It was bleeding profusely and there was some tendon damage.

"I—I think it's broken!" Sailor Jupiter cried and Cedric ripped off his sleeve to bandage her hand.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus launched her attack at the manticore's tail, attempting to sever its lethal stinger. The Crescent Beam bounced off the hide just as Cedric's spells had.

"What's going on?" Venus demanded.

"This is a manticore," said Cedric. "Its skin repels most spells. I guess it does the same to your attacks."

"There's got to be a weak point somewhere," said Sailor Earth.

"It's got to be its face," said Cedric. "I think Sailor Jupiter had already weakened it. I'll hit it with a Conjuctivius Curse."

"Will that work?" asked Sailor Mars.

"It worked on a dragon," Cedric said.

The scouts lined up and aimed for the creature's face.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Earth Sand Storm!"

"Sunshine Burst!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

"_Conjuctiva!" _

All the combined attacks hit the monster square in the face. It's face, particularly its eyes stung and burned. Martikhoras growled and hissed, rubbing its face on the ground. Its tail waved and everyone ducked to avoid it. Everyone backed up, waiting for the creature to die, or for the last rainbow knight to reveal himself. Then something happened that none of them anticipated. Spikes as long as six inches began sprouting all over the manticore's body. Cedric and the scouts stared in surprise. Then without warning, the spikes flew from the manticore's body, piercing everyone. Cedric cursed under his breath for his foolishness, allowing the scouts to get hurt.

Martikhoras made a trumpeting noise, like laughter. Its eyes were stinging, but its sense of smell was just as keen. It could smell the blood of its victims. Martikhoras took several steps toward Sailor Jupiter. Having already tasted her blood, the beast decided to finish her before eating the others.

"Go away!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.

Cedric got in front of her, his wand arm raised defensively despite he had several painful spikes in his skin. The manticore raised its tail, ready to sting Cedric when Cedric noticed the space between him and the manticore starting to give.

"What the?" he said.

A six-foot long violet badger jumped out of the earth, making dirt fall onto Cedric and Jupiter.

Cedric blinked and looked at the badger with an expression mixed with surprise and amazement. "Sidon?" he said.

"Who?" mumbled Jupiter.

The badger hissed and growled as it attacked the manticore's face. The manticore backed up, howling in pain and it brought down its tail down on the badger to sting it.

"No!" Cedric exclaimed.

The badger snarled and fell off the manticore and it immediately transformed into a large violet snake. The snake bit itself in the middle, creating an antivenin to the manticore's poison. Cedric and the girls cheered.

"That's one smart animal!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Of course it is," said Cedric, watching the snake transform into a bear and rip off the tail of Martikhoras. "That's Sidon. I know it is."

"Who's Sidon?" inquired Sailor Moon.

"The knights' mount and animal companion," said Cedric. "That's why the last crystal carrier was an animal!"

Fearing for its life, Martikhoras took off in the air, clumsily because its tail was gone. Sidon transformed into a giant eagle and went after it.

"Come on, we can't let them get away!" said Cedric.

"But we can't move," said Sailor Mercury. "Not with these barbs."

"Don't worry, they're not poisonous," said Cedric. "Accio!"

He removed the spikes from his friends' bodies and wrapped bandages around them. "Come on," he said grinning. "This is one fight you guys don't want to miss."

Helping Sailor Jupiter walk, he led the girls through the forest while looking up at the sky.

"Shoot, I can't see them," said Sailor Earth. "There are too many trees."

Cedric used a Shrinking Charm on some of the larger trees to get a better view. Then they saw Sidon fighting with Martikhoras. Sidon has changed again and she looked like a chimera. She still had a lion-like body, but instead of having the head of a dragon, goat, and lion, she had the head of a bear, lion, and badger. She had two pairs of wings, a falcon's, and an eagle's and her tail was a serpent.

"Hey, those are the schools' mascots," pointed out Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah," said Sailor Jupiter. "Why did she use those forms?"

Knowing that Cedric had the answer, Sailor Jupiter looked at him.

"Because she's the glue that keeps the rainbow warriors together," said Cedric. "She brought us together in the past, and she'll do it again. She picked all the forms of the schools' mascots to prove that even we're different, we can co-exist. Alone we are vulnerable, but together we are invincible."

Sidon roared, her front legs becoming the talons of an eagle. She grasped Martikhoras' body, spun around in the sky and threw the monster down into the remains of Aragog's accromantula hollow, shocking the hound out of Hagrid.

"What was that?" Hagrid came bustling out of the hollow. He gasped when he saw Sidon flying in the air.

"A chimera?" he mumbled.

"Not exactly," said Cedric. "What happened to the manticore?"

"It's accromantula food now," said Hagrid. "I managed to find some of the clan and bring them back. Summat bad scared 'em off."

Sidon flew around, all three mouths opening wide and she emitted screams at such a high frequency, the scouts couldn't hear her.

"What is she doing?" said Sailor Venus. "Is she yawning?"

"No," said Cedric, "she's calling the others."

"I didn't hear anything," said Sailor Mars.

"I did," said Cedric. "I think she can make an animal noise that only the knights could hear."

Sidon came down next to Cedric, transforming into a giant badger. She rubbed on him and he petted her. His clothes changed, turning him into Palleo, the yellow rainbow knight. Sidon became more excited and she jumped onto Palleo, making him fall down. Palleo laughed as Sidon licked his face.

"What's going on?" said Hagrid, confused.

"Well, Hagrid," said Palleo, "remember those friends I told you about? Well, here they are."

He looked at the sailor scouts and smiled. Hagrid looked surprised. Sailor Moon shrugged, waved, and said. "Hi Hagrid, fancy meeting you here."

--

Seventh year Slytherin John Gavington had just entered Snape's classroom when he heard a loud roar. The noise traveled through his ear canal and down his spine. He dropped all of his books and clapped his hand on his hear. That was perhaps the tenth roar he heard within the space of ten minutes. Something about this roar was different. The previous roars and howls sounded like something was in pain. This noise he heard sounded like something was calling him. He was supposed to be serving detention with Professor Snape for listening to his earphones in class, again. But detention would have to wait. He had to find out what was calling him.

"Sorry, professor," muttered John Gavington as Snape was glaring at him. "I have a terrible earache."

Without another word or waiting to hear Snape's response, John turned around and took the stairs out of the dungeon two at a time.

Inside the Beaxbatons carriage, Pierre was playing a game of chess with Jilly. Pierre was usually a good chess player, but since Zoycite's latest attack and the blue crystal being removed from his body, he had been having strange dreams lately. He kept dreaming of worlds that were strange colors. Worlds that could not exist. He dreamed that he could make the world into anything he wanted it to be. Whatever he imagined, could be made into reality.

Then he heard something, a loud roar that sounded like it was saying his name. He stood up abruptly, just as Jilly took his king.

"You want to play another game?" she asked.

He didn't answer her and he went outside. Jilly shrugged and looked at the board. "Well, I guess that answers my question."

On Pierre's way out, he met John Gavington. The nodded at each other, as if they knew that they had the same reason to be walking into the woods.

"Don't walk away from me, Krum!" cried Danessa Karkaroff as she followed Viktor away from the lake. "You know I hate that!"

"Go away," Krum said, "I haff to go." Krum was in swiming trunks and he was soaked head to toe.

"You can't leave! You've got to keep swimming!"

As Krum neared the forest, a branch moved back and hit her right in the mouth, making her fall back. Krum smiled slightly to his self and then saw John and Pierre.

"You haff heard it?"

"Yeah," said John, "it's through here. The others will be on their way."

Krum and Pierre nodded, though they were not too sure who the "others" were.

--

Since his short experience of becoming the indigo knight, Roger Davies was having many ideas about making different magical gadgets. It was strange for him because he used think of ways how to pick up girls. The rainbow knight in him was thinking of new battle strategies, weapons, tools, and Roger Davies had no idea what caused this new way of thinking.

Being a Ravenclaw, he knew he could go to the library to help make sense of his ideas. He approached Madame Pince and smiled nervously. She wasn't always the nicest staff member and most students thought she was crazy.

"Er, Madame Pince," he said, "do you have books on…magical engineering?"

"Magical Engineering?" echoed Madame Pince, her left eyebrow raised in curiosity and surprise. "What exactly do you mean, boy?"

"Well, muggles that make things are called engineers," said Roger, "or inventors, and I want to invent things too…there wouldn't happen to be a book on…magical inventions?"

"Let me take a look," said Madame Pince and she pulled out the "M" drawer of the card catalog. To her surprise, she found something on magical inventions and items. When she looked up, she did not see Roger Davies there anymore. Madame Pince frowned and shoved the drawer.

"I hate it when they do that," she grumbled. "Damn kids wasting my time!"

Ian Handler was in the common room, chatting up a seventh year girl. In the middle of the conversation, he stiffened.

"Ian, are you all right?" the girl asked.

Her question gathered the attention of Harry and his friends. Harry noticed how expression went playful to blank and then determined, like a person's face right before entering a boxing ring. He turned and left without another word. The girl stood there puzzled and her eyes went wide. She lifted up her arm and sniffed her armpit. When she discovered she still smelt fresh, she shrugged and went upstairs.

--

Krum and the others were waiting for Roger Davies and Ian Handler. "Thank you for waiting," said Ian.

"I thought it would be best to wait for you," said John. "She would like us to all to be together when we get there."

John moved his head towards the woods, followed by the others.

"She knows we're close," said Viktor. "Let's go."

The six teenaged wizards walked onward to the clearing where Sidon and the sailor scouts were waiting. When Sidon saw the boys coming, she transformed into an eagle and flew toward them. Roger walked several more steps as the rest of the boys stopped, allowing Roger to have his moment with Sidon. Roger held out his arm and Sidon rested on it.

"Good to see you again, Sidon," he said and his Ravenclaw robes changed into the outfit of the indigo knight, Indicus.

Sidon flew off his arm and landed in front of Pierre to transform into his school mascot, a bear. Pierre hugged Sidon, burying his face into her fur and the gesture turned him into Cyanos, the blue knight.

Sidon's body lengthened, the fur molting into scales and the bear became a hissing snake. Sidon slithered around John, resting upon his shoulders. She stretched her neck out to look at his face. John smiled and kissed her nose. He became Hyalus once again.

"I better be careful not to talk to you while in this form," he said, "or everyone will think I'm a parselmouth."

"That goes with the rest of us," added Ian as Sidon moved to him. She coiled around his arm, dropped onto the ground and transformed into a lioness. She hopped up on her hind legs and propped her front paws on his chest.

Ian, now Fulvous, cupped her furry face and rubbed it, talking into cute baby talk. Sidon purred deeply, licking his face. Ian laughed and patted her head.

"Okay, we'll play later, girl," he said.

Sidon brought her paws off Fulvous and rubbed against the cold and wet Viktor Krum. She transformed into a falcon and landed on his shoulder. Viktor stroked her wings and she screeched, almost scolding.

"I'm practicing," he told her, "for the task. Shh. I promise to warm up later."

Viktor now stood in the outfit he wore as Ferrius. Though this set of clothes was warm, his head was still wet and could catch cold. Sidon came off his shoulder and flew toward Cedric.

"All right, now that you're all together," said Sailor Mars, "how about some answers? Where did you guys come from and what do you know about the Moon Kingdom?"

"Yeah, we'd all like to know how you got your powers," said Sailor Earth. "You guys weren't just born with them, were you?"

"No, we weren't," said Cyanos. "We were just ordinary humans until one night we all went swimming."

"Swimming?" said Sailor Mercury.

"Yes, I suppose we should start when we first met Sidon," said Palleo, rubbing Sidon's feathers. "She was a wolf back then." He looked at her and she became a wolf. She went over Ferrius, bit on his clothes and pulled him down.

"Sidon, I'm all right!" he muttered.

Ferrius growled and pulled him down to the ground so she could sit close to him, using her furry body to keep Ferrius warm. He sighed and rubbed her head.

"The six of us were best friends and when we were children, we found Sidon with her foot caught in a trap," Palleo went on. "We all had to work together to get the trap out without hurting her foot, or her hurting us. She healed in a couple of days and we knew that we couldn't keep a wild animal in our village. So we had no choice but to set her free. We never expected to see her again."

"But a year later, we did," said Indicus. "That night we went swimming and she remembered us. She even played in the water with us like a tame dog."

"We decided to all jump from the waterfall all at the same time," said Hyalus, pulling on the sleeve of his green shirt. "Something we would do as kids….we wanted to make a big splash. This time was different, because on this particular night there was a moonbow."

"A moonbow?" said Sailor Moon, sounding intrigued.

"A rainbow at night," explained Cyanos. "The moon creates the moonbow the same way a sun does, but moonbows are very rare. The planets had also aligned themselves that day, another thing that doesn't happen often."

"We jumped through the moonbow," continued Ferrius, "and when we landed in the water, we all glowed a different color for a while. WE laughed about, swam a little and just went home. The next day, we discovered our powers. The red light gave me the power of telekinesis."

He stretched out his hand and crated a snowball without having to put his hand in the snow. He made it fly at Fulvous, who quickly dodged, allowing the snowball to plow into Sailor Mars.

"Hey!" Sailor Mars said.

"Sorry about that," said Fulvous and he ran around her, making the snowfall off her body. It did no good, for she got dizzy and fell down. When he attempted to help her up, she glared at him.

"Don't bother," she muttered and she remained sitting until her dizziness subsided.

"Well, I suppose it is obvious what my ability is," said Fulvous. "Super speed."

"Mine is clairvoyance," said Palleo. "I have visions and in battle, I can read my opponent's moves. I can tell what they are going to do before they do it." He smiled. "I bet not even Professor Moody can claim that."

"I have power over sound," said Hyalus. "I can create lethal sound waves by snapping my fingers, clapping my hands or using musical instruments. This ability also improves my sense of hearing."

"Not to mention it makes you a fabulous musician," said Sailor Venus flirtatiously.

Hyalus smiled and winked. Cyanos sighed and shook his head.

"Well," said Cyanos, "I've always had a creative mind, even then. My imagination became stronger with the ability to create illusions to deceive others, or by using a magical paintbrush, I can bring things to life."

"Yeah, thank goodness, right, Sailor Mercury?" said Sailor Jupiter as she wiggled her foot and tapped Sailor Mercury on the shoulder.

Sailor Mercury nodded. "Yes."

"I received the power of stealth," said Indicius, "and I too received a creative mind. But my creations were different—they less were _artistic_. I came up with battle strategies, and weapons. Especially in this day and age, my mind has been flooded with new ideas for inventions."

Sailor Sun looked at Sidon. "And Sidon has the ability to transform into different animals?"

"That's right," said Ferrius. "I think she was also sad she couldn't stay with us. We believe the moonbow gave us powers to satisfy our innermost desires. She wanted to be with us, but couldn't in the village. So was given the ability to become a tame housecat, or a wild bear."

Sidon looked at him and licked her face.

"She also can understand everything we tell her," added Ferrius, "and we can understand her, no matter what animal form she makes."

"So after got your powers, you became knights right away?" asked Sailor Earth.

"No, we were too young for that," answered Hyalus, "we were only twelve at the time. But when we became older, we saw a lot of injustice. We decided to use our gifts against that, offering our services to help people. In truth, we were just a traveling band of mercenaries. We'd offer a village protection from bandits in exchange for food and shelter."

"But I thought you guys were knights," said Sailor Earth, looking confused. "Fighting for honor, working for royalty and that sort of thing."

"We did not become knights until we came to the moon," said Palleo. "The Earth princess gave us a task we couldn't pass up. We were to become bodyguards to the prince of the Moon Kingdom."

"Say _what?" _Sailor Moon gasped. "Moon prince? No, you mean the Moon Princess, right?"

"No, the Moon Princess already had her personal body guards," Cyanos pointed out, "but the Moon Prince did not have his own court. The Moon Prince was the Moon Princess' twin brother, and she and her mother were both concerned about his safety."

"Twin brother?" said Sailor Moon. "You've got to be kidding me. We're already looking for the Moon Princess, we've got to find her twin brother too? What about aunts and uncles and cousins?"

"Actually, they did have cousins," said Ferrius. "The twins of the sun. They weren't blood cousins, I don't think, but that's what they called themselves."

"And you said something about an Earth Princess?" asked Sailor Earth.

"That's right," said Palleo, "we saved the princess from a group of bandits and she took us to palace on Earth to meet her twin brother. He told us about a war between the Negaverse and the Moon. The twins of the Moon were in love with the twins of Earth, and the Earth twins took us to the Moon to meet the Queen. When the Queen of the Moon met us, she knighted us and gave us our tabards." Palleo pointed to the yellow flame on his tabard. "She picked a flame symbol because we all had fire in our hearts."

"So how did you guys end up in the same body as the shadow warriors?" inquired Sailor Mercury.

"Our fights with the seven shadow warriors became very intense," recalled Indicus. "Their bodies were different then. They were all shadow…well, it is very difficult to fight bodies of shadow. When Queen Serenity used the silver crystal, we became one with the shadow warriors and were locked in the silver crystal with them. We fought mentally inside our new selves. We had to wait until the rainbow crystals were removed before we could finish our battles. What we didn't expect was that the shadow warriors would change. Fighting them now is much easier."

"And now that you guys are back," said Sailor Sun, "what will you do now?"

"I don't know," shrugged Palleo. "We were supposed to protect the Prince of Earth. If he was reborn with his sister, then we have to find him and continue our mission. We are still in debt to the moon."

"This is all interstin' and everthing," said Hagrid, speaking for the first time sine the rainbow knights showed up. "But yer all still students and really shouldn't be here. It's getting dark."

"Oh, wow," said Sailor Moon, glancing at the moon. "Yeah, you're right, sorry!"

"If yeh need somewhere to speak," said Hagrid, "you can come to my house. Of course, it might be a little small for all of yeh."

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Sailor Jupiter.

"We champions need to rest for the next task," said Pierre.

"And I was going to swim some more," said Ferrius and Sidon growled.

"Or I can just rest," added Ferrius and the crowd laughed. They departed and made their separate ways to their dormitories.

"I can't believe Luna didn't tell me about the Moon Princess having a brother," Serena complained to Raye, Ginny and Ami as they climbed the stairs to the towers. "She's our guardian cat. She's supposed to tell us these things!"

"Serena, could I borrow the blue crystal?" Ami asked, pausing at the fork between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers. "Maybe I could analyze it to find the Moon Princess. If we find her, we might be able to find her brother too."

"Good idea," said Serena, reaching into her pocket to remove the crystal. She handed it to her and Ami placed it into her pocket. "I hope you find something."

"Me too," said Ami, "because it might be our only way of finding the Moon Princess."

Author's Note: Some of my chapters did not have quotes. I found out that .html format does not work anymore. To the rest of you story writers, make sure you upload your stories in .doc format, unless you want to re-insert the quotes!

To Be Continued


	21. Double Crossed

Twins of the Moon, Earth, and Sun

Chapter 21

Double-crossed

There was one more day before the second task. Malachite stood on the Hogwarts rooftop to discuss matters with Filch, Danessa, and Jilly. Everyone knew there part to play and everything was running smoothly. Danessa was the mastermind for this plan and Malachite gave her much praise. Then he rounded on Jilly.

"This is the second time Danessa showed her usefulness," Malachite said. "You still need to prove yourself. After the task is over, you are to present a plan of your own. If you fail me once again, you shall be punished."

"I understand, Malachite," answered Jilly.

"You are all dismissed," said Malachite.

Jilly and Filch left to their duties and Danessa lingered a little longer. "I will not let you down, Malachite," she said. "You can trust me."

"Good," said Malachite. "You have done well, Danessa. After all this, you may be rewarded."

Danessa smiled, stepping closer to Malachite. "Why not now?" She put her hand to his chest.

"I must go," said Malachite, stepping back and shaking his head. He hated how Danessa continued to seduce him. Malachite disappeared, leaving Danessa alone. She folded her arms, laughing to herself.

"You cannot resist me for long, Malachite," she said.

--

Jilly returned to her room in the Beaxbatons carriage feeling frustrated. She knew that she had a duty to fulfill, but it no longer was important to her. Her priorities changed when she met Nathaniel Vâlcea, one of the dragon keepers in Romania. She was more interested in getting know him more than getting energy for the Negaverse. Jilly sat down at her desk and took out a parchment book, a quill, and a jar of ink. She sighed, bit her lip, and wet the nib of her quill in the inkbottle. Instead of writing a list of possible plans to steal energy, she began writing a letter.

_Dear Nathaniel, _

_Hi, it's Jilly. I am the assistant from the school Beaxbatons. We met at the first task, remember? How are you? I'm doing—_

Jilly grumbled, ripped out the page, and crumpled it up. "That sounds stupid!" she hissed, tossing the paper toward the wastebasket and missing.

Jilly tried again, and an again, and soon the floor surrounding her wastebasket had a mountain of paper balls. Jilly made herself relax, thinking on what to write. Her letter was doing just fine. She made it near the end when she realized she had a misspelled word.

"Augh!" she groaned. "I'm never going to get this letter delivered if I keep messing up!"

She crumpled up the page just as she had the others and when she tossed it, it did not fall to the ground or her wastebasket. Someone caught it.

"I hope this Nathaniel doesn't know how messy you are."

Jilly pulled away from her desk and turned around. A woman dressed in a gray uniform with green piping, similar to what Malachite wore. The woman tossed the paper into the basket and pulled ringlet of her light brown hair away from her face.

"Who are you?" Jilly demanded. "How did you get in here?"

"Yu can call me Zoycite," Zoycite answered, "and how I came in here is a secret."

"Zoycite," murmured Jilly. "You must know Malachite. He sent you here to eliminate me or something, because I couldn't get energy?"

"Relax," said Zoycite firmly. "Yes, I am from the Negaverse and I do know Malachite. I am a close friend of his. But I assure you, he did not send me. I came on my own. I know he has employed you to gather energy for him, but I do not want to you about that."

"Then what do you want?" Jilly said.

"I saw what he said to you just now, about getting energy. Malachite can be harsh sometimes. He is not always like that."

"If you say so," grumbled Jilly as she bent down to start picking up the paper balls.

"Malachite and I answer to someone who has a much shorter amount of patience, and a much bigger temper. We are both on different tasks for our master. Malachite has three people to aid him in his task, and he is already moving forward. That Danessa seems to be stealing all the glory from you and Filch."

"Yeah," muttered Jilly. "I can't stand her."

"Me neither," said Zoycite. "Which is why I have a proposition for you: since Malachite already has Filch and Danessa to help him, you can help me in my task."

"You want me to steal energy for you too?" demanded Jilly.

Zoycite made a laugh that made Jilly's teeth itch. It was annoying. "Stealing energy—oh no! Mine is much simpler, and I think you might enjoy it more too.

"I am gathering the rainbow crystals, but I am missing three of tem. Help me get the crystals and you'll be rewarded."

"Crystals?" mumbled Jilly.

"Yes, they look like these," said Zoycite making the crystals appear in her hand. "As you can tell, I do not have them all. The blue, indigo, and violet crystals were stolen from me. I need your help getting them back."

"Stolen?" said Jilly. "By whom?"

"The blue was taken by the Sailor Scouts," answered Zoycite. "Tuxedo Mask took the other two."

Jilly raised an eyebrow. "That really doesn't help me."

"The Sailor Scouts are just ordinary girls with alter egos. There are six of them with powers and silly mini skirts—but they shouldn't be too much for you if you can get to them when they are untransformed. Tuxedo Mask is just a man in a cape and a top hat that will just pop up whenever the Scouts were in danger."

"Where can I find them?" asked Jilly.

"We do not know their real identities," answered Zoycite, "but I am certain they are here at Hogwarts, disguising themselves as students. Find who has the blue crystal, and give it to me."

Jilly paused, considering this information. This task was challenging, but in some ways, it was more simple. She knew who her targets were and she knew what she was after. She already had a plan in mind.

"I'll do it," said Jilly, raising her eyes from one of the failed letters she attemped to write to Nathaniel. "But can I pick my reward?"

Zoycite nodded.

"I want to see Nathaniel Valcea again," said Jilly. "he is a dragon keeper in Romania. You bring him here and I'll get you your crystal."

"Sounds like a plan," said Zoycite. "I will be in touch." Zoycite folded her arms and she disappeared in a flurry of petals.

Jilly immediately went to her bookcase and pulled out of a book entitled _Charming the Uncharmed. _It was a book of how to turn ordinary items like paper clips and teacups into extraordinary and useful tools.

"Now where is that spell?" she mumbled. "I _know _it's in here somewhere. Why didn't I just pick a pair of them at the shop? It had tons of them….I hate it when I make things harder for myself."

When she began to wonder if she should send a letter to order what she needed, she found the spell she was looking for: how to make eyeglasses see more than what is there.

She read the spell a few times, whispered to herself to make sure she could say it correctly and she took her glasses off her face. She placed her glasses down her desk, tapped them, and said: _"Agobini Fenestro!" _Her spectacles sparkled and then she put her spectacles back on her face. She was able to see inside her desk, through the walls and out the ceiling, as if they were windows. If the rainbow crystal would be in someone's pocket or bag, she would be able to see it and they would be none the wiser.

--

An hour before the task began, the hostages arrived at the lake to receive their instructions. Crouch read the merpeoples' song to them:

"_Come seek us where our voices sound, _

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour—the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Hermione looked at the lake and then and the judges. "The champions have to recover _us?_"

"That's correct, Hermione," said Bagman. "But do not worry; even if the champions are late in getting to you, we will not let you stay in the lake."

Hermione already seemed to know that the judges would get the girls out of the lake one way or another. What she was surprised was how she ended up being a hostage. She didn't even know the champions—any of them.

"Is…Victor Krum coming for me?" she added.

"Correct," answered Dumbledore.

"And the champion responsible for getting me would be Cedric," said Lita. She already knew this because she happened to be dating him. "Then that must mean that you're Pierre's hostage, Ames."

Ami smiled and blushed slightly. She had only met him. How did she end up being his hostage? Was there anyone else at Hogwarts he felt close too?

Jilly watched the girls closely as Bagman and Crouch gave the girls their instructions and answered their questions. She could see with her now x-ray glasses what Lita, Ami and Hermione had in their pockets and to her relief and surprise, one of them had the blue crystal. She couldn't believe that she had found it already. In Ami's left robe pocket was the blue crystal as plain as day.

Danessa approached the girls with the rope laced with a curse to drain their energy and an idea popped into Jilly's head.

"Hey wait a minute," Jilly said abruptly and Danessa glared at her, thinking that she was about to blow their mission. Jilly ignored Danessa and continued with her idea. "Your robes will be heavy when you get out, and you'll be freezing. You should leave your robes here. I'll keep them warm for you when get out."

"Great idea!" said Lita, taking off her robe and handing it to Jilly. Jilly took Ami and Hermione's robes and hung them over the railing.

"All right then," said Crouch. "Proceed, Miss Karkaroff."

Danessa tried to hide her excitement as she tied the ropes around each girl. She could hardly contain herself. She was so clever; she knew it. This had to be her best plan yet. These girls' energy will be sucked out of them, in front of everyone and no one would know.

Professor Dumbledore then walked to them and put the girls under a sleeping spell that allowed them to breathe under water. They began to get sleepy and Professor Dumbledore and the other judges handed them to the merfolk in the water. Mercheiftaness Murcus carried Ami, Lita, and Hermione down to the bottom of the lake and tied them to a giant statue.

Jilly glanced around her, making sure no one was looking and she slipped her hand into Ami's robe pocket. Jilly's hand closed around the blue crystal and she pulled it out. She immediately put it into her pocket without taking a moment to admire how beautiful it was.

"Ah, Viktor," said Karkaroff. Jilly stepped way from the robes and folded her arms, attempting to look casual. "You're right on time," said Karkaroff, patting Viktor on the back. "Punctual, as usual."

Danessa sighed and rolled her eyes. It made her sick to watch her uncle esteem Viktor Krum so much.

Victor was wearing swimming trunks and a Durmstrang falcon tank top, revealing his muscles. Some early birds from Viktor Krum's fan team squealed from the stands, making Danessa's stomach churn once again. The other champions arrived. Cedric was also in swimming trunks and a tank top, only in the colors of his house. Pierre's outfit differed from the other's. He was wearing a blue and silver wetsuit. To his surprise, there were several whistles and hollers.

"Nice outfit," muttered Danessa sarcastically. "Afraid of getting wet?"

"Hey, he's being clever," said Jilly defensively as she put her hands on his shoulders. The wetsuit felt warm and she suspected that Pierre had enchanted it with a heating charm. "The water is freezing; you know." She pulled her champion away from Danessa. "Are you nervous?"

Pierre laughed. "I used to swim a lot in the ocean at Beaxbatons. I'm excited."

"Do you have a plan?" she asked. "The underwater breathing thing?"

"It's taken care of," said Pierre. "I think I'm going to enjoy this. I wish I had more than just an hour so I can explore the lake some more."

Crouch and Bagman started briefing the champions on who their hostages were and what they were supposed to do (just incase none of the champions worked out the clue). While Bagman spoke to the champions, the rest of the crowd walked to the seats, talking excitedly about the task.

"Mina, where's John?" Serena asked, looking around. It was very rare to find Mina without John outside classes.

"He's in detention," Mina frowned. "He was supposed to serve it that day when all the knights showed up, remember? But John heard Sidon calling and he left before he could finish it. Snape was so furious that he told John he had to make up for it during the second task!"

"That's a bummer," said Molly. "What does he have to do?"

"Scrub cauldrons without magic," answered Mina.

"That's not too bad," said Ginny. "My brother once had to clean the bedpans without magic. He smelt so bad afterwards he had to take an hour-long shower. Not to mention he couldn't eat for a whole day."

"Gross!" said Serena. "Ew, we just ate, Ginny!"

"Sorry," said Ginny.

"It's not just the cauldrons," said Mina. "He has to do potion inventory too."

"Potion inventory?" inquired Raye.

"Yeah, he has to label everything in the potion classroom," said Mina, "and check the dates. See if they've expired and all that. And some things do not have dates on them."

Serena had a bad image of poor John sniffing a jar of animal intestines. Serena shook her head and covered her mouth. "Okay enough…I think I'm going to be sick!"

The girls laughed and took their seats overlooking the lake. Raye did a quick headcount of their team and rubbed her head.

"Hey, speaking of missing people," said Raye, "I don't see Ami or Lita."

"Yeah, and I didn't see Hermione this morning either," Ginny added.

Bagman turned to the crowd and magnified his voice. "Welcome to the second task! They have on hour to swim to the bottom of the lake and retrieve what has been taken from them. On my whistle. One, two, three!"

There was a loud tweet from Bagman's whistle and the three champions jumped into the water. Viktor pointed his wand to his head and thought "_Cetus Affectio!"_

Viktor felt his face and head stretch. Slits appeared on his neck and a dorsal fin sprouted between his shoulders. The water felt like air to him and he was able to breathe but he did not have time to finish the transformation on the rest of his body. The shark head was enough to get him to the bottom.

Cedric poked his head out of the water long enough to point his wand at his head and mutter, "_Bulla_!"

A bubble went around his head and he dove once more into the water.

Pierre didn't use transfiguration or a charm. He used a magical plant called gillyweed. It did not last as long as a transfigured shark head or the bubblehead charm, but it gave him something that neither of those things did; give him webbed hands and flippers. He kicked his flippers and used his webbed hands to pull him downward.

As the champions approached the weeds, they saw a violet electric eel electrocuting grindylow after grindylow. Pierre laughed, a bubble coming from his mouth. Viktor shook his shark-like head and swam through, snapping at the grindylows. With his transformation, he did not need Sidon's help.

"Sidon, becareful," said Cedric, "if the merpeople find out you're helping us we could get in trouble."

Sidon changed from an electric eel to a purple octopus. She shook her tentacle at him as if she were telling him off and then she pointed at the bottom of the lake. Pierre waved at her and she waved back at him with her tentacle.

"It's all right," Pierre tried saying to Cedric, his words coming out in bubbles. Pierre swam on, getting past Viktor.

"Just don't get caught," Cedric said to Sidon, who had transformed into a barracuda and started chasing the grindylows.

Pierre reached the bottom first. He used a severing charm to cut away the ropes from Ami and then he put his arms around her waist and started swimming to the top. He passed Viktor on his way to the surface. When Victor was within five feet of Hermione, he used telekinesis to untie her ropes. She started drifting away and he seized her waist. Cedric was last. On top of talking to Sidon about behaving herself, Cedric was tired. After having the knights reunited, Cedric began having visions of each knight and the Silver Millennium. His dreams made it hard for him to sleep the previous night. He knew something bad was coming. Before reaching Lita, a sailfish swam past Cedric, catching him off guard.

"What the?" Cedric exclaimed.

The purple sailfish transformed into a piranha and bit at Lita's ropes.

"Sidon!" Cedric hissed.

He looked nervously at the merpeople, who were looking at Sidon curiously. Cedric sighed. There was no getting through to Sidon. He knew that she was excited about having her ability back, being able to change into different animals. She was using the opportunity of the second task to practice transfiguring, and so she could watch over the champions.

Cedric grabbed hold of Lita and began heading for the surface, Sidon leading the way in the form as a dolphin. She tried to get Cedric to grab onto her dorsal fin so she could pull him, but Cedric insisted that he had to play fairly.

When Pierre surfaced with Ami, Ami spat out water and looked at Pierre. "You have gills," she said sleepily.

Because breathing air was suffocating to him, Pierre kept the water at neck level. He was still under the effect of gillyweed.

"Gillyweed," he croaked and dunked his head underwater. He took her to the docks, where Jilly was waiting. Jilly took Ami by the hand and put her robes around her. Ami was too tired to notice that the crystal was missing.

"Thanks," Ami whispered as Jilly led her to a chair. Madame Pomfrey gave her a Pepperup Potion and was trying to get Pierre out of the water.

"I can't," said Pierre, "I still have gills."

"I have something for that," Madame Pomfrey insisted. "Now get up here."

Pierre reluctantly came out of the water. Besides the fact he still had his gills and slippers, he enjoyed being under water. He had about fifteen minutes left—why couldn't he go back down in the water and explore a little?

Madame Pomfrey gave Pierre nuffweed that was supposed to reverse the effects of gillyweed. His gills, webbed hands, and slippers disappeared. He frowned with Madame Pomfrey handed him the Pepperup potion.

"Have you ever had a chance to swim in the lake before, Ami?" Pierre inquired.

"What?" she yawned. "Oh, swimming? No—no, I haven't."

Viktor's shark head changed to normal when he broke the water surface with Hermione. He looked down at her, who was still asleep.

"Herm-own-ninny?" he asked.

Hermione blinked and looked at him sleepily. She shivered and he pulled her closer. He swam with her to the edge. Danessa frowned with disappointment.

"You're five minutes late, Krum" she told Viktor.

Viktor ignored her disapproval and walked right by her, carrying Hermione. Danessa scowled and was about to say something when her uncle told her to relax.

"We haven't given the marks yet, Danessa," Karkaroff said softly.

Jilly gave Hermione her robes and Madame Pomfrey tried to get Hermione to drink her Pepperup Potion, but she was too groggy to open her eyes.

"She is just tired," said Viktor, taking Hermione's potion. "I'll make sure she'll drink some."

Lita and Cedric came out of the water. Cedric swam to the dock with his arm around Lita. He sat her down and Jilly gave Lita her robes. Maxfield patted Cedric on the back and congratulated him.

"Herm-own-ninny," said Viktor, trying to coax Hermione to drink her potion. She would take a sip every now and then, but she was too tired to finish it. She rolled her head into the crook of his shoulder and yawned again.

"I'm so sleepy," she said. "I'll drink it later."

"Do you vont to visit me in Bulgaria?" Viktor asked and Danessa nearly screamed. She couldn't stand watching Viktor become cozy with a muggleborn. She turned her face away from them and looked at the water.

"Sure," mumbled Hermione, half-asleep. "Sounds like fun."

"I can relate with Hermione," said Lita, watching Hermione. "I want to take a bath; slip into my pj's and take a nice long nap."

"I second that," said Ami. "Hermione, want to take a bath with us later?"

Hermione was already fast asleep against Viktor's shoulder.

"Oh, poor thing," said Ami.

Bagman's voice rose above everyone else's. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. We have decided to award marks out of fifty to each of the champions, as follows…

Pierre Latil used gillyweed and returned fifteen minutes before the hour limit. We award him fifty points."

Jilly hugged Pierre and Ami congratulated him.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped very hard, then he nudged Danessa to make her clap too.

"Cedric Diggory used the Bubble-Head charm," said Bagman, "and was last to return with his hostage. We award him thirty-nine points."

There were applause and some boos and hisses. Some were not happy with Cedric's score.

Lita patted Cedric arm and kissed his cheek. "Hey don't worry about it, Ced. You did great."

"Thanks," said Cedric. "I got a little detained. Sidon was showing off a little."

He nodded to a purple frog that was now chasing the water beetle that Viktor pulled out of Hermione's hair.

Serena and the others came to congratulate the champions. Viktor handed Hermione to Raye and Serena.

"She's really tired," he said. "Can you take her to the dormitories?"

"Of course we can," said Serena, wrapping her arm around Hermione as Raye did the same on the other side. "Actually, Hermione, maybe you ought to go to the hospital wing. You look really pale."

"No, no," said Hermione. "I'm fine."

--

Lita and Ami reached the girls' bathroom. Ami turned on the water and she took of her robe, discovering too late that the blue crystal was missing.

"Oh no!" Ami exclaimed, her shock bringing her to full alertness.

"Ami, what's wrong?" Lita asked, who was about to hop in the water.

"The blue crystal," said Ami. "It's gone!"

Ami bolted out of the bathroom and found Raye and Serena supporting the out cold Hermione to the Gryffindor tower.

"Raye, Serena!" she cried, and lowered her voice incase Hermione could hear them. "I've lost the blue crystal!"

"It might be at the lake," said Serena, pushing Hermione onto Raye. "I'll help you look for it!"

"Hey, Serena!" yelled Raye.

Serena and Ami turned around and Lita came out of the bathroom to join them. Raye groaned. "Oh sure, don't mind me!"

She took a deep breath and heaved Hermione closer against her. "Come on Hermione…you've got to help me out a little!"

"Ughn, the inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion is Damocles Belby," groaned Hermione.

--

Lita, Ami and Serena arrived at the lake just in time to see Jilly handing the crystal over to Zoycite.

"It's Zoycite!" Lita hissed. "She always shows up at the worst possible time!"

"Quick, let's transform!" said Ami.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Stop, Jilly," said Sailor Moon. "Don't give her the crystal!"

"Huh?" said Jilly. "How do you know me?"

"Ignore them," said Zoycite. "Those are the pesky sailor soldiers I told you about. Give me the crystal. I've already got your reward."

"You have Nathaniel?" Jilly asked.

"Yes," answered Zoycite. "Give me the crystal and I'll give him to you."

"All right," said Jilly and she held the crystal out. Zoycite took it, smiling.

"Ah, good girl," said Zoycite. "And, here is your reward."

A person tangled in weeds appeared beside Zoycite. Jilly gasped.

"Nathaniel!"

The weeds disappeared and Nathaniel fell too the ground, bruised and blody. Jilly bent down to him.

"NO, oh no!" she cried. "Nathaniel, I'm sorry." She looked at Zoycite angrily. "You tricked me!"

"Tricked you?" said Zoycite, attempting to be innocent. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You've hurt him!" shouted Jilly. "How dare you!"

"Oh, don't I feel embarrassed," said Zoycite, touching her lip. "When you said you him, I was under the impression he was an enemy of yours. I had no idea you wanted him safe! Oh well, I've got what I've wanted!"

"You're toast, Zoycite!" shouted Sailor Jupiter, preparing her attack.

"Oh, just let her go!" said Sailor Moon.

"But she's got the crystal," said Sailor Jupiter.

"We should take care of Jilly and her friend," said Sailor Moon as Zoycite disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. "I've got a feeling we haven't seen the last of Zoycite, and we'll get the crystals back some how."

Sailor Moon went to Jilly, who was crying over Nathaniel, trying to tend to his wounds.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I knew," mumbled Jilly. "I knew I couldn't trust her!"

Luna, Serena's advisor cat came bounding onto the field. "Sailor Moon, Raye told me what happened. Is the crystal gone?"

"Yes," said Sailor Moon, "Zoycite has it."

"I didn't want to," insisted Jilly, "I think Malachite did something to me, and when Zoycite asked me to help her get the crystals, I don't know what came after me."

"Luna, is there something I could do for her?" Sailor Moon asked her cat. "Some way to free her from Malachite's spell?"

"I believe so," said Luna and she did a back flip. A small wand with a crescent moon appeared in the air. "Use this on her and the boy. This will heal them."

"Okay," said Sailor Moon, picking up the wand. "What do I say?"

"Say: 'Moon Healing Activation,'" the cat ordered.

"Got it," Sailor Moon said with a nod. "Don't worry, Jilly. I will make everything better. I promise." Sailor Moon stood up and moved the wand into a circle. "Moon Healing Activation!"

Sparkles of silver shined on Jilly and Nathaniel. Jilly felt as if her ordeal with the Negaverse never happened. Her memory of Malachite and the others was wiped away. Nathaniel's wounds were healed.

Jilly looked down at Nathaniel. "Hello, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Nathaniel.

"My name is Jilly Bean," said Jilly.

Nathaniel smiled. "Yes, we've met."

"Have we?" asked Jilly curiously and Nathaniel nodded. "Well, I don't think I was myself when I met you last. What brings you here?"

"I'm not exactly sure," said Nathaniel, rubbing her head.

"Dinner will be ready soon," said Jilly. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Sounds delightful," answered Nathaniel and hen he got up, Jilly and Nathaniel noticed that the sailor scouts were gone.

"Weren't there some girls here a while ago?" Nathaniel inquired.

"Yeah," said Jilly with a shrug. "I guess they had to leave."

Jilly entered the Great Hall with Nathaniel at her side. When asked why he was there, Maxfield quickly jumped in.

"Oh, hello, Nathaniel," he said. "I'm glad you could make it. You wanted to talk to me about the last task."

"I was?" said Nathaniel. "Oh, yes, of course. That's right."

Danessa could sense that Jilly was not the same. She had betrayed Malachite and Danessa was going to make her pay.

--

It didn't take long for the others to find out that Zoycite had the blue crystal in her clutches. The team was upset about it. This event made Cedric see a new vision. He dreamed that Zoycite managed to get all of the seven rainbow crystals but could not how to figure out make them combine into the silver crystal. In a poor attempt create the silver crystal, Zoycite taped the seven crystals together and handed it to Queen Beryl.

"What is this?" Queen Beryl demanded.

"Why, it is the Silver Crystal, Qeeun Beryl," said Zoycite.

"You fool!" shouted Queen Beryl, who threw down the handful of crystals in anger.

The crystals flew away, with Queen Beryl shouting at Zoycite to go after them. The crystals rested into the hands of the Moon Princess, whose face was covered by shadow. The seven crystals combined with no effort by the Moon Princess to become the Silver Imperial Crystal

"Be gone!" said the Moon princess, and a silver shining light destroyed the Negaverse.

--

Cedric was smiling to his sleep. He knew how he could make the sailor scouts feel better about losing the blue crystal. Even if Zoycite managed to get all the crystals, there was no way she or Queen Beryl to form the silver crystal. It was a job that only the Moon Princess could do. The trouble was finding her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. The Moon Princess

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**_

**Twins of the Moon 22**

**The Moon Princess**

Nathaniel was staying at the Three Broomsticks while "visiting" Jilly. He planned to stay at Hogwarts until the Triwizard Tournament was finished. He had written his sister Eroinӑ the same day he had arrived at Hogwarts and explained his intentions. Eroină was happy for him and in her reply; she told him that the other keepers will keep an eye on the dragons until he returned. She believed that he deserved a vacation.

Danessa wanted to get back at Jilly for betraying Malachite and failing him. Danessa knew exactly what to do. She would plot to take Jilly and her new friend, Nathaniel's energy. That would make Jilly sorry. On the third night of his Nathaniel's, Danessa made her attempt. She left the Durmstrang ship, transformed into a red fox and bounded toward the Three Broomsticks. She found his room, where he was fast asleep and she snuck in through the window. His harmonica was lying on his bedside table. Danessa picked it up and tapped it with her wand, while muttering words under her breath. Then she placed the cursed harmonica back on the nightstand and left his room. She was lucky that Nathaniel and Darien (as well as the other Three Broomstick guests) were fast asleep.

Darien was dreaming about the Moon Princess again. She was calling to him and asking him to get the rainbow crystals.

"But the Negaverse has most of them," said Tuxedo Mask. "How am I supposed to get them?"

"You will find a way," promised the Moon Princess. "You must. Look into your heart and trust your strength. Use all of your talents."

"All of my talents?" said Tuxedo Mask. "I don't understand—what talents? The only talent I have is my academic ability. Am I supposed to knock the Negaverse out with my good grades?"

"Oh, dear Tuxedo Mask," said the Moon Princess. "You had a great ability of gathering information on others just by touching them or things that belong to them. Try to exercise that power once again. I believe in you."

The Moon Princess vanished and Tuxedo Mask saw a bunch of people covered by shadow. On the ground in front of them was a collection of different materials: watches, glasses, spectacles, lipstick, books, jewelry and other things Tuxedo Mask considered to be junk. However there was a story behind each object and Tuxedo Mask could learn all those stories just by touching those objects.

--

The next day, Danessa kept a close watch on Nathaniel and Jilly to make sure her plan was successful. The harmonica was supposed to drain Nathaniel's energy (as well as anyone else listening to the music) when Nathaniel started playing it. Just like the rest of the faculty, the teaching assistants were allowed to visit Hogsmeade anytime. Jilly took advantage of the privilege by visiting Nathaniel. Danessa followed her in silence to the Three Broomsticks.

Jilly and Nathaniel were sitting in a corner booth of the dining room and Danessa was sitting nearby. It had been two hours and Nathaniel hadn't pulled out his harmonica and started playing yet. Danessa was losing her patience. If Nathaniel wasn't going to start playing soon, she might have to resort to imperiosing him.

Every time Darien picked up a napkin, bottle or glass, he got a glimpse of the person who had used them. It was slightly unnerving and he wasn't sure how he could it. It bothered him as he tried to do his job and he would get an image in his head. He went into a slight trance each time and the people around him would think he was unwell. He got tired of having to explain him self each time.

Darien neared Danessa's table and she held out her empty drink glass. "You there, another gillywater."

Darien paused, knowing he would see something if he were to touch her glass. He had seen her in before and knew that she was a rude person. She glared at him. "Hello—are you deaf? A refill, please!"

"Yes, madam," Darien murmured and hoping that he wouldn't see her torturing a poor animal, he reached for the glass. When he touched it, he saw instead her hexing Nathaniel's harmonica. Darien's hand shook and he dropped the glass. What exactly did it mean?

"You fool!" Danessa shouted.

"Terribly sorry," Darien said, bending down and throwing the pieces into a bus tub. "I will get you a fresh glass."

"Yes, you should," Danessa grumbled as Darien left. He went to the bar, grabbed a new glass and started filling it with gillywater.

"Darien, dear," said Rosemerta gently, "are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," lied Darien. "Just butterfingers today."

He took the new drink to Danessa, apologized again and he grabbed the tub of dishes. Darien walked to the kitchen and threw away the pieces of Danessa's broken first glass. As he started to wash the soiled dishes he collected from the dining room, his mind played over the scene of Danessa hexing Nathaniel's harmonica. The girl was obviously up to something but why would she attack Nathaniel? They didn't even know each other. Darien got a very bad feeling about it all. He paused from washing the dishes and went upstairs to check Nathaniel's room. . Rosemerta was pleased with Darien's work as a busboy, so she promoted him and gave him spare keys to each of the rooms. When work was slow in the dining room, Darien would check the rooms for any that required maintenance. Darien entered Nathaniel's room and looked for the harmonica. He had to hide it from him before Nathaniel had the chance to use it.

Downstairs, Jilly and Nathaniel continued to chat. Jilly noticed the harmonica in his back pocket.

"Hey, what's with the harmonica?" Jilly inquired.

"I use it to placate the dragons," Nathaniel explain, pulling it from his pocket. "But I think it placates the other keepers more. We have to use stunners and spells to put the dragons to sleep first, but I find that my harmonica playing helps. I keep it on me out of habit."

"Can you play me a little something?" Jilly inquired.

"Ah, finally," Danessa said to herself and she quickly placed earplugs into her ears to protect her from the cursed music.

"I'd love too," said Nathaniel and he brought the harmonica to his lips. He played a soft, soothing melody. Jilly yawned into her hand, crossed her arms on the table and laid her head on them.

"That's so beautiful," she murmured and she fell asleep.

People around the dining room started falling asleep at their tables. Madame Rosemerta fell asleep while pouring a drink.

Darien searched almost every nook and cranny in Nathaniel's bedroom. The only place that the harmonica could be was with Nathaniel.

"Oh no," said Darien and he hurried down the stairs. He was too late. Everyone was asleep, except for Danessa.

Danessa walked to Nathaniel's table and picked up the harmonica, now rich with everyone's energy. She didn't know that Darien had just come down from upstairs, and he was not affected by the spell. "All too easy," she said. "Malachite ought to be happy for all this energy I'm getting for the Negaverse.

"Negaverse," murmured Darien. "I should've known!" Darien reached into his apron and pulled out a red rose. He immediately transformed into Tuxedo Mask and he tossed the red rose at Danessa's hand. The rose scratched Danessa's hand, making her drop the harmonica.

"Ouch!" Danessa hissed. "Who's there?"

Tuxedo Mask came further down from the stairs and walked into the dining room. "Apparently, this isn't as easy as you thought it would be."

Danessa gasped. "Wait, I've heard of you. You're that Tuxedo Mask Malachite has told me about. You have the last two rainbow crystals."

"And I intend to get the others too," said Tuxedo Mask and he threw another rose at her. Danessa was ready this time and she made the rose disappear. She followed with a curse.

"_Ploce Afflicto!"_

Tuxedo Mask doubled over in pain, grimacing.

"_Accio_, mask!"

"No, don't!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. Yet his mask, his identity protection soared to Danessa's hand.

"Well, well, well," said Danessa. "A pathetic busboy is the great Tuxedo Mask. I'm sure the Negaverse will be happy to know who you are."

"No," hissed Tuxedo Mask, finding relief from the pain for moment. "I…I won't let you win!" He reached for another rose.

"I don't think so, cape boy," said Danessa. "If you want your mask back, then you will have to give us the crystals."

"I'll never hand them over!" shouted Tuxedo Mask.

"No?" said Danessa. "What about the counter curse?"

"I'm in no pain now," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Oh, but it will come back," said Danessa. "You've been cursed with the Curse of Returning Pain and it lasts until the counter curse is performed. You'll feel pain every half hour…then it will change to every fifteen minutes. It will get worse and the pain will last for sometime. Not very pleasant. You give up the crystals and I'll counter the curse."

"You'll have to fight me for them," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Fight you, oh, that is a great idea!" laughed Danessa. "I'm sure Zoycite will be happy to oblige. She'll contact you in the next twenty-four hours, which is probably all you have left."

Danessa took the harmonica that had Nathaniel's energy and she left.

--

Malachite was impressed with Danessa's success in getting more energy, as well as her discovery of Tuxedo Mask's identity. When Malachite showed the mask to Queen Beryl she was not much surprised. She had been watching Danessa's progress and she had witnessed Danessa knock of Tuxedo Mask's mask. She recognized his face. He had once been Prince Darien, the very same Prince Darien that she had lusted after. She ordered Zoycite not to hurt him when she found him.

"You may go and propose your duel to him," said Queen Beryl.

"I will," said Zoycite and she disappeared.

"You told her not to hurt him," said Onyx. "What are you planning? Are you going to bring him here and make him the new king of the Negaverse?"

"Perhaps," said Queen Beryl. "I want him by my side."  
"I am by your side," her brother reminded her. "I am the Lord of the Negaverse."

"I know," answered Queen Beryl, "but he has refused to join me a thousand years ago. This time he won't be able to. I want him."

"It will not work, you know," said Onyx. "He will refuse you again."

"I will make it work this time," said Queen Beryl. "He will make a great asset to the Negaverse. Just you wait and see. You will see that I am right."

Onyx frowned. He didn't want to believe her.

--

Darien coiled onto his bed. An episode of pain had just begun. He felt a strong tightness in his chest, like someone was crushing him.

"I see Danessa has left quite an impression on you," said a voice.

A face appeared in Darien's fireplace. It was Zoycite.

"What do you want?" Darien wheezed.

"I thought Danessa told you I would send you a message," said Zoycite. "Our duel is tomorrow in the Shrieking Shack."

Darien chuckled, despite his pain. "Impossible—there's no way in."

"Oh, there is," said Zoycite. "The entrance is under the Whomping Willow on the Hogwarts School Grounds. If you can get to it without it knocking you it, touch the knot on its trunk. The tree will freeze for a moment and you will find the tunnel. Follow the tunnel and it will lead you the Shrieking Shack. Be there at five o'clock."

"Fine," said Darien.

--

The Three Broomsticks was particularly busy the next day. Danessa picked the worse time to curse Darien. Students kept piling into the pub and his condition was growing worse. He was able to fake his pain for the first few hours. He had to make it until five o'clock so he could meet Zoycite. Yet with only two hours to go, Darien could not take the pain anymore. His episodes became so excruciating, that he began to cough up blood. Darien bussed his last table of the day and he snuck out the back.

Darien made it to the Hogwarts gates when someone hit him hard on the back. "Hey, shouldn't you be at work?"

Darien gasped and stumbled. He looked behind him to see Serena. "I'm on a break, Meatball Head."

Serena groaned and rolled her eyes. "Quit calling me that. I get enough of that from Raye as it is…the Slytherins too."

"Sorry, Serena," said Darien. "I'll catch you later."

Darien staggered through the gate. Serena stood watching him for a moment. "Are you all right? I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"

"No, I'm fine," Darien told her. "I'm just a bit sore from working too much."

Serena was not convinced and she followed him to the Whomping Willow. She grabbed his arm.

"Are you nuts?" Serena demanded. "That's the Whomping Willow!"

"I know," Darien retorted. "But I am in a hurry."

"A hurry for what?" Serena demanded. "To get beaten up by an attacking tree?"

"I can get passed it," said Darien. "If you touch the knot on its trunk, the tree stops moving and you can find the hole that leads to a secret tunnel."

"Tunnel?" Serena glanced at the trunk.

"I'm meeting someone," Darien explained.

"Who?" said Serena. "Who would be crazy enough to make you go through this trouble to see them?"

"It's none of your business," barked Darien and he doubled over in pain. "NO…not now!"

Darien put his arms around himself, grimacing under the pain. Serena fell down on her knees next to him.

"Oh no," she said. "Darien, you've got to get to the hospital wing. The nurse is very good; she can help you."

"No!" Darien said. "I'll be fine. It will pass in a minute."

"But you look horrible!" said Serena.

"I can't go to the hospital wing," said Darien. "I've go to meet this person. They can help me." He began staggering to the Whomping Willow.

"Wait, Darien," said Serena, grabbing his arm. "You can't get passed that thing in your condition."

"I can try," he insisted.

Serena sighed, looking at the Whomping willow. "Is meeting this person really that important to you?"

"Yes," said Darien.

"Then I'll get you through," said Serena. "Don't get close to that thing until it stops moving."

Darien smirked. "You really think you can make it stop?"

"I have a better chance than you do," Serena told him. She threw her arm in the air and cried, "Moon Prism Power!"

Sailor Moon ran to the tree, reaching for her tiara. The tree sensed movement and it reached at Sailor Moon with its long branches.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Sailor Moon chucked her tiara at the tree. He tiara trimmed the branches, cutting through down to the knot near the roots. The tree straightened back up, unmoving. Sailor collected her tiara and turned to Darien.

"I told you I could do it," she said.

Darien had planned to throw a rose at the knot on the tree, yet he was pleased with Serena's action. He walked to her, smiling. He had a feeling she was Sailor Moon.

"Way to go," he said.

"Come on," said Sailor Moon, pulling on his hand and leading him down the hole. "Sure is dark in here."

"I came prepared," said Darien, taking a lighter out of his pocket. He flicked it until it was lit and the pair made their way down the tunnel. Stalagmites shot up from the ground, almost impaling them. Sailor Moon cut them with her tiara.

They reached the end and Darien turned to Sailor Moon. "Maybe you should stay here."

"No way," said Sailor Moon, shaking her head. "Whoever told you to come here is probably dangerous. I'm coming with you."

"Why would you come with me if you can't stand me?" asked Darien.

"Because, silly, I'm a superhero," Sailor Moon scowled, folding her arms. "It's my duty to help others, whether I like them or not."

"All right," said Darien, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

Darien pushed a door open and he stepped inside the shrieking shack. "Ah, you're early."

"I know that voice," Sailor Moon whispered. "Zoycite!"

"We both want the crystals," said Darien. "Let's get this over with."

"What's going on here?" Sailor Moon demanded. "Zoycite, what do you want with Darien?"

"You don't know, Sailor Moon?" questioned Zoycite. "Darien is Tuxedo Mask."

Sailor Moon gawked at Darien. She couldn't believe it. The man of her dream is the guy she could not stand? It had to be a nightmare!

"I knew someday I would have to reveal my true self to you, Sailor Moon," said Darien, taking out a red rose. "I just never expected it would be under these pretenses."

Darien turned around, clad in a tuxedo and a cape. A top hat spun around and landed onto his head.

"All right, we'll do this thing," said Tuxedo Mask, approaching Zoycite. "But you leave Sailor Moon out of this."

"Thing?" said Sailor Moon. "What thing?"

"We're justr going tohave a little duel," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Do not worry," said Zoycite walking to the middle of the room and setting down her crystals. "I've gotten the crystal from her and I don't need her anymore. I held up my end of the bargain, I hope you brought yours."

"Tuxedo Mask, what's going on?" inquired Sailor Moon.

"Please just stand by the door," insisted Tuxedo Mask. "I can handle her."

"Oh right, fine," said Sailor Moon, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

Tuxedo Mask set down the crystals on the pile. Zoycite laughed and Malachite appeared.

"You tricked me!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. "What's he doing here?"  
"Someone has to look over the crystals while you have your duel," said Malachite.

"_I_ could've done that!" said Sailor Moon.

"Oh, you brought Sailor Moon to witness your defeat," said Malachite. "How nice."

Malachite disappeared with the crystals. Zoycite created an ice sword. "Ready, Tuxedo Mask?"

"I've _been_ ready!" shouted Tuxedo Mask, taking out his walking stick.

Zoycite and Tuxedo Mask ran at each other with their weapons and started attacking. Sailor Moon, unable to help, started to cheer Tuxedo Mask on.

"Go on, Tuxedo Mask," said Sailor Moon. "You can do it!"

--

Back at the Three Broomsticks, Madame Rosemerta discovered that Darien was not missing. She knew he was more dependable than this. Something had to be wrong. When she checked his room, she found blood on her pillow. Rosemerta hurried down from the rooms in a panic. She saw Lita, Ami, Molly, Mina, Ginny, and Raye at a table. They were having some girl time before they met with the boys. Rosemerta had noticed Darien speaking to them before and even though Darien denied it, she could tell that they knew each other. She went to their table to express her concern.

"Hello, I am sure you girls know my busboy Darien Shields?" said Rosemerta.

"Sure," said Lita. "Nice guy."

"He is supposed to be working," said Rosemerta. "But he is not here. I think s omething happened to him."

"Maybe he's just shopping," suggested Ami.

"No, he knows this is shift," Rosemerta said. "I saw him working here about an hour ago and now he's gone. I looked everywhere for him. I know you are friends with him."

"I wouldn't say we're friends," said Raye.

"But I thought you two used to date," said Lita, nudging her.

Raye frowned and took a swig of her drink.

"Have you seen him?" asked Rosemerta.

"Not today," answered Ginny.

"We'll look for him for you," volunteered Mina, rising to her feet.

"Thank you," said Rosemerta.

The girls ushered out of the pub just as John, Pierre, and Cedric were walking in. "Hey, where are you going?" John asked.

"Rosemerta's busboy is missing," said Mina. "And the pub's a mess. Could you help her out?"

"Sure," said Pierre.

"We can help you find him," said John.

"It's all right," said Raye. "We sorta know Darien….from Japan."

"All right, we'll wait for you here," said Cedric and he entered the pub with Pierre and John.

They stared at the full tables and then at each other. Raye was right, the pu _was _a mess.

"Man, I hope we get paid for this," said John.

--

"Any idea where Darien could be?" Lita asked the girls as they started checking each building on the high street.

"You think he just went back home?" said Ginny.

"No," answered Raye. "I think there's a reason why he's here. Don't you think it's ironic that we ran into Tuxedo Mask after Darien started working at The Three Broomsticks?"

"You stil think Darien can be Tuxedo Mask?" inquired Lita.

"If he's not," said Raye, "then he's got to know who is. Tuxedo Mask is after the crystals and he's only got two. He's not going to up and leave without them all."

"Then where could he be?" said Molly.

"You know, Serena's missing too," said Ami. "She was supposed to meet us. Could they be together?"

"They can't stand each other," said Lita, "but if they're somewhere as Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon….they might be working together to get the crystals back."

"I got bad vibes coming from the Whomping Willow," said Mina, "worse than the usual."

"It is the entrance to the Shrieking Shack," said Ginny with a shrug. "Maybe that's why."

"Do you know how to get in?" inquired Lita.

"Sure," answered Ginny. "Let's go."

They went to the Whomping Willow and Ginny crawled on the ground and pressed the knot on the trunk. The Whomping Willow froze and Ginny told the girls to climb into the hole. Once all the girls were inside they transformed into sailor scouts. Halfway through the tunnel, they heard Sailor Moon scream.

"That's Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. "Let's move!"

--

"That was a cheap shot, Zoycite!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as Tuxedo Mask hit the floor with a chunk of crystal in his chest. "He was already in pain---you knew that! You attacked him when he wasn't ready!"

"He should've known he couldn't last up against me for long," taunted Zoycite. "It looks like I get to keep the crystals and Tuxedo Mask gets to keep his pain."

She stood in the corner, laughing.

Sailor Moon went to Tuxedo Masks side and knelt down beside him. He was grimacing in pain.

"Hold on, Tuxedo Mask," she said. "You will be all right."

"Sailor Moon, listen to me," said Tuxedo Mask weakly. "I've always been on your side."

"Dear Darien," said Sailor Moon. "You can't go."

The sailor scouts ran into the room and stopped dead at the site. "Tuxedo Mask!"

"Zoycite, what'd you do?" demanded Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon began crying and the seven crystals suddenly appeared in the room, fusing with Sailor Moon's tear. The crystals and tear formed to create the imperium silver crystal. The crystal attached to the crescent moon wand. Sailor Moon stood up to grab it and once she did, she was clothed in a white dress. She had a gold upturned crescent moon on her forehead.

"No way," said Sailor Sun. "Serena, Sailor Moon, is the Moon Princess?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Beryl's Plan

**Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun **

**Chapter 23**

**Beryl's Plan**

The Sailor Scouts were shocked by this new discovery. "Sailor Moon the Moon Princess?" said Sailor Jupiter. "I never would've guessed!"

"Yeah, and Darien being Tuxedo Mask?" said Sailor Mercury. "Oh Mars, you must feel horrible."

"I guess they were meant to be together way before Darien and I," said Sailor Mars.

"Enough of this silly chatter," said Zoycite. "I want that silver crystal and I'm going to get it! _Zoi!"_

The Moon Princess blocked Zoycite's attack and countered with one of her own.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" shouted the Moon Princess.

Zoycite was hit with a brilliant pink and white light. She was thrown hard against the wall and knocked out cold. The Moon Princess set Tuxedo Mask head down on her lap. "Tuxedo Mask, I feel you are growing weaker. Please do not go."

Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes. "You're free now. I am Prince Endymion."

"I am remembering now too," said Princess Serenity.

"One day, we were to marry but Queen Beryl was raging a battle against the moon. I gave you my star locket so that you could always remember me. You left to protect our kingdom and that was the last time I saw you."

While the Moon Princess gave her story, Sailor Earth rubbed her head, looking at Tuxedo Mask. "I think…I think I'm the Earth Princess," she whispered to Sailor Sun. "I don't know why, but I'm getting these memories that don't seem like mine."

"You probably right," said Sailor Sun, putting the pieces together.. "If Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess, then you've got to be the Earth Princess. Maybe I'm the sun princess—but I have no idea who my brother is, or who is supposed to be the Moon Princess' brother."

"But you did come back, like you had promised. And now," said Princess Serena. "We are free."

Princess Serena glowed and when the light dimmed, she became Sailor Moon. With a soft moan, she collapsed upon Tuxedo Mask's chest. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus hurried to check on her.

"Is she all right?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "Check her pulse."

Sailor Venus pressed her fingers onto Sailor Moon's wrist. "I think she'll be okay. Just a fainting spell."

"How princess like," said Sailor Mercuy with a smile.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Earth was crouched next to Tuxedo Mask. "Darien, you've got to wake up!" Sailor Earth shouted.

Tuxedo Mask grimaced and Sailor Mars tried to wake him up. Her attempt was also futile.

"We've got to get him to the hospital wing," said Sailor Earth. "I think he's suffering from sort of curse."

"Nobody's going anywhere," said Zoycite in a raspy voice.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" shouted Sailor Sun, preparing herself for an attack.

"I hope you got a good look at your princess," Zoycite said. "Because she's going back to history. You're al history."

Malachite appeared suddenly to support Zoycite. "Zoycite you're trembling!"

"Help me, Malachite," Zoycite pleaded weakly. "Help me get them before they find the exit."

"They won't leave with the crystal," insisted Malachite. "But there is something else we need to get too."

"You will have to deal with us first, pretty boy!" shouted Sailor Venus and the sailor scouts confronted him.

"Cool your jets, sailor scouts," said Malachite. "It's not you I'm after."

"It's Darien!" cried Sailor Earth, closing her hand tight around Tuxedo Mask's arm just as Malachite blew other scouts away with a powerful wind. Soon after, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Earth were surrounded by a red aura and they disappeared.

"Tuxedo Mask!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Earth!" said Sailor Sun.

"Bring them back!" threatened Sailor Jupiter but Zoycite and Malachite disappeared before the scouts could do anything.

--

Queen Beryl was quite furious when Malachite and Zoycite returned to the Negaverse. "Oh, excellent work," she said sarcastically. "Sailor Moon now has the moon crystal. So what are you going to do about it, Malachite?"

"Do not worry, my queen," said Malachie. "Do you really think that Sailor Moon can pull off being the moon princess? I highly doubt it. She's a little girl; a real crybaby. I'll get the crystal back."

"You'd better," said Queen Beryl and she turned her attention to Zoycite. "Now Zoycite, kindly explain your behavior regarding Tuxedo Mask?"

"Please, my queen, it was an accident," said Zoycite.

"The stalagmites, the ice crystal," said Beryl. "Did you think I wouldn't know?"

"But that Danessa had already weakened him enough with that curse?"

"Yes, a curse just to weaken him," added Onyx. "To make it easier to get the crystals from him. My sister wanted him alive."

Onyx's torso was a man's, but his still was still green. His eyes were slitted and he was bald. From the waist down, he was a snake. His tail was long and leathal with poisonous barbs.

"I know," said Zoycite. "He's still alive."

"But you still attempted to destroy him!" shouted Queen Beryl. "You disobeyed me and I have to clean up your mess. You have been warned for the last time. You will not disobey me again!"

"Please, Queen Beryl," begged Malachite. "It's my fault. I trained her."

The orb on Queen Beryl's stand began glowing.

"Beryl, no," said Onyx. "Wait."

But she ignored her brother and struck Zoycite with a powerful energy blast. Zoycite fell hard to the ground, calling for Malachite. Malachite turned around, watching her in shock.

"Let that be a warning, Malachite," said Beryl.

"Yes," said Malachite.

"Malachite, you are dismissed," said Onyx. "Take Zoycite with you."

Malachite bent down to pick up Zoycite and he left. Onyx watched them leave and he turned to Zoycite.

"Was that really necessary, sister?" asked Onyx.

"Of course," retorted Beryl. "She disobeyed me and you know it."

"Only because she is impatient and vain," said Onyx. "Just like someone else I know."

Whether or not Queen Beryl understood who he was referring to, she acted like she didn't. "Come on, I want to see what condition Zoycite left him in."  
--

Sailor Earth looked around her, finding her in a cold dark place. She was crouched next to Tuxedo Mask, who was still unconscious. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud. "Could this be the Negaverse?"

"Yes it is," said Queen Beryl, walking into the room with Onyx. "Hmm, it looks like we've got a stowaway."

"What do you want with my brother?" Sailor Earth demanded.

"Same thing I wanted with him a millennium ago," answered Queen Beryl. "His heart and his service."

"What?" gasped Sailor Earth. "You—you're sick! You actually think my brother would switch sides and start working for the Negaverse? It won't happen!"

Sailor Earth stood to her feet and raised her hands. "EARTH SAND STORM!"

She launched her attack of sand at Queen Beryl and Onyx and it did absolutely nothing to them. Onyx laughed.

"Pathetic," he murmured.

"You have to work on your skills, little girl," said Queen Beryl. "But we will not give you a chance to work on that. Onyx, what should we do with her?"

"We'll keep her in the dungeon, for now," said Onyx. "Stay here with Darien. I will be back."

"Very well," said Beryl.

"I'm not going anywhere without my brother!" shouted Sailor Earth.

"You don't have a choice," said Onyx, slithering toward her.

Sailor Earth sent another sand storm at Onyx and he countered by thwacking her with his snake tail. She let out a shriek of pain and shock. She fell on the ground, grabbing her sore side. Before she was able to get away, he grabbed her in his coils.

"You are skating on very thin ice, girl!" he hissed, squeezing her. Sailor Earth screamed, feeling as though her ribs were going to crush her lungs. She passed out and Onyx slithered away. "I hope Darien doesn't give you much trouble as this pest!" he said to his sister.

Queen Beryl smiled and she looked at Darien. "You won't give me trouble _this_ time, Darien." She bent down over him, stroking his face and continued her act of "praise" until her brother returned. He scoffed as if sick to his stomach.

"That's enough, Beryl," he said. "How sickening."

"It is not," said Queen Beryl. "Do you know how lonely I was without someone by my side? Tell me something, Onyx, in that whole time you were a powerful sorcerer on earth, didn't you long for a woman?"

"No, of course not," growled Onyx. "Love was something I've never understood, do I wish to understand. It is a weakness. If you were more focused on the goal instead of this fool, then you would have more power. And I am sure you don't even love that prince…you just lust after him because he's in love with the Moon Princess. You've always been jealous of the Moon Kingdom and Queen Serenity."

"Silence!" shouted Queen Beryl. "I will not let you speak to me that way! Darien will be a great asset to us. We can use him! He will be more useful than Zoycite, Jedite and Nephlyte."

"If you would remember, dear sister," said Onyx, "they were all humans from Earth as well. They all lost their usefulness, and it will be a matter of time until Darien will too. Perhaps even sooner because we do not have the energy to erase his memory and turn him to our side."

"We've gathered enough energy recently," said Queen Beryl. "It would be enough to erase the memories Darien regained after meeting the princess."

"It will take too much energy as it is just to reverse the curse Danessa placed on him," said Onyx. "You do not need energy to erase his memory, because we have leverage."

"What do you mean?" questioned Queen Beryl.

"We have his sister," answered Onyx softly in her ear. "When Darien regains consciousness, we will offer him to work with us or his sister will have to suffer the consequences."

Queen Beryl grinned at her brother's experience. "That is almost better than erasing his memory. He will have no choice but to work for us."

"Let's take him to the infirmary before he dies," said Onyx, picking up the Earth prince. "Zoycite has done quite a number on him."

--

The Shrieking Shack expanded four times in size, now looking like the interior of a large haunted house. On the outside, the Shrieking Shack looked just as same as before. Neville Longbottom was once always afraid of everything, Shrieking Shack included. To his surprise, he was not afraid of the shack but drawn to it. He felt like he had to get inside and fast. He started running his hands along the outside of the building.

"There's got to be a way inside somehow," he said. "A spell or something."

"There is," said a voice behind him, "but not that way."

Neville turned around and smiled. "Harry! You know how to get into the Shrieking Shack? Can you show me?"

"Yeah, follow me," answered Harry. They turned back to the high street back toward Hogwarts. He stopped at a fair distance from the Whomping Willow and pointed at it. "The entrance is under the Whomping Willow."

"But how are we supposed to get to it without it hitting us?" inquired Neville.

"There is something on the trunk we have to push to make the tree stop moving," Harry explained. "Just follow me and do what I do."

"Okay," said Neville.

The two fourth year Gryffindors ran at the Whomping Willow, dodging its lethal branches. Harry slid across the ground and pushed the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped moving.

"Get in, Neville!" urged Harry.

Neville went through hole, followed by Harry. They looked around their surroundings and Harry noticed something about the tunnel. There was more than one.

"This might take us a while," said Harry.

The scouts had to get to Hogwarts but the problem was, getting out was even harder than getting in. Sailor Mercury was using her visor and miniature computer to try and find the exit, while Sailor Jupiter carried Sailor Moon on her back. They stopped in a large drawing room for Sailor Mercury to do more calculations.

"Any luck?" asked Sailor Sun.

"No, not yet," answered Sailor Mercury. "It seems that we're stuck in some kind of time warp or a new dimension. Only I don't think my computer has enough memory."

"And then we'd just have to guess," grunted Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes, maybe," said Sailor Mercury.

"Either way," muttered Sailor Jupiter, "I'm going to need some help here. She may be a princess, but she's not light."

"I heard that," moaned Sailor Moon.

"She's waking up!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter and she slowly set Sailor Moon down on her feet.

"Sailor Moon, do you remember what happened?" asked Sailor Venus. "Know where you are?"  
Sailor Moon stared at them in confusion. It was a little fuzzy all she could remember was…

"Tuxedo Mask," said Sailor Moon, "is he all right? Where is he? Did you, did you abandon him?"

"Of course not!" Sailor Mars retorted, shocked by the accusation. "The Negaverse got him."

"Is he okay?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Don't know," said Sailor Mars. "He was hurt pretty badly."

Sailor Moon glanced around and noticed they were down a sailor scout. "They've got Sailor Earth too?"

"Yes," said Sailor Jupiter, "she got to him right when he disappeared and they disappeared together. She said she believed that she was his sister."

"If anything happens to them," murmured Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back," Sailor Sun insisted.

"Do you remember the part about you becoming the Moon Princess?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," Sailor Moon murmured. "I can't believe it. I don't want this."

"I know it's a lot to take it, Sailor Moon," Sailor Sun said gently. "Once we get back to school we'll talk to Luna and Artemis and maybe they'll be able to explain things for us."

"Yeah, you just need some of this to sink in," agreed Sailor Venus.

"I don't want any of this to sink in!" Sailor Moon shouted. "I don't want to be the Moon Princess. Got it? My name's Serena. Not the Moon Princess or Sailor Moon, not Moon anything!" She lowered her voice, which was now starting to shake. "Mercury, get us out of here. I want to go home."

Some of the scouts were surprised by Sailor Moon's outburst. Sailor Mars slapped Sailor Moon across the face, hard. Sailor Moon yelped and put her hand on her face.

"Why'd you do that for?" Sailor Moon demanded, glaring at Sailor Mars.

"I had to wake you up somehow," said Sailor Mars.

"Oh go away, Mars," said Sailor Moon. "I don't need this right now. "You hate me. You've always hated me."

"No I don't," said Sailor Mars insisted, her eyes too brimming with tears. "I've got to say, I never thought you as much of a leader but I take it all back now. "

Sailor Moon gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

Sailor Mercury turned to the others and removed her visor. "I've got news. I've found the exit."

"Good work, Mercury," praised Sailor Venus.

"HI bet the guys would like to see us," said Sailor Jupiter. "I could go for some eats right now."

"Yeah, that sounds really good," added Sailor Sun.

"Sorry, dinner plan's just been canceled," said a strong male's voice. It was Malachite.

He was hoving in the air above them and he looked furious. Sailor Moon stepped back, frightened.

"I want the crystal!" exclaimed Malachite.

"If you want the crystal," said Venus, "You answer to me!"

"I'm getting tired of this guy," said Sailor Jupiter. "Let's double team him, okay Venus?"

"Right!" said Sailor Venus.

"Ooh, I'm scared," he muttered sarcastically.

"Jupiter Thunder Crush!"

Jupiter tossed her lightning at him. Malachite used a force shield to absorb her energy.

"What goes?" she wondered out loud. "He's absorbing all muy energy!"

"I'll take care of it," said Sailor Venus. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

He absorbed Venus' beam as well and sent them right back. Sailor Mars sent her fire ignite at him which he too reflected.  
"HAND OVER THE CRYSTAL UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Not much choice there, huh?" said Sailor Mars, looking at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Mercury, take Sailor Moon to the exit," said Sailor Sun. "I'll stay here and help Mars."

"No," Sailor Moon murmured. "No!"

"Just go!" Sailor Sun shouted. "We have to protect you and the crystal!"

"Come on, Sailor Moon," Mercury grabbed Sailor Moon's hand and began leading her to the exit.

"Just get on with it, would you?" Malachite demanded.

"Fine," said Sailor Mars. "Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Sun Shine Burst!" shouted Sailor Sun.

Malachite absorbed both their attacks, sending them back at the girls. He followed Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon into the tunnels. They were very close to making it to the exit.

"You're not going anywhere," said Malachite. "Give me the crystal."

"Go bleach your roots, creep!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Malachite knocked her down with a gale-force wind. He looked at Sailor Moon. "All your friends are down," he said. "There is no one left to protect you."

"Oh really?" said a strong male's voice. "Guess again!"

A bright silver light flooded the area, giving Malachite only a second to react.

"Who's there?" Malachite demanded.

Two young men came through the tunnel where the light had come from. One was wearing a silver breastplate and shoulders over white and gold pants and jacket. He wore a black cape lined with silver. Under his black bangs was a gold upturned crescent moon. In his hand was a sword with the hilt similar to the handle of Sailor Moon's wand.

Sailor Moon looked at her wand and at the young man's sword, instantly making the connection.

"Tranquility!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it is has been a long time, my sister," said Tranquility.

"I sense that my sister is unconscious," said the young man behind Tranquility. He glared at Malachite. "That must be _your_ doing."

He was dressed in black, white, gold and red, with a black cape lined in gold. He had a gold breastplate and gold bracers.

"Chromos," Tranquility addressed the other. "Go see to Sailor Sun and the others. Sailor Moon and I will take care of Malachite."

"Yes," said Chromos and he ran up the tunnel.

Tranquility returned his gaze at Malachite, taking a step toward him. "Want to try taking the crystal now? We'll take you both on!"

"Tranquility," murmured Sailor Moon. "I can't."

"I know you feel like you can't," said Tranquility. "We were raised to be pacifists. Now we are soldiers. You hold Mother's crystal and I hold Father's sword. We can do this."

"But I'm too tired to phase into the Moon princess again," said Sailor Moon. "I don't even think I can do it."

"You won't have to transform again," Tranquility told her.

"If the reunion is over," said Malachite, "let's get on with it!"

Tranquility nodded to his sister. Sailor Moon paused and nodded in return. She put both her hands around the wand and held the wand in front of her. "Ready…Cosmic Moon Power!"

Malachite sent a strong energy blast at the two moon twins. Malachite's attack slightly pushed back Sailor Moon's.

"Moon Silver Gleam!" a second streak of silver joined Sailor Moon's attack, cutting through Malachite's energy blast and knocking him backward. He disappeared just in time. Sailor Moon fell to her knees and dropped the wand. Tranquility sheathed his sword and bent down beside her.

"Sailor Moon?" he said.

"I'm okay," she said shakily, "it took a lot of energy away from me."

"You just need some time to practice with the crystal," said Tranquility. "You've never used it on the moon before."

"I know," said Sailor Moon. "I'm starting to see why." She gasped at turned to him. "Tranquility—they have Tuxedo Mask!"

"Tux---," began Tranquility.

"Prince Endymion!" shouted Sailor Moon. "The Negaverse took him and Sailor Earth! I was out when it happened…there was nothing I could do! What if…what if they don't come back?"

"I don't think the Negaverse plans to kill them," said Tranquility. "If I remember correctly, Queen Beryl tried to get him to join the Negaverse. I guess she's trying again. He has no use to her dead."

"But Sailor Earth—they weren't after her—she tagged along," said Sailor Moon. "They may try to kill her. And if she really _is _the Earth princess—then you didn't get to see her!"

"That's enough," said Tranquility firmly and he helped his sister to her feet. "We'll see Endymion and Elemnta again. They'll find a way to get out and if they can't, we'll find a way in and get them out ourselves. The Negaverse won't win because we won't let them."

"That's right!" said Sailor Sun, flanked by her brother Chromos. The rest of the scouts were coming up behind them.

Sailor Moon smiled weakly. "Yeah…let's go back. This place is giving me the creeps."

"I second that notion," said added Sailor Jupiter and they climbed out of the tunnel. Tranquility and Chromos became Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

"Harry—it's you!" Sailor Moon gasped.

Harry smiled. "I think we should talk."

Once they were in their civilian forms, the scouts went with Harry and Neville to Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Ron had already left, thinking that Harry had already gone back to the castle. Business had wound down some, allowing John, Ian, and Cedric a moment to speak with the others. Knowing it was serious and had something to do with Darien, Madame Rosmerta allowed the group to use Darien's old room to discuss the matter while she tended to the remaining customers. Raye remained downstairs to give a "safe" version to Rosemerta.

"We found him," said Raye, "but he had to leave. There was something important he had to do."

"I know he's more than the average wizard," Rosemerta said. "He first came into my pub in a top hat and a cape. He said he was looking for a super heroine. I'm guessing you know which one?"

Raye sweatdropped. "Oh…yeah…so you know about Tuxedo Mask then."

"Yes," said Rosemerta. "Did he find her?"

"Yeah," said Raye.

"And?"

Raye paused and bit her lip. "I don't know how much Darien told you. Did he tell you about well, the 'bad guys?'"

"What bad guys?" asked Rosemerta.

"Oh man," mumbled Raye, wishing that she didn't have this job. "Well, somehow—they—they've captured him."

"Darien's been kidnapped?" Rosemerta gasped.

"It just happened," said Raye, "they took him before we could do anything. I don't know why. But we're going to work to get him back."

Raye stood up from the bar. "I've got to go join them now."

"All right," said Rosemerta, waving her away.

--

Harry just stated that he was the moon prince to the rest of the group and explained what happened to Darien.

"Well, I had a feeling that the Moon Prince would be 'the boy that lived,'" said John, sitting cross legged on the floor. "Typical. You owe me five galleons, Ian."

"We didn't place any bets!" gasped Ian.

"No, but maybe we should have," said John.

"It doesn't matter," said Cedric. "We have the moon crystal and we've found out who the royal twins are."

"But two of them are missing," John reminded him with a frown. "So what do we do now?"

"I think Queen Beryl is going to turn Darien against us," said Harry. "So if we see him again, we'll have to be careful. We won't know what side he is on."

The door opened and Raye walked in. She took a seat next to Serena.

"How'd Rosemerta take it?" whispered Serena.

"Better than expected," answered Raye. "Considering I told her the truth."

"What?"

"Shh!" hushed Raye. "I'll tell you later."

"What about Ginny," said Harry. "Everyone is going to notice that she is missing."

"The blue shadow warrior made Sailor Mercury disappear," said Lita.

"And your legs," added Molly.

"Yeah," agreed Lita. "But Pierre was able to bring them both back when he was the blue warrior. Maybe Pierre can do it again."

"It's worth a try," said Ami. "I'll go ask Pierre if he can do it."

"What about Darien?" said Serena.

"Lets go find out," Ami said. "Come with me."

Serena got to her feet and looked at Harry. "I'll see you later."

"All right," said Harry.

Serena and Ami walked to the Beaxbaton's stagecoach to meet with Pierre. They told them all that happened and asked if they could return Darien and Ginny in the same way he did Sailor Mercury.

"It's not that easy," said Pierre. "When Effacer made Sailor Mercury disappear, I knew where she went. The things he deletes goes to a 'recycle bin' of sorts and I know how to bring them back. But I don't know where Ginny and Darien are."

"Is there anything you can do?" Serena asked. "Please, there must be something!"

"Well," said Pierre, "I know Ginny slightly well. I might be able to make a 'copy' Ginny. I don't know if I can make a copy Darien, having never met him."

"That's all right," said Serena. "A copy Darien…just wouldn't be the same."

"What would this copy Giny be like?" inquired Ami.

"It will look like her, talk and act like her," answered Pierre, "at least as much as I know about her." He looked at the others thoughtfully. "To make her as much as the real Ginny, you've got to tell me as much as you can about her."

Serena rubbed her head and glanced at Ami. "This is going to be tough! Maybe we should get Ron or someone who knows her very well."  
With the information that Ami and Serena told Pierre, he became Cyanos and conjured a fairly decent Ginny Weasley. She looked just like the real Ginny Weasley, though she could not transform into Sailor Earth. She didn't know everything the real Ginny Weasley knew, but she was able to learn fast.

Serena and Ginny went to the school, catching Harry on the way. The moment Harry stepped into the portrait hole, Hermione ran to him and threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Harry! Where've you been?" she aske.d "We were so worried!"

"And I kept telling her that you were right behind us," Ron insisted, "and see, he was right behind us the whoel time, Hermione."

Harry looked at Serena and frowned, realizing it woul be a while until he got a moment to talk to her.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go to bed now," Serena yawned. "Good night everybody." She nudged Ginny's double who nodded.

"Yes, good night," said Ginny and she kissed Ron on the cheek and embraced him. "Good night, Ronniekins!"

"Ah, Ginny!" gasped Ron, shivering. It was not normal for Ginny to say good night to her brothers that way. "Ginny, wha'ts gotten into you."

"She just had a little too much butterbeer today," said Serena with a small laugh. She tugged on Ginny's hand and pulled her up to the girls' dormitory. "All right, you know to take the third year door, right?"  
"Yeah, I know," said Ginny. "Piece of cake."  
Ginny went up to the fourth year dormitory to speak with Luna and tell her all that had happened. As she expected, Luna was most surprised about the news.

"You were the princess all this time," said Luna. "Right in front of me and I didn't even know."

"And now Darien is gone," said Serena. "What are we going to do, Luna?"

"You've found your brother now," said Luna. "And I believe he will help you to find Darien. It will be all right, because even though they have Darien, you've got something the Negaverse doesn't. _The Silver Imperium Crystal._"

"Right," said Serena, wondering if it was worth having the crystal without Darien. "I—I'm really tired. I need to go to sleep."

Serena closed her eyes though it took her some time for her to drift off. She was concerned about Darien. Now knowing that Darien was more than just Tuxedo Mask, but the prince that she had fallen in love with a thousand years ago, Darien was all she could ever think about.

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. Blackmail

**Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun**

**Chapter 24**

**Blackmail**

Serena and Harry were depressed about Darien and Ginny. Harry was slightly better, for Serena's sake. He had to be strong for her and he knew that where ever Ginny was, Darien was with her. They could support each other. Ginny's copy was here, to give the illusion that she was still at Hogwarts. Only Harry, the knights and the scouts knew the truth. So far no one could tell that it wasn't Ginny. Harry was teaching the fake Ginny all he knew about the real Ginny so she could act more like the original. It helped him feel closer to Ginny but it was not the same, only making him feel more depressed.

Serena and Harry spent most of the time sitting in the common room listening to the music on her locket.

"Hey, Serena, Harry," said Raye as she approached them with Ginny. Ginny was holding Luna. "We're going to have a meeting right now."

"I don't wanna," mumbled Serena.

"Serena, we might learn a way to get Darien back," said Harry.

Serena sighed and she placed the locket into her pocket. "Oh, all right," she said and she followed Harry and the others out of the common room. The knights and the rest of the scouts were already in an unused classroom with Jed and Maxfield. Luna and Artemis' memories of the Moon Kingdom began to return them and they decided it was time to tell the sailor scouts what they could remember of the Moon Kingdom.

"Long ago," began Artemis, "there was a beautiful place called the Moon Kingdom. It was a peaceful time for the Moon Kingdom and all the planets called the Silver Millennium. Princess Serenity and Prince Tranquility were heirs to the kingdom. The King of the Moon died while the twins were still young, leaving Queen Serenity to raise the children."

"The sailor scouts were part of Princess Serenity's court," said Luna, "and they were also princesses of their respective planets. The Sun moon and prince were very close to the twins of the moon and they were considered cousins. When the Negaverse attacked the moon, Queen Serenity sealed everyone in the crystal and sent them to a new future on Earth."

"Where does that leave you two?" Harry asked Jed and Maxfield.

"We used to be Endymion's guards," Jed answered, "until Queen Beryl brainwashed us and made us her slaves. It wasn't until recently we learned which side we were supposed to be on."

"But how come you remember the Negaverse and the Moon Kingdom," Lita asked Maxfield. "And we don't?"

"I think Queen Serenity did not know we were slaves," Maxfield explained. "And she probably had just enough power to erase your memories, but not ours. Queen Beryl was rabid with revenge. Queen Serenity could not erase her memory. All she could do was trap her."

"Yeah," added Mina, "and Queen Serenity wanted us to be happy and have a fresh start."

"That's right, Mina," said Artemis, "and if Queen Beryl were to come back, we were sent to be your guardians and train you to stop the Negaverse."

"I really don't want to fight," said Serena. "Tuxedo Mask is gone and I don't want to lose anyone else. I can't be the Moon Princess. I can't handle being Sailor Moon."

"Don't give me any lame excuses, Serena," Jed said suddenly.

Serena gasped, looking at Jed in surprise. Raye looked at him as if she wanted to slap him.

"I've seen you in action," said Jed, removing his eyeglasses. "Before all your friends came to join you. You dusted one of my youmas single handedly. And as Sailor Mercury and Mars joined you, you became stronger. It was infuriating, having you defeat me time and again. After Sailor Sun brought me back, I realized it was underestimating you sailor scouts that led to my demise. You may be the most annoying girls I've come across, but I admit that you've go power to rival Queen Beryl's. I no longer underestimate you girls, so don't you underestimate yourselves. The moment you do, you only give Queen Beryl more power."

Serena's lips quivered. Raye stared at him in awe. Maxfield nodded in agreement.

"He's right, you know," added Maxfield. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Serena, especially now that your forces have doubled."

"Thank you," Serena said softly. "But what about Darien and Ginny?"

"My copy of Ginny will hold out until we find the real Ginny," said Pierre.

"Yeah," said Ginny's copy with a thumb up. "No one suspects a thing."

"And I'm certain Tuxedo Mask is still alive," said Maxfield. "Queen Beryl probably plans to use him against you, so the next time you meet him, he may not be your ally anymore."

The scouts nodded in understanding while Serena remained sitting on a desk, frowning. She did not like the sound of that. Tuxedo Mask has always been on her side. He promised that. How could he switch sides so quickly?

"Malachite still remains under Beryl's service," said Harry, "and we are not sure of Zoycite. What should we do with them? Anyway we can help them realize what side they're supposed ot be on?"  
"It was always very difficult to make deals with either of them," said Jed. "I wouldn't underestimate them either."

"There is still one more task," said Maxfield, looking at the champions. "I want you three to focus on that. No doubt that Malachite is using the Triwizard Tournament for his plans."

"All right," said Cedric. "Mr. Bagman is going to tell us the task is next week. We all have to get ourselves ready for what it is."

--

Bagman met with the champions and their coaches in what used to be the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. There were hedges all around.

"So, what do you think?" Bagman asked. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid will have them twenty-feet high."

Cedric sighed and frowned at the hedges covering the Quidditch field. How was anyone supposed to play Quidditch with the field looking like a garden?  
"Don't worry," said Bagman, "we'll have your Quidditch field back to normal after the task. Now I imagine you can guess what we are making over here?"

"Maze," grunted Viktor after a moment's time.

"That's right!" said Bagman. "A maze. The task is pretty much straightforward. The Triwizard Cup is in the center of the maze. The champion first to touch it will receive full marks."

"It almost sounds too easy," muttered Danessa.

"It would be if there weren't obstacles," said Bagman, "but there will be plenty of them. Hagrid is providing a number of creatures…and there are spells that must be broken…all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions leading on in the points will go first, first Pierre, Victor and then Cedric."

"Sounds interesting," said Cedric.

After the explanation, Bagman sent the champions and their coaches to their dormitories. Bagman went off to Hogsmead. The Quidditch field empty, Danessa walked back to the maze, familiarizing herself with it and taking pictures. She planned to memorize the entire layout of the maze even if she would have to come out here every night.

--

Beryl went to the infirmary to check on Darien's status. With a limited amount of energy, Beryl was able to lift Danessa's curse and heal the stab wound he received from Zoycite. Darien was resting comfortably, finally and he was stable. However, he could no longer keep his Tuxedo Mask transformation until he was at full strength. His eyes opened and he looked around the room. Beryl looked down at him, smiling.

"Ah, you are awake, Darien," she said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Okay," he answered.

"Good," Beryl said. "Your injuries were serious when you came here."

"Why am I here?" Darien demanded.

"I want you to join us," Queen Beryl answered him. "The Negaverse can offer your every heart's desire."

"Can it offer me back home?" Darien asked her.

"Home?" Queen Beryl laughed. "Darien, this is your home. You belong here."

"I do not," he argued. "I won't stay here."

"You can't leave," Queen Beryl said. "You wouldn't leave your dear sister behind, would you?"

"My sister?" Darien mumbled.

"Yes, she is with us too," said Queen Beryl.

"I want to see her," Darien said, sitting up. "Now."

"Ah, very well," said Queen Beryl. She offered him her hand, which he refused. Darien followed her to the dungeons where he found Sailor Earth sitting in a cell. Onyx was watching her through the bars, making sure she would not escape.

"Darien!" Sailor Sun exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" asked Darien.

"Yes," she answered. "Are you?"

"Yes," said Darien.

"Now Darien," said Onyx. "I believe Queen Beryl has offered you a position here at the the Negaverse?"

"She has," muttered Darien. "And I am not taking it. My sister and I are breaking out of here."

"I find that very impossible," said Onyx with a small smile. "If you refuse to help us, then we will torture your sister."

"You wouldn't," said Darien.

"Then just watch me," said Onyx and he entered Sailor Earth's cell. She stood up to her feet, sneering.

Onyx grabbed her in his coils and slithered out of the cell to a room with several flat tables. Each table had leather straps. The walls had crude instruments out of metal and there were machines about the room. Beryl and Darien followed him. Darien looked around, feeling very uneasy.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"A torture chamber," Onyx said lazily. "Couldn't tell?"

Onyx strapped Sailor Earth onto the nearest table and he slithered to a machine. He pressed a button and the table began to suck away Sailor Earth's energy. Sailor Earth began screaming.

"No, stop!" shouted Darien. "Leave her alone!"

"Will you join the Negaverse?" asked Onyx.

"I--," said Darien.

"No, Darien," grunted Sailor Earth, trying not to scream. "Don't do it! Aah!"

"But I--," mumbled Darien. "I…"

"Darien, you have to make a choice!" yelled Beryl. "I'd listen to my brother if I were you. This is the lowest level of torture; he can do much worse to her if you refuse. Either join the Negaverse, or watch your sister be tortured to death!"

Never before was Darien caught between two hard choices. After just finding his sister and his true love, he was going to have to choose between the two. He had known Elementa before they were even born. They were together in their mother's womb for nine months. Their bond was long and strong. Yet he had known the moon princess since he was a young man. He had fought and died for her. He loved her and he loved his sister. If he chose his sister, he would have to fight against his true love. He would have to be her enemy. But if he chose his true love, he would lose his sister. He would have to watch helplessly as she was put to death in the most painful way possible.

"What is your decision, boy?" Onyx said as long spikes came out from the edge the table and were set over Sailor Earth's body. The spikes were ready to slice her open.

Darien bolted forward and covered his sister's body. "Leave her alone! Don't touch her!"

"Darien?" said Sailor Earth.

Darien's shoulders shook and his eyes brimmed with tears. "I'll do it! I'll help you, just don't hurt her!"

The spikes returned into their compartments on the table and the straps fell away from Sailor Earth's limbs. She looked at her brother in shock.

"Darien, why?"

"I couldn't stand here and let them hurt you," he said. "You're my sister."

"But you'd be betraying Sailor Moon, the moon princess," said Sailor Earth. "How could you go against her?"

"I think she would understand," Darien told her.

"Now Darien, come with me," said Beryl. "Onyx, take her back to the dungeon."  
"Yes, come with me, girl," Onyx growled.

Darien followed Queen Beryl to the throne room and she summoned Malachite and asked him about his plan. Malachite lifted his hand and a shiny strand of blond hair appeared around his fingers.

"This is a piece of Sailor Moon's hair," said Malachite. "Left behind at the last battle. We plan to analyze it and we'll find the girl with a match. When we d, we'll make her transform into Sailor Moon and give up the crystal."

"Excellent," said Queen Beryl. "Darien, I want you to watch Malachite closely. You can learn much from him."

"All right," moaned Darien, and Malachite frowned. He was about as happy about the idea as Darien.

--

Malachite explained his plan to Danessa with Darien present. Danessa found Darien's reason for joining the Negaverse pathetic yet amusing and she teased him about it.

"If you are done," muttered Darien, "let's just move on with the plan. There are a hundred blond girls. How are you going to find Sailor Moon?"

"Simple," said Danessa, "a while ago, Jilly attempted to befriend me by offering to paint my nails and 'girl' talk. I told her I'd rather clean Hogwarts' owlery…but I think now her foolish idea may be promising. I may be able to talk her into letting other students come in for a makeover. I'll take a strand of each of the girls' hair and compare it to Sailor Moon's."

"You think you can talk her into using the Beaxbaton's carriage?" asked Malachite.

"I think so," said Danessa, fingering her wand. "One way or the other."

With some coaxing and persistence, Danessa managed to have Jilly go along with the idea of turning Beaxbaton's carriage into a spa for one day. Madame Maxime shooed the boys away for the carriage and opened the carriage to the girls. To everyone's surprise, the large lady knew a lot about magical cosmetology and offered help girls with their hair. Though the scouts had a feeling that the Negaverse was behind the sudden wizard day spa, they decided to come to the carriage anyway. With Serena feeling as depressed as she was, a little pampering was probably just was Serena needed.

"Oh, you have the longest hair on anyone I've ever seen," said Madame Maxime, taking Serena's hand when Serena's friends brought her inside. "This may be a challenge—I do love a challenge."

"I don't want anything permanent," Serena said, putting her hands to the buns on her head. "I like my hair the way it is."

She had hated the nickname Meatball Head ever since Darien gave it to her. Now gthat nickname was all she had. How would Darien recognize her if she were to change her hair completely? Who would she be to him? She wouldn't be his little Meatball Head to him anymore. In a way, keeping her usual hairstyle was a way of holding on to him.

After explaining how her meat balls made her unique, Madame Maxime suggested another color.

"Another color, huh?" said Serena. "Yeah, I guess that would be okay. Hmm, what color should I get?"

"Come with me," said Madame Maxime, "I'll show you where the dyes are."  
Serena followed the Beaxbaton's headmistress to the

Serena sat in Madame Maxime's chair, keeping her away from Danessa. Danessa tried to grab a hair from every blond girl she could get to. Since Madame Maxime was working on Serena, Danessa grabbed the next available blond girl: Mina. Danessa started combing her hair, taking a stray hair off her shoulder in the process. She hid the hair in a box that she kept in her pocket.

"So, what would you like today?" said Danessa, pretending to be chipper. " A trim? Color? Body perm?"

"Well, I'm really athletic," said Mina, "and I get tired of pulling my hair back all the time to keep my hair out of my face. Could I go shorter?"

"Of course," said Danessa. "How short?"

"To my chin, I guess," said Mina. "Just because I want it short, doesn't mean I want to look like a boy." Mina laughed and Danessa tried not to roll her eyes. The girls were driving her insane!

"Yes, very well," said Danessa. "Just give me a moment."

Danessa turned to a supply wall and dropped Mina's hair into a potion. The began swirling around, indicating that Mina's hair matched Sailor Moon's. Danessa grinned. Finally Silor Moon had decided to come. Danessa took out her wand and stunned everyone except Mina and herself in the room.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Mina demanded.

"All right, Sailor Moon," said Danessa. "Give me the crystal!"

"Crystal?" gasped Mina. "What are you talking about? What makes you think I'm Sailor Moon?"

"You left a hair behind in the last fight with Malachite," said Danessa. "So I've arranged this makeup party to get you in here. After testing the hair with fifty girls, we've finely found a match—you!"

"But I'm not Sailor Moon," said Mina, wondering how her hair could get mixed up with Serena's. Then she realized something. Mina hugged Serena this morning; Serena's hair must have fallen onto her then.

--

"I don't know whether to get white with pink streaks," said Serena, holding several different tubes of dye in her hands. "Or dark blue with white streaks…of course all white sounds good to me too."

"Take your time," said Madame Maxime who was leaning against the wall, waiting for the indecisive Serena to make a decision.

"Oh, I just don't know!" Serena exclaimed. "They all sound good…I know, I'll go ask my friends which I should pick!"

Serena rushed down the hall that connected to the large room. "Hey guys, which color should I--,"

Serena stopped as she turned the corner. All the clients had fallen asleep, save for Mina who was arguing with Danessa.

"Don't play games with me," said Danessa, "give me the crystal already!"

"Uh oh," said Serena, dropping all the tubes of dye. She backed up and called upon her power, turning into Sailor Moon immediately.

"Back off," said Sailor Moon. "She's not Sailor Moon; I am!"

"Sailor Moon!" said Mina.

"What?" said Danessa. "I don't understand! I checked the hairs; they match! You two tricked me with polyjuice potion!"

"Hey, maybe," said Mina, bolting out of the chair and leaving the room.

"It doesn't matter," said Danessa. "If you're the real Sailor Moon, then give me the crystal!"

"Yeah, right!" said Sailor Moon. "I have a better chance of changing my hairstyle than handing over the crystal to the likes of you!"

"Wuz iz going on here?" Madame Maxime's voice carried down the hall.

Sailor Moon smiled. "Ah, you are so busted!"

Then Madame Maxime screamed. "What—who are—ah!"

Someone shoved Madame Maxime into a room, blocking the door with a bookcase. Sailor Moon squinted down the hall. "Who's there?"

"Do what she says, Sailor Moon," said a familiar voice. "Hand over the crystal."

"That voice," murmured Sailor Moon. "It's…"

Tuxedo Mask appeared in the hallway with a black rose in hand. Sailor Moon gasped and stepped back. "Tuxedo Mask, it's you! You're all right."

"Of course I am," Tuxedo Mask barked. "But you won't be if you don't' give us the crystal."

"What?" murmured Sailor Moon. "Tuxedo Mask, what are you saying?"

Danessa laughed loudly. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Sailor Moon? Your precious Tuxedo Mask works for Queen Beryl now!"

"I don't beleikve it," said Sailor Moon, shaking her head. "You'd never betray me; never. If you're working for her, then she must've done something to you. She brainwashed you or something."  
"Yeah, or something," teased Danessa. "Would you like to know what she did to him, Sailor Moon?"

"Hold your tongue!" shouted Tuxedo Mask, chucking the black rose at Danessa, who made the rose burn away with a flick of her wand. "We're just here to get the crystal." He took his eyes off of Danessa and moved them at Sailor Moon.

"Listen, Sailor Moon," he said. "I know you don't want the Negaverse to win, but you have no choice. If you give us the crystal, I can talk Queen Beryl into keeping you alive."

"You—you're crazy, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "What in the world would make you think I'd want that?"

"Yeah," added Sailor Venus, "you must really be crazy."

"Two against two," said Danessa, "Hmm, where's the rest of your friends? Are they here somewhere?"

Danessa looked down at the Stunned girls on the floor. The front door burst open and Jedite and Nephlyte bolted in with the knights behind them.

"Hey, I thought you knew that there were no boys allowed!" Danessa shouted, brandishing her wand at them.

"We're outnumbered," said Darien. "Let's go."  
"What?" said Danessa.

"You've already exposed yourself enough, Danessa," said Tuxedo Mask. "They weren't supposed to find out you were working for the Negaverse." He grabbed her arm and together they disappeared.

"No way," said Sailor Venus, "they got away!"

"I somehow knew that Danessa was behind this," said Jedite. "She might keep her distance from Hogwarts now that we know she's involved."

"I wonder if she was brainwashed," said Sailor Moon. "Like Darien."

"We've got to get everyone to wake up," said Hyalus, the knight of sound. When he snapped his fingers, the sound served like an alarm and the girls began to stir.

"Well, I think it's safe for your ladies to resume your---well---whatever it was you were doing," said Ferrius, the red knight. He stretched his hand at the bookcase blocking a door and they left.

Madame Maxime bolted out the door Tuxedo Mask had thrown her in. "Werizhe?" she demanded, her face red. "Where'd he go?"

"OH, the guy?" said Mina. "We made him leave. I guess he didn't see the sign 'no wizards allowed.'"

"Yep," said Serena, "I guess he wanted to take a look at the pretty girls. Well, onto more important things." She picked up an armload of hair dye. "Brunette, redhead or white with a bunch of different colored streaks?"

Lita and Ginny laughed. Raye groaned and rolled her eyes. Ami sweat dropped and Mina looked intently at the colors. Molly embraced Serena.

"Yay!" she said. "Our Serena's back!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	25. An Act of Jealousy

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 25

An Act of Jealousy

Danessa got in trouble for getting the wrong girl and not being able to capture the Silver Crystal. She made things more difficult for disclosing herself to the knights and the traitorous generals. However, she remained at the Durmstrang ship and kept her distance from Hogwarts school. What she did not know was that Viktor Krum was one of the knights and he was telling the others what Danessa was doing. Jedite was growing impatient. He knew she was working for the Negaverse now. He had half a mind to drag her over to Professor Dumbledore and tell him that she was the reason for cursing the Goblet of Fire when the tournament began. Unfortuantly, he had not proof she did it. She would deny everything he acused her off. He needed some solid evidence. Getting his hands on that would be difficult.

Viktor volunteered to keep an eye on her, but that was difficult since she was so secretive. He couldn't just walk into her room and snoop through it. After the curse was lifted from the goblet of fire she became more suspicious. She put a stronger spell on her bedroom and spent more time on her own. Viktor kept Sidon with him on the ship and she sometimes atcted as a fly on her wall.

Late one night on the Durmstrang ship, as everyone were getting ready for bed, there were two screams coming from one of the cabins. The cabin door opened and two girls in nightgowns ran out.

"Sasha, what was that?" said a dark haired girl to her roommate

"I don't know," answered Sasha. "But it was ugly."

Cabin doors opened and irritated, sleepy and confused heads popped out, watching the girls run down the hallway. They stopped at the door of the room that belonged to their headmaster.

"Professor Karkaroff!" said Sasha, banging on the door. "Professor!"

"What are you two doing out of bed?" yelled an angry girl's voice behind them.

They turned around and screamed. Danessa had rag rollers in her hair and a mud mask on her face.

"It's the monster!" gasped the dark haired girl named Ana.

Danessa sneered. "What the devil has gotten into you two?"

"We saw a monster swimming in the lake," said Sasha.

"Monster?" asked Danessa. "Oh, don't make me laugh! The lake has dozens of monsters. You must have seen the giant squid."  
"But it wasn't the giant squid," said Ana. "It was like a girl, but part of her was a snake."

"It was dark," said Danessa. "It was an obviously a merperson."

"No, it didn't have fins," said Ana. "I don't think anyway." She looked questionably at Sasha, who shrugged.

"I don't know," said Sasha. "But we have to tell Professor Karkaroff. Maybe we should move the ship."

"No, no," said Danessa. "My uncle is tired. Now go." She made Sasha and Ana leave. Deciding not to get into an argument with Danessa, they turned and left.

While watching Sasha and Ana return to their cabin, Viktor called to them. "I heard you say something about a monster in the lake."

"Yeah," said Sasha, grinning sheepishly. "It was just a merperson."

"Are you sure?" said Viktor.

"Yeah, well that is what Danessa said," said Sasha.

"Danessa vos never in the lake," said Viktor. "Bit I vos. Vot did you see?"

"It looked kind of like a person," said Ana, "but it had a snake's tail. Did you see anything like _that _during the second task?"

Viktor shook his head. "No, that is certainly not what the merpoeple look like either. Their tails look like shark or fish tails. They were all green, even their hair."

"It was too dark to see what color it was," said Ana.

"I'll look tomorrow," said Viktor. "The lake is big. The creature could be anywhere, if it exists."

"Well be careful," said Ana.

"I will."

Viktor went back to his room and whistled softly. A small purple bug flew by his face.

"Tomorrow, we're going swimming."

--

Viktor was surprised to find Sasha and Ana on the deck of the Durmstrang ship with their swimsuits on.

"You're coming too?" he said.

"Of course," said Sasha, pointing her wand at her head and conjuring a bubble. "You said yourself the lake is huge. You will need our help." The bubble around her head made her voice slightly muffled.

"It might be dangerous," said Viktor. "We don't know what all is down there."

"We've got some idea," said Ana. "Grindylows, kelpies, the giant squid, selkies and most likely a lamia."

"I told you it was a naga," muttered Sasha. "Lamias eat children—we don't know what it eats yet."

"What?" asked Viktor.

"We looked at several books before bed last night," explained Sasha. "It's a naga—part human part snake."

"Yeah, that's the same thing as a lamia," said Ana.

Sasha shook her head. "Let's just go. "

Viktor looked at the purple bird perched on the railing. "Watch them," he muttered.

The bird chirped in understanding.

"All right, we'll go in different directions," said Viktor. "But if you find it, don't go anywhere near it. We all meet up here in two hours."

"Ok," said the girls.

Viktor transfigured his head to that of a shark and he plunged into the water with the two girls behind them. Already being to the selkie's village, Viktor went to a different location. The girls split up and Sidon followed Ana, who was the weaker swimmer out of the three. Sidon took on the form of a dolphin. Sasha was happy to see the dolphin and took hold of Sidon's dorsal fin, allowing Sidon to pull her through the water. Using the light of her wand she checked out crevices in the lake floor. There was no sign of a lamina, naga or snake woman.

Ana went straight for the merpeople's village. Mercheiftaness Murcus swam right to her. "What are you doing here?" said Murcus. "It is not safe."

"I am only checking something," said Ana. "Is there a lamia here?"

"Lamia?" Murcus said. "I do not understand."

"It looks like a human," explained Ana, "but with the tail of a snake. I thought I saw one by our ship."

Murcus was quiet for a moment and called out to her lieutenant, a merman with a green beard and a necklace of fangs by the name of Surgl.

"The demon is still caged?" asked Murcus.

"Yes," said the lieutenant.

"This human says that she saw it yesterday," said Murcus.

"It got away from us for a small moment when we were moving her," said the lieutenant. "She is growing restless."

"Is it our ship?" inquired Ana. "Did we disrupt her sleeping place?"

"Perhaps," said Murcus. "She is wary of humans."

"Why?" asked Ana.

"Because she used to be one," said Murcus.

Ana gasped so loudly that she could have swallowed her air bubble.

"I smell a human!" roared an angry voice, coming from one of the stone dwellings.

"You should go back to the surface," said Lieutenant Surgl.

"What's going on?" asked Ana as all of the merpeople suddenly became edgy. They swam to a cage made from giant clams and seaweed. Inside was the lamia with scales of red. She roared and thrashed, her serpentine body in chains. She had no hair, instead sharp fins upon her head and neck and shoulders. She hissed and lunged when she saw Ana.

"You!" she shouted. "You're the one who did this to me! First you steal Cuthbert, turn me into this beast and you come down here to mock me! I will destroy you Callista Black!"

She jerked away from the chains, breaking them and fought hard to get through the cage.

"Take the human away!" Murcus ordered over her shoulder.

A strong merman with a green soul patch on under his bottom lip put his arm around Ana and began swimming away from the former human's prison. "You mustn't return. The demon is more dangerous now than she used to be."

"But what happened to her?" asked Ana. "How did she get like that?"

"We are not to tell," answered the merman letting her go just before the surface and he \went back down to the water's depths. Ana looked down for a moment, waiting until the merperson was gone. There was still thirty minutes until she had to meet with Sasha and Viktor so she decided to look for them. She saw Sasha with a dolphin and she attempted red sparks from her wand, instead only shooting warm water.

"Sasha!" Ana called. "Sasha up here!"

Sasha did not hear Ana call for her but Sidon did. Sidon began swimming to the surface suddenly and Sasha had to hold on tighter to her dorsal fin. She wondered what the animal w as trying to do and then saw Ana up above them.

"Ana!"

They broke the surface and lost their bubble-heads, talking at once.

"You wouldn't believe all that's down there!" said Sasha excitedly.

"I found it!"

"It's really beautiful!"

"It's in the selkies' village."

"I think I found some treasure!"

"Sasha, listen to me!" exclaimed Ana. "I found the lamia or naga or whatever. The selkies are keeping it as a prisoner."

"We've got to tell Professor Karkaroff," said Sasha. "Where's Viktor?"

"I saw him a while ago," answered Sasha. "We have ten minutes until we're supposed to meet up."

Sidon submerged and returned with Viktor a minute later. The girls didn't even notice that Sidon had left.

"How did you get here so fast?" inquired Ana.

"This is a smart dolphin," said Viktor, patting Sidon and she went back under the water. He began swimming to the ship and the girls followed him. "What did you girls find?"

"The lamia is with the merpeople," said Ana. "They told me it used to be human. She got angry when she saw me."

"Why?" inquired Viktor. He climbed the ship and helped the girls on board.

"I don't know," answered Ana. "I think I reminded her of someone. She called me Callista Black and she mentioned someone named Cuthbert. The merpeople keep having to move her around because she is growing restless---I think because of the Triwizard Tournament."

"We'll have to talk to Karkaroff," said Sasha. "Maybe there's something we can do."

They went straight to Karkaroff's office, still soaking wet. Danessa nearly had a cow when she saw how soaking wet they were. "What were you thinking taking a dip in the lake?" she demanded Viktor. "You're supposed to be preparing for the next task!"

"We investigated the lake for the snake-person," said Viktor.

"I told you it was just merperson!" shouted Danessa.

"But I saw it!" exclaimed Ana. "It had a trail of a snake and fins instead of hair. The merpeople are keeping it down there. They call it a demon."

"It is real?" Danessa gasped.

"Yeah, and it's angry," added Ana. "I think we are endangering its habitat with the ship."

"We at the edge of the water," said Karkaroff softly. "We are not endangering anything, not even plant life. From what I understand the selkies live on the bottom of the lake, with this monster?"

"Yes," said Ana with a nod.

"We are safe then," said Karkaroff. "But swimming is prohibited. Anyone caught swimming in the lake will be sent home—except for you, Viktor. We can't afford to lose you at this time."

Kakaroff sent the students away to change nto clean clothes. At dinner, Viktor went to the school to speak with Cedric, Ian—any of the other knights. He wasn't able to find any of them. Instead he found Hermione in the library. He knew she was a smart girl and she knew just as much about Hogwarts as the other students, perhaps even more.

"Hello, Her-my-ninny," said Viktor as he came to her table. "How are you?"

She smiled. "Hi Viktor. I'm fine."

He smiled and sat next to her. She was certainly looking better than she did at the second task. She spent a week recovering in the Hospital Wing and he had visited her every day, presenting her with gifts. With the excitement of the twins being revealed, he hadn't been able to see her as often as he would like.

"I've become very fascinated with the lake since the second task," said Viktor, "and so have many of my Durmstrang friends. What do you know about its history?"  
"Well," said Hermione thoughtfully, "from what I can remember from _Hogwarts, A History, _the lake was here before Hogwarts was founded. Rowena Ravenclaw was able to speak mermish and she asked the merpeople if they could make the school here. The merpeople gave them permission as long as no one harmed them, and if the founders gave them musical instruments."

"Musical instruments?"  
"Yes, merpeople love music," said Hermione. "I still think Dumbledore carries on that tradition to this day even."

"Were students allowed to swim in the lake?" asked Viktor.

"Yes, sometimes they were," said Hermione, "and the mercheif at that time even taught seventh years Mermish if they wanted to learn it. The merpeople were welcome to the idea of learning—more so than the centaurs. They took more convincing. That is why th forbidden forest is forbidden."

"Do you know about the sort of things that live in the lake?" Viktor asked before Hermione gave him a speech of the centaurs and the forbidden forest. "Besides the merpeople ad the giant squid?"

"There have been many things living in it," said Hermione. "Some creatures we don't even know yet."

"Anything about a naga or a lamia?"

"What?"

"Part snake, part human," Viktor explained.

"Yes, I've heard of them," Hermione said, surprised. "But I don't recall any of them living in the lake. Besides, they're very rare….why do you ask? Have you seen one?"

"Some of my schoolmates have," Viktor answered. "It went by the ship, and today, we went to the water to look for it. The merpeople keep it locked up."

"So it's dangerous?" Hermione inquired.

Viktor nodded. "It tried to attack my friend."

"I left my _Hogwarts, A History _at home," Hermione said, standing up abrouptly. "But there are loads of copies here. Let me check again."  
Hermione went to the bookcases and returned quickly with a copy of _Hogwarts, A History. _She flipped thorugh the pages, finally resting on the chapter of Hogwarts' lake. She set the book down on the table so Viktor can read too. She skimmed over the chapter with him and they did not find any record of a lamia, naga or anything like it living in the lake. Hermione groaned-she did not like reaching the dead end of a history.

"Nothing," she muttered.

Viktor put his hand on her shoulder reassuring. "Maybe there is someone that knows a lot about Hogwarts History that you can talk to. Didn't you tell me your History of Magic teacher is a ghost?"  
"Professor Binns, of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "I have him first thing tomorrow. I can ask him then."

"Vonderful," said Vitkor. "There is something else you can look at before you talk to him."

"Yes?" Hermione said.

"The lamia used to be human," said Viktor. "We think it might have been a student here."

"Human? How do you know?"

"The merpeople told my friend," Viktor explained. "That is why the creature is dangerous—it used to be human and so it hates all humans for somet reasons. I think the student might have been cursed, or something."

"So strange," murmured Hermione. "When I was asleep in the water for the second task, I was dreaming about these two girls arguing by the lake. One of them fell in and—I don't know what happened after that. I just hear a girl screaming; 'It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be her, not me.'"

"Are you a seer," Viktor asked softly.

"What? No way!" Hermione shouted in a whisper. "I never fancied divination. I don't think it was a vision, really. I think if this monster _had _been a witch, maybe she made us see dreams while we were under water. I'll ask Ami and Lita if they dreamed about anything while we were under."  
"Thank you," said Viktor. "Do you know if there is a list of past students here in the library?"

"Yes," answered Hermione. "Who do you want to look up?"

"Callista Blake," Viktor answered.

"Is the name of the student that became the lamia?" inquired Hermione.

"No," said Viktor, "it's the name of the girl the lamia hates. Maybe this Callista Black knows something that help us. When the lamia saw my friend, Ana, she called her 'Callista Black.' She must look like her."

Hermione found a list of alumni and started going through them. Because they weren't sure which years she attended Hogwarts, it was going to be a long time until they found her. They searched for the name for hours until it was time for Hermione to go to bed.

--

At breakfast the next morning Hermione spoke to Lita and Ami, asking them if they had any dreams while they were in the water during the second task. They had similar dreams, but in different points of view. As Hermione had a "bird's eye" point of view, Ami had the point of view of the victim that fell in the water and Lita saw everything through the other girl, supposedly Callista Black. What Hermione could understand was why they all had a dream about the same thing. Hermione did not believe in dream interpretation. It was guesswork, like divination and she knew it was a course taught in divination class. However, the fact they all dreamed about the two girls fighting and one of them falling in the water could not be a coincidence. Something was in the water, making them see those images. Who was it and why? Could the girl that had fallen in the water be the lamia? Did she become bitter with revenge? And if this was something that _had _happened, why did the writers of _Hogwarts, A History, _leave such an important event out?

In History of Magic, Hermione planned to ask Professor Binns just that. Professor Binns was in the middle of his lecture when she raised her hand and interrupted him.

"Professor Binns, what do you know about a lamia living in Hogwarts' lake?" Hermione inquired.

Binns dropped his notes and flinched. He raised his cold dead eyes up at Hermione. "What did you say?" he asked slowly, quietly.

"The students from Durmstrang have reason to believe there is a lamia living in the lake," Hermione explained. "In fact, it almost attacked one of them."

"Has Vicky told you that?" asked Ron in a snide voice, but Hermione ignored him.

"A lamia?" said Binns.

"Yes, part snake, part human—a girl, actually," said Hermione. "Though it might also be a naga. Do you anything about a girl becoming the monster?"

"No," said Binns. "You're speaking about another Hogwarts legend, Miss Grant."

"Professor, do you remember a student named Callista Black?" Hermione inquired.

Professor Binns was quiet for a moment before answering her. "Listen, I have been dead for four hundred years, and I have been a teacher longer than that. I cannot remember every student of Hogwarts."

"That's for sure," muttered Seamus Finnegan to Dean Thomas, who snickered.

"Maybe I've had a student named Callista Black and maybe I haven't," Binns continued. "But I do not have the time or the memory to speak about past students. Now, let's return to the lesson on the Goblin rebellion of 1235…"

After History of Magic, Ron told Hermione his take on what Viktor had told her about a monster in the lake. "I don't think he's serious. I think he's running out of things to say to you. 'Lamia in the lake,' pretty lame pick up line if you ask me."

"You're just jealous!" Hermione snapped. "Viktor has no reason to lie to me. I know he's telling the truth and sooner or later I'm going to prove it!" with that, she stomped away from them.

"She's not going to the library, is she?" said Ron. "Is she going to skip out of Charms to put her head together with Krum?"

"Hey, maybe it's true," said Serena. "The lake kind of gives me the creeps. It's got to be whatever that thing is down there."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ron. "If there was a monster in the lake, we'd know about it."

"It must've been asleep, Ron," Harry pointed out.

"You believe Krum too?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Got no reason not too."

Ron groaned and shook his head.

"Whether it's true or not," said Serena, as they stepped into charms. "Everyone ought to stay clear of the lake—just until we know for sure."

--

There was one person that would not stay clear of the lake. That person was Danessa Karkaroff. After what Viktor, Sasha and Ana told Danessa and her uncle about what they saw in the lake, she decided to dig a little deeper. Malachite had accented her powers to make her job easier (more so his own) and she decided to test them out a little more. Danessa walked closer to the lake, so that the water was lightly hitting her feet. She raised her arms and cleared her throat, preparing to use her newfound power. Before she could utter a word, someone grabbed her arm: Darien.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"What does it look like?" she sneered, pulling back her wrist. "I'm going to bring the creature here and have it work for me!"

"Are you out of your mind?" said Darien. "The creature was trapped there for a reason in the first place! You can't possible control that thing!"

"No?" said Danessa softly. "Just watch me!" She pushed him back and held out her wand. "Hear me, lamia of the lake. I am ending your imprisonment. I command that you come up here and obey me!"

From all the way on the bottom of the lake, the lamia heard Danessa call for her. The cage of clams fell apart, allowing her to swim away—too fast for the merpeople to catch her. For the first time since her imprisonment in the lake, she was able to break the lake's surface. She had been asleep for a long time, and only when Durmstrang arrived to Hogwarts' lake was she awakened. But it was not enough to allow her to leave the lake. Every time she tried she found the water's surface to be like glass, preventing her from escaping. The water bubbled and hit the shore with vicious waves. The lamia glared at Danessa and swam toward her.

"I will make you pay what you've done to me!" she shouted.

Danessa looked back confused. "I just freed you; you foolish creature!"

The lamia lunged at her and Darien threw his arms around Danessa, making her lose her balance. They fell and rolled away from the lamia.

"What are you doing?" Danessa snarled.

"Saving your life, you ungrateful witch!" Darien griped.

The lamia sniffed the air, her forked tongue slipping in and out of her mouth. "No, you're not her. You're not Callista."

"Indeed I am not!" said Danessa, pushing Darien off of her and attempting to stand up. "I am Danessa Karkaroff, your new master!"

The lamia laughed. "You are not my master. I obey no one. If you excuse me, I have a task to attend to!"

The lamia slithered at light speed toward Hogwarts' school. Danessa shouted at it.

"Come back here!" exclaimed Danessa. "I order you to stop!"

Darien folded his arms and grinned. "I told you this would happen."

Danessa glared at him. "Help me get it back."

Darien shook his head. "No, this is your problem. If you want to risk having everyone here find out you let that thing free an going to Azkaban, be my guest."

Danessa's mouth fell open and she looked from the school to the ship. "Uncle Igor!" she shouted, running onto the ship. Darien smiled to himself and looked at the school, sighing. Normally he would help in this situation, but he couldn't. Serena was here and it would confuse her to see him. Hogwarts however, he knew was safe. The moment that thing got inside, everyone would work together to stop it before it hurt anyone. Wishing he could stay, he disappeared to the Negaverse.

--

"Well, I still say there's no such thing as a lamia," said Ron as he and his friends stepped out of charms.

"Cuthbert!" shouted a hissing voice behind him.

"What?" mumbled Ron and turned around. He screamed when he saw a creature with a human-torso and the tail of a giant snake.

"Cuthbert, it's you!" exclaimed the lamia happily.

"I-I'm not Cuthbert!" Ron gasped.

"Ron, run for it!" Harry shouted and Ron did just that. The lamia attempted to slither after him, but Harry and Serena stood in the way. Some other brave Gryffindors created a wall of students to prevent the lamia from getting to Ron. The lamia growled.

"Get out of my way!" she shouted.

'This is bad,' thought Serena. If she could just transform to Sailor Moon, she could use her tiara on this Negaverse monster and everyone would be safe. But with the hallway full of students, there was no way for her to transform without revealing herself.

"_Stupefy!" _shouted Raye, her wand pointed at the lamia. The Stunner bounced off of the lamia's tough skin. She looked down at Raye and hissed.

"Callista!" she snarled. "I will destroy you!"

"I'm not Callista!" Raye cried.

The lamia slithered closer to Raye and caught a whiff of her scent. "No, you're not…but you look like her. She had black hair. Where is she?" the lamia stretched on the back her tail, peering over th heads the students. "Where are you hiding, Callista Black? Come out and face me!"

"She can't, Abigail," said a slow and monotone voice.

Professor Binns floated through a wall and approached the lamia. The lamia narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Abigail," said Professor Binns, bobbing and down in the air. "It's me, Cuthbert."

"Cuthbert?" murmured the lamia. "What happened to you?"

"I died," Professor Binns answered. "I fell asleep in front of the fire in the staffroom and didn't wake up."

"But how come you're so old?" said Abigail.

"It's been seven hundred years since you've seen me last," said Binns.

"Seven hundred years?" gasped Abigail. "I don't understand? Where's Callista—where is she?"

"She died in 1401," answered Binns. "Dragon pox."

"But…my revenge!" shouted Abigail. "I want revenge for her turning me into this monster!"  
"She had nothing to do with it," said Binns coolly. "It was you. It was an accident. She told me how you were arguing at the lake and you spilt the polyjuice potion on yourself. You intended to use it on her, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Abigail snapped. "You were spending so much time with her and I had to show you what she really was—a snake! It's common fact that polyjucie potions should not contain animal parts. Instead of turning into the person you want, you become part of that animal. So I made a polyjuice potion heavy on snake parts. She was a liar and a cheater and a Slytherin!"

"I knew she was a cheater!" yelled Binns. "I caught her cheating on an exam. But I wasn't prefect at that time. Instead of turning her in, I decided to become her tutor and help her with her homework—as long as she didn't cheat again."

"You helped her?" said Abigail. "Why, Cuthbert? Why didn't you turn her in?"

"I don't know," said Binns, "it must've been the Ravenclaw in me. I like to learn and help others learn. She was overwhelmed with being a third year and taking on new classes. She was failing everything and she had to resort to cheating. She had so much pressure on her for being from a long line of purebloods. She thought it was better for her to cheat all the way through Hogwarts and risk getting expelled than for her family to find out that she was falling behind…especially when muggleborns were exceeding her in classes. "

"Pathetic," muttered Abigail. "You were spending more time with her than me, when I was already in love with you!"

"Then you should have just told me how you felt," said Binns hotly, showing more emotion since he had become a ghost. "Instead of going after Callista! I had no interest in her and she didn't have any interest in me. I was just her tutor; if she had any feelings toward me, they were the same a younger sister would have for a big brother. If you had just come to me before and told me you cared about me, then I would have given you a chance! But because of your jealousy, you have brought this on yourself!"

Abigail was stunned. She stood speechless, staring at Professor Binns.

"All that happened nearly a millennium ago," said Binns. "I have put it behind me. It's your turn. You should not harbor your grudge on Callista. After Hogwarts, she fought to keep your accident and your curse out of the books. She did not want what happened to you to go public. Her family disowned her because of it. They were against helping Muggles and Muggleborns."

"She did?" mumbled Abigail.

Binns nodded.

Abigail looked at her scaly body. "Even if I do, I will still be this monster."

"I've come up with a counter curse," said Binns. "If my students are willing, I'll ask them to perform it on you."

Binns looked at the students in the corridor and they all took out their wands.

"Repeat after me," said Binns. _"Boapesto femella. Lanxto Cutis. Venustas Orthos"_ The students in the hall repeated the spell and Abigail was surrounded in a soft pink light. The fins on Abigail's head became luxurious blond hair and her snake eyes into brilliant blue orbs. Her fangs became even teeth, and her scales became soft skin. Her long tail split into human legs. Abigail stood in a medieval scarlet and gold dress with a Gryffindor badge on the front: the robes worn by students back in Professor Binns' day. She smiled at Professor Binns.

"It is time for us both to leave this world," said Binns. "I have remained here because I knew I had to turn back the curse. Now that I'm done, I'm ready to leave." He looked at Maxfield, who was standing in the doorway looking surprised.

"Maxfield, tell Professor Dumbledore I quit," he said. "You're the new History of Magic teacher."

"All right," said Maxfield, still surprised.

Binns and Abigail joined hands and Binns' age fell from him. He now stood in the boys' uniform, much like the noblemen of the medieval ages. His gray hair became red, indicating the reason why Abigial had mistaken Ron for a young Cuthbert. Binns and Abigail shined bright white and they disappeared from the corridor. The students stood silent, unable to believe what had just happened.

Sasha and Ana, the two girls from Durmstrang, turned to look at each other. Sasha smiled. "I told you it was a naga! It had fins instead of hair!"

"Lamia, naga," said Ana, walking away. "They both have snake tails!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Thin Ice

Twins of the Moon 26

Thin Ice

It was getting hot at Hogwarts and after lunch on Monday, Harry dreaded going to divination. As divination was in the north tower and with the fire always roaring, the divination room was like a sauna. Harry immediately went to the windows behind the curtain and opened one. He sat down in a chintz chair between Serena and Ron. Raye was sitting on the other side of Serena and proceeded to strip down to her blouse.

"I should've known she'd have the fire going," Raye muttered.

"It will be over in an hour," said Serena, "just don't take off anymore clothes!"

Professor Trelawney sat down in her winged armchair, facing the students. "My dears," she began, "we have almost finished our work on planetary divination. Today, however, will be an excellent opportunity to examine the effects of Mars, for he is placed most interestingly at the present time. If you all look this way I will dim the lights…."

"I wonder how interesting it will get for you, Raye," Serena joked softly, nudging Raye.

"Serena, pay attention!" Raye hissed.

Raye and several others 'oohed' at the miniature model of the solar system Trelawney removed from under the chair. It was actually quite realistic and beautiful. Serena bobbed up on the heels of her feet to get a better look.

"Wow!" she breathed.

As Professor Trelawney began speaking about the relationship and angles between Mars and the other planets, Harry fell asleep. He was no longer in the circular room but now in a cold dungeon. Ginny was sitting in a corner, her arms and legs chained to the wall.

"Ginny!" Harry cried.

Ginny made no notion that she heard him. He ran to her and reached for her arms. His ran right through her as if she were a ghost.

"Ginny?"

Ginny spoke, but not to Harry. Harry finally became aware that someone else was inside of the room. Harry's scar seared with pain and he turned around to see a creature that reminded him much of the lamia that knew Professor Binns. It was half human, half snake, a male. His eyes were red and slitted and his serpent tail was green with a diamond design down his back. His head was bald. Beside him was a woman with red wavy hair. Harry backed up, his mouth open in shock. He recognized her as the woman he saw in Trelawney's crystal ball a year ago.

"It's you!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny scowled at the pair. "What do you two vermin want?"

"You shouldn't talk to your new masters like that," said Beryl with narrowed eyes.

"New masters my foot," growled Ginny. "My friends will come for me and when they do, you'll be sorry."

"You really think so?" Onyx demanded. "It will be only a matter of time until I get a new body and once that happens, Earth will be no more. For fifty years I have been without a human body…unable to use a wand and show my power…more power than I've I had as Lord Voldemort."

Ginny gasped. "You're…you're _him! _You-Know-Who! I thought I felt something…I should've known!"

With Onyx stating who he had once been, the pain from Harry's scar increased so fiercely it brought him to his knees.

Ginny had felt an odd sensation in her soul when she first laid eyes on Onyx. A sinister yet familiar feeling. When she was a first year, she remembered how she would wake up with paint or feathers and not know what happened. It was like her memory was wiped away and she felt a bad, bad feeling; like she had been violated somehow. She was powerless to fight back, unable to do something. But things were different now. She was a sailor scout and the princess of the Earth. Even though she was bound, she could felt as though she could fight back.

"We'll stop you," she said with narrowed eyes. "I'm not afraid. We are not afraid."

"Not afraid are you?" Onyx said. "You should be afraid. I can do more to frighten you and to hurt you and your friends. "

"My brother will come to his senses," said Ginny. "He'll rescue me and we'll go back to our friends!"

"Your brother works for us now," Queen Beryl said. "And in time, you will be too."

"_Harry!" _Harry woke up to someone shouting his name and slapping his face. He saw blurred faces around him. It took him a moment to make out the face of Ron. He looked horrified.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Behind him, Serena was sobbing with her face covered.

"Of course he isn't!" exclaimed Trelawney, excited. "What was it, Potter? An apparition? A vision? What did you see?"

"I have to go to the hospital wing," said Harry. "Bad headache. Serena, will you take me?"

Serena lowered her hands, revealing her tear streaked face. "Okay."

"Harry, you must stay," said Trelawney. "You have been exposed to the vibrations of my room. Please, Potter, I have experience in these matters!"

"All I want to see is a headache cure," said Harry as he and Serena stepped out of the room.

"Are you really okay?" Serena asked shakily. "You said your scar hurts when Voldemort is close to you…is he here, Harry?"

"No, he isn't," said Harry. "He's in the Negaverse."

"The Negaverse…?"

"He's Onyx, Serena," said Harry. "He's Queen Beryl's brother."

"H-how do you know?" Serena inquired.

"For my divination final last year I saw Queen Beryl in Trelawney's crystal ball," said Harry, talking as fast as he were walking. Serena almost had to run to keep up with him. "I thought she was a vampire at the time. Then Trelawney gave a prediction about Voldemort's servant returning to him—so long as his sister doesn't first. I've been having strange dreams about Voldemort lately, but I didn't see a servant with him. Why didn't I see it before?"

"Harry—you're passing the hospital wing," said Serena.

"We're not going to the hospital wing," said Harry. "We're going to see Maxfield—I hope he won't mind ending his class early. "

Just as Harry hoped, Maxfield dismissed his class of seventh years. Several girls groaned in disappointment while they left, one was bold enough to linger.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could ask for some help with the werewolf sightings in 1456."

"Sure, Judith," said Maxfield. "Come to me before class on Wednesday."  
Judith, a girl with short wavy blond hair did her best to keep her smile in place. "All right, thank you Professor."  
Once Judith was out the room, Maxfield made the door close with a quick flex of his hand. He turned to Harry. "What can I do for you, Harry?"

Harry repeated the dream in he had in divination and explained what happened in his divination final the previous year. Maxfield fell into his chair, his face full of shock. "I don't believe it. Onyx is still alive."

"What does this mean?" asked Serena. "What should we do?"

"It means we're in trouble," said Maxfield. "I told you that Onyx can be worse than Beryl. I didn't think he would still be alive."

"I guess that is because he was reborn as Voldemort—actually Tom Riddle," Harry pointed out. "Perhaps it was the Onyx in him that made him go bad and turn into Voldemort. He couldn't remember what happened on the moon but he still had the same personality and everything."

"Yes, that is possible," said Maxfield with a nod. "I don't understand why you saw him the way you did. He isn't half snake."

"Maybe it's because Voldemort is a parselmouth," said Harry. "He was living in Quirrel's body---I guess when he left he went to live in a snake's body."

"And somehow Queen Beryl made additions to his body," added Maxfield. "And gave him his memories as Onyx. I'll talk to Jed about this and see what more we can find out."

--

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room, he found Hermione and Ron waiting for him. Hermione stood up from her chair, her face full of concern.

"Harry!" he gasped. "Ron's told me what happened in Divination today. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," answered Harry. "My scar isn't hurting anymore."

"Did you tell Dumbledore about it?" Hermione inquired. "Or Sirius?"

"No," answered Harry with a shrug.

"But you should tell at least Dumbledore," Hermione urged. "He's the only wizard You-Know-Who's ever feared and he'll want to know when your scar hurt!"

"Dumbledore will find out eventually," said Ron. "Madame Pomfrey probably would've told him."

"I didn't go to the Hospital Wing either," said Harry.

"Then where did you go?" asked Ron.

"I spoke to Professor Stanton," answered Harry.

"Professor Stanton, the new History of Magic Teacher?" said Hermione. "Why? Harry, what's going on?"

Harry sighed and realized that he offered his two best friends some sort of explanation. He sat down next to them. "All right, remember the Divination final last year? Professor Trelawney had us look in a crystal ball?"

"Yeah, I didn't see anything," Ron complained.

"Me neither, for a while at least," said Harry. "But then I saw a woman—she looked sort of a vampire. Then Professor Trelawney went into some sort of trance and gave a prediction. She said that Voldemort's sister will return to him and bring him back to power."

"Nonsense," said Hermione, "You-Know-Who doesn't have a sister. It says in all the books that he was an only child. And when you met Riddle, he said nothing about a sister, did he?"  
"But Riddle didn't _know_ he had a sister," Harry insisted. "And when my scar hurt in divination today, I saw Voldemrot _with _his sister. The same woman I saw in Trelawney's crystal ball."

"So why did you talk to Professor Stanton about this instead of Dumbledore?" asked Ron. "How would he help?"

"Because Professor Stanton _knows_ Voldemort's sister," said Harry. "Mr. Marks does too, but he was assisting Professor Moody at the time. Professor Moody wouldn't allow me to interrupt his class. They're at Hogwarts to keep an eye on things, just in case Voldemort's sister makes trouble again."

"Wait, You-Know-Who's sister is just as bad?" said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry. "But don't worry. Professor Stanton and Mr. Marks know what to do." Harry smiled at them, said goodnight and went up to bed. Hermione looked quizzically at Ron.

"I wonder if there's something Harry isn't telling us," said Hermione. "I _know _there's nothing recorded about You-Know-Who having a sister. I'm going to look at the library, just to be sure."

"But how would you do that if you don't even have her name?" Ron asked her, but it was too late. Hermione was already out of the room. Ron groaned and decided to retire to bed.

--

Malachite discovered that ice skating was a popular sport on the moon and the Moon Princess was an exceptional skater. Using this information, he delegated the task of ice skating to Danessa, one of which she was very happy of. After Sasha and Ana, discovered the lamia in the lake and had the monster purged from its depths; Danessa found it to appropriate to celebrate by having a skating party on the lake. Danessa was a good skater herself and so were many of the students of Durmstrang. Even though ice skating was a muggle sport. It was very popular in Bulgaria and other Eastern Europeans. Some wizards put their own twist to the sport by making their skates make music, verses the scratching noise the skates normally make on the ice.

Danessa believed this task would be so easy; she wouldn't even have to imperious the Durmstrang students into helping her, except for those that weren't interested. Danessa had some Durmstrang students give lessons to the students of the other two schools. Darien told her he wanted in on it, mainly because he had a feeling that she would use this opportunity to hurt people. Secretly, Darien knew that Serena was the Moon Princess and he wanted to keep the Negaverse unaware of her true identity. He intended to keep it that way. If he could keep Serena away from Danessa then she wouldn't notice Serena. He also knew how klutzy Serena could be and he banked on the hope that Serena could do no more than just keep upright. If he spotted her skating better than she could walk, then he would have to improvise.

Danessa was not happy about Darien in on the plan but she did it to please the Negaverse. So he wouldn't be recognized by anyone, she disguised him with the looks of the talented Beater from the Vrastra Vultures, Gustav Iliev, whom she admired.

Darien looked at his new body in the mirror. His hair was wild and deep auburn, his eyes brown and he was a foot shorter. He had a more stocky build than his usual tall and trim self.

"Not too bad if I don't say so myself," boasted Danessa. "Everybody will think you're the real Gustav Illiev."

"Are you trying to make Malachite jealous by making me look like your crush?" Darien asked in a thick Bulgarian accident.

Danessa narrowed her eyes. "Don't be stupid. Now remember, your name is Filip Aleksandar. You are an old classmate of mine and you just happen to look a lot like a famous Quidditch player. Think you can handle that?"

"Not a problem," muttered Darien.

"Now let's go," said Danessa.

Teaching beginners was the brother and sister skating duo, Irina and Andrei Ivaylo. They were both of average height and though Andrei was not as strongly built as Ivan, he was faster and lighter, enabling to jump high and flip in the air. The duo sometimes could skate so fast, that some rumored they could melt the ice from friction. For couples who had already had experience skating, they took lessons from Sasha Anton and her boyfriend, Ivan Leviski. Ivan Leviski was tall and strong, able to lift small Sasha above his head.

For those that preferred to skate solo, there were also single skating teachers. Ana Stoev and Zora Cilianu taught girls and Nikolai Sofianski and Stefan Polikoff taught the guys. Ana Stoev may not be as fast as Zora but she was good at inventing different skating techniques, jumps and spins. Ana Stoev was teaching the beginners and Zora was teaching the intermediates. Zora was faster, more graceful and she had a rare ability: flight—that allowed her to stay airborne longer. She was born with this ability, much to the surprise of her parents and her headmaster, who only knew Snape and Voldemort to possess such a skill.

Though Stefan Polikoff was a messy eater and somehow managed to always dribble food on his robes, he was quite an accomplished skater. He liked to test himself with skating on one foot.

Nikolai Sofianski was built much like Ivan, though he was a little shorter. Instead of using a partner, he liked to use props to demonstrate his strength.

Durmstrang students that weren't interested in figure skating still enjoyed the muggle sport hockey. A group of male Durmstrang students volunteered to how the game was played to those that did not know how.

Danessa wanted groups of six for the students who preferred lessons but it was not necessary. The lessons were already free but she knew that the sailor scouts were in a group of six. Now that the Rainbow Knights were back, it was possible that a couple or two had developed between the two teams. For this reason, she made single and paired skating options for inquiring skating pupils. Danessa was right—there were couples within the teams: Lita and Cedric, Mina and John, Hermione and Viktor. Though Hermione was not part of the sailor scout—or even knew who they were—Viktor and Hermione were close to a couple. Viktor managed to talk Hermione into taking a break from her studies in the library to take a lesson or two down at the lake. Hermione agreed, mainly because she had more questions about the lamia incident. Viktor wanted to be near her, just in case the Negaverse would attack. Knowing that Danessa was working for them now, the ice skating activity could be just another Negaverse plot.

Serena was excited about the lessons, especially learning from Luna that the Moon twins were exceptional skaters during the Silver Millennium. Harry felt like he did before his first flying lesson; excited, nervous and determined to learn all he could from the lessons. While Serena, Molly, Ami, Ginny and Raye were putting on their skates, they saw Lita and Cedric already on the ice skating. Cedric was practicing pulling his feet from the outside in while Lita was skating backwards into a basic two-foot spin.

"Hey, look at Lita," noted Raye as she Ginny and Ami came to the ice. "She's quite good."

The girls stepped onto the ice, counting "one, two, one, two," as they skated.

"I'm going to do that too," said Serena once she was done lacing up her skates. She stood up and started for the frozen leg her legs feeling wobbly. "Ah, these skates make my feet feel heavy!"

"I think they're supposed to be, Serena," said Harry as he joined her.

Serena and Harry got onto the ice ad they had only taken two steps when Serena lost her footing and fell, bringing Harry down with her.

"Oh, sorry, Harry!" she exclaimed.

As Harry attempted to get up, he heard a snide chuckle. "I suppose you're not as much as a natural to skating as you are Qudditch, Potter."

Harry looked up to see Malfoy skating shakily around the edge. He stumbled and hit the ice; it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Neither are you, Malfoy," he muttered, straitening up. He helped Serena to her feet but her feet started kicking about as if she were hit with Tarantallegra.

"Oh, forget it Harry," she said.

"Don't' give up, Serena," said Harry. "Your skill will come back to you."

"Maybe in a little while," said Serena. "I know—why don't you go first!"

"What?" said Harry.

"Yeah, I'll just watch you skate for a while," said Serena, "and then I'll go onto the ice when I'm ready."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "All right, Serena."

He edged around the perimeter to Polikoff while Serena sat at the edge of the lake watching everyone else skate. She rubbed on her temples as if taking pictures of everyone's moves.

'Come on, Serena,' she thought. 'Try to remember!'

Serena was only off the ice for another five minutes until Raye and the others dragged her to join them. "It's all right," said Ginny. "Ana's a good teacher."

Ana taught the girls basic steps like pointing their toes in and out, small steps and skating in place. Serena was only able to do it when Ana was holding hands with her.

"I've got an awful ways to go," said Serena.

"Oh, you are doing just fine," said Ana. "You just need more practice. Everyone begins with just stepping onto the ice."

"But I'm not a beginner," whined Serena, "I used to be _really _good—but I haven't skated in like a thousand years!"

Ana laughed heartily while Raye exchanged glances with Ami. "Well, I hope you won't need a thousand years to make up for it!" Ana said.

Danessa skated by Serena holding a notebook and quill. When she saw Serena slip and fall for the fifth time she smirked and made a note on her clipboard. "No, definitely not."

Ana told Serena and the others to join hands and skate, with her leading them. The chain of skaters made ice skating easy for Serena.

"Hey, hey," said Serena. "I think I've got it!"

Serena let go of Ana and Raye's hands and started skating on her own. Serena spread her arms out wide and lifted her left leg in a camel turn. She was doing fine for five whole seconds, but her beginner's luck ended and she started spiraling out of control.

"Serena, stop!" shouted Raye.

"I don't think she can," Ginny commented.

"Hey, how do you stop these things?" cried Serena.

"Nope, she can't," said Ginny.

Serena was heading right for the disguised Darien, who promptly reached out and caught her by the arms. She spun around, her ice etching into the ice and she came to a halt.

"Whew, thanks!" said Serena.

"You are off to a good start," he said. "You just need to learn how to stop."

Serena laughed nervously. "Yeah…hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Er, no," said Darien. "Some say I look a lot like Gustav Iiev—the famous Qudditch player. My name is Filip Aleksander."

"Oh," said Serena. "I just thought that…oh nevermind." She shook her head.

"Would you like me to skate with you?" offered Darien.

"Sure," answered Serena.

Darien put his arm around her and they started skating. Little by little, Serena's skating ability improved.

Sasha and her boyfriend were teaching their group simple skating instructions. The pairs started out skating hand in hand and doing synchronized spins and jumps. Then they told the guys to lift their partners in the air. Cedric had difficulty lifting Lita up.

Ivan skated to Cedric and Lita. "Let me demonstrate," he said and he placed his hands on her waist. "Very important that you use your legs, like this."

He bent his legs at the knees, using his leg power for the lift. He managed to lift Lita up off the ice but he too was unable to lift her above his head. He set her back down, feeling foolish and his girlfriend, Sasha laughed.

"I think you need to work out more, Ivan!" She teased. Ivan sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry," said Lita, "I know I am heavy. Sasha must be a feather compared to me."

"You're also two heads taller than her," Cedric added.

"I've got an idea, Cedric," said Lita. She skated in front of him, grabbed his hands and lifted him above her head. Everyone in the group clapped. Lita set him back down. "I bet you guys don't see that every day, huh?"

Lita continued to excel. She managed to scratch spins and other complicated turns on the ice.

"That was awesome, Lita!" Molly exclaimed.

Lita turned out of her spin, blushed and waved back at her friends. "Thanks!" then she rubbed her head thinking, 'Wow, where did that came from?' Sasha skated to Lita, clapping.

"That was really good," she said. "How often do you skate?"

"Not much," admitted Lita. "I've been to the ice rink a couple of times when I was a kid but I didn't take lessons."

"No lessons, really?" asked Sasha.

"Really."

"Remarkable," said Sasha. "Could you come with me please?"

"Yeah, sure," said Lita. She smiled at Cedric. "I'll catch you up later, Ced."

"Okay," said Cedric.

Sasha led Lita to Danessa, who was near the center of the lake. Danessa was observing all the groups and taking notes. She had told the ice skating instructors to bring anyone who showed great performance without much experience. Sasha was the first to bring someone to Danessa.

"Danessa, this is Lita Kino," said Sasha. "She is very good—she can lift the boys and she did a scratch spin perfectly!"

"Is that so?" said Danessa with a grin. "And you've had no previous skating experience?"

"Just a little," admitted Lita, feeling slightly awkward. "I didn't even know the names of those things. I was just fooling around, actually."

"Thank you for bringing her to me, Sasha. You may go."

Sasha left to return to her group of pupils and Danessa skated around Lita. "I am going to show you a number of maneuvers and I would like to see how you do them."

"All right," said Lita.

"Please show me a camel spin."

"What was that again?" Lita inquired.

Danessa pushed off with her right leg, raising it up above her hip. Her legs made the shape of an upside down "L." Lita copied the maneuver better than Danessa.

"Good," said Danessa. "I'm not surprised, camel spins are quite simple. Show me a scratch spin—Sasha said you performed one perfectly."

Lita raised an eyebrow, confused and when she opened her mouth to question what the scratch spin was, Danessa groaned and told her how to do the spin.

"Hold your arms out in front of you while on one leg," said Danessa, "then pull them in as you spin."

"Like this, right?" Lita asked. Lita skated in a circle to gain momentum, her arms out in front of her like a ballerina. She began rotating, pulling in her leg and crossing her feet at the ankles. She crossed her arms over her chest and pushed them up at the top, spinning in a tight and fast circle.

"Excellent," said Danessa. "Now a back scratch spin. It is the same, but on the opposite foot and on an outward edge." Danessa demonstrated the spin and Lita followed.

"That is enough with the spins," said Danessa. "Now we'll move onto jumps."

"Okay," said Lita. "Which one first?"

"The toe loop," Danessa replied. "Take off by the back outside edge of the right foot, then launch yourself by the left toe pick." She performed the toe loop while she explained how to do it. She pushed the front of her blade into the ice. "Toe pick."

When Lita did the toe loop, she moved fast and agile. Her long legs had tight muscle that enabled her to jump almost four feet in the air. She was able to do all the jumps well, including the complicated axel.

Danessa clapped, slowly. "Your jumps were high and fluid and you made each landing. Your spins are tight and fast, like they should be. Your skating ability is very good for a beginner—in fact—it is too good."

"Thanks," said Lita, feeling slightly awkward.

"And you really had no lessons before?" Danessa inquired.

"No," said Lita. "I've only been to the ice rink twice as a kid. I never attempted any jumps or spins…just skating around the rink."

"Interesting," said Danessa. "It is as if…these skills came from another life."

"I guess you can say that," Lita said, glancing behind her. "Are we done? My boyfriend is waiting for me."

Danessa narrowed her eyes. She did not like being rushed. "Your boyfriend can wait. There is one more lesson. I would like to see your skating speed."

Danessa skated to Lita and asked her to take a few steps back. She marked a line in the ice with her skate in front of Lita's feet. She looked out on the ice and shouted something in Bulgarian. The students that were crowding the ice in front of them cleared to the side.

"Please skate to the other side of the lake," said Danessa.

Lita grinned and bent her knees slightly. She knew she would ace this task.

"On your mark, get set, go," said Danessa.

Lita took off with great speed. Some skaters stopped to watch her.

"This girl _must_ be the moon princess," she whispered. "Now, let's see how well she skates on thin ice."

The ice from where Danessa cut a line began to crack, traveling up to Lita. Darien was leading Serena to the Durmstrang ship. She had just got on when she noticed Lita in trouble.

"Lita, watch out!" she exclaimed. "You're on thin ice!"

Serena moved down the steps and Darien pushed her back. "No, it's too dangerous!"

"But that's my friend!" Serena shouted.

"Stay right here then," said Darien. "I will see to her."

"But—but---ooh!" Serena hissed as Darien left her on the ship alone. She attempted to get back on the ice but when her foot slid, she climbed back onto the ship. "I guess I had better just stay here."

Lita looked behind her and saw the ice falling into the water. She panicked and skated faster. She did a triple axel just in time to make it on the safety of the grass. She fell on her front. Darien went to her and helped her up.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Don't think so," said Lita.

"Danessa, do you have anything to do with this?" Darien demanded at Danessa.

Danessa repaired the cracks in the ice and skated to Darien and Lita. "Oh no, it was just the ice; too thin in the middle."

Darien raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Come now, Filip," Danessa said. "The weather is warming up. It is May, you know."

Danessa put her wand to her neck and said, "Sonorus."

"May I have your attention please," said Danessa. "The ice skating meeting is now over. Thank you for coming. Please leave the ice now."

There were people that couldn't seem to get off the ice fast enough, while others were taking their sweet time. Danessa looked at Darien. "Filip, please make sure everyone has left. Those from Durmstrang may stay."

"Well, thanks for the lesson," said Lita.

"No, wait," said Danessa. "You don't have to leave either. Lita, was it?"

"Yeah," said Lita.

"Your ability is very good," said Danessa. "There are more maneuvers I would like to show you…and I have a prize for you."

"A prize?" Lita asked.

"Yes, for your outstanding ice skating skill," said Danessa. "Those were all simple tests. Come with me please."

Lita got back on the ice and followed Danessa. Once everyone was off the ice, a tall wall surrounded the lake, preventing anyone from coming in and anyone from going out.

"Huh?" Lita mumbled.

"Don't want anyone to see your secrets, do we?" said Danessa.

"All right, this is getting weird," Lita said skating backward. "What is going on here? Why are you suddenly interested in how well I skate?"

"I am recruiting skaters for my own private team," said Danessa. "I am sure you have heard of synchronized skating?"

Lita nodded.

"I needed another skater," Danessa answered, "someone just like you. All you have to do is come with me and I'll give you a set of _special _ice skates."

Lita heard scratching on the ice. As she looked around, she noticed the Durmstrang skaters skating closer to her. Their ice skates transformed from white, tan and black to blood red. The skaters all joined hands, forming circles around Danessa and Lita.

"Those skates," said Lita. "You cursed them!" Lita gasped, remembering what Luna hand told her and the girls earlier that morning. The Moon Princess had been an exceptional skater in the past. This whole thing had just been a ploy to learn the Moon Princess' identity and get the crystal.

"You're working for the Negaverse, aren't you?" Lita demanded.

"If you've heard of the Negaverse, then you _must _be Sailor Moon," said Danessa, her eyes flickering with madness.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Sailor Moon," said Lita. "I don't have the crystal and another thing…I don't want to join your synchronized skating team either!"

"That is too bad," said Danessa. "You would have been a great addition to our team. Get her!"

Seeing Lita's plight from the Durmstrang ship, Serena promptly transformed into Sailor Moon and jumped off the ship. Her boots became ice skates before she hit the ice. Her legs wobbled but she didn't fall down. She managed to skate shakily toward group surrounding Lita. "Don't worry, Lita, I'm coming!"

"You won't get to her fast enough at that pace," said a familiar voice at her side. She felt an arm around her and she saw Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she exclaimed. "It's you….have you come to help me?"

"Yes," said Tuxedo Mask. "But don't be misunderstood. Queen Beryl wants the crystal and she'll get it, but I do not agree with Danessa tactics. I am only here to stop her from hurting any innocent people."

"Oh," said Sailor Moon. "I see."

"Danessa, stop this!" Tuxedo Mask shouted, just as a hockey player hit a cursed hockey puck at Lita, hitting her and making her fall into the fence. Sailor Moon gasped.

"Tuxedo Mask, what are you doing?" Danessa demanded when she saw Tuxedo Mask with Sailor Moon. "Have you betrayed Queen Beryl already?"

"Your uncle will not be so pleased with you when he learns that you are using his students, Danessa," said Tuxedo Mask. "Take the imperious curse off of them now. If you want the crystal from Sailor Moon so badly, then you should do it honorably and fight her for it."

Danessa laughed. "Fighting that excuse of a skater will be too easy and it will not be interesting enough." She clicked her fingers and the Durmstrang skaters left Lita to attack Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask tossed Sailor Moon in the air and she landed perfectly. "Wow, I'm skating!" she said

"Now jump!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed and Sailor Moon cleared a skater that was headed right toward her.

"Sailor Moon, you have to heal them," said Tuxedo Mask. "Get your wand and skate to me!"

Sailor Moon paused. "How do I know if this isn't a trick to get the crystal?"

"I don't use the same foolish tricks as the Negaverse!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. "We will bargain for the crystal later, but now you have to heal these people. Just trust me!"

Sailor Moon sighed summoned her crystal and went to Tuxedo Mask. "All right but this had better not be a trick!"

He took her free hand and spun on his skate. Together they performed a forward outside variant of the death spiral: a love spiral. Her back was to Tuxedo Mask as he spun her on the ice at an acute angle, her body inches from the ice. "Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"Moon Healing Activation!" shouted Sailor Moon, sending her wand's powers at the Negaverse controlled Durmstrang students. They stopped advancing on them and shook their heads. Their blood red skates went back their original colors.

"Hey, what's going on?" some said.

"I said destroy them!" hissed Danessa.

Danessa's voice 'brainwashed' them again. Their eyes glowed red, as well as their cursed skates.

"It didn't work!" cried Sailor Moon.

After the wall appeared around the lake, Harry and the others knew there was a problem. "I bet you the Negaverse is all over this!" said Mina.

"And Serena and Lita are still in there," said Harry, staring at the wall.

"Harry, what's going on?" said Hermione.

"Hermione, Ron," said Harry. "Go inside and get Mr. Marks and Professor Stanton. It's important!"

"Let's go, Hermione," said Ron. They ran to the castle and Harry turned back to the wall.

"We've got to find a way inside," said Neville.

"Over is a good enough way as any," said a voice behind them.

"Over—brooms?" said Harry. "We don't have time to get brooms!"

"Brooms, who said anything about brooms?"

They turned around and there stood the rainbow knights. The one who spoke was the indigo knight, Indicus. He had a grappling hook in his hand and he began swinging it. He tossed it so the hook went over the wall. Cyanos, the blue knight of conjuration and illusion, created more grappling hooks for the rest. Everyone climbed over the wall and made it to the other side. Raye and the girls transformed into sailor scouts. They discovered Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in a fight with the mind-controlled Durmstrang skaters and Danessa.

"It's Tuxedo Mask!" exclaimed Sailor Mars.

"And he's fighting against Danessa?" said Sailor Venus. "Does this mean he's back on our side?"

Against the wall, was Lita still unconscious.

"Lita!" shouted the yellow knight, Palleo. He ran to her, Sailor Earth and Sailor Sun following him.

"Lita, speak to me!" urged Palleo as he lifted up her head gently, slapping her face.

Lita grimaced. "Cedric?"

"Are you all right?" Palleo inquired.

"I think so," she groaned. "Danessa attacked me. She thought I was Sailor Moon. She's controlling the Durmstrang students somehow."

"Sailor Moon, can you use your wand on them?" asked Sailor Earth in a shout.

"Already tried!" exclaimed Sailor Moon to the other scouts. "It won't work."

"Then she must be using something else besides the Imperious curse," said Sailor Mercury, pressing her left earring. Her visor went over her eyes and she pulled out her miniature computer as the sailor scouts, Harry and the knights, stepped onto the ice to assist Sailor Moon. Sailor Sun and Palleo remained with Lita to help her.

"I can help," said Lita, trying to sit up.

"Not with your injuries," said Palleo, pushing her back down.

"Oh I'm fine!" Lita barked.

"I can heal her," said Sailor Sun, preventing the couple from arguing any further. "Sun Healing Remedy!"

The bruises and soreness Lita received healed away and she felt better than she had in a long time. Lita stood to her feet and flexed her arms. "Time to show Danessa what I can _really _do! Jupiter Power!"

The tall brunette held out her transformation pen and she was surrounded by electricity. She spun around, now clad in a green and pink fuku. Once transformed, Sailor Jupiter stepped onto the ice and began tripping the Durmstrang skaters. She dodged the hockey pucks, ripped the hockey sticks from the players' hands and knocked them down. Sailor Jupiter coaxed the other sailor scouts into doing a synchronized skating maneuver, using their attacks to make the skaters fall down.

"Sorry about that," said Sailor Earth as Sasha screamed, landing on her butt. "But it's for your own good."

"I've got it!" said Sailor Mercury. "Their skates are cursed. We have to remove them!"

"Summoning charms ought to fix that," said Harry.

"_Accio_ ice skates!" cried Neville, pointing his wand at the nearest Durmstrang skater. His skates shook but did not fly off.

"I guess it would help if we covered summoning charms," said Neville softly.

"Allow me," said Ferrius, skating onto the ice. He raised his arms and used telekinesis to remove the cursed ice skates. The ice skaters were no longer controlled, but now they were no longer conscious.

"What happened?" gasped Indicius.

"Isn't it obvious?" Danessa said triumphantly. "Those skates had more than a controlling curse on it; it had an energy draining curse too."

"I should have known you'd do something like this!" said Ferrius.

"Let's hope I have better luck this time," said Sailor Moon, looking at her wand. She raised her wand at Danessa and Tuxedo Mask. "Moon Healing Activation!"

The sparkles from her enchanted wand fell on Danessa and Tuxedo Mask. Yet their demeanor did not change in the way Sailor Moon hoped. Danessa laughed and Tuxedo Mask frowned.

"You thought we were brainwashed, didn't you?" Danessa demanded. "You were wrong. We both joined the Negaverse with our own free will!"

"No, that's not true!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Not Tuxedo Mask; he would never betray me!"

"Oh, he has," insisted Danessa. "He relented quicker than I had imagined. He is a very pathetic man. You are better without him, I'd say."

"Is it true, Darien?" Harry demanded, coming up by Sailor Moon. His clothes changed to those of the Moon Prince. "You joined the Negaverse, just like that? You didn't give a second thought to the consequences?"

"I can explain--," said Tuxedo Mask but he was cut off by Tranquility.

"Don't bother," growled Tranquility. "I've heard it before. Either you join them or they kill you. You should have just let them kill you! You're worse than Wormtail!"

"You have it wrong!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. "Yes, the blackmailed me but not in the way you think! It wasn't my life on the line, it was my sister's! If I didn't do what they said, they would've tortured her to death and make me watch!"

Sailor Moon's eyes filled with tears as she put her hands to her face. "No."

"If they threaten to kill me, I would have let them," said Tuxedo Mask. "But I will not stain my hands with my sister's blood. You would have done the same in my place, Tranquility and don't try to deny that!"

Tranquility looked at Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask was right. If it was for the life of his sister, he would do what the Negaverse told him. Sailor Moon stood in shock. She couldn't compute the information.

"Nevertheless," said Indicus, "we have to hand you over. You both are going to Azkaban, or whoever the authorities decide where to send you."

"We're not going anywhere," said Danessa.

"I'll tell your uncle everything you've done," said Ferrius.

"You obviously don't know my uncle," said Danessa. "He won't let me sit in Azkaban."

"Oh but you really think he'll let you continue to be the assistant after he finds out what you've done to his students?" Cyanos demanded.

"He won't find out and I don't care what he thinks!" Danessa shouted.

The wall came down from all around them. Karkaroff stood at the edge of the ice with Jed and Maxfield. When Ron and Hermione had told Jed and Maxfield about the commotion at the lake, Karkaroff happened to be in the same hallway. He had gone to the castle earlier to talk with Snape about their marks. They had been changing. The skull was becoming lighter than the snake. The Dark Mark had never done that before.

"Danessa?" said Karkaroff. "What is—what is going on here?"

"Uncle Igor!" gasped Danessa. "What—what are you doing back so soon?"

Karkaroff looked up and down the frozen lake where his students lay unconscious. "Danessa, did you do this?"

"No, they just---got tired and fell, Uncle," said Danessa.

"That's not what happened!" said Ferrius urgently. "Professor, she used the Imperius curse on them and then she took their energy away—with these skates!"

Ferrius floated the skates to Karkaroff as Danessa shouted hysterically.

"He's lying, Uncle Igor!" she cried. "You wouldn't take the word of stranger over me, would you?"

"But I'm not a stranger," said Ferrius and he pulled down his mask. "Professor Karkaroff, it is me, Viktor Krum!"

Karkaroff looked over the pair of ice skates in his hands. Jed and Maxfield looked at him.

"Professor, I am afraid we will have to bring your niece inside for questioning," said Jed softly. "We have already suspected her."

Karkaroff sighed. "Do what you must."

"No!" Danessa skated away. "Uncle, why? I understand why you would turn the other Death Eaters in but me? Your own flesh and blood?"

"I took you in when your father died, Danessa," said Karkaroff. "You went out of control and your mother couldn't' take it. She begged me for my help so I thought that making you my assistant would discipline you. I had no idea you would turn out this way. You upset me."

"Fine," growled Danessa and she grabbed Tuxedo Mask by the arm. "I don't need you. I have the Negaverse, and they're better and stronger than The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters ever were. You'll be sorry!"

"Don't be a fool, Danessa," said Jed, smirking as he stepped onto the ice. "You can't disparate on school grounds."

"But I'm not," grinned Danessa. "I'm teleporting, with the power from the Negaverse. Oh Uncle? I quit!"

Danessa laughed and she disappeared with Tuxedo Mask in a million of black lights.

"She's gone," groaned Jed.

"I'm sure she'll be back," muttered Maxfield.

"Sailor Moon," said Tranquility, "do you think you can heal the students now?"

"Huh?" Sailor Moon mumbled. "What?"

"The Durmstrang students," Tranquility told her. "Heal them so the Negaverse won't get their energy. There may still be time."

Sailor Moon looked at the unconscious skaters on the ice. "It may be difficult; this is a big group and they're spread too far out."

"I'll help you," said Tranquility, taking her hand.

They skated around the ice and Tranquility told her to start the incantation.

"Moon Healing Activation!"

As they glided across the ice, the healing energy from Sailor Moon's wand traveled quicker than it would if Sailor Moon was standing still. The Durmstrang skaters slowly began to regain conscious.

"Who are you?" Karkaroff asked.

"I--," began Sailor Moon.

"It does not matter," said Maxfield. "She healed your students. Let's get them inside the ship."

"All right," said Karkaroff.

"You best should go now," Jed told the sailor scouts and the knights. "We'll take it from here."

All the knights besides Ferrius left, who stayed behind to help his schoolmates inside the ship. Harry helped Serena inside the school. Serna was in a daze, completely out of it. She could not believe that Darien had to join the Negaverse to protect his sister. The Negaverse was worse than she thought. She didn't know to think or do. Was fighting the Negaverse even worht it anymore?

"Serena, you haven't said a word," said Harry as they made it to the common room. "Are you all right?"

Serena shook her head, knowing that Harry will still know if was upset if she had lied and said she was okay.

"You want to talk about it?"

Serena shook her head again. When Hermione saw Harry and Serena enter the common room, she bounded to him.

"Harry, what happened out there?" she questioned. "We waited for you."

"Er," began Harry.

"It's all right, Harry," Serena said softly. "You can tell them."

Hermione looked at Serena. "What's going on?"

Serena ignored her, leaving Harry to explain himself alone. She went upstairs, dressed into her pajamas and lay on her bed, though she knew that sleep would be impossible. Ron and Hermione looked back at Harry.

"Harry, that's the way you looked when you found out that Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew and he betrayed your parents," said Ron.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I was betrayed again," Harry said and he sat down. "You should probably sit down too. This is a long story."

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: I hope you understood the ice skating stuff. I did a bit of research on wikipedia and on youtube. For more of a visual check out the youtube videos.


	27. aMAZEment

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 27

aMAZEment

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

To Harry's surprise and relief, Ron and Hermione took the news of his previous life and the Silver Millennium pretty well. Not only did they believe him but they understood. They both saw instances of evidence to back up his story. Hermione could tell there was more than just coincidence surrounding the new students and faculty members. The group knew each other and they were having private meetings. Harry didn't necessarily give away the sailor scouts' identity, but explained that they were involved. The Negaverse was sailor scout's enemy and they came here to fight it. It made sense to Hermione.

Ron was upset about Ginny but he did notice the difference between the real Ginny and how her copy acted. Since the Heir of Slytherin incident in her first year, Ginny and Ron became closer. He decided not to tell anyone else about Ginny's appearance—at least for the time being. He remembered Mrs. Weasley used to tell him and his siblings stories while they were growing up. She had a book called _More than Myths _written by Andrew Halos and Magnus Tale. One of them was the legend of the Moon Kingdom. From what he could remember, it was Ginny's favorite story. She believed it was real and would ask Mrs. Weasley to read the story every night.

Serena was not able to sleep that night. She had nightmares about Darien and Ginny locked up in the Negaverse. Now she knew the truth. Darien had willingly become the Negaverse's play-thing to keep Ginny alive. Shock had turned into shame and guilt. Serena believed if she was just stronger, she would have been able to prevent this somehow. Now the twins of the Earth were in the clutches of the Negaverse and there was nothing she could do about it.

Unless she could somehow trade the crystal for Darien and Ginny. It was crazy—but Serena was desperate. She just wanted Darien and Ginny back safe and sound. Serena never wanted to be the Moon Princess anyway. This war had begun over a _rock_. Was it worth losing her true love and his twin sister?

Serena debated this in her head over and over until the sun came up that morning, with Raye yelling at her to wake up. When that didn't work, Raye began shaking her.

"Serena, we have a test in Transfiguration and you are going to miss it!" Raye hissed.

"I'm not coming," grunted Serena, rolling over onto her other side.

"Oh come on," Raye groaned. She shook her head and attempted to be sympathetic. "You like Transfiguration, and you're actually pretty good at it. Sure Professor McGonagall can be a real…"

"I said I'm not coming!" Serena griped hoarsely. "I don't care what McGonagall does."

"She's just upset about Ginny and Darien," Hermione said quickly. "We best let her lie in today."

"Huh?" Raye said, looking at her. "How--?"

"Harry told me everything last night," Hermione explained.

"Harry had to tell her and Ron something," mumbled Serena into her pillow. "Might as well be the truth."

"You were up all night, Serena,' said Hermione, "and McGonagall rather you be asleep here than in her class."

"I don't know if I can even go to sleep," Serena said.

"I'll get you a sleeping potion then," said Hermione. "And I'll bring you any homework."

Raye laughed. "Homework, yeah, that's bound to cheer Serena up!"

Hermione and Raye left the dormitory and Raye looked at Hermione. "What you say that Harry told you _everything…?_"

"He told me that you are enemies with Voldemort's sister," Hermione answered. "You can transfigure yourselves into superheroes, but he didn't give me your real identities. And don't worry, I can keep a secret."

"Thanks Hermione," said Raye.

"But I would suggest we tell Professor Dumbledore about this," said Hermione.

"Oh-no—we've got it covered," Raye insisted as they left the Gryffindor tower and made their way down to breakfast. "Professor Maxfield and Mr. Marks told Professor Dumbledore yesterday. Not the WHOLE story, but they at least told them who the Negaverse is."

"Not just for that but to protect your identities," Hermione said. "Rita Skeeter would love to make a story out of this. I'm surprised there's nothing in _The Daily Prophet_ about this yet."

Raye snickered. "Oh, we don't have to worry about her. She's long gone."

"How do you know?" said Hermione in surprise.

"She became a frog's lunch right after the second task," explained Raye. "Rita's an unregistered animagus. She becomes a water beetle and I'm sure Harry told you about the rainbow knights? Did he tell you that their animal companion can change into different animals?"

Hermione gasped. "You…mean?"

"Yeah," said Raye. "When you were half asleep, Krum pulled the water beetle out of your hair and a certain purple frog went after it."

Hermione remembered how she lost her temper at Rita Skeeter in The Three Broomsticks. Ron had warned her not to cross paths with the reporter or she would write something on her next. The bug, the insect of a woman was in Hermione's hair and she was trying to get gossip on Hermione that day. When Hermione and Raye entered the Great Hall, Hermione hugged Viktor and thanked him for taking the bug out of her hair and asked him questions about their animal companion and how they found out who Rita really was.

"It's quite simple really," Viktor said softly. "We can communicate with Sidon. After she ate this Rita Skeeter, she told us. Some of us were angry with her—for eating a human, but that is how Sidon is. When she senses a vile person, she goes after them. She is like a mother bear, and we are all her cubs. She goes more on instinct rather than wizarding law."

Hagrid learned the situation of Darien and Ginny and realized Harry would be upset. In an attempt to make things better, he decided to discontinue the skrewts for a while and use Sidon for the lessons. Sidon took the form of a chimera; a mythical beast with a lion's body and a tail in the form a snake. As a chimera, she had three different heads: a dragon, goat and lioness. As Harry, Hermione and Ron neared Hagrid's hut, he saw the large purple chimera. In an instant, he knew it was Sidon. Malfoy screamed and nearly jumped into the arms of Goyle when he saw Sidon moving her three heads. The very site of it made Harry laugh until he cried. It helped ease the pain of Ginny's disappearance, Darien's disloyalty and Serena's depression. When Harry finally found composed himself, he approached Sidon and patted each of her heads.

"Oh, she's not going to bite, Malfoy," he said. "Unless you upset her, of course."

Those that were brave enough were granted a ride upon Sidon: Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Lavender. Hermione remembered the time she went for a ride on Buckbeak all too well. Yet after everyone got a chance to ride Sidonk, Hermione stroked Sidon's back and brought her mouth to the ears of the lioness head.

"Thank you for taking care of Rita Skeeter for me," she said.

Sidon purred and rubbed against Hermione as if she understood her words. Sidon somehow reminded Hermione of a larger version of Crookshanks

---

Ginny sat in the corner of her cell, counting the hours and days of her imprisonment at the Negaverse. The negative plane sucked out most of her enrgy with her just being in it. She gave up trying to fight and escape, though her mind did not give up trying to find out other ways. She did not plan to give up completely. There was still hope. She knew that brother only agreed to help the Negaverse only to keep her alive. She was somehow grateful to him for this. He was learning their plans better than she was, since he was slowly turning into Beryl's right hand man. Perhaps he had made the right choice; though it was obvious it was tearing him up inside. In by keeping Ginny alive, he was getting inside information on the Negaverse, learning their strengths and weaknesses. It was more than what Ginny was getting. She only got bits and pieces from what she overheard listening in on the conversations of the Negaverse demons and lackeys. From the garbled messages she overheard, Onyx needed a body and Beryl was going to use the winner of the Triwizard champion as a shell. What she didn't know was how they planned to get it. She also knew that Zoycite had died by Beryl's hands and made him a little unpredictable. He was once calm, and now he was playing for keeps. He was taking his task more seriously now because he did not want to end up like Zoycite. He was the last general left.

"Lunch," grumbled Malachite as he opened the door to her cell.

"Oh wonderful," she said sarcastically. "What is it today? Slime and mold?"

He narrowed his eyes and set the plate of foreign food on the ground. He started to leave and Ginny decided to speak. Now that she got her memories back as the princess of Earth, she knew everything of Malachite's past and his true position. Even though she was learning what the Negaverse was up to, she had to make Malachite he was on the wrong side.l

"Listen, Malachite, what you're doing is wrong," she said. "Zoycite wouldn't want this."

"and what would you know what she would want?" He growled.

"Because she and I were once dear friends," Ginny explained. "During the silver millennium, remember? You, Jedite and Nephlyte had served under my brother and Zoycite was under me. She was the one who taught me how to fight. We used to spend hours a day, learning the sword and the bow and the spear. She had me train very hard until I couldn't walk anymore. My parents never knew this…even Darien. I admired her, being the only woman warrior in our kingdom and willing to teach me. I miss her too, Malachite, but she's free now. She is no longer under Queen Beryl's power. She'd want youd to be free too. She'd want you to remember your true self. Don't let Beryl control you anymore."

Malachite paused and rubbed his forehead. His eyes changed a little bit, a soft glimmer."I think I…remember…the four of us came from different places of the world. I came from the middle east."

"Yes, that's right!" said Ginny excitedly. "Our mother knew that Queen Beryl was going to attack earth someday, so she sent for the best generals in the world. You were the closest to my brother too and the strongest."

Malachite grimaced and backed up, grabbing his head with both hands. He felt as if his head was splitting. In the middle of his forehead, there was a light green glow.

Ginny jumped to her feet. "What's wrong? Beryl does not want you to remember, does she? What has she done to you?"

"Silence, you do not know what you're talking about!" Malachite shouted. "Eat your food!"

Still grabbing his head, Malachite staggered out of her cell, and locked it behind him. Ginny sighed and folded her arms. Queen Beryl has obviously used some sort of mind control on Malchite and Ginny did not know how to fix it.

--

After dinner, Raye and Hermione went to Serena's room to see how she was. Serena was still under the covers and did nto seem interested in any of the days' events. She didn't even look at the homework Hermione brought her. Hermione sighed and went back downstairs to talk to Harry as Raye remained by Serena.

"Serena, come on," she said, "you can't stay in bed all day tomorrow. It is the third task after all."

"I don't' want to see it," she said. "Not interested."

"Sure you are!" Raye said. "Hey, how about we make a bet who wins, huh? Let's see…my money is on Krum…how about you?"

"Raye, I think we should give up and hand the crystal over to the Negaverse," Serena said suddenly.

"What?" Raye exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind? We can't do that!"

"I don't think it's right that we cont9inue to put Ginny and Darien through this," said Serena. "Maybe we can exchange the crystal to have our friend back."

"You really think they'll agree to give them our friends back?" Raye demanded. "We can't trust them!"

"Ever since I got this stupid crystal," said Serena, sitting up and flinging the covers back, "we lose both twins of the Earth! I don't even know how to work this thing! Is this stupid rock more important than our friends? What good has this brought us anyway, huh?"

Hermione returned to the room. "Hey, Serena," she said. "Can you get dressed and come downstairs? Harry wants to speak with you."

"Tell him all be right down," said Serena, moving to her trunk to grab fresh clothes.

"I hope Harry has more luck with you than I do," Raye grumbled, retreating downstairs.

Once dressed, Serena went downstairs where Harry was waiting for her. "Hi…you look horrible."

"I feel horrible," she said, rubbing her shaggy hair. She hadn't bothered to put hair up.

"Come with me," he said. "I want to show you something. It'll make you feel better."

"Fine," Serena mumbled and she followed him out the portrait hole. He led her to the kitchens where the house elves were washing dishes and preparing new meals. "Wow," said Serena, blinking. "What's all this?"

"Where the house elves work," said Harry. "I figured you'd be hungry. I know you haven't had anything all day."

Serena's stomach growled and she put her hand to her stomach. "I guess I could have a little bite."

They settled down to eat. Harry had little nibbles of desert since he had already had dinner. Once Serena had her first bite, she realized how hungry she was and ate so quickly she did not take time to breathe. After her fourth plate she started to slow down.

"Raye told me that you want to give the crystal to the Negaverse," said Harry.

"I don't want Darien and Ginny to suffer anymore," Serena explained with a nod. "If they want the crystal so badly, they can have it.

"I'm worried about them too," said Harry. "But giving them the crystal is not the answer, Serena. Do you have any idea what Beryl is capable if she gets hold of the silver crystal."

"Cedric said in one of his dreams that Beryl wouldn't know how to use it," said Serena.

"Did he?" said Harry.

"Yeah," Serena said. "It's kind of funny actually. He saw Zoycite handing all the rainbow crystals taped together. Cedric believed that the Negaverse could not make the rainbow crystals turn into the silver crystal or even use the crystal, and they were right."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe Diggory is right, but we shouldn't underestimate the Negaverse. I'm sure Queen Beryl could find away to manipulate the crystal's power, probably not to its full potential but she could change it to fit her will."

Serena looked at him doubtfully. "Oh come on…that crystal belonged to _our_ mother! Only someone from the moon clan could use it."

"Use it for what it was intended, sure," said Harry. "Listen, Serena, I know the position you're in."

"You do?" she inquired.

"Yes I do," said Harry. "In my first year, Voldemort tried to get the Sorcerer's Stone. He was living in the body of Quirrel, our Defense Agains the Dark Arts teacher at the time. He was using Quirrel to find the stone. I tracked him down to where the stone was hidden, in a mirror."

"A mirror?" Serena said as she reached for her drink. "That's not a very good hiding place if you ask me."

"It is if it's the Mirror of Erised," said Harry with a sly smile. "When you look in it, you see the thing you want most. Quirrel saw himself holding the stone, but it didn't show him how he could get it. When I looked in it, I got it."

"Why did you get it?" Serena inquired.

"Because I didn't plan to use it," said Harry. "I just wanted to find it before Quirrel. Voldemort figured out that I had the stone and he wanted to talk to me _personally _to get it. Voldemort's face was on the back of Quirrel's head."

"What?" Serena gasped. "That's disgusting!"

"No kidding," said Harry. "I couldn't believe it, just how far Voldemort would go just to feel alive. Voldemort offered to bring back my parents if I gave the stone to him. I almost did, you know. It was just a rock! If Voldemort wanted it so bad, then he could have it. I didn't want anyone to get hurt over something as small as that. Then I remembered how I lost my parents. Voldemort was the reason they were dead, and even if he could bring them back, what would my parents think? There was no sense in making a deal with a murderer, especially the one who murdered someone you love. He didn't get the stone and it was destroyed, to prevent anyone from misusing it."

"Destroyed," said Serena. "Maybe that's what we should do with the crystal and then we won't have to worry about Beryl trying to get it."

Harry shook his head. "No way. You're the only one who can use it. Without the crystal, we haven't got a chance to stop the Negaverse."

Serena sighed. "So what do we do? How do we get our friends back?"

"First thing we have to find a way to get to the Negaverse," said Harry. "Jedite and Nephlyte can't really help. They aren't able to go back to the Negaverse. It is like Beryl changed the locks on the doors and they can't come in, even though they know where it is."

"Do you think we can follow Malachite to the Negaverse somehow?" said Serena.

"Maybe," said Harry. "We'll have to be very sneaky."

Serena groaned, rubbing her head. "All right, we'll keep the crystal."

--

Cedric woke up on the day of the last task feeling very uneasy. He did not have a dream that showed any of the champions having any deaths. He didn't dream bout the last task at all, which in a way unnerved him. He had no idea what to expect. Anything could happen. As the three champions came to the Quidditch pitch, Jed was waiting for them.

"I wouldn't put it past the Negaverse for trying something today. Be on your guard."

"Right," muttered Cedric.

The students and other onlookers came from the castle and sat up in the stands. Harry looked put out, as well as most of the Quidditch players and fans.

"What did they do?" he demanded. "Where's the goal hoops?"

"Relax, Harry," said Hermione, "you know this is only temporary for the third task."

"I hope they'll take it down sometime before this year's over," said Harry. "I'd like to use my Firebolt once before we go home."

"We will be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the three champions. "If you wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air and one of us will come and get you. Understand?"

The three nodded and McGonagall went to position herself on one side of the maze.

Bagman pointed his wand at his neck and magnified his voice. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the last task of the Triwizard Championship! Let me remind you the scores for our champions. In first place with ninety-two ponts, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang! In second place with ninety points, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts and third place, Pierre Latil of Beaxbatons! The with the most points get to have a head start. Their objective is to get to the Triwizard cup which is in the middle of the maze."

The cannon sounded, indicating Viktor Krum to enter the maze. He hurried in with his wand lit. A second cannon and in ran Cedric and then Pierre. The three champions did not face challenges too difficult. Cedric's bad feelings went away and he believed they had just been nerves. When he turned the third corner, he met one of Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts which was now over ten feet long.

Cedric backed up in surprise and shouted, "_Impedimentia!" _the skrewt slowed down and Cedric managed to get past it with only a smoking shoulder.

"Merlin," Cedric muttered. "I hope the other guys are okay."

Viktor was having an usual venture though the labyrinth. It seemed to be too easy. He had not come across anything too hard to handle. When he made certain turns, it suddenly became a dead end. The third time this happened, Viktor paused from moving. Did the maze move on its own? Was it alive? Changing—so that he could not remember his way back?

"Vot is going on here?" said Viktor, examining the hedge

A small red fox shot through the bottom of the hedge and through his feet. Viktor was so surprised that he nearly fell down. He spun around in time to see the fox turn a corner. When he followed, he found a small dragon, a Hungarian Horntail, which had been put to sleep.

"Something else is in here," said Viktor. "Vot is it?"

He continued down the long green shadowy corridor and when he came to a fork in the road, he found an arrow that was drawn in the ground, on the right turn. He bent down to examine it. "Either someone is leading me into a trap," he said, "or they are helping me cheat."

He heard a footstep behind him and he spun around, ready to fire a curse.

"Wait, don't shoot!" exclaimed Pierre.

"Pierre," Viktor sighed. "Did you notice anything…strange about this maze?

Pierre shrugged. "Nothing that I wouldn't expect in a labyrinth. Many forks and turns and enchantments. Beware of the anti-gravity charm, best thing to do is just stay calm."

"I haven't seen it," said Vitkor. "I haven't really fought anything so far. When I make a turn with a monster in it, I find that it's been killed or stunned…unless it's something small that I can handle. And look at this…"

Viktor pointed at the arrow etched in the ground. "I think someone is trying to help me cheat."

"Who?" asked Pierre.

"I'm not sure," Viktor said, shaking his head. "But if there is something that is making it too easy for me, I decide to take the more challenging way."

"I can take this path," said Pierre, "not that I want an easy way out, but if there is something here that doesn't belong."

"That's fine," said Viktor, "I think it isn't fair to you and Diggory that I was allowed first anyway. I want us all to have a fighting chance."

"But if this is the fastest way to the Triwizard Cup," said Pierre, "don't you want it?"

"Not if it's going to be too easy for me," said Viktor, shaking his head and took another route. Pierre took the marked path and followed along. It was a breeze until he met a sphinx. The sphinx was pacing back and forth.

"You are very close to your goal," she said. "The quickest is past me."

"And I have to answer a riddle, correct?" inquired Pierre.

"Correct," answered the sphinx. "Answer correctly on your first try then I will let you pass. If you answer wrongly, I attack. If you remain silent, I will let you go unscathed."

"All right," said Pierre. "Let me have it."

"_First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals with secrets and tell naught but lies._

_Next, now that tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together, and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

Pierre was usually good with riddles, but he had never heard a riddle like this before. The riddles he was used to have no more than four lines. He repeated the lines to himself, thinking hard.

"A creature I wouldn't want to kiss," he said to himself.

Pierre looked down, deep in thought. He saw a purple small spider scuttle across the ground by his feet. He watched it curiously as it went to the other edge. Then it clicked. The first two lines spoke about a spy, a person who lives in disguise. The next two lines were just add-ons to make the riddle more complicated. The phrase asking for a sound for a difficult word was 'er' and he just had to put the two words together.

"Simple," said Pierre. "A spider."

The sphinx stepped to the side and allowed Pierre to pass. However, what he met on the next turn was a more difficult foe than a sphinx. It was Danessa.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Pierre demanded.

"This is as far as you go," Danessa sneered. _"Crucio!"_

Pierre screamed once he was struck with the curse. He shook violently and he felt as if he was on fire.

A giant violet bear appeared right behind Danessa. It roared and swiped her back. Danessa gasped and lost her wand in shock. Sidon pinned Danessa down, growling. Pierre got up shakily and pat the violet bear.

"Thank you again, Sidon," he said. "Take her outside to Jed and Professor Moody. They'll want to have a word with her."  
"Let me go," muttered Danessa.

Sidon growled again, louder and it made Danessa cry out in fright. She rolled her over and still keeping her pinned by her giant paws, Sidon changed into a giant eagle. She enclosed her talons over Danessa and took off into the air.

Cedric had crossed paths with a boggart. It came to him in the form of a very injured Lita.

"Riddikulus!" he exclaimed, thinking of the time Lita mouthed off Rita Skeeter.

The Lita-boggart's wounds healed and had a scowl on its face. "What are you loking at?" it demanded.

Cedric laughed. He found it cute when Lita was angry.

A large shadow drifed above them and Cedric looked up. He saw Danessa in the talons of Sidon.

"Danessa?" he mumbled. He suddenly got a headache. H grabbed his head and his vision blurred, though he was still able to see. What he saw was not pleasant.

The Triwzard cup, and the winning champion's hand grabbing it. The cup was a portkey and it took the unspuspecting champion to a very cold place. Malachite and Prince Darien was there, waiting to take the champion to the Negaverse.

"No, oh no," said Cedric. "I have to get to the cup before the others do!"

He shook his head to clear his vision and he ran off. "Hey, Pierre! Viktor! Don't get to the cup!"

--

Sidon dropped Danessa at Jed's feet. Jed smirked.

"Hello, Danessa," he said. "I need to have a word with you."

"I have nothing to say!" Danessa shouted.

"You have no choice,' said Moody. "We'll start the interrogation now. I'll get Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick to take our spots. I hope Professor Snape has a truth potion ready. This is important."

Keeping a firm hold on Danessa's arms, Jed walked Danessa to Professor Dumbledore while Moody went to ask Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout to step in for him and Jed. After which, he got Professor Snape.

When Jed approached the headmasters', Karkaroff gasped.

"Danessa!" he exclaimed. "I've been so worried. Where have you been this whole time?"

"Nowhere," she muttered.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Jed. "We have to question her right away."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I wonder if it is too late to stop the third task."

"It is, Dumbledore," said Crouch gravely. "The Triwizard Tournament will not be over until the Triwizard cup is collected."

"Very well," sighed Dumbledore. "Jed, let's take Danessa to my office."

"Professor Moody is getting Professor Snape," said Jed. "WE may need a truth potion."

"I'm coming too," said Karkaroff. "My niece may be put up for whatever she is guilty for!"

Jed steered to Danessa to the castle, following Dumbledore with Karkaroff bringing up the rear. He sat her in a chair and Dumbledore drew two more for Karkaroff and Jed. They sat in silence mostly, Karkaroff only speaking how he failed his beloved sister.

"I should have declined your mother's plea," he said sadly. "You becoming my assistant did not work. We should have done something different. Taken you somewhere…"

"Like Azkaban?" Danessa demanded. "You think that would have helped?"

"No…the ministry may have had another facility for troubled young witches and wizards," said Karkaroff. "Maybe they could have helped you more."

Danessa growled and folded her arms. "It doesn't matter anymore."

--

Both Cedric and Pierre came to the center at the same time. Pierre laughed. "I made it!" he started running for the Triwizard Tournament. A rush of relief and happiness washed over him. Even beign the last to enter the maze, he would be the one to win the tournament.

"Pierre, wait!" Cedric exclaimed. "Don't touch it!"

Cedric noticed there was a more pressing problem when he saw a black hairy massive eight-legged beast hurtling itself toward Pierre.

"Look out!" Cedric exclaimed.

Being arachnophobic, Pierre panicked and froze. Cedric acted quickly.

"_Scandalizo!" _Cedric exclaimed.

The spider tripped over its log legs, almost colliding into Pierre. Pierre got hold of himself and stepped to the side. He took a deep breath. The spider shook, trying to get back up. The moving startled Pierre.

Cedric came over to him. "Pierre, let's stun it together!" he exclaimed.

Pierre nodded. "Right…one—two—three!"

"STUPEFY!"

Two red jets of light struck the spider's underbelly. The spider's eight eyes closed and became still. Pierre breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pierre," said Cedric. "Danessa was here, in the maze."

"I know," said Pierre. "I ran into her earlier. Sidon saved me. I told her to take Danessa to Jed."

Cedric nodded. "I saw her flying and then I got a vision. The cup is a portkey. Danessa must've changed it."

"For what?" Pierre questioned.

"The Negaverse wants one of us," said Cedric. "For something."

"Danessa vos here?"

Viktor had entered the clearing, a shocked expression on his face. "She turned the cup to a portkey?"

"Yes," said Cedric.

Viktor paused and then said. "A fox…I saw a fox earlier. I think it was Danessa. I didn't know she was an animagus."

"She must've been living in here as a fox," said Cedric. "To get the layout of the maze."

"She was giving me hints, helping me cheat" said Viktor. "I think she was trying to turn me over to the Negaverse."

"You?" said Cedric. "Why?"

"Maybe it's because she hates all the students,' said Viktor. "And we teach the Dark Arts. I have something they want."

"That explains the arrow we saw on the ground," said Pierre. "She meant that for you, and when I took that route, Danessa attacked me. She was trying to prevent Cedric or me getting to the cup first."

Cedric went to the cup and the other boys followed. "Cedric, you're not going on our own are you?" said Pierre. "It's a trap, you know."

"I know," said Cedric. "But we've got to find out what they're planning."

"Then we all come," said Viktor. "They're expecting one of us, not all three. Is this taking us all the way to the Negaverse?"

"No," said Cedric. "In my vison I saw someplace cold. The south pole probably."

"Cold doesn't bother me," said Viktor. "Let's go."

The three boys stationed around the cup. They grabbed at the same time and the maze and Hogwarts blurred away.

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: I wanted to get a chapter ready for Christmas. My present to all of my readers. Merry Christmas (or Kwanza or Hannukah or whatever else you may celebrate).


	28. Onyx's New Body

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 28

Onyx's New Body

Viktor, Cedric and Pierre found themselves on a snow-tipped mountain top. Viktor glanced down the mountain side and made out a small castle. He gasped and looked at the other two champions.

"We're at Durmstrang!" he exclaimed.

"We thought that we'd bring you somewhere familiar before we took you to the Negaverse," said a voice. "We didn't expect you to bring friends."

They heard snow give as two people walked to the group. As Cedric suspected, it was Malachite and Prince Endymion. Malachite was smirking and Prince Darien's face was unreadable.

"I had a vision that the cup was a portkey, Malachite," said Cedric defiantly. "Danessa was in the maze and I knew you would be waiting for us."

"And yet you came anyway," said Malachite. "Why? You know that your fate is inescapable?"

"What fate?" demanded Pierre. "We were able to figure out that you wanted Viktor, but we couldn't figure out why."

"Is it because I am a Durmstrang student?" Viktor demanded, jerking his thumb behind him. "You think just because I know a few dark curses I'll join you guys?"

"You're correct," said Malachite. "Danessa wanted you join us. She knew that you two—" he pointed at Cedric and Pierre, "didn't have what we needed."

"What's that, exactly?" Pierre inquired.

"You will find out soon enough," Malachite said. "Darien, deal with these boys and get Viktor."

"Yes," Prince Endymion murmured and he stepped forward. "Out of the way. Give me Viktor and I will not hurt you."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Viktor.

"You already knew what was coming," said Prince Endymion. "If you didn't want this fate, you should have stayed at Hogwarts."

"You want a taste of dark magic," muttered Viktor. "Then try this! _Coeliacus!_"

Prince Darien felt as though he was punched in the stomach by a professional boxer. He put his arms around himself and fell to his knees. Malachite was too distracted by yelling at Darien for being careless he did not notice the three boys now advancing on him.

"_Cessoursa!" _a blue bear appeared out of Pierre's wand swiped Malachite's face. He stumbled and with a wave of his hand, made the bear disappear.

"This is futile," Malachite said. "We want Viktor for an important task. We'll be willing to pay you,k if necessary."

"Pay us?" gasped Pierre.

"You are just meaningless mercenaries," said Malachite. "Soldiers for hire. You'll work for anyone if the price is right."

"Well the price _isn't_ right," said Pierre. "And we won't work for just anyone. Besides, we are already in the service of Prince Tranquility of the Moon Kingdom."

While suffering by the Stomach Punch Curse he received from Viktor, Darien was listening intently to what the boys were saying. He knew they were right. They weren't going to work for the Negaverse, no matter what they said or did. Darien watched as Cedric fired a hex at Malachite, who just absorbed it and threw it back at him with more power. Viktor and Pierre teamed up to take Malachite on.

Prince Endymion knew that Malachite was originally on his side. Malachite had a choice. He was not always working for the Negaverse. Queen Beryl had to have manipulated Malachite to work for her, or brainwashed him in some way. What if a point in time came where Darien could not fight the Negaverse anymore? Could it be possible that he would lose himself completely and turn over to the darkside and become as far gone as Malachite?

Prince Endymion couldn't take that chance. There was still hope for him, for the knights and even Malachite. This millennium-long feud had to stop now. The pain in his abdomen eased slowly and he was able to breathe normally. After taking a few deep breaths he got up and started walking toward Malachite and the others.

"_Serpensoria_!" shouted Pierre. "_Lienortus_!"

A snake and a lion came out of Pierre's wand. The snake hissed and the lion growled, ready to attack Malachite.

"Stop!" shouted Prince Endymion, getting between Malachite and the two animals. He quickly cut the snake in half and he pierced the lion in the heart. The conjured animals died and then disappeared. Pierre and Viktor stared in shock, unable to believe what just happened.

"Go," Darien muttered. "Get to the cup and it will take you to back to Hogwarts."

"What are you doing, you fool?" Malachite demanded. "Why are you letting them go?"

Prince Endymion did not answer him. "Get out of here before I change my mind!"

Viktor kept his wand outstretched on Prince Endymion warningly as Pierre bent down to Cedric and performed a counter curse on him. He helped Cedric to his feet Viktor took one of Cedric's arms. Pierre summoned the cup and they were whisked away.

"No!" Malachite shouted. "You let them get away! What is wrong with you?"

Prince Endymion turned around and punched Malachite in the mouth. Malachite stumbled back and put his hand to his injured lip.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded.

"Wake up, Malachite!" Prince Endymion hissed. "You don't belong at the Negaverse. Queen beryl does not own you. I want you to remember your life before them. You used to be working for me! You, Nephlyte, Jedite and Zoycite all used to serve me!"

Malachite stared back in disbelief. "Your sister said the same thing. You both are fools."

"It's true!" Prince Endymion exclaimed and he grabbed Malachite by the front of his jacket. "Can you remember anything before the Negaverse? Can you remember your life as a general on Earth? Think back, Malachite! I need you to remember!"

Malachite paused, glaring at Prince Endymion. He couldn't understand what he was talking about, yet he saw a sudden flash of something that wasn't a Negaverse memory. He was wearing different clothes, and his surroundings were not dark and cold and strange. He was in a lush and green meadow, close to a castle. Malachite blinked. "Endymion?" his voice was different, softer and concerned. It was the way his voice sounded when he used to work at Endymion's side.

"Do you remember?" Endymion inquired.

"I…" Malachite said and he grimaced, falling to his knees and grabbing his head. Endymion saw a green glow on the middle of his forehead. "I don't know…"

"We're going back," said Endymion. "We're getting my sister and we're leaving."

--

Viktor, Pierre and Cedric arrived just outside the entrance of the maze with Viktor holding the cup. Bagman and Crouch came to the boys and helped them to their feet.

"Ah, Mr. Latil, you have the cup!" said Bagman. "It looks like you are the winner!"

"Actually," said Pierre modestly. "It was a team effort. We touched it at the same time."

"But you are holding the cup," Bertha Jorkins pointed out.

"Pierre was the first one to the middle," explained Cedric. "But we waited until we all got there."

Viktor Krum nodded and Pierre smiled sheepishly. Of course, he couldn't' have the whole ministry of magic know what really took them so long to come back. The Negaverse had to be kedpt between them and the Sailor Soldiers.

Pierre's coach, Jilly Bean came forward to hug the champion, followed by Madame Maxime.

"Well done, Pierre!" Jilly exclaimed and Madame Maxime put her arm around her pupil's shoulders. Because of her massive size, hugging her pupils was difficult and sometimes dangerous. She displayed her pride and affection for her students by putting only one arm around them—two arms was sometimes suffocating.

Bagman raised Pierre's hand. "Ladies and gentleman—your champion! Pierre Latil of Beaxbatons!"

Applause erupted from the stands, mainly the Beaxbaton's crowd. Cedric and Viktor both clapped Pierre on the back.

"We will have a ceremony and Tourmanent closing banquet at the end of this term," said Bagman.

To this, the students cheered. The new friends that were found had more time to spend with each other. The new romances that were begun were especially grateful for the prolonged stay.

"Now our champions are exhausted and need their rest." said Bagman. "We will see you again next Thursday!"

Cedric heaved a sigh. He could visit with the scouts and tell them what had happened. However, it was hard for Pierre to get away. He was dragged to the Beaxbaton's carriage for celebration. Viktor looked around and could not find his headmaster in the stands.

"Where's Karkaroff?" he asked Cedric.

"I don't know," said Cedric with a shrug.

Viktor repeated the question to Mr. Crouch. "Yes, we discovered your former teaching assistant in the maze. Karkaroff is with her in Professor Dumbledore's office."

Victor nodded. He would suspect that Karkaroff would choose to be with his niece. Cedric and Viktor went to the stands where Harry, Serena and the others were waiting. They explained what happened: Cedric's vision, the cup being a portkey, what Malachite wanted them for, and Darien letting them go. Serena was relieved, rather happy at this news.

"Darien let you guys free?" she asked. "That must mean he is leaving the Negaverse!"

"I suppose," said Viktor. "It was a strange change in behavior. One minute he was trying to get me and the next he let us go."

"Seeing us fight Malachite must have changed his mind," Cedric said with a shrug. "But if he betrays the Negaverse, Beryl might kill him and his sister."

"Then we have to get to the Negaverse," said Lita. "Nephlyte and Jedite are still working for a way to break in. It's not as easy for them to get back as it used to be."

"The portkey took us to Durmstrang," Viktor explained. "I think that is a halfway point between Earth and the Negaverse. If we can get you there, then I am sure we can find a way to the Negaverse."

Everyone else nodded. Harry sighed and looked at the castle. "I hope Dumbledore won't make that a problem when he finds this out from Danessa."

Cedric looked at Viktor. "I think we should let Dumbledore and Viktor know about this."

"Are you sure you should tell them we are involved?" he asked. "Us being knights?"  
"WE don't necessarily have too," said Cedric. "But by now, Karkaroff probably thinks you are about to become Onyx. He has to know that you're all right."

Viktor nodded and he followed Cedric.

--

Under the influence of Vetriserum (Snape had previously made it for this purpose, knowing that he would interrogate Danessa one day or another), Danessa explained her involvement with Malachite and the Negaverse. She told him how she volunteered to help them, when Jilly and Filch were bewitched. After exposing Filch, Dumbledore asked Jed to find Filch and bring him to the office. Jed opened his mouth to argue but decided against it.

"Yes sir," said Jed.

"You were the one who cursed the goblet then?" Dumbledore inquired as Jed left.

"Yes," answered Danessa. "I used the Energy Draining Curse and Nightmare Curse."

"You organized a fake ice skating party for what reason?" Dumbledore asked.

"More energy for the Negaverse," Danessa explained. "The Negaverse is also after a gem called the Silver Imperium crystal."

"Where is this crystal?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Moon Princess has it," answered Danessa. "But I do not know her real identity."

"What were you doing in the maze tonight?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I needed to memorize the maze so I could make sure Viktor Krum got to the middle," Danessa said. "The Negaverse king—Lord Onyx—needs a new body and I volunteered to give them Viktor Krum's."

"You did what?" Karkaroff demanded, rising to his feet. "You would just hand over one of _my _students? One of the most proud sounds of Durmstrang? The youngest seeker our nation has ever seen? Why Danessa? You told us you don't even know where the Negaverse comes from! They're just…aliens!"

"But Negaverse has more power than the Death Eaters had alone," said Danessa. "I was in it for the power and the glory. I wanted something more than to be an assistant to that ugly school."

"I should have turned down your mother's request," Karkaroff shouted, "and took you straight to Azkaban myself!"

"Calm yourself, Igor," Dumbledore said softly. "I understand your frustration. I would be upset too if it were one of my students."

Karkaroff groaned and sat down roughly into his chair, shaking his head. Dumbledore looked at Danessa again.

"Was this Malachite in the middle of the maze?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Danessa answered. "I made the cup a portkey. It was to take them to the Durmstrang grounds, where Malachite and Prince Endymion would be waiting to take Viktor."

"We have to stop this task right away," Karkaroff said. "Before it's too late. Send someone into the maze! Get my student out of there!"

"There is no need for that, Karkaroff," grumbled Moody. "You're student is just outside the door." Moody waved his wand and the door opened to reveal Viktor and Cedric.

"Viktor!" Karkaroff exclaimed and he jumped from his seat. He enveloped his star pupil in his arms. Disgusted, Danessa looked away with a scowl on her face. Viktor gasped at the sudden show of affection from his Headmaster. Viktor, and most of the other students, believed that their Headmaster didn't really care about any of them. His Headmaster had once been a Death Eater, after all.

"I'm all right, sir," Viktor said. "Cedric had a vision of what would happen."

"Ah, excellent, excellent," said Karkaroff, shaking hands with Cedric. "Well done, my boy. Thank you."

"I should've known," Danessa muttered to herself.

"I'm glad to see that you are both all right," said Dumbledore. "We thought we would have to stop the task prematurely. I suppose we have to try the task again, to get a new champion."

"NO need for that, Professor Dumbledore," said Cedric. "Pierre's won."

"Pierre?" asked Karkaroff shocked.

"He was the first one to the middle of the labyrinth," explained Viktor. "Danessa was trying to cheat me through the maze. I wasn't in it for the money or to win. I just wanted to do it for the thrill. I thought it would be more fun and challenging to do it the hard way."

Karkaroff beamed at his prized student. "Ah, how much like you, Viktor. Bravo. We will still have a celebration for you on the ship."

Jed returned with Filch. Dumbledore looked up. "Ah, Argus. I do believe that you met a certain man named Malachite?"

Filch nodded and Dumbledore waved his wand, attempting to perform the countercurse to the Imperious Curse. It did not work and Danessa laughed.

"He is not imperiouses, you old fool!" she cackled. "Malachite does not use the witchcraft we do. It is a different magic all together and none of you stop it!"

Jed glared at her. "Perhaps not, but I know someone who can."

"Who?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Moon Princess," said Jed. "She's actually one of your students. But it will be safer for her security if I do not reveal her name right now. I can send her at a later time."

"Understood," said Dumbledore. "Karkaroff, I am afraid we'll need to bring your niece into custody."

Karkaroff nodded solemnly. "Very well. I am very ashamed of you, Danessa. If you must go to Azkaban, then I do hope it straightens you out, as it did me."

"Straightened you out?" Danessa called after him as he turned to leave. "Straightened you out how? All you did was expose the Death Eaters and continue to teach the Dark Arts at Durmstrang!"

Arm around Viktor, Karkaroff left Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore told Cedric to retire to bed and Snape asked to retrieve the Minister of Magic. After Danessa gave her story to Fudge, he found it hard to believe. With Moody to assist him, he took Danessa to the Ministry of Magic where she would be dealt with.

--

Endymion's attempt to collect his sister and escape with Malachite and Elmenta did not work. Though he and Malachite appeared in the dungeon where his sister was, the Doom and Gloom girls found them and took them straight ot Queen Beryl.

Beryl was angry with Malachite for returning without Viktor Krum. Upon seeing his confused state, she knew that her hold on him was slipping. He was regaining his memory as a general to the Prince of Earth. She glanced at Prince Endymion. She knew that he was responsible for confusing Malachite, but she decided to deal with him in private.

"Step forward, Malachite," Queen Beryl commanded.

Malachite did as he was told, shaking. "Queen Beryl, forgive me. I do not know what happened."

"I believe you are losing your touch, Malachite," she said. "You used to be an excellent servant. My brother is already in the laboratory waiting for the new body you failed to get him."

Beryl touched his forehead, a green glow appearing on the spot she touched. Malchite grunted and came to one knee. "No, I made a mistake. It will not happen again. Send me back and I will be sure to get Viktor Krum this time."

'There it is again,' thought Prince Endymion. 'Did she put something in his head to make him obey her?'

"No time for that," she said. "I will not allow you to fail me again. My brother does need a body and I am not going to make him wait any longer. Do you still want to prove yourself to the Negaverse?"

Malachite nodded. "Yes, my queen. What will you have of me?"

"Malachite, stop!" Endymion shouted. "Let's just go!'

"Hold your tongue, Endymion," Queen Beryl said roughly. "Now Malachite, because my brother is still in need of a body, and you had once been his right hand man, he will take _your _body."

"My body?" gasped Malachite.

"No! You can't do that!" Endymion shouted.

"Take him to the laboratory," Queen Beryl ordered the Doom and Gloom Girls.

"Right this way, Malachite," said Azure, leader of the Doom and Gloom Girls. She pulled on his arm, leading him out of the room. Endymion moved toward them, attempting to grab Malachite's arm. He and Malachite were about to touch hands when two other Doom and Gloom Girls restrained Prince Endymion.

"Malachite! No!" he exclaimed.

Malachite did not fight back. His face became solemn and regretful. "Forgive me, Darien. I should accept my fate."

Azure and two other Doom and Gloom girls dragged Malachte out of the room. The two others, one with green skin and long black hair and another with red skin and curly light brown hair remained with Darien.

"Do you wish us to stay, Queen Beryl?" asked Blaze, the one with green skin.

"No, Blaze," answered Beryl. "Leave us be."

"We will be just outside," said Scarletta, the other. Scarletta and Blaze stepped out of the room and closed the bone-like door.

Prince Endymion turned his back to Queen Beryl, looking at the doors Malachite had just passed through. "No, Malachite, I am sorry. I didn't want any protectors. I shunned the four of you. I pushed you away to the Negaverse."

"Endymion, turn around," Queen Beryl commanded. "I want you to explain why you came back empty handed."

Endymion hesitated, still muttering his guilt.

"Turn around!" Queen Beryl commanded more harshly.

Endymion slowly rotated so he was facing the queen he hated. "What?" he sneered.

"Why did you return empty handed?" she inquired.

"I let the boys go," Endymion answered. "I did not want Viktor Krum to be used as a shell for Onyx."

"How dare you disobey me!" she demanded.

"Going to kill me now?" Endymion demanded. "Go ahead and get it over with then!"

"No," said Queen Beryl. "I can still make you mine. I will erase your memories."

"I don't' think so," said Endymion. "I'm sick of working for you. You've caused me too much pain. You attacked my home planet. You turned my generals against _me _and each other. Sentencing Jedite to eternal sleep. Allowing Zoycite to attempt killing Nephlyte. Killing Zoycite and using Malachite for your sick brother's body. You kidnapped my sister and turned me against my true love. I'm not going to work for you anymore. I won't let my Serena have the burden of having to end you. I'll do it for her!"

Endymion unsheathed his sword in a flash and lunged at Queen Beryl. He swung at her and she dodged out a way, the stand which her glowing crystal ball sat upon was cut right in two. She struggle dto her feet.

"Endymion!" she exclaimed. "Stop! Stay where you are!"

"I am going to kill you, your brother, your Negaverse lackeys," said Endymion, still swinging his sword at her. "Then I'm getting the hell out of here and I'm taking my sister with me!" Endymion hacked off the top part of her throne as she tried to duck behind it. Queen Beryl was running out of things to hide behind and she no longer had her staff to defend herself with. Endymion managed to pin her against a wall by her throat.

"I'm going to do to you what Queen Beryl failed to do," he said. He pulled his sword back, ready to pierce her through the stomach. Queen Beryl screamed and just as she was about to be run through, green tentacles went around Endymion. The tentacles jerked Endymion away from Beryl. Blaze and Scarletta had heard Beryl scream and came in to prevent Endymion from carrying out the deed. As Blaze tightened her tentacles around Endymion and Scarletta approached Beryl.

"What shall we do with him, Queen Beryl?" Scarletta inquired.

"Take him to the laboratory," answered Queen Beryl, massaging her neck. "Get his sister too. Make sure they do not escape. I will be there shortly."

"Yes, Beryl," said Scarletta. She nodded to Blaze and they both pulled Endymion out of the room.

Queen Beryl leaned back against the wall. She was grateful that Onyx was not there to witness what had just taken place. He would have reprimanded her for attempting to turn the Earth Prince into her joining the Negaverse. She could hear it now: _"I knew this would happen. You would not listen to me."_

Queen Beryl knew that blackmail would not work anymore and she did not want to destroy Endymion. He was still useful to her. She wanted him and he was here in the Negaverse. It had been a thousand years and she wasn't going to give up now. She would use leftover energy to erase the memories of the royal Earth twins. After her brother was returned to power, he would not care anymore. After composing herself, she went to the laboratory to get to work. There was no time to waste.

Onyx, Malachite, Endymion and Ginny were laying on tables that curved around them, like a pod. Queen Beryl picked up a shiny black stone, an onyx, and placed it on Onyx's forehead. Black waves of energy radiated from Onyx's body, from his toes and up to his head and into the stone. When the waves stopped, the stone was glowing brightly. Queen Beryl removed the onyx from her brother's head and his body changed back to that of the snake. Queen Beryl turned to Malachite and removed the chipped malachite from his forehead. She crushed the malachite and placed the solid shiny onyx into Malachite's head.

While the energy was working into Malachite's body, she turned Endymion's table to start erasing his memory. It was going to be difficult but she did not care how long she took. She took a diamond from a box and pushed it into his forehead and she placed the same gem into his sister's. After waiting a few moments, the process was complete and Onyx's new body was ready and functional. She went to Malachite's table, but the white-haired general did not look back at her. Instead was Onyx, his body full and whole.

"Onyx, can you hear me? Can you speak?"

Onyx's new eyelids opened, revealing yellow eyes and black pupils. He sat up and with his sister's assistance, stepped out of the pod.

"How do you feel, Onyx?" Queen Beryl inquired.

"Like I have been sleep for a thousand years," answered Onyx. "But it will pass with time." His pale skin had a slight green tinge and he wore a black sleeveless shirt with a high fanned-collar and black pants. He had a fanged smile like his sisters and thorny horns on his shoulder blades. He turned to the pod where he was laying previously and picked up the snake.

"Najini," he murmured.

"Najini?" asked his sister.

"Seemed like an appropriate name for her," he said. "We will keep her, since she kept be alive before you found me." He looked at Ginny and Darien laying in the other two pods. "What are they doing here, Beryl?"

"I used leftover enrgy to erase their memories," said Queen Beryl. "It will be sometime before it is finished."

Onyx paused and nodded. "Yes, I understand that Endymion's loyalty with the Negaverse was on the edge…the edge of a blade." He looked at her and smirked. "I knew that he would someday turn against us. Since they are here, then erasing their memories and turning them into our allies will be helpful for our cause. My strength will return to my new body." He tightened his fist and opened it. "You have done well, sister. Now, let us work on a plan to get the crystal."

To Be Continued


	29. To the Negaverse

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**_

Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun

Chapter 29

To the Negaverse

Before going to bed, Serena was called to Dumbledore's office to heal Filch. Dumbledore couldn't believe his eyes when Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and used her crescent wand. He had seen magic do many things, but he had not seen anything like this before. After being healed, Filch blinked and glanced around.

"What happened?" Filch muttered. "Who's she?" he pointed to Sailor Moon.

"I'm just…well…a healer of sorts," Sailor Moon said innocently.

"You don't remember?" Dumbledore inquired Filch. "Someone putting you under a spell?"  
"No," said Filch.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "I see. Well, go about your business, Argus."

Filch nodded and frowned as he stepped out, muttering about some mess he probably had to clean up. Dumbledore looked at Sailor Moon.

"What more can you tell me about this Negaverse?" he asked.

"I think you found out just how bad they are today, Professor," said Sailor Moon. "I have only seen their demons and generals…Jed Marks and Maxfield Stanton used to be generals in the Negaverse but they switched sides. Of course, in the beginning, they were on the good side. They only recently realized their true nature. It's best that you get the information from them. They know the Queen of the Negaverse. I haven't seen her yet."

Sailor Moon paused and looked down. "I really can't talk about this. It's hard to talk about. Two of my friends were captured by the Negaverse."

"I understand," said Dumbledore. "If you don't want to talk about the Negaverse, what can you tell me about you and your powers? There are others like you, I believe?"

"Yes, Professor," Sailor Moon confessed sadly. "Seven scouts total. I came here specifically with my friends from Japan because we received word that the Negaverse was attacking specific students at your school."

"Word from whom?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Two other students here," Sailor Moon explained. "Mina Aino and Ginny Weasley. They are sailor scouts. They called on us for help."

"The two men with you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," Sailor Moon finished for him. "Once served the Negaverse before. They were…imperious, brainwashed you might say. They've recently seen the light and came to the side of good."

"Are any of my students still in danger?" Dumbledore inquired.

"It's possible," said Serena. "The Negaverse may unleash an attack on Earth we do not stop them in time. Listen, Professor, my identity is supposed to be a secret and already too many people know."

"I won't tell anyone," promised Dumbledore. "But I would advise you not to engage in any battles with this Negaverse until we find out what they are really capable."

"I don't engage into battles with them," said Sailor Moon. "_They _engage into battles with us. We're forced to protect ourselves."

"I see," said Dumbledore with a nod. "Well, it is late. Thank you for taking the spell off Mr. Filch."

"You're welcome," answered Sailor Moon.

--

It was the worst nightmare Cedric had in months. The Sailor Scouts were fighting six demon girls from the Negaverse. The Negaverse demons were using illusions to confuse the Sailor Scouts. One by one, the scouts lost their lives, the first being Sailor Jupiter by electrocution. Cedric woke up in ht emiddle night shaking as if had been struck by lightning himself.

"Jupiter! No!" he screamed, bolting straight up in bed.

"Uh, Cedric…what's going on?" groaned one of his roommates.

Breathing heavily and gulping, Cedric tried to calm himself down to catch his breath. "Just…a…bad…b-bad dream." He gasped. "Sorry I woke you."

"Must've seen some nasty stuff in that maze, huh?" said another. "I guess if I had to see all sorts of monsters, I'd probably have nightmares too."

"Yeah…the maze," said Cedric, playing along and he laid back down. It was a while until he fell back asleep. The Sailor Soldiers were going to try to fight the Negaverse ill-prepared. It was a suicide mission. They had no idea what they were up against. It was as if they were walking right into a trap. Cedric had to stop them.

--

Completely disregarding Dumbledore's warning, the scouts decided that they had to make haste to the Negaverse to save Sailor Earth and Endymion. By getting the coordinates of Durmstrang, they planned to go there. Since the shrieking shack was the last place of incredible amounts of Negaverse energy, they figured the best place to teleport would be inside the Shrieking Shack. After Ginny freezed the Whomping Willow, the others crawled under the roots and into the tunnel. They had all stopped and when Ginny came in after them, she hit her nose on Mina's back.

"Ouch!" she cried. "Hey, why did you all stop all of a sudden?" Ginny's doubled peered over Mina's shoulder to see Cedric and the other knights with him. After Cedric's nightmare, he consulted the other knights and had them meet him in the tunnel.

"Going somewhere?" Roger asked sarcastically. "We hear the Negaverse is great this time of year…"

"Yeah, we're on a mission to save Darien and Ginny," said Serena.

"You're about to go on a suicide mission," said John.

"Suicide mission?" said Mina. "We know it is risky but we'll be all right. We've fought the Negaverse before."

"Not on their own turf," said Cedric. "Listen, guys, I just had a bad dream, a vision. You're not goig to make it home after this fight. You're all going to die."

"Die?" Lita said. "Come on, Cedric. Don't be so pessimistic!"

"It's true!" Cedric walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Lita, you'll be the first to die! You get electrocuted to death!"

Lita gasped. She, the sailor scout of lightning, dies by electrocution? Raye sighed.

"Listen, guys," she began. "This is our destiny. Even if it costs us our lives, we have to stop the Negaverse."

John snorted and said under his breath, "Destiny."

"You can't go skipping off to the Negaverse right now," Ian pointed out. "Not without a plan. We'll help you prepare for this fight, so you'll have the upper hand."

"How?" asked Ami.

"By sparing with you," answered John. "The Negaverse demons Cedric saw in his dream used illusions. We'll ask Pierre to use similar illusions on you so you know what to expect."

Raye, Molly and Mina continued to say that they had no time to waste when Serena told them to be quiet.

"They're right, you guys," said Serena severely. "Look, I am worried about Darien and Ginny too. I want to get to them as soon as possible, I can barely stand it. But I don't want to get there without you guys. Even if I _could _stop Beryl all by myself, I don't want to if I don't have to."

There was a moment silence until the rest of the sailor scouts agreed with her.

Ami nodded in agreement. "All right. There might still be time. But it is best that we'd go to the Negaverse alone, so that someone stays behind to protect Earth. I wouldn't' put it past The Negaverse if they try to attack while we're not here."

"Yeah," said Cedric. "I had a dream of Onyx coming here. We'll stay here with Harry and tell him what is up. My vision with Onyx was unclear…I was more concerned with you lot getting to the Negaverse in one piece."

"And we will," Lita promised.

"Meet us behind Hagrid's cabin in an hour," said Roger. "We should get Nephlyte and Jedite on this too."

--

When the scouts met with the knights again, they went to the forest and Cyanos made an illusion to cover them so that nosy students would not find their hiding spot. Cedric explained to Nephlyte and Jedite the demons the scouts were fighting and Nephlyte recognized them immediately.

"The Doom and Gloom Girls," said Nephlyte. "They like to play mind games. They can read your mind and find your weaknesses. They like to find out who you're closest too, and they'll disguise themselves as that person in danger."

"In my dream," said Palleo, the yellow knight. "I saw one of the doom and gloom girls as me. Jupiter was convinced I was hurt and that is how the Negaverse trapped her."

"Exactly," said Jedite. "You can't trust your own eyes."

"They use illusions, like me?" asked Cyanos.

"Just one," answered Jedite. "Azure, the leader. She has a jewel on her tiara that creates the illusions. But they're a little different. She can use the illusion of lava, but the heat is still real. However, even though their illusion is fake, don't walk right though it. You can still get burned."

"Illusion abilities aside," Nephlyte went on. "They are very fast, strong and smart. You have to be one up on them."

"Easier said than done," Sailor Mars muttered. "How do we do that?"

The fastest knight, Fulvuous stretched his legs and grinned. "With practice, of course."

The scouts spent hours sharpening their skills. Cyanos stood out of view, creating illusions and conjurations and making the scouts figure out which was real and which weren't. Cyanos had to make it as believable as possible and though he wanted to go easy on the scouts, he couldn't. Several times Nephlyte told him to try again because he was going too easy on the sailor scouts. Palleo suggested him to use the same tactics the Doom and Gloom girls did, and using the description of the Doom and Gloom girls, Cyanos was able to create exect replicas of the six doom and gloom girls.

The Sailor Scouts were able to form a strategy. Learning that the Doom and Gloom girls would try to separate them, they stayed close in one spot and always attacked together. The Doom and Gloom girls liked to hide in the ground before unleashing an attack and Mercury quickly learned to keep her visor on during the battle. After much hard work and many excursions, the sailor scouts could tell which attacks were illusions and which were real. Given the information that Jedite and Nephlyte gave them, the Doom and Gloom Girl's weak points were on their foreheads.

"I'm impressed, Sailor Scouts," said Jedite. "The Doom and Gloom Girls won't be a problem if you stay on your guard."

"Jedite and I will come with you," said Nephlyte. "We'lll have more of an advantage that way."

"Good," said Sailor Moon and she looked at Palleo. "Please be careful. We'll be back as soon as we dust Queen Beryl. We'll help you."

"Please, you insult us," said Indicus. "You've got to have more faith in us, Sailor Moon. We were able to take out Onyx's Shadow Warriors. He shouldn't be a problem."

"Just because Onyx made the Shadow Warriors," Nephlyte chided. "Doesn't make him any less dangerous. Don't underestimate him."

Even though she was hopeful she would return, Sailor Moon felt it was best that she said goodbye to Harry before she left. Harry wanted to go with her.

"I can help you," Harry insisted.

"I know," said Sailor Moon. "We need you here. Cedric had a vision that Onyx would attack while we're away."

"Onyx?" said Harry. "But wouldn't he need a body? Cedric said that Darien let them go."

"Yeah, he did," said Cedric. "But Onyx got a new body."

"Whose?" Harry inquired.

"Not sure," Cedric sighed. "All I saw was Onyx getting up off some weird looking table and attacking Hogwarts. I think Beryl used one of the Negaverse minions as a shell for Onyx. We know that the Negaverse has loads of them."

"Right," said Harry. "I guess maybe one of us should tell Dumbledore about this. Onyx is Voldermort, and if there is any part of Voldemort still awake in Onyx, then maybe Voldemort still fears Dumbledore."

"Okay," said Sailor Moon. "Just be careful."

"I will," said Harry with a small grin. "I'm used to something dangerous happening to Hogwarts by now."

--

The Sailor Scouts, Jedite and Nephlyte had only just arrived to the mountainous outskirts of Durmstrang when Queen Beryl saw them approaching in her Crystal Ball. "Ah, here they come at last. Who wants to come and greet the sailor scouts and earn a place in Negahistory?"

"My Queen," said Prince Endymion, stepping out from the throng with his sister. She was in her sailor scout form, except that her fuku was brown and black. "Give us this opportunity."

Queen Beryl smiled. "I thank you Endymion, but I have a more important duty for you and your sister. You will wait for them in the palace."

"Very well," said the dark possessed Sailor Earth.

"We'll leave them to you," said Azure of the Doom and Gloom Girls. "That is…if there is any of them left after we're done with them."

Sailor Earth turned to Azure. Azure and her Doom and Gloom Girls looked up to Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl laughed.

The Doom and Gloom girls disappeared and Onyx turned to his sister. "The scouts came here alone. They were foolish to come by themselves."

"I know," agreed Queen Beryl. "Onyx, I will be able to handle them by myself…why don't you go down to Earth and destroy the Moon Princess's brother? You have waited very long for your revenge."

"Why thank you, Beryl," said Onyx with a smile. "I will enjoy this."

Onyx gathered his minions and went to Earth.

--

"Hold on!" cried Sailor Mercury. "I'm picking up a lifeform!"

Straight ahead, behind a mist, they saw the figure of Tuxedo Mask. He was hanging in midair, ropes around his arms. Sailor Mercury nodded at Sailor Moon. It was time to put their plan into action.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Sailor Moon, making her concern and shock as convincing as possible. "It's Tuxedo Mask! Don't worry, I'll get you down!"

Sailor Moon took off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The tiara cut the ropes and then smacked into Tuxedo Mask's forehead. Tuxedo Mask shouted and then his voice changed to that of Azure's.

"You fools!" exclaimed Azure, her illusion malfunctioning. The jewel in her tiara was damaged.

"Can't make any illusions without your jewel now," Sailor Moon said. "Hah! Try playing with my mind now, Negaloser!"

"We don't need illusions!" exclaimed Azure.

Five other Doom and Gloom Girls appeared from behind Azure: Shade, with long red hair, a purple bikini and blue skin. Electra, who had wavy dark brown wavy hair to the middle of her back. Her skin was grayish blue and her bikini was blue. Next to Electra was Scarletta, with longer and straighter brown hair. A red-orange bikini clad her light orange body. On the other side of Azure was Blaze and Siren. Siren's body was pink, her hair short, curly and dark brown. She was wearing a red bikini. Wearing a dark green bikini over a light green body, was the raven-haired Blaze.

Blaze smiled and looked at Jedite. "Hello, Jedite. Nice outfit, but I must say, I liked the other one better."

"Blaze," Jedite muttered.

"What's going on?" demanded Sailor Mars. Jedite did not answer her and Nephlyte spoke up.

"Those two used to be an item," Nephlyte explained.

Sailor Mars shot a look of jealousy at Jedite, though she really had no claim on him herself. "So _that_ is how you know so much about them!"

"Get them!" shouted Azure, pointing at the sailor scouts and the two former generals.

Scarletta and Electra flew toward the group and then dove into the ground before the scouts could launch an attack. Mercury looked at the ground, following the two doom and gloom girls under the ice.

"Jupiter, Venus, they're going to come up behind you!" Mercury gasped. Seconds later, Electra and Scarletta did just as Sailor Mercury said.

Sailor Jupiter whirled around, grabbed Electra by the arms and exclaimed "Peekaboo!" Sailor Jupiter's antenna came up from her tiara and Sailor Jupiter gave a head but to Electra with a boost of electricity. Her brain fried and hair sticking up, Electra fell down.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" exclaimed Sailor Venus, pushing her finger onto Scarletta's forehead. Scarletta was blown to pieces.

"Two down," said Sailor Venus. "Four to go!"

Blaze stretched her tentacles at Jedite, who hacked them with his sword.

"Don't touch me!" Jedite yelled.

"Yeah, get away from him!" Sailor Mars snapped. "Mars Fire Ignite!"

Blaze dodged the fiery attack and laughed. "Why Jedite, you left me for a Sailor Scout? You're so cruel."

"We're not together!" said Sailor Mars, outraged.

"Oh, good," said Blaze. "Then maybe you won't mind if I just take him back!"

Blaze sent her tentacles at him again, this time succeeding. She pulled grabbed him by the legs, dragging over the snow. More tentacles went around his hand, preventing him from cutting the tentacles free. His sword fell down and Sailor Mars picked it up.

"Let him go!" shouted Sailor Mars. "I'm warning you!"

Ignoring her, Blaze pulled Jedite up so he was upright. She reached out and stroked his face, making him cringe in disgust.

"Maybe I can talk Queen Beryl into sparing you," she said. "If you decide to be mine again."

"Think again!" Sailor Mars cried and she managed to cut the tentacles from Jedite. With his free arm, Jedite grabbed Blaze and restrained her.

"Sailor Mars, now!" he cried.

Sailor Mars held out her hand and summoned her fire right at Blaze's head. She was burned to a crisp and Sailor Mars shoved Jedite's sword back at him. "If we live through this," she said, "I'm kicking your butt!"

Shade flew to Sailor Sun, who got ready with a blast of sunshine. Once she was blinded, Nephlyte hit her hard in the forehead with his sword. Seeing Sailor mercury as the weakest, Siren and Azure both went after Sailor Mercury at the time, entangling her in their tentacles. They began to drain her energy.

"Sailor Mercury, no!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury yelled, managing to put her hands on their tentacles. The tentacles froze off her and Sailor Moon finished the remaining two Doom and Gloom Girls off with the Crescent Wand.

"Are you all right, Mercury?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes, I think so," said Sailor Mercury.

"Where do we go?" inquired Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mercury did some calculations on her computer and then pointed to a smoking volcano a mile ahead. "I am getting strange readings volcano. That has to be it."

"Then let's go," said Sailor Moon. "Beryl is a goner."

The scouts nodded in agreement, making their way to the volcano. "Do keep on your guard." Jedite cautioned them. "Beryl may send more Negaverse demons to us since te Doom and Gloom girls failed."

When the group made it to the volcano, two red spheres came at them: Jedite and Nephlyte in one, the sailor scouts in the other.

"Nephlyte!" Sailor Sun yelled.

"We'll be fine!" Nephlyte promised them.

The two spheres took them to the Negaverse, but dropped them in separate parts of it. The Sailor Scouts were dropped in the dungeons were Sailor Earth spent the majority of her time while Jedite and Nephlyte were taken directly to the throne room, where Beryl and Prince Endymion waited.

"Hello again, gentlemen," said Queen Beryl. "Prince Darien, demonstrate to them what I do with traitors."

"Consider it done, my Queen," said Prince Endymion, rising to his feet. He unsheathed his sword and Jedite and Nephlyte did the same. "Do send my regards to Zoycite when you meet her."

--

The sphere the scouts were in disappeared and as they stood up, the ground beneath them began cracking and shaking. They fell down.

"What's happening?" exclaimed Sailor Moon.

"Nice of you guys to drop in and visit me," said a familiar voice. "I was beginning to miss you."

The dark Sailor Earth stepped out from the shadows with a dark smile on her face.

"Sailor Earth!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You're all right!"

"More than all right," said Sailor Earth. "Now, how about we play a game? Whoever lives the longest wins! EARTH BOULDER THRASH!"

A large boulder rolled toward them and the scouts jumped out of the way before it crashed into the wall.

"I don't like this game," said Sailor Moon. "How about we play 'Let's defeat the Negaverse so the Earth can have peace' instead?"

"Sounds boring," grumbled Sailor Earth and she attacked them again. The scouts fought their former comrade, shocked to find that she was stronger than she was before.

"Earth Quick Sand!" shouted Sailor Earth's copy. The quick sand did nothing to Sailor Earth.

"You may look like me," sneered the real Sailor Earth. "But you don't fight like me!"

"Sailor Moon, heal her with your wand!" urged Sailor Venus.

"Right," said Sailor Moon and she summoned her wand. "Moon Healing Activation!"

Silver light washed over Sailor Earth and even with the moon crystal, Sailor Earth did not become her usual self. Instead, she struggled to attack them still while trying to shield her eyes from the light. A white light flashed upon Sailor Earth's forehead.

"What's going on?" said Sailor Moon. "Why won't it work?"

"There's something flashing on her head," Sailor Sun pointed out. "But what is it? It's not the symbol of Earth."

Her visor still on, Sailor Mercury noticed the diamond inside her head. "It's a diamond. That's what is controlling her. WE have to remove it somehow."

"I'll give it a try," said Sailor Mars, pulling out a scroll and tossing it on Sailor Earth's head.

Sailor Earth could not move. She turned to Sailor Moon and told her to try again. When Sailor Moon used the crystal on Sailor Earth a second time, the offuda scroll fell of Sailor Earth's forehead with the diamond attached to it. Sailor Earth's colors returned to normal.

"Well, I don't think you need me anymore," said the copy of Sailor Earth. "Oh, and one last thing."

She approached Sailor Earth, clasped hands with her and she melted into her. "Wow," said Sailor Earth. "That clone just gave me an energy boost. Where'd she come from?"

"We've asked Cyanos to make a double you," Sailor Sun explained. "So Hogwarts wouldn't get suspicious."

"Ah, good thinking," Sailor Earth said with a nod.

"Where's Darien?" asked Sailor Moon.

"With Beryl," answered Sailor Earth. "Queen Beryl wanted him to fight Jedite and Nephlyte. Follow me!"

They fought their way through random Negaverse baddies unit they made it to Beryl's room, where she was enjoying the fight between Endymion and Jedite and Nephlyte. Sailor Mercury spotted the diamond in his forehead.

"HE has a diamond controlling him too!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars teamed up to deactivate the diamond in his forehead. Prince Endymion grunted and froze for a short moment, but he did not stop trying to defeat Nephlyte and Jedite.

"I don't understand," said Sailor Moon. "It worked on Sailor Earth."

"It is useless," barked Beryl. 'I used more energy to erase his memory. His mind belongs to me."

Nephlyte grabbed Endymionfrom behind.

"Stop, Endymion!" Nephlyte exclaimed. "We don't want to hurt you!"

"I have an idea!" cried Sailor Moon, taking out her star locket. "She may have your mind but I have your heart. Look, Darien. It is our locket. Remember all the moments we shared together?"

Endymion face softened and his voice shook. "I remember," he said.

"All you have to do is touch it," Sailor Moon begged.

Nephlyte hesitated and then let him go. Endymion reached out to touch the locket. His body was filled with light and he shouted out in surprise. He stumbled back and Nephlyte caught him. Endymion took his sword and hit himself in the forehead hard with the hilt of his sword. He dislodged the diamond from his forehead and it fell down, rolling along the ground. Sailor Earth kicked it away.

"I knew you'd free me," gasped Endymion. "Thank you, Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon threw her arms around him and pressed herself against him. "Oh Darien!"

"Well, we weren't about to give up on you," said Jedite.

"That is so sweet," muttered Queen Beryl. "I'm getting cavities."

Queen Beryl conjured a large ice crystal and chucked it at Sailor Moon. Prince Endymion shattered it with a rose toss that pierced her heart. Queen Beryl clutched her chest and sank into the ground.

"You have not seen the last of me, Sailor Moon!" she vowed.

Jedite turned to the Sailor Scouts. "She's serious. She'll beg the Negaforce to give her more power to defeat you….you may have to fight her outside the Negaverse here, and back from the northern latitudes where we came from."

"Wait," gasped Endymion. "What about Onyx? He's left for Hogwarts."

"Yes," said Nephlyte. "We were certain that Onyx would attack while the scouts were on their way here so the Rainbow Knights stayed behind."

"We have to go over there!" Endymion exclaimed.

"Endymion, you don't look well enough to be going anywhere," Sailor Earth chided.

"You don't understand," said Endymion, "Onyx is in Malachite's body! We have to save Malachite!"

There were loud rumbles as the floor beneath them shook. Sailor Moon stepped to Endymion. "Here comes Beryl. We can handle her, Endymion. Go stop Onyx and do what you can to save Malachite."

"It'll be dangerous, Sailor Moon," he said softly.

"I know," Sailor Moon admitted. "Don't worry; the Sailor Scouts will be with me. Both Queen Beryl and Onyx are going down."

TO BE CONCLUDED


	30. Speech

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

**Twins of the Moon, Earth and Sun**

**Chapter 30**

**Speech**

Cedric and the others were patrolling the school grounds, looking for any sign of the Negaverse. Cedric knew they were coming, but not where and not when. While passing greenhouse number four, he got a vision so terribly powerful that it caused him to fall to his knees and grab his head. The Negaverse would be here in less than thirty seconds by using the most obvious route Cedric reprimanded himself for it.

"The Shrieking Shack!" he gasped out in pain and frustration. "Why didn't I see it before?

"Ced!" it was Ian. He was on the other side of the greenhouses when he saw Cedric stumble. "What's wrong?" He came to Cedric's side.

"They're coming from the Shrieking Shack!" Cedric exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" said Ian and he transformed into Fulvous.

Fulvous went to the Whomping Willow like a speeding bullet. As he got closer to it, something about the Whomping Willow scared him into a screeching halt. His feet dug deep into the ground, creating two long ditches and he nearly crashed right into the Whomping Willow.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed.

The Whomping Willow's roots were ripping out of the ground and it move from its hole. In its trunk, a large, monstrous mouth formed with massive teeth.

"And I thought it was creepy before!" Fulvous muttered, backing away. Fulvous dodged one of the branches and he sprinted around the large man-eating tree, ripping off branches as he did. Negaverse baddies started to climb out of the hole one by one, leaving Fulvous to battle them and the Whomping Willow alone.

"Hey! I could use some help here!" Fulvous shouted.

A dagger flew by Fulvous' face and hit the knot on the Whomping Willow. The Whomping Willow grunted as if it was confused, and then it exploded. Indicus, the knight of stealth and weaponry expertise had arrived.

"Indicus?" gasped Fulvous.

"Did you forget its weak point, Fulvous?" Indicus demanded as he pulled out two short swords. After the knights were reunited, Cyanos conjured new weapons for everyone. Indicus was pleased to trade in his twin daggers for fierce swords.

"Yeah, but did you have to blow it up?" said Fulvous playfully. "It's still Hogwarts property! You might have to owe Sprout detention!"

"I never liked that tree anyway," Indicus said and he charged the nearest Negaverse lackey.

"Dinner's ready!" exclaimed an acromantula mother to her many legged children.

Before leaving the castle, Harry had to tell his friends more than once not to follow him.

"Listen, this isn't the same as stopping Quirrel from getting the Sorcerer's stone," he said firmly. "We're fighting more than just Dark Wizards here. If you want to help, stay alive and only fight if the Negaverse gets passed the Knights. Don't let them get into the castle."

"All right," said Hermione. "Just be careful, Harry. We'll do what we can to protect Hogwarts. "

"Thanks," said Harry and he and Neville went outside. They found Cedric walking up the stairs, coming to meet them. He had decided to wait before transforming into his knight self.

"There you are!" he said. "Onyx is in the Shrieking Shack…or at least…what remains of it."

"I remember how to get there," said Harry as he followed Cedric toward the battle.

"The labyrinth is bigger and more complex than the one Mala cite made," said Cedric. "It will take you too long to fight through all that Negaverse scum, I'll have Sidon make a path for you. She can track him down."

Cedric whistled at Sidon, who was attacking Negaverse monsters in the shape of a lion. Upon hearing her master call, she finished off the Negaverse monster she had been fighting (she was merely playing with it) and she transformed into a falcon. She flew to Cedric and hovered in the air obediently.

"Lead our princes to Onyx," Cedric commanded. "Keep them save."

Sidon transformed into a large mole and plowed through the ground. Surprisingly, the tunnel they landed in was free of Negaverse monsters…for the moment.

"What about you?" Neville inquired.

"Don't worry about us," said Cedric and he transformed into Palleo. "We can take care of the Negaverse."

"Let's go, Neville," said Harry. He and Neville jumped into the ravine and they became their prince selves.

With Sidon leading them as a wolf, Prince Chromos and Prince Tranquility went to the heart of the labyrinth, which had once been the one room of the Shrieking Shack. Now it looked like a large dungeon room. There, they found Onyx himself who had been waiting for them.

Upon the frozen wasteland, a giant lotus opened and revealed Queen Beryl, now roughly fifty feet tall. Her purple dress was now red and her red hair green, standing straight up in the air from her head. Her eyes flashed red and she laughed. Down below her, Sailor Moon lead the Sailor Scouts in a showdown to the death.

"Sheesh," said Sailor Jupiter. "It's Super Beryl…and I thought she was ugly before."

"She's stronger too," noted Sailor Mercury.

"Better enjoy that laugh Beryl because it will be your last," Sailor Moon said defiantly.

"Sailor Scouts," growled Queen Beryl.

"You are going down," threatened Sailor Mars.

"We better get this over with then," said Queen Beryl.

"Let's get to it," said Sailor Moon.

"You don't know what you are up against," Queen Beryl snarled. "Goodbye, Sailor Scouts."

"Hey, don't underestimate us," said Sailor Sun. "You may be bigger than us, but you're still outnumbered."

Angered, Queen Beryl shot a powerful blast of energy at the seven scouts. A column of ice shot up in the air and opened to reveal Sailor Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Venus standing in a circle with their hands clasped. In the center of the four scouts stood Sailor Moon, Earth and Sun in their princess forms. Sun Princess Sonne wore a long sleeved gold dress with many beads. . She stood on the right of the Moon Princess, Serenity. Serenity was in a white strapless dress with gold circles at the chest. To her left stood Earth Princess Elementa who wore a bronze dress.

Queen Beryl laughed. "You? Pitiful Princess Serenity?"

Najini hissed at the heroes and Onyx told her to be silent. "Patience, Najini. I'll feed them to you in time."

Sidon growled and Tranquility had to tell her to be calm.

"Prince Tranquility, Prince Chromos," Onyx said softly, almost pleasant. "How good of you to come. I've been expecting you."

"How ironic," hissed Chromos. "We've been waiting for you to show up."

"My apologies for keeping you two waiting," said Onyx. "I needed a body before I could travel here."

"Better enjoy that body while you can, Onyx," Prince Tranquility said. "Because it's going to be gone very soon!"

Prince Tranquility charged him and came very close to cutting Onyx when Endymion had appeared with Jedite and Nephlyte.

"Tranquility, no!" Endymion said. He took out his sword and deflected his attack on Onyx.

"Endymion!" exclaimed Tranquility. "Still on the side of the Negaverse, I see!"

"No, Tranquility," said Endymion. "It's not what you think. Sailor Moon's healed me and I am back on your side."

"So why do you keep me destroying Onyx?" Tranquility demanded.

"I too would like to know why you continue to help me even after being healed, Endymion," inquired Onyx, rather intrigued.

"Because you stole Malachite's body, you snake!" Endymion snapped. "Tell me, Onyx, if we destroy you then we destroy Malachite too, is that right?"

"Oh it is very unlikely that you'll be able to destroy me," said Onyx. "But indeed, because I possess Malachite's strong and powerful body-" Onyx paused to caress his new chest, "destroying me will also destroy him."

"Which is why we can't destroy Onyx until we remove him from Malachite's body," said Nephlyte.

"Try as you might, gentlemen," said Onyx, "but you will find that impossible. I am bound to Malachite's body. You will have to destroy us both!"

"No!" exclaimed Endymion.

"We have no choice, Endymion," said Chromos. "Perhaps Malachite would rather us destroy them both than allow him to share his body with a monster!"

"No, I've already lost one of my generals," said Endymion. "I will not lose anymore!"

"Then prepare to die!" said Onyx and he used a poisonous spray on the men.

"Sun Shield!" Chromos yelled, holding his morning star above him. A bright gold light surrounded him and his friends, protecting them from the spray.

"Malachite, can you hear me?" Endymion called out. "You have to keep Onyx from using your body. I don't want to be forced to kill you!"

The black shiny stone in Onyx glowed once and Jedite noticed it. "He has a stone in his forehead," said Jedite. "Just like Endymion and Sailor Earth. We've got to get it out!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" inquired Chromos in shock.

"Ferrius…the telekinetic, we've got to get him!" exclaimed Tranquility.

Before anyone could run, Sidon flew at Onyx's head and transformed into a parasitic worm. She burrowed into his skin and Onyx howled in pain, whirling around. He hit at his head, trying to get at Sidon. Chromos and Tranquility stood staring in shock and disgust.

"Restrain him!" shouted Endymion. Jedite and Nephlyte jumped forward and grabbed Onyx's arms.

A black small chunk of onyx fell out of the forehead of the Negaverse Lord. His black hair became white and Malachite's body returned to him. Sidon crawled out of the hole and transformed into a phoenix. She laid her head on the cut and prepared to cry.

"She's healing him," mumbled Chromos.

"That is one amazing animal," said Endymion with a laugh and he stroked the gorgeous bird. "Thank you."

While Endymion, Nephlyte and Jedite tried to talk Malachite back to consciousness, Najini the snake hissed and spat. Tranquility stiffened and his voice was panicked.

"The snake!" he exclaimed.

Najini lunged for the blood-spotted onyx that had fallen to the floor and swallowed it. Najini coiled around and expanded several sizes. The top half her body became a human torso with arms and head. Onyx still was not gone.

"I don't believe it," gasped Tranquility.

"Thank you, Najini," murmured Onyx. "It is not as powerful as my former body, or Malachite's…but your body has always been useful."

Tranquility and the others got in their battle stances. Sidon took the form of a six mongoose.

"Now we end this," said Tranquility. "Moon Silver Streak!"

He sent a blast of silver energy at Onyx who used a black blast of poison. . Sidon crept around Onyx, jumped and clamped her mouth over Onyx's head. With Onyx quickly loosing air, the Tranquility and Chromos combined their attacks to destroy Onyx. Nothing was left of him, not even onyx that Beryl has placed in his forehead.

Sidon chirped and spun around playfully.

"Yes, well done, Sidon," said Tranquility and he petted her.

She looked at where Onyx had been a few moments ago and made a mournful sound. Chromos laughed. "I think she was planning on eating him."

"I think we could've used a giant mongoose when the Chamber of Secrets was opened," said Tranquility.

Endymion slapped Malachite softly in the face, trying to get him to awake. He was barely breathing.

"What is wrong with him?" inquired Nephlyte.

"I don't know," said Endymion. 'He won't wake. But we all saw Sidon heal him."

"I think Onyx drained him of all his strength," said Jedite.

Tranquility and Chromos joined the others around Malachite. With some more encouragement and healing techniques, Malachite finally came around.

"Malachite, we were worried," said Endymion. "Are you all right?"

"I don't think I have much time," Malachite answered hoarsely.

"No," muttered Endymion. "We saved you! Onyx is gone."

"I think…this is how Beryl planned it," said Malachite. "If Onyx is somehow removed from my body, then I would expire shortly."

"This is my fault!" Endymion exclaimed.

"No, it isn't," said Malachite. "Don't blame yourself. It's better this way. I'll see Zoycite again. Thank you for freeing me, Endymion."

There in Endymion's arms, Malachite dissolved into a thousand particles of life. Endymion cried soundlessly as his two remaining generals gave a supporting hand on his back. After allowing him to grieve for a few moments, Jedite and Nephlyte helped their prince out of the hole and back to the surface.

–

Queen Beryl sent another blast of energy at them which the sailor scouts blocked. Sailor Mercury noticed black energy flowing into Beryl from the giant flower.

"That flower she's standing in is what is energizing Queen Beryl," said Sailor Mercury quickly. "If we destroy that…."

"Then Beryl is no more!" added Sailor Jupiter.

"You four go down to attack that giant flower," said Princess Elementa. "We will continue to fight Queen Beryl. She'll be too busy fighting us to notice you."

"Right!" said Sailor Mars and the four sailor scouts slid down the giant ice column and headed to the flower. They surrounded the giant flower and attacked at once.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crush!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The four combined attacks made the flower begin to wilt, preventing it from powering Queen Beryl even more. "No!"

"Earth Prism Power!"

"Sun Prism Power!"

"Cosmic Moon Power!"

Queen Beryl shrank to her previous form and was blasted into nothing. She was gone, forever.

The Knights had no trouble disposing of the Negaverse goons. Fulvous was attacked buy an insect humanoid of the Negaverse. It had beady eyes, wings and long fingers. As it spoke, it voiced buzzed annoyingly.

"You are _really_ starting to bug me," Fulvous muttered. He grabbed the Negaverse flyman by its skinny wrists, spun around and flung it toward the forest. It landed onto of an acromantula's domed web.

Ferrius used telekinesis to push an enemy away from him and right into Indicus' outstretched sword. Hyalus, the knight of sound, used a club that was in the shape of a tuning fork against his enemies. He swung it onto the ground or on trees, creating loud sound waves that created ravines in the earth. Cyanos used illusions on the Negaverse. He several Negaverse enemies look like him in order to confuse the enemy and make them fight each other. When they all fell down dead, Cyanos smiled and dusted off his shoulder.

All of the Negaverse minions had been destroyed by the time the Sailor Scouts returned.

"Geez, you couldn't have saved some for us?" Sailor Jupiter demanded playfully.

"You're back!" exclaimed Palleo. He ran to her and picked her up, swinging her around. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am," Sailor Jupiter muttered, slightly offended. "I told you we'd be all right."

"Where's Tranquility?" Sailor Moon inquired. "Endymion?"

"We're over here," said Endymion gruffly, pushing through the throng of knights.

Sailor Moon ran to him and embraced him. "Endymion!"

"Malachite's dead," Endymion said. "We were able to purge Onyx from his body but...it wasn't enough."

"It's not your fault, Endymion," Sailor Moon said.

"She's right," added Tranquility. "He's free now."

It didn't take long for things to return to normal, or as normal as normal could be at Hogwarts. There was an award ceremony for the champions. Though it was Pierre who had emerged from the maze with the Triwizard cup, Cedric and Viktor still received cups of their own. The champions also had to give speeches, something that Viktor Krum felt very unaccustomed too.

"I vood like to thank my headmaster Professor Karkaroff for all his support," he said. "And I'm grateful for the opportunity to come here and meet new friends." He winked at Hermione who blushed. A gaggle of girls clapped and waved at the young Quidditch star. He ended his speech by singing the last line of Durmstrang's school song, which the Drumstrang students joined in on.

Foreseeing that he had to say a speech, Cedric wrote his well in advance. However, he made several changes it at the last minutes after all the growing he made as a rainbow knight. He thanked Lita for her support and his coach for his advice.

"I would also like to thank Professor Dumbledore and the ministry of Magic for bringing the Triwizard Tournament back on. I enjoyed every minute, even the part of the dragon."

Many students laughed, Hagrid included who clapped hard. Finally, the winner of the Triwizard Tournament had a time to speak. Used to expressing himself through pictures than words, he was quite flustered. He broke the ice by asking Jilly to help him unroll a large scroll of parchment. It was a banner of the three champions in each task, included the event of the Yule Ball.

"I've made copies of this," Pierre said, "for all our schools. I hope you can hang these up in your entrance halls so that every time you walk by, you will remember the fun times we had here. I know I will always remember. Thank you for this opportunity."

His chin trembled and Jilly reached out to put her arm around him. Pierre swallowed hard and took a breath. "Go Bears!"

A few Beaxbaton boys made a growling noise and echoed, "Go Bears!"

As Beaxbatons and Durmstrang began to depart, Filch began hanging up the banner in the entrance hall. Harry spent a few minutes to say farewell to his protectors. Harry found it difficult to see them all be separated.

"Come on, Harry, I'll still be here next year!" said Ian Handler playfully as he gave him a noogie.

"Here," said Pierre, holding out what appeared to be watches. "We'll all be able to communicate each other with these. All we have to do is open it up and say the name of the person we want to talk to."

"Cool, we can talk during boring classes," said John Gavington as he strapped on his watch.

They all gave each other half hugs, promising to keep in touch. Pierre gave Ami a few of his drawings for her to remember him by. Viktor gave Hermione an autographed photo of him in front of Durmstrang. ON the back was a message: _this is Durmstrang, in case you ever want to come in visit._

Upon reading the message, Hermione blushed and she hid the note before Ron or anyone else could see. When Beaxbatons and Durmstrang left, Serena and Harry hiked up to the Gryffindor Tower to reminisce on the year's events.

"This has to be the busiest year at school I've had," Harry said, letting out a long sigh.

"And I thought I had busy days," Serena laughed.

"Hey, Serena, now that the Negaverse has been destroyed," said Harry, "does this mean you'll be going back to Japan?"

Serena paused. "I think I will…I'm not sure." She looked to him. "We have just found each other. Do we have to be separated again?"

"I wish you could stay," said Harry. "But I understand that you've got another life back home. Do your parents even know you're here?"

"Er, no, not really," Serena said sheepishly. "I told them I was studying abroad. Jed is quite the mastermind. He made Hogwarts look legit to my parents." She laughed. "My Dad thinks I'm studying journalism!"

The twins shared a laugh. "Well, I know that if I need you again, it will be easier to find you a second time."

"Yeah," said Serena. "You won't need to send Hedwig all the way here. The watches Pierre made will also work if you say my name."

"Really?" said Harry. "I meant with the whole mind-link thing. I was able to communicate to you by just thinking."

"Oh…you didn't read anything that you shouldn't have, have you?" said Serena warningly.

"Like what?" said Harry. "The grade you got on your Potions final? Everyone knows that!"

"Oh, great!" Serena groaned. "Maybe going back Japan _is _a good idea!"

On the train ride home, Serena and the scouts mingled as much as they could with their new friends. Serena hugged her long-lost brother before letting him return to his uncle and aunt. Lita gave Cedric a huge kiss, right in front of his parents. Though he knew it was going to happen, he allowed it anyway. Mr. Diggory howled and clapped while Mrs. Diggory looked slightly nervous, as if she didn't know whether to be happy or concerned.

"I'll write everyday," Lita whispered to him.

"I knew that," he whispered back and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before joining up with her parents.

"Your young friend is always welcome to the house, Ced," Mr. Diggory said joyously.

"Just not your room," Mrs. Diggory added.

"No John you can't go!" wailed Mina, hugging onto him tightly. John groaned.

"Actually yeah," he said. "My parents are waiting."

"But I'll miss you!" she exclaimed.

He took out an mp3 player from his bag. "Here, I arranged a list of songs for you. I knew you'd need them."

Mina sniffed. "For me?" she said.

"Yeah," he said and he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You know, I like your new haircut. It's cute."

Mina smiled. She had cut her chin length when she finally made up her mind for Danessa's false makeover party. She had thrown away the red ribbon she'd received from Kaitou Ace. John kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Mina waved at him and promptly started playing the music.

After saying goodbye to their new friends, Serena, Darien, the scouts and the former generals returned to Japan. It was as if nothing changed. Jed followed Raye to the temple.

"You know, you don't have to stay," Raye said. "We've got all the help we need."

"This place has grown onto me," Jed told her. "And so have you."

"Huh?" said Raye.

"Raye you're back!" Chad shouted, rushing out of the temple. He stopped dead when he saw Jed turn Raye to him and kiss her on the mouth. Chad groaned and went back into the temple to grab his stuff.

"Going so soon?" Grampa Hino asked, watching Chad fold away his Shinto unform, now dressed in street clothes.

"Well, I think it's time for me to return ot the music business, sir."

Mina opened an envelope with an English stamp. Inside was a letter from her friend Rianna that introduced her to the wizarding world.

_Mina,_

_I met your boyfriend John. I knew it would be a matter of time until you snagged a good one! You've got good taste, girl! He told me that you moved to Japan to help your friends. _

_I'll miss you but I know that Japan will probably need you more than England at this time. Cedric's told me he's had visions of bad things happening, though some of it doesn't make sense. He told me something about an evil tree from outer space! I think you'd better start hugging some trees, just to be safe._

_By the way, our Volleyball Team only won one match this year. The team totally stinks without you in it! When you are done fighting evil down there, come back!_

_Rianna_

Mina laughed and folded her arms behind her head as she fell down on her bed. She was glad she took the time to visit Rianna when she did.

Serena, Darien, Molly and Maxfield sat together in the ice cream parlor discussing the Negaverse and any new possible adventures.

"I remember Queen Beryl saying something about dark forces other than the Negaverse," Maxfield said. "It would be only a matter of time until those forces come to Earth."

"Then we'll just be ready when they do," said Molly brightly.

Serena nodded in agreement. "And we know where to find good help whenever we may need it."

Darien smiled. "That's right. If we can stop the Negaverse, we can stop anybody."

The four took their drinks and chinked them together in a toast. They knew that they could always count on each other, whatever might happen.

The End. Well I hope you liked this! Thanks Shinigami for the challenge. I hope it was to your liking! Now please stay tuned for updates from my other stories! Thank you!


End file.
